Electric Tales
by pikachufan25
Summary: This is the story of the daughter of Ash Ketchum. Not wanting to follow the path set out for her by her parents, Amber embarks on her own adventure. Little does she know what danger awaits her. Past secrets will be revealed, new rivals encountered and old friends revisited. *** Ages of some characters will vary from cannon. Warning Pokéshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**_Electric Tales_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

_It is night in Pallet Town. We set the scene in the bedroom of a young girl no older than 4years old, with a mop of unruly fire red hair. She sleeps soundly in her bed, accompanied by a rather famous pikachu (belonging to her father) resting below her feet. Both are completely undisturbed by the periodic flashes lighting up the room and distant sounds of rumbling from a raging storm taking place outside. _

_Pikachu and the toddler adore each other, their relationship almost as special as the bond between the electric mouse and Ash Ketchum himself. __Most nights Piakchu would sleep in the little girls room - her friend, babysitter and protector - a night light if needed to be and champion at warding off any unfriendly monsters that might be under the bed or in the closet._

_Abruptly Pikachu's ears perk up and he wakes with a small start. Something from outside has gained his attention. He rises and crawls towards the sill of the large bay window at the side of the bed. The movement disturbs the sleeping toddler. _

_"__Hmmm Pikachu?" she mumbles wiping the sleep from her eyes. The electric mouse says nothing, it's looking out at the stormy night sky._

_She follows her protectors lead to the large window and looks out into the inky blackness. Suddenly a large flash of brilliant yellow light fills the sky, dazzling and luminous. Blinded the toddler shields her eyes, but as her eyes adjust an awesome sight fills her vision. _

_It's here. _

_It's here, right now, outside her house, outside her own window! No more than 15 feet away. Zapdos. The legendary bird Pokémon of Thunder._

_This is the moment small chocolate brown eyes first meet those piercing white eyes. With no fear she opens her window, not once breaking eye contact between herself and the legendary pokémon. _

_As if on auto pilot, she instinctively starts to move slowly yet confidently out of the open window, towards the outside ledge. The wild Zapdos mimicking her movements, also comes slowly and calmly towards her._

_"__Pika!" Pikachu tries to get the girl's attention. "Pi-kaaa" he pulls on her pyjama top, but she doesn't register the small pokemon's opposition to her actions. Mesmerised she continues to move closer and closer, now on the ledge, not noticing her companion running out of the room. _

_A small hand reaches out as a large sharp beak inches forward. Almost touching…_

_"__OH MY GOD! NO! AASSSSSHHHHHH… __**AASSSSSSSSSHHHHH**__!"_

_A crack of lightning and the mood quickly changes as if a switch has been flipped. The once calm and serene scene now replaced with the piercing sound of her mother's screams and Zapdos screeching wildly. Claps of deafening thunder drown everything out, the result of the mighty birds wings flapping wildly trying to create distance between itself and the offending noise. _

_The sensation of her small body lifting off the ground, getting further away from the window and placed into her mother's embrace. She sees her father, turning and running back towards the window, launching a pokéball out and jumping onto a flashing red light which moulds and forms into the giant fire lizard Charizard, Pikachu loyally following his trainers lead and jumping with him onto the pokémon._

_The noise of thunder sounding further and further away, her mother holding her tightly speaking words but the girl registers nothing of what is said. _

This is the earliest memory of Amber Ketchum.

Now aged 15, Amber is the youngest child of famed all round Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum and Misty, the former gym leader of Cerulean City.

As expected, the girl has a strong love and interest in Pokémon and Pokémon training. She spends her time doing chores and helping out on the family's large Pokémon Ranch estate in Pallet Town and training pokémon with her mother.

In particular (and despite her mother's best efforts for her to follow in the Waterflower name) the girl has fallen completely in love with Electric Pokémon. Her bedroom was adorned with pictures and plushies of her favourites, and as she got older, posters, article clippings and memorabilia of famous electric type trainers – in particular her celebrity crush and idol Volkner the Gym Leader of Sunyshore City in Sinnoh.

As much as she loved the families Pokémon and cherished her special bond with Pikachu, he was and always would be her father's companion. Oh, how she longed for her very own Pokémon to raise and train. To set off on her own journey and battle in the Pokémon league. It was about time that dream came true…

"But Mom, I'm 15!"

It was a beautiful spring morning; Misty was outside hanging the laundry to dry, Amber at her side, "helping" out. However, the teen had another agender.

_Not this again…_ Misty braced herself for a discussion (and more often argument) with her daughter that was becoming more and more frequent. "Sweetie please we've been through this."

Misty Waterflower, the famous Water Trainer from Cerulean City has grown up from the tomboy mermaid persona she was known for and blossomed into a world beauty.

Her signature short fiery red hair has grown out and now cascades down her back. Her bangs had also grown and flattened, framing her flawless porcelain face and bright cerulean eyes. She has maintained her slender frame and athletic figure but has traded in her booty shorts for flowing skirts. She married her childhood friend Ash Ketchum and the two started a family.

Retiring from her role as Cerulean Gym Leader and the world of competitive Pokémon training, Misty settled down to a life in Pallet Town and now spends her time raising the pokémon the pokémon power couple have caught over the years, and of course being a Mother to her own children. Despite the change in lifestyle she is still a well-regarded and respected trainer, world known for her offensive water type style and fiery disposition.

"But kids younger than me are visiting Professor Oak every year and getting a partner Pokémon, starting off on their own adventure…" Amber whined, determined to get her own way.

"Then all the more reason to take the offer of training internship at the Cerulean Gym. It's a wonderful opportunity, so many pokémon trainers would give anything to train with the world famous Waterflowers! You'd get great experience and your Aunties would absolutely love it, you"

Amber cut Misty off before she could continue.

"No Mom! It's no different than being here training with you! I want to see the world. I want adventure. Get out on my own, live my own life. More than anything, I just want my own pokémon to raise. I want what Dad has with Pikachu, … I… I want to be an electric type trainer, the greatest Electric Pokémon Master! Of all time!"

Misty's eyes widened before taking her gaze to the floor. It was no secret her daughter's interest had always been electric type Pokémon. Misty had always deluded herself into thinking it would be a phase, that water types were in her daughters genes same as hers. To now finally hear it out loud … it actually stung a little to hear her baby girl really didn't want to be a Waterflower.

_She really is her father's daughter, _she thought with a melancholic smile.

Oblivious to her mother's internal struggle, Amber carried on with her monolog "All my life I've been seen as the daughter of. The sister of. The niece of. No! I want to make a name for myself, I want people to see me for me, who I am not _who_ I am… you know?".

Misty tilted her head. "Sort of?"

Narrowing her eyes and grinning, the teenager cheekily added, "besides what I am really going to learn from Aunty Lily? How to style my hair?"

"Hey now!" Misty warned but then softened, not allowing her temper to rise. She took a deep breath and slightly bent her knees so she could look her daughter straight in the eye. Oh, how Amber reminded her of Ash. The girl may have inherited her mother's hair, colouring and slender frame, but her cheek bones, mannerisms and eyes were the exact copy of her fathers. Chocolate brown and burning with ambition. Naïve to the world but overcompensated with pure enthusiasm and love of Pokémon.

Misty sighed, she hated playing the role of bad guy. Her next words she had to choose very carefully. How could she word this without sounding like the world biggest hypocrite? Or worse an overbearing, overprotective smother?

"Look I get it" Misty started "I was just the same at your age. I wanted nothing more than to escape the shadow of my famous Sisters and make a name for myself and yes, I did that. I left home when I was younger than you, I met your father and your uncle Brock, and we had wonderful years travelling around together."

Amber clenched her fists she knew the B word was coming.

Misty continued "But"

_There it is _

"This world we live in now, it's not the same as when me and your dad were kids, it's changed ..."

Misty paused now came that hard part … is it time to tell the young girl the full story? Ash and Misty had purposely left out some certain chapters in the re-telling's of their glory days to their children… With that pause something caught her attention. Looking up and using her hand a visor against the shining sun a familiar silhouette came to view.

_Saved by the devil himself_ she thought happily and grinned.

A familiar Pidgeot was now visible in the distance, coming towards them at great speed. A man with messy black hair (now tinged with grey and sporting a beard) and a pikachu riding atop of the flying Pokémon. He was waving and then the sound of his voice was heard.

Ash Ketchum. He has travelled the globe, been to every known region, encountered and captured many, many, different kinds of Pokémon. He has claimed victory over all Elite 4 members and won the Pokémon League Championships in all regions. He is now classed as the world's Greatest Pokémon Master and heads the Global Pokémon League.

When he first gained the title "Pokémon Master", he returned to his home land of Kanto and married his best friend Misty Waterflower. Together they produced two children a boy and a girl respectively. From all their success and fame, they invested in Ash's hometown of Pallet Town and created a world-famous Pokémon Ranch Estate that rivalled even the famous Professor Oaks laboratory. It became home for their beloved family and Pokémon.

Although admired and regarded a hero by many, the man has also gained a lot of enemies during his life, most famously the notorious Team Rocket. Being thwarted by Ash (and Misty a fair share to her credit) many times, the bad blood had become personal overtime. The lingering threat over their loved ones and the scary and frankly dangerous moments of their past adventures were always at the back of the parent's minds. So, decisions were made over the futures of their children. Decisions that maybe or may not have been right for them to make.

Jumping down from the Pokémon, he thanked and waved his old faithful friend off as she took off back to her flock in the copse just outside of Pallet Town. Pidgeot was one of the earliest Pokémon Ash had ever caught, and although he released her to protect her fellow pidgey and pidgeotto she would always remain Ash's faithful friend and be there when ever he needed her.

He walked over to his two red headed girls, Pikachu running ahead.

"Pi-Kaa! Pikachu-Pi!"

Ash had been out of town for a few days on official Pokémon league business. It was good to be home! He greeted his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in close placing a kiss on the top of her head. Smiling at his daughter and Pikachu who was playfully climbing up onto her shoulder then on top of her head much to the teens enjoyment. Completely unaware of the tension he'd dropped into, he stood there in complete bliss until his wife turns to him with those burning crystal blue eyes and says the 4 words he always dreads.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Amber stood outside the living room trying to eaves drop on the conversation her parents were currently having in private. Ear pressed to the closed-door, Pikachu by her side mimicking her actions.

_"__Well it's been quiet on that front for a while now…"_

_"__But what if….?"_

_"__No, you're right, I mean the dangers we put ourselves in..." _

_"__You mean the dangers YOU put us in…"_

_"__How about training at the Cerulean Gym?"_

_"__No, she's already shot that down" _

_"__How about with Brock at Pewter or Gary?" _

_"__It's just the same for her as training with Daisy, Violet and Lily. It's just not what she wants ..."_

_"__Then maybe we should…"_

_"__Out of the question!"_

_"__Well how about…?"_

_"__Maybe we could speak to…?" _

_"__Gym Leaders code?"_

_"__It's a great city…"_

_"__I know… but what can we do? She takes after us…"_

_"__That's what I'm afraid of…"_

"Pikachu, can you hear what they're saying?!" The girl spoke in a hush tone to her partner in crime.

Stood fully on her tiptoes, Amber looked down at the electric mouse who looked up and shook his head "Chuu".

The girl pressed the side of her face closer against the door as if physically possible. They were clearly discussing her, so it wasn't snooping! Concentrating so hard on trying to hear more, Amber didn't notice the handle of the door turning…

SPLAT. The pair fell fully forward, Pikachu unfortunately breaking the teenagers fall.

"Errm, whatcha doing down there you two?" Ash looked down puzzled at the heap of teenage girl and small yellow Pokémon on the floor in front of him.

"Kaaaa Chu" Pikachu sighed out – less than impressed.

"Were you spying on us?" Misty playfully scolded hands on hips.

Amber looked up and grinned, pulling herself up off the floor, Pikachu following suit.

Ash trying to use his best serious poker face looked to his daughter "Ok so me and your Mother have been talking, now it's not for definite so don't get your hopes up but …"

"I'M HOME!" a voice billowed out from down the hallway. A figure stood in the doorway, a plethora of men in suits and sunglasses with earpieces piled in covering entrances.

**"****COLE!" **Misty and Ash cried out in union.

"Pikachu Chu!" Pikachu joined in.

"But what?! But what Dad?" Amber's question fell on deaf ears as her mother and father were all but running down the hallway to meet her brother. "BUT WHAT?!" She shouted after them. It was no use. Closing her eyes, she sighed and followed them.

Cole Ketchum was the son and eldest child of Ash and Misty. 4 & 1/2 years older than Amber, he had inherited the star power of his famous Cerulean aunties - naturally confident, charming, charismatic and of course devilishly handsome to boot, he was picked up by talent scouts before you could even say Mew!

He had his father's black "bed head" hair that he pulled off seamlessly. Sun-kissed complexion but his mother's smooth bone structure and deep ocean blue eyes. Unlike his father who was a late bloomer, Cole had grown tall in his early teens and was well developed. Currently working as a model, he was becoming hot property and a well-known socialite, travelling the regions with an entourage of security and gaining celebrity. Although liking Pokémon and a born natural, had no interest in becoming a Pokémon Trainer like his parents.

To his younger sister however he was just more giant shoes to fill. She was the other side of the coin to her sibling, a near total opposite in every way. He seemed to of inherited everything positive from her parents whilst she felt she'd gotten the short end of the sudowoodo. There was one thing the two shared however – a natural rapport with Pokémon, and maybe, just maybe the one area in life Amber _may_ best her near perfect brother.

"Mom, Dad, I have amazing news!" He chimed, as they came waltzing into living room, by passing his fuming sister not even glancing in her direction. "I've been cast for an upcoming movie by Cleavon Schpielbunk!"

Her parents gasped, stars appearing in their eyes. Amber pouted. _But what about me?…_ she thought with a hint of bitterness.

"Pi-kaa" Pikachu looked up at the young red head sadly.

"Oh my god my baby is a star!" Misty cooed, hands on her cheeks, whilst Ash congratulated his son with well-meaning but hard pats to the back "Well done Son! You know I was once in a film by him too, my part got cut but well... you know… that's showbiz for you!" Ash put his hand behind his head and laughed "what was that film called again Mist?"

Amber rolled her eyes, her father - no matter what - had a unique ability to make anything about him. After all he had always been there, done that and got the story to prove it.

"Oh I remember, Pokémon in Love! My Psyduck got the lead remember?"

"Only because he was too stupid to move away from that Wigglytuff"

Misty growled at her husband before returning to star gazing at her adult son. It would be unfair to say Misty had favourites amongst her children, she loved and doted on them both with great amounts. She related and sympathised with her daughter being the youngest and often overlooked sibling as she herself was growing up, but Cole was her literal "blue eyed boy", so handsome like his father and Cole himself very much a momma's boy. The situation wasn't lost on Misty, but she just couldn't help herself, her boy was so perfect!

"Well no one would even think to cut my baby out; I mean just look at him!" Misty was now lightly pinching her sons face, who in return was laughing and enjoying the attention.

"Well what do you say Sis?" Cole diverted his attention away from his adoring mother and grinned at his baby sister, who was still not so secretly stewing from her brothers "impeccable" timing.

Composing herself she coolly replied. "Congratulations Cole. You managed to out audition a Psyduck."

"Oh please you couldn't even out class a muk" he retorted back with a smirk.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A MUK!"

"You WISH you looked like a Muk!"

"WELL YOUR MOM'S A MUK!.. oh wait…" Amber blushed and cringed at what she just said. Cole stifled a laugh. The round was his.

"HEY!" Misty snapped separating the two; Ash laughed wholeheartedly, his kids were just like him and Misty when they were young, well not _just_ like them.

Eager to change the subject and go back to what her and her parents were originally talking about, Amber quickly changed the subject. "So Dad, you were saying?" she turned and looked at her father with hopeful eyes.

"Hmm?"

"About my Pokémon journey?"

Ash paused looking his kid. Um what did they agree on again? Misty coughed, elbowing her clueless husband pointed towards Pikachu. "Oh yeah!" He snapped his fingers "How do you fancy an internship at the Vermillion City Gym?".

* * *

**_Author notes: Hi this is my first fanfiction. I've had the story in my head awhile now so figured I'd put it down on paper. I've got a long story in mind, the first chapters feel a little slow but it will get more adult themed as the protagonist charatcer grows. _**

**_It's set in the anime, heavily based on Season 1 but also with game references. The ages and backstories of some gym leaders and characters will vary from cannon. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Amber was so excited! This was the best day of her whole life! She was finally going out on her very own Pokémon adventure!

Well sort of.

Her parents had a long discussion and after a lot of compromising and the pulling of a few strings, Amber was on her way to Vermillion City to be an understudy of Lt Surge the Vermillion Gym Leader. Specialising in electric type Pokémon.

Amber was thrilled. She'd finally be able to put her skills and passion to real use! Ok it wasn't the journey she was hoping for, having a starter Pokémon and town hopping as her father had done, but it was a better deal than working at the Cerulean gym that was for sure. She loved her Aunties make no mistake, but she knew she'd still never get independence she craved there.

Another downside of the deal though, she had to travel to Vermillion City on the back of her father's Charizard, who was under strict instructions of no stops, no sightseeing, straight there and no detours. So no real adventure here either ... She viewed the terrain under her, what Pokémon could be living down there?

After what seemed like an eternity they flew over the border to Vermillion City – the boats, the harbour! A part of Amber did share her mother's passion for the ocean. It was a beautiful sight.

Finally, Charizard landed at the city's Pokémon Gym, a ginormous man with a rugged aged face and silver hair stood in front of the entrance. He was an imposing sight for sure, but Amber recognised him as Lt Surge the Vermillion City Gym Leader immediately. 3 gym trainers stood with him also waiting her arrival. Amber hopped off Charizard and petted his head, giving him a poképuff, he grunted in return and flew off back to his home. He better get an extra portion of food tonight!

"Welcome to Vermillion Gym!" A voice boomed and soon she was wrapped in a gigantic bear hug, her feet lifting off the ground.

_Wow I knew he was big, but this guy is HUGE! _The girl thought as she was lowered back to the ground.

"Ah ya really take afta ya old man dontcha?" Lt Surge smiled down at the girl, a lot of warmth in his welcome. "Ha have I got some stories for yous" his grin widening, a smile reaching his eyes as he walked her inside.

Ambers eyes went wide _I … look …_ _like ... my … dad_? she internally winced.

"Dis is Dwyane" He pointed to the rotund man to his left, who in turn smiled widely and raised his hand in a sort of wave. "He used to be a sailor but he's hung up his sea legs for electric pokémon."

Surge continued and pointed to his right at a slender, middle aged man with tattoos "Here we have Baily, he's quite the whizz with electrics – used to be a sound engineer for that band The Electrodes!" Amber was a little starstruck, the Electrodes! Wow they were big famous rock band everyone had heard of them. _I hope he has some inside gossip_ she happily thought to herself.

Then an older man appeared next to her, he held himself with an air of dignity and a very smart appearance, handling a cane which Amber suspected may have been more for aesthetics rather than dependency. "Den last but not least Tucker, a real class act". The elder gentleman took the teens hand and kissed it softly "Charmed to meet you Miss Ketchum" She smiled "Permission to call you Amber?" he asked politely, the girl beamed and nodded yes.

"Well that's da introductions of ya peers, here, you will be sleepin' over there, just dump ya stuff on ya bunk, uniform is here and make yaself at home. Ya hungry? Ya wanna drink?"

Amber just stood in awe, she been in quite a few Pokémon gyms – her family's gym at Cerulean, Uncle Brock's gym at Pewter and Uncle Gary's at Viridian but this was very different. It was dimly lit and had an army boot camp like feel to it. The trainers were all dressed in uniformed combats and tank tops and weird blinking barrel like objects surrounded the gym area. _So this is now home ..._

"Hey, you ok there kid? Ya seem a little quiet?" Surge asked looking back at the girl. Who replied with a small shake of the head as if coming from a daze and a smile "Yes sorry just taking it all in, so when do we start?"

The gym leader smiled "Right now".

* * *

So, it wasn't exactly what the girl had in mind when her parents said she'd be an understudy. It had been 4 months since she left Pallet and so far, all Surge had her do was Pokémon husbandry, exactly as she'd being doing back home.

Sure she got to observe lots of battles and take note, but her duties were making sure all the Pokémon were fed, watered, groomed, clean and battle ready.

The uniform wasn't exactly flattering either, a man's style black vest top tucked into oversized combat trousers that billowed out, held to the waist by a black belt, and tapered in at the ankles by large black boots. It didn't really do the teenager any justice.

Not that she was unhappy as such, Lt Surge was a wonderful role model and mentor, spending one on one time with her when he had free time, demonstrating different attacks, discussing his own philosophy on raising Pokémon and of course stories of his past glories and anecdotes of her parents. As if he beat her father first time round! Still she was itching for a taste of real Pokémon battling.

The other trainers Baily, Dwayne and Tucker had also managed to see past the famous name and come to treat the girl as one of their own, part of their army. They all had such diverse and rich personalities each brought something different to the table.

Dwayne was enthusiastic and hardworking; he had a rich booming voice, always chatty and full of banter. Baily was quieter but efficient, to the point and had great technical knowledge. It also helped that he had amazing stories about all the bands he'd worked with! Some maybe not suitable for the 15yearolds ears… Tucker was a true old-fashioned gentleman. He was respectful, polite and understanding. He had a unique ability to make people and pokémon alike feel at ease in his presence with no hint of judgement in his character. They would encourage her to watch their training sessions and field any questions she had to ask.

Amber had also developed quite the affection with the gym Pokémon – in particular, a newly evolved Jolteon who she would spend most of her free time playing with when she wasn't in use. Surges Raichu, was another very special Pokémon. He had a wonderfully developed sense of empathy and would sometimes sit with the girl if she was feeling a bit homesick but didn't want to show it to other others. He was her substitute for Pikachu back home and she especially loved to watch him battle.

It was a lovely clear, still evening. Amber had not long returned from the Vermillion Pokémon Centre, collecting the pokémon Nurse Joy had healed from Surges latest gym battle. With her duties for the day done, she sat down outside the Gym at the water's edge.

Feet in the sea, the teen looked out at the Vermillion harbour, which was just starting to light up against the twilight sky. So peaceful. A huge shadow loomed over her.

"Mind if I join ya's kid?" Lt Surge approached the teenager.

Amber looked up and silently shook her head, smiling. She patted the ground invitingly. The large aging man sat down next to her, Raichu ever faithfully by his side.

"It's a beautiful evenin' aint it?" he said his gaze on the sea.

Amber nodded in agreement. "My mother was always pushing me towards water Pokémon. As much as I resisted my Cerulean Gym heritage, I do love the ocean. Guess it's in my blood". She turned at looked the gym leader with a smile "But electric types have always been my heart".

Surge nodded her to continue.

"I guess it started with Dad's Pikachu, he really is the best and then I was always using them for the type advantage to battle against my Mom." She giggled "It was the only way I had even a remote chance against her, and from then, I guess I just grew to love them, there just seemed to be this natural bond there, like I got them and they got me. Was it like that for you too, did you always love electric types?"

Surge looking straight ahead replied honestly "Not always. For a while my life was da army. Sure, we had electric pokémon powering up da equipment, but I never tou'ght much more about 'em. Den one day I was out with my platoon, 'n we were ambushed. We were being shot at, pinned down under heavy fire. I couldn't see 'da guys shooting at us, but I could hear the gun fire and see the bullets ricocheting off the rocks we was hiding behind. Surrounded by trees and smoke I couldn't see a way out, da firing getting louder more intense, I start to hear shouts, I don't recognise da voices. Then some Pokémon appeared next to me, it was da Rotom from my plane, and some magnemite. They'd followed us out here."

Surge looked down and petted Raichu's head as he continued his story.

"I commanded da Rotom to use thunderbolt in the direction of the enemy fire to buy us some time, da magemite used sonic boom attacks to clear da smoke and then 'dey guided us to safety through 'd forest using flash. I was commended for saving my men's lives, but it wasn't me, it was the pokémon. They left 'der orders and stayed with us and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for electric Pokémon."

He handed the girl a dog-eared old picture from his wallet of him in the army receiving a medal.

Amber's eyes widened at the picture. _Wow Surge was pretty hot in his younger days, the blonde spikey hair, he kinda reminds me of Volkner _the teen blushed slightly at the thought and shook the idea away, the man was like a Father to her!

The older man carried on talking, oblivious to the girl's reaction. "So, I had an honourable discharge, partnered up wid a Pikachu who quickly became dis guy" he looked again at Raichu, who in return looked back at his trainer "and we became an unbeatable team. I dedicated my life to training, battling and in the end running 'dis gym. I owe everything to my Pokémon and I never try to lose sight of dat."

Amber smiled and too and petted Raichu, reminded of her father's stories about Pikachu.

"That's what I want. That bond with my very own Pokémon partner. I want that" She said softly.

"You will kid. You will."

The trio continued to look out as the sun set in a comfortable silence.

* * *

More day's passed by, days turning into weeks, weeks turning into months.

It was a usual day. Amber was part ways through her mid-morning routine, polishing and waxing the Voltorbs and Electrodes - Jolteon at her side scrounging for poképuffs – when she heard a loud commotion coming from the gym entrance followed by voices. Sneaking closer, Jolteon at her side she saw two people - a man and a woman - dressed in black with white boots and white gloves. Surge looked angry, Pokéball in hand. Baily and Dwayne by his side.

"I don't know how yous got past our traps but yous got no business in here. Now go before I gotta teach you a lesson!"

"Ha you think the likes of you can intimidate us? We are Team Rocket! Now hand over the Zap Plate, we know you are holding it here and we have a buyer in Sinnoh who will pay good money for it" The woman jeered.

"It aint for sale" Surge gritted his teeth

"That's fine. We aren't buying" The male Rocket raised his pokéball and released a Grimer.

Surge released his Raichu. He turned to the other gym trainers "I got dis, you guys cover da gym. Protect the pokémon."

The other Rocket grinned "So predictable" the lady cooed and released a Rhyhorn.

_This looks bad. _Amber watched intently. _2 against 1 and one is a ground type._

"Raichu start off with a Mega Kick" "Rai!"

"Rhyhorn take down attack now"

"Grimer sludge attack!"

"Dodge it Raichu!"

With ease the Raichu out manoeuvred the attacks, his battle experience showing and with precision landed his kick squarely to the side of the Rhyhorn's head and landing in front of Grimer.

"Now Raichu Thunderbolt Grimer! Shut it down!"

"Grimer poison gas attack!"

The attack was strong - thick gas covered the area, it was hard to see hard to breathe! Raichu powering up struggled to see his target.

Trying to avoid the smog, a lone Voltorb had rolled its way across to the leg of the female Rocket. Looking down an idea formed – she kicked it. Hard. Directly at the powering Raichu. It hit the Pokémon square on! The force sent both Pokémon flying, Surge without hesitation jumped in the way to save both Pokémon from hitting the hard-concrete wall and all 3 tumbled backwards.

The stress of the situation instantly had Voltorb glowing. Amber held her breath, it all seemed to happen in the slow motion for her, but it was mere seconds. Voltorb used self-destruct, part of building fixings fell on top of the trio. Horrified gasps from the gym trainers and dust from the debris filled the air.

"SENSEI!" Amber ran over to her mentor.

"Are you ok?" concern in her eyes as she knelt by his side and removed what rubble she could. They were alive and only partly covered by debris.

The large man slowly opened his eyes, he could just about hear her over the ringing in his ears. "Yeah, I'm…OW! Err on second thoughts…"

His shoulder was clearly dislocated, and his leg bent at stomach churning angle. It had to be broken. Raichu and Voltorb both fainted. Tucker and Baily also ran straight to their master's side, helping remove the bigger pieces of debris and assessing the damage.

Amber looked back at the new commotion. Gym trainer Dwayne had challenged them in his master's place but was quickly and easily defeated in battle by the Rocket members. Slowly, Amber rose to her feet and narrowed her eyes at the offending duo. She didn't know who these jerks were, they were tough, but she would defend the gym.

"See what happens when you don't co-operate?"

The villain's attention turned to the approaching girl. "Now then little girl, make this easy and hand over the Zap Plate!"

Amber looked down, Jolteon at her side battle ready. She looked back up, heart pounding but eyes focused "Jolteon I choose you."

"Bad call kid. Get ready Rhyhorn", "Grimer round 3."

"Jolteon, agility now"

"Rhyhorn – horn attack!"

"Grimer sludge!"

Jolteon used her speed to great advantage, avoiding the oncoming attacks.

"Now Jolteon use Shadow Ball on Rhyhorn!" Jolteon fired the blast from her mouth scoring a direct hit, adding to the damage he took from Raichu's earlier assault.

"Grimer use poison gas again!"

Amber smirked. That trick again, really? "Jolteon. Swift"

Jolteon fired out stars cutting through the smog around her.

The Rockets Pokémon couldn't avoid the attack; they took the damage and it showed.

"Rhyhorn! Fissure strike!" The Rocket Grunt was getting angry.

_That's a desperate move_ Amber was worried, even though she knew it was a long shot command given out of frustration, if the attack did land it would be all over…

Rhyhorn smashed the ground and … it completely missed, cracks in the floor went in all other directions.

"Ok let's take advantage of that right now! Jolteon Last Resort!"

"Jolt!" The Pokémon smashed into her opponent's full force. As the residual smog from Grimer's earlier attack cleared completely it revealed both Grimer and Rhyhorn face down eyes swirling.

_We did it? We did it! We won our first Pokémon battle!_ inside Amber was screaming and jumping for joy, adrenaline pumping, but on the outside tried to remain cool and collected.

"What no way! Beaten by … a … child?! This can't be happening, What's your deal brat?"

"My name is Amber Ketchum and you are not welcome here."

_Ketchum? … we better report this to HQ._ The female grunt thought recalling her Pokémon. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again – but mark my words we will be back"

The two Rockets hastily left. "The bosses won't be happy about this" the man whispered to his partner.

"On the contrary I think the bosses will be _very_ happy about this" She replied with a smile, a confused look plastered on the man's face.

As soon as the Rocket Grunts were gone, Amber turned her attention to her fallen sensei.

"Kid … I … you were good out there! Real good!" Surge was stumbling over his words, partly from the pain but mostly from the did that come from? Guess battling was always in her genes ...

"Can you move?" She knelt beside Surge.

"I don't know" Surge shook his head _why why did Team Rocket have to target here after all this time, was it simply just bad luck? Circumstance? Or something else… _His mind was racing.

"We better get you to a hospital Master Surge" Tucker said getting under Surges arm and gently lifting him up, Amber quick to help on the other side, added "We need to get the pokémon to the Pokémon centre."

Dwayne ambled over and returned the injured pokémon to their pokéballs, clearly crestfallen from his recent defeat. "I'll get them to Nurse Joy and report the incident to Officer Jenny. Baily you stay here and take care of the gym."

"No. No need to involve Officer Jenny on dis one. This will require a little more than the good Lady in Blue. I will make the right calls." Surge stated.

Tucker piped up "Master Surge do you really believe you are in the right condition for that now? Maybe it would be best to let Dwayne and Officer Jenny handle this?"

"No. My body might be busted but my brain sure isn't, now dat's an order."

They all nodded in agreement and Amber began guiding the giant gym leader out the building, Tucker taking on the main role of crutch. Surge gave the girl a side glance over his shoulder as they exited the door. _What in Arceus do I tell Ash_?

Surge had been rushed straight into surgery. Amber and Tucker sat in the waiting room in total silence anticipating news of their fallen mentor. It had been over an hour when a doctor came over and greeted them, he was the surgeon that had been in the operating room. Ambers mind was struggling to make out all the medical limbo the doctor was throwing at them regarding the injuries sustained and the treatment being given but one sentence stood out and it was the only one that mattered "he will make a full recovery."

Amber made her way into the recovery room. Surge had requested a private audience with her, and she was racking her brain as to the reason. What couldn't be said in front of Tucker? She slowly opened the door to the room taking in the sight of her sensei bandaged up - his fixed-up leg in plaster, pullied up to levitate it and all kinds of wires and tubes coming from him, steady beeps filled the otherwise silent room. The man turned his head and smiled, signalling the teen to come over and controlling the bed to sit him up.

"Hey kid, you ok?"

Amber smiled in return "I should be asking you that."

"Ha, y'know kid, yous really saved da day today."

"Didn't stop you, Raichu and Voltorb from getting hurt though" the teen cast her eyes downward at the bed, looking over the banged-up man before her.

"No, but you stopped us from getting hurt a whole bunch more and they didn't get the zap plate. You did good kid. You should be proud."

Amber looked back up at his face and gave a small smile.

"Listen kid, those guys that attacked … do you know who they were?"

Amber shook her head "no, I don't. They did mention some name, but I didn't catch it. Why? Do you think they will be back for the zap plate?"

"Yeah I do." _and not just for the Zap Plate._ He thought to himself looking at his apprentice solemnly.

An uncharacteristic silence followed. The gym leader sat a pensive look on his rugged aging face, clearly, he had something to say but had no idea how to say it. He looked to his pupil and opened his mouth to speak, but instead closed it shut and looked back down at his chest. The lieutenant prided himself on being a man of honour and there was no honour in deceit, it went against everything he stood for. But not telling the whole truth for what he believes is the greater good … that's a decision he could stand by, or so he convinced himself.

Surge opened his eyes and looked Amber dead in hers. A small silence followed. "I'm going to make ya a trainer at the gym. My pokémon are at your disposal. You'll be battling challengers from now on. I want ya to get as much battle experience as ya can."

The biggest smile emerged across the red heads face, a squeal of pure joy escaped from her and she pounced on the former army man hugging him.

"OW!"

"Oops sorry! I got kinda carried away there haha" she released the aging man and put her hand behind her head apologetically. "You won't regret this. I promise."

"I know I won't. Now go back to Tucker, you guys need ta get back to the gym and look after my Pokémon."

He watched as the girl gave a small bow and retreated from the room, when he made sure she was out of sight he reached over to the bedside table for his phone and started to dial. "This is Surge ….. actually, no dat's why I'm callin', I need to speak to Master Ketchum ….. no NOW….." _For the greater good_ he internally assured himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Celadon City a very different conversation was taking place. An imposing figure cast in shadows is absolutely furious at finding out the subordinate Rocket Members have returned to base empty handed.

"Imbeciles! Do you have any idea how much that plate was going for on the black market? You have cost us thousands! Incompetent wastes of space! How could you lose to Surge with the pokémon we gave you for this mission? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The two defeated grunts both bent down on one knee, faced bright red with shame of being chewed out. The female rocket grunt takes the opportunity to try and save face "We are sorry Boss, but we have not come back empty handed, we bring some invaluable information for you."

"This better be damn good."

The male grunt continued "The name of the trainer who defeated us was Ketchum. We think she could be the daughter of Ash & Misty Ketchum."

"No, more than that we are **_sure_** she is."

The shadow figure was a taken back. News of the organisations most notorious adversary had been silent for time, sure the Ketchum son was splashed across the media all the time, but they had already tried and failed to kidnap him. He was pretty much a grown man now and not to mention a full-blown celebrity, the security and people constantly surrounding him was making it an almost impossible task and with that hard to justify the resources required.

The organisation was a fraction of what they were in the glory days under Giovanni and struggled to pull off the elaborate plans Team Rocket used to do back then. But now a Daughter has emerged. Maybe they could be more successful in their revenge plot second time around…

"Are you **_really sure_**?" The shadow voice countered.

"Positive" Both grunts replied in unison.

"Ok go through to debrief, I want every single detail of your encounter no matter how insignificant it may seem. If what your saying is true, then the mission was not a waste after all, perhaps you can redeem yourselves."

The grunts rose to their feet and made their way out of the luxurious office room.

The shadow figure watching them leave, picked up the phone and smiled. _This could make it all worthwhile._

* * *

**Authors Note: I don't think we've seen the last of Team Rocket**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It had been a few days since the attack. Lt Surge was released from the hospital, and was back at the gym. He was still far from healed and temporarily confined to a wheelchair; he would be out of action for a least 6 more weeks. Amber and the other gym trainers worked very hard restoring the Vermillion City Gym to its former glory and was ready (and needed) to receive new challengers. The only issue was who would take over the responsibility as Gym Leader?

Sat in his wheelchair at the side of the arena, Surge went over the rules as referee of this battle. "Dis will be a royal rumble! 1 pokémon each. No time limit. Last one standing assumes 'da position of acting Gym Leader. Any questions?"

Amber stood with Jolteon at her side, they had been practising some new moves and eager to battle again since defending the gym from Team Rocket. Baily had his Voltorb, Dwayne chose Magnemite and Tucker, Pikachu. They all nodded in agreement.

"Let the battle…BEGIN!"

"Voltorb sonic boom at Magnemite"

"Magnemite use swift!"

"Jolteon. Sand Attack!"

"Pikachu use quick attack on Jolteon!"

The Pikachu stopped dead in his tracks, visibility diminished, waves of sand hitting him hard.

"Now Jolteon, hit Pikachu with Shadow Ball!" Jolteon jumped through the sand and delivered her attack, it was a direct hit on the Pikachu.

"Pikachu try quick attack again!" the attack landed but Jolteon easily recovered.

"Jolteon Shadow Ball again!" the hit landed - KO.

"No Pikachu!" Tucker cried out to his fainted pokémon.

"Pikachu is unable to battle – Tucker is out".

Looking over Amber saw Voltorb and Magnemite going at each other "Time to join that party"

"Magnemite protect!" The Magnemite protected itself from the incoming attack from Voltorb but this left it open for the oncoming follow up Swift attack from Voltorb. Direct hit, but Magnemite was still in this fight.

_"__Hmm seems they are mostly just using moves sonic boom and swift…her sand attack might not help"_ Amber internally noted "Jolteon use Light Screen"

The two trainers turned to the direction of the voice and both had the same idea.

"Magnemite use sonic boom against Jolteon" "Voltob you too"

"_The attacks may hit, but the damage will be minimal compared to what we're about to do_" Amber smiled to herself in complete confidence.

"Jolteon charge up your Hyper Beam take them both out!"

The two attacks hit Jolteon but thanks to the light screen the impact was minimal and didn't stop her powering up.

"Now Jolteon lets end this. HYPER BEAM!"

Jolteon unleashed the move catching both pokémon in a brilliant light. As the dust cleared two pokémon lay on the floor completely out of it and one stood tall.

"Magnemite and Voltorb are unable to battle. Jolteon is the winner!"

"We did it!" Amber cheered running over to Jolteon and patting her on the head, the Pokémon yipped with glee.

"Well done kid" Surge wheeled himself over to the duo. "What'd I tell ya 'eh? Just like ya old man."

Amber cringed _"again with dad thing…"_

But she couldn't dwell on that too long as Surge continued "I now officiate you as Acting Gym Leader of the Vermillion Gym for as long as I'm banged up in dis chair."

* * *

Imagine a Gym Leader and all before her 16th Birthday! Ok acting Gym Leader but still it's one up on her brother Cole! He wasn't running a Gym at her age. She phoned home eager to tell her family the good news. A familiar beautiful face with Cerulean blue eyes and orange hair appeared. "Mom! I'm so glad you picked up I have the best news" Amber couldn't help her smile, she had no poker face.

"Amber! Oh I'm always so happy when you call, how are you sweetie? Has everything been OK at the Gym after what happened? How is Surge? You'd tell me if anything else happened right? What's the big news?" Her Mother was a barrage of both excitement and concern. The news at what happened at the Vermillion Gym had not sat well with the former Cerulean Gym Leader at all. She was all set to jump on her Pelipper and drag her daughter back from Vermillion City, fortunately Surge had managed to play the incident down and talk her and Ash round into allowing Amber to continue her training.

Amber shook her head "No, no more trouble nothing like that. Surge is ok, he's back here now but still recovering, he's not able to battle yet so I'm filling in as the Gym Leader!"

Misty's heart swelled with pride. "That really is great news. I'm so proud. I'm going to call your father straight away and tell him the news." M_aybe she takes after me more than I thought. Maybe she'll inherit the Vermillion Gym and will forget about going travelling _Misty started to get her hopes up.

"Ok well I better go, give my love to everyone. Love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetie, take care, speak soon!" With the final goodbye Amber hung up and the monitor went blank.

She made her way to the training room where Surge was waiting. A challenger had arrived and Amber had all the gym pokémon at her disposal, ready to finally start battling for real.

"Now I'm sure yous heard the rules before from ya family before but as a refresher here goes. You must accept all challenges when 'da gym is open so longs as ya have battle ready pokémon. It's our responsibility to ask 'da trainer how many badges they have before determining the rules of 'da match, which Pokémon you use and how many etcetera etcetera. Remember we are not here ta bully but to test skill level. Dat's not to say we are here to go easy on nobody, we ain't here ta give badges away but ya don't put out a level 50 Electrode against a challenger who just started out and only has a level 10 pokémon, ok? If da challenger wins, they get da Thunder Badge and we give 'em the TM for Thunderbolt. Got it kid?"

"Got it."

"Den your first challenger awaits, good luck kid I'll be watching"

She walked out onto the gym floor, her challenge awaiting.

A young man stood before her. He was in his late teens - early twenties. He had sweeping mid length strawberry blonde hair and stood posed with an air of confidence. "My name is Frankie from Cinnabar Island! I am here to challenge the Gym Leader of the Vermillion Gym for a Thunderbadge!"

"Hi my name is Amber, and I accept your challenge…how ma"

"Waitwaitwait… you? You're the gym leader here?"

"… Um yeah that's right, now how ma"

The guy started laughing, holding in his stomach and pointing. Amber's face was starting to heat up, she looked at the guy unsure how to proceed, except maybe with her fist… The man stopped laughing and wiped his eye "Nooo ok, ok good one girly, now stop kidding around, I'm here to be serious, where is Lt Surge?"

"Your battle is with me, and yes I am serious!" She was losing her cool.

"Huh? Really, I got to beat this kid?!" He looked over to the side-lines where Dwayne, Baily and Tucker whom he recently defeated dwelled. Sat with them was Surge, in his wheelchair. He sat arms crossed, eyes closed. He nodded.

The challenger's face lit up. "Ha no way looks like the Thunder Badge will be a cinch! I'll be able to qualify for the Pokémon League Championship tournament in no time!" The trainer grinned, clicking his fingers with boastful confidence.

Amber also looked to Surge, he motioned his clenched fist hitting his open palm. Amber smiled she knew what that meant "_No holding back!"_ This will be a 3 on 3 battle! No time limits. Do you accept? Then let's battle!"

* * *

Amber was on fire. She was around 4 weeks into her new position and so far, had given away 0 badges. She had faced a couple of total newbies who miraculously made it past the other trainers which she struggled to hold back enough, using a newly caught inexperienced Magnemite from the field just outside Vermillion to give them a chance. But seriously who brings a low level Pidgey to an Electric Gym match? Most trainers she faced were 3-4 badges in, this was her comfort zone where she favoured the use of Voltorb, Pikachu and Jolteon. Magneton, Electabuzz and Raichu coming out for the tougher opponents, the latter being her ultimate safety net.

She was 10 for 10 and her confidence was brimming, almost to the point of ego… just in time for a life lesson in humility.

A tall girl from Aspertia City in the Unova region came to challenge for the Thunder Badge. She had long brown hair and bold blue eyes. Nothing remarkable, no bravado, no nerves, just walked right in. She got through the traps and faced off against Dwayne, Baily and Tucker. She earned the right to challenge the Gym Leader and was 6 badges into the Kanto league.

"So, you've come to challenge me all the way from Unova? What a long way to travel just to lose!" Amber beamed rubbing her finger under her nose, the challenger stood un-waivered in her composure. "Nothing to say? Ok Let's make this 2 on 2 battle. No time limit. Call out your Pokémon and we'll begin".

The Challenger released Serperior. Amber knew this Pokémon, her father battled with one a lot, it was one of his favoured go to grass types. _"I got this"_.

"I choose you Electabuzz"

The trainer started the battle off "Serperior Leaf Tornado"

"Electabuzz use Iron Tail to block the attack!" Electabuzz managed to counter the move, taking minimal damage.

"Serperior Leech Seed"

The attack caught and sapped a little of Electabuzz.

"Light Screen"

"Serperior Leaf Blade!"

"Alright now's our moment! He's in close range! Electabuzz counter with Ice Punch!"

Serperior and Electabuzz clashed the damaged each received was around even.

"_This Serperior is strong, must be at a high level…" _"Electabuzz go in with another Ice Punch!"

Electabuzz was slowing being sapped by the earlier Leech Seed.

"Giga Impact"

Both Pokémon went in hard. The impact caused both to fly backwards and fall to the ground. Within 30 seconds Serperior was shakily rising to continue the fight. Electabuzz stayed down.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle – this round goes to Serperior

"Electabuzz Return". Amber looked down at the pokéball "Thank You. Please rest now, Raichu you're up!"

A stream of red took form "Raiiiiiiiiiii"

"Serperior Return. You were wonderful, there is no reason for you to battle anymore". With that the girl released Excadrill.

"_Hmm an Excadrill._ _Ok let's try to exploit its Steel side_" "Raichu Mega Kick!"

"Excadrill Rock Slide"

Raichu executed the mega kick but unfortunately Excadrill evaded just in time causing Raichu to crash into the arena side. The Excadrill executed the Rock Slide with Raichu floored and in close range, with no way to dodge, it inflicted a lot of damage to the electric mouse and made him flinch.

"Now Poison Jab Excadrill". Another damaging blow to the electric pokémon, luckily caused no poisoning effect.

"Raichu!... use Dig! Go underground!" Raichu dived underground

Amber looked up at her opponent who was smiling. It was a confident smile and then said a word that made a chill run-down Amber's spine and her brown eyes go wide.

"Earthquake".

It was over.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Amber cursed herself walking up and down the corridor of the Vermillion Pokémon Centre. She'd lost. She'd lost outright. "_Ugh Dig on a ground type, of course it knew Earthquake! ... what was I thinking_?!"

She continued to berate herself when a familiar voice boomed down the hallway. "We all gotta lose sometime kid". A figure came rolling into view. Lt Surge.

"But I didn't just lose, I stunk! That trainer was way better than me" Amber walked over and took a seat next her mentor head in hands.

"That lady's name was Rosa and she is very good, da real deal. She's a champion in the Unova League and I heard she did real good in Johto recently too. 'Aint no shame losing to her." He gave his protégé a nudge. "Not like losing to some baby with a Pikachu" He smiled as he said it giving her a wink. Amber smiled and gave a faint blush, she'd heard the story of her father's first battle at the Vermillion Gym a few times.

"Look kid no matter what, 'der's always gunna be someone out there better. Dat's why we train and why we gotta keep training. You got a lot going for ya but an awful lot to learn".

Amber averted her gaze from the floor and looked up at Surge, he continued "Dis aint no setback. Dis was a lesson."

With that the light above the treatment room blinked off and Nurse Joy appeared with two pokéballs.

"Raichu and Electabuzz are just fine now" Joy said with a smile. Surge nodded and nudged Amber in the Nurse's direction. "Go get 'em."

* * *

**Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the small cameo B&W2 fans, maybe we'll hear off Rosa again in the future...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Amber continued to serve the gym as acting leader. She had only given away 2 badges in her 2-month tenure and was just walking away from her 23rd victory, Jolteon, fresh from the battle, trotting proudly by her side.

She made her way over to Surge who had now graduated to crutches. "Another convincing win kid, well done".

"Thank You Sensei, teaching Signal Beam to Jolteon really paid off going up against that Ivysaur."

"Nice. Follow me out da back would ya?"

Amber recalled Jolteon to her pokéball and passed it over to Tucker for some TLC, she then followed Surge into the back room. M_an, I can never get used to how tall this guy is_ she thought to herself as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

He guided her into a back room and closed the door behind them.

"I got somethin' for ya, ya been doin' so well here. It seems only proper you finally have ya own. Here this is now yours." Surge moved to the side, a lone pokéball was on the table behind him. "Call it a late birthday present."

Ambers eyes widened and she walked forwards to the table; this was so surreal. She picked up the ball and looked again to Surge. "Is this… has this pokéball got a pokémon inside?"

"Eh, Yeah." Surge raised his eyebrow.

Ambers mouth opened, was she dreaming? Was this really happening?

"…. and … and it's really mine? My very own Pokémon?"

"Sure, a trainer has gotta have a Pokémon right? Can't keeps letting ya have mine. Open it up."

Amber took in the sight of it in her hand for a moment longer and then released the contents. A red light swarmed out and started to form a shape.

"Pichuuuu!"

A Pichu! Amber was close to tears of joy. She scooped up the little guy and hugged him to her chest.

"He's just a baby dis guy, hatched recently from da egg from my latest trip ta Goldenrod. It's da baby of a Viridian pikachu I left there from my trip before.

"Pichu!" The little yellow Pokémon looked at his new trainer with curious eyes.

Oh this was too amazing for words! A Pichu that she would raise from scratch, her very own Pokémon. It was all she had ever dreamed and more. Amber smiled adoringly at the little guy, placing him on her shoulder like how her Dad did with Pikachu. She looked back to Surge. "He's perfect, I love him. Thank you Sensei I'll raise him right, I promise."

"I know ya will. Kid this is hard for me ta say, but I don't think ya should be here no more. At da Gym."

Amber was instantly floored. Her mouth dropped open, chin to the floor. _What? Why? How? But Pichu?_ She went from cloud nine to room 101 within seconds. She tried to respond but no words could form, just a strangled sound.

"I think it's time ya went out on ya own, got some real battling experience. It's a big wide world out der and it's the only way ya gonna grow as a trainer. I've registered ya for da Indigo League."

Her head spun; did she hear that right? This was all she had ever wanted, her dream come true but … "But what about the gym?"

"Don'tcha worry about dat, I'm pretty much fully healed and ready to get back on my feet, besides if I need to take it a lil' easy my men can cover it. But hey if ya wanna have a little time thinkin' it over, dats OK. You can continue ta stay here at the gym if ya want instead, I mean we loves havin' ya and…"

"I'LL TAKE THE LEAGUE CHALLENGE!" The small red head pounced on the gym leader hugging around his torso with all she had, almost knocking the man off his crutches.

"Oofffff" Surge adjusted the pain and smiled down at his protégé. "Well didn't need to think it over huh? Ok first things first, phones over there. Go call ya parents."

"Oh right … parents …" Amber went a little pale hearing this, it was only a year ago that they had forbidden her going out on a pokémon journey. What were they going to say?

Sensing the teenager's trepidation Surge did what he did best. He gave an order. "Call 'em."

Amber slowly walked over to the video phone, Pichu still perched on her shoulder. The slower she walked the longer this dream could last. She breathed in deep and slowly exhaled as she dialled. A few rings and a familiar face appeared on the screen "Hi Mom."

"_Oh my Baby! How are you sweetie? I feel like we haven't talked in ages! How is it going at the gym? Given any more badges out? Oh we should definitely discuss your birthday, sweet 16! Oh and guess what your Brother is doing!_"

"Um sure, but Mom, is Dad there? I want to talk to you both. It's real important."

"_Hm? Yes he is, let me get him … ASH … **ASH! **Our daughter is on the phone … … NO YOU COME AND SPEAK TO HER RIGHT NOW!_"

Amber winced at her mother's shouting, but at least it wasn't aimed at her … yet. Turning back to the screen Misty smiled sweetly at her daughter "_He's coming right now sweetie_."

Soon the face of her father appeared on the screen with a very familiar looking yellow mouse on top of his head.

"Oh hi Pikachu!" Amber beamed at the screen, seeing her family all squished up a monitor trying to fit in, she felt a little bit homesick. Only a very little bit.

"_Hey Kiddo! How you doing?_" Ash smiled and gave a small wave. "_Pi-kaa_" Pikachu chimed in as well

"Dad! Mom! I have someone I'd like you to meet! This is my very own Pokémon – say Hi" and with that she leaned to the side and showed off Pichu.

"Pichu!" the little mouse squeaked out.

"_Oh he'sooooooooooooo cute!_" Her mother cooed

"_Pika!_" Pikachu also seemed delighted and her father had the widest toothy grin imaginable. "_Oh a Pichu! How cool, reminds me of when I first got Pikachu from Professor Oak. Yep, takes me back alright, you're a real chip off the ol' block_."

"Yeah" _Ok here goes_ "… and umm … well … speaking of following in your footsteps …" Amber looked down twiddling her thumbs _they are going to flip, what if they stop me going? Can they stop me going? _

"_Your setting off on your Pokémon journey and competing in the Indigo League_." Ash stated flatly.

Amber nearly fell over. _What?_

Ash continued "_We've been speaking with Lt Surge, A LOT, over the past few weeks and we've realised we can't keep you wrapped in cotton spores forever. You're growing up and well, we always knew you were a natural with Pokémon and Surge has told us how well you've been doing. We don't want to be the reason you don't live up to your potential_." His voice dropped and a slight frown appeared on his face in his last sentence.

* * *

*** Flashback ***

"_Ther's only so much she can learn here now. Gym battles are great n all, but they have rules, boundaries and trainers gotta abide by 'em. She's gotta get out ther, she's gotta_ _experience da world."_

_"__But Surge you know first hand who and what is waiting for her out there. You know what I'm up against here." _

_"'Yep and I know first hand what she is capable of! __Ash how can she protect herself from da world if she never experiences it? She's a real natural, she could be a Pokémon League Champion Ash, she's got the potential, it's in her, just like you. But she can only do that if you let her. You gotta let her do this."_

_Ash sighed down the phone. he was torn._

_He didn't want to hold his only daughter back, especially after all what Surge had said about how talented and passionate she was. On the flip side he also didn't want to throw his only daughter out to the wolves._

_He knew that Team Rocket would go to any lengths to get revenge on him, it never worried him until he had kids. He'd never be able to live with himself if anything happened, well he wouldn't, Misty would kill him._

_Misty._

_His mind wandered to the love of his life. She'd been so happy thinking her daughter was going to be a Gym Leader just like her, give up on the idea of travelling around and settle down in Vermillion City. He remembered how Misty would talk about the city in there own early travelling days and had a flashback of a memory of how she tried to manipulate him into going there instead of to her home town Cerulean to hide her real identity. The thought made him smile and just like that Ash knew the right thing to do, and also how to sell it to his wife._

_"I guess she is 16 now ... and already taken on the role of Gym Leader … and you're sure she's ready?"_

_"Your kids been with me a year now, we wouldn't be havin dis conversation if I didn't believe it. She's got this."_

_"She'll need a Pokémon."_

_"I got just the one." _

_*** End ***_

* * *

"_But that doesn't mean this arrangement comes without conditions_" Her Mother chimed in. "_You need to get in contact with Oak Laboratories, they have a new pokégear ready to send over to you. The pokégear has a tracker installed so we can see where you are at all times and built in communication systems so we expect you to stay in regular contact with us, do not switch those features off. Understood?_"

Amber nodded, she didn't even care about the conditions, she was about to start off on the greatest adventure of her life with Pichu. She was going to see the world, catch her own pokémon and battle in the Pokémon league championship. She started to tremble in anticipation and excitement.

"_Also you're to go straight to the Cerulean Gym for your first Gym Challenge. Your Aunties are of course dying to see you and Pichu, but please call before you arrive_." Misty winked.

"I also have a condition." A voice boomed behind her; Amber turned around._ Surge? _

"You may not challenge the Vermillion City Gym for da Thunder Badge until you have acquired 7 badges. Understood? I want to be the ultimate test in how far you come in Kanto and if ya ready for the championship tournament."

Amber nodded in agreement "I wouldn't want it any other way." She smiled confidently at her mentor.

"_Oh … my … little *snifffff* baby … is all growing up so fast … and *sniffff* going out into that big wide … world …_" tears had formed in the former Cerulean Gym leaders eyes and were starting to run down her face thinking of her little girl growing up and travelling without her, then a big flash appeared on the screen and another yellow Pokémon appeared.

"_Psyyyyyy duck_"

"_Ugh you really know how to ruin the moment!_" Misty yelled at her pokémon clearly unimpressed whilst trying to push him out the way of the camera. Ash, Pikachu, Surge and Amber looked on embarrassed. Pichu was utterly confused.

"_Hey Amber_" Ash's voice came out over the commotion. Father and daughter made eye contact through the monitor. "_Show 'em what you're made of_."

* * *

The very next day Amber phoned up Oak Laboratories, she was surprised to find out Gary Oak himself was there, and he personally took the call when finding out who was on the other line.

"_So, they've finally let you off the leash 'eh Squirt?_" He commented down the phone, Amber cringing at the nickname. He called her that since she was a baby.

"Yes Uncle Gary, Lt Surge has given me a Pichu of my very own and we're going to be competing in the Indigo League."

_"Ha a Pichu huh? Applin doesn't fall far from the tree … well get in touch when you are near Viridian City yeah? I'll make sure the gym is open for you."_ Usually Amber hated the special treatment that came with being a Ketchum, but she had to admit having contacts was useful for somethings. The Viridian Gym was notorious for being hard to get into, partially due to it being closed for long periods of time as Gary had taken on a lot of the responsibilities of his late Grandfather Samuel Oak.

Battling the famous Gary Oak from Pallet Town was a real achievement, making the Earth Badge hard yet prestigious to acquire.

"Thanks Uncle Gary." Amber smiled to herself.

"_I'm sending you over the new pokégear via the transporter now, you'll have to keep me updated on this baby, it's my latest prototype so I'd love some feedback on how it performs in the field. It's up-to-date with the latest generation of internet connection, GPS tracker, front and back mega pixel cameras, HD screen with gorilla glass and latest intel on registered trainers._"

Gary uploaded the device and within moments was in the teenager's hands. "Got it!"

"_That's great, it's already uploaded with all your contact details, so you are good to go Squirt!_"

"Thanks again Uncle Gary. I'll be seeing you."

"_Give my love to your Mother, oh and tell Ashy-Boy … he owes me. Smell you later."_ and with that Gary Oak signed off.

* * *

Amber had her Pichu, Pokégear and was all signed up to the Indio League. She had her commission money from winning gym battles and some camping gear donated to her from the Vermillion Gym.

She was ready.

Her bright orange hair had grown and was now past her shoulders. She wore it in two low hanging pigtails, her bangs still sticking out like crazy around her face. She donned a pair of daisy duke black denim shorts, a white baseball t-shirt with yellow sleeves, black fingerless gloves with a streak of yellow and bright yellow and black sneakers, with rucksack to match.

Baily, Tucker and Dwayne were all lined up by the gym entrance, standing to attention and saluting their leaving comrade, the gym Pokémon by their sides. They all said their goodbyes as Amber made her way down the line.

"Bye Amber, we're really going to miss ya around here ya know?" Baily and Amber shared a high five.

"Goodbye Miss Amber, please know you will always have friends here." Tucker took the girls hand and gave it a friendly gentle kiss on the top. Amber slightly gushed at the action. Tucker really was a class act.

"I ... I ..." Dwyane couldn't get his words out. The big hearty sailor covered his face with his forearm and began sobbing into it. Amber and the others sweat dropped. The red headed teenager patted him on the arm and smiled.

It was harder to leave than she thought it'd be.

Surge stood by the door with Raichu, a mixture of sadness and pride. He really had grown fond of the teen; she had become like a surrogate daughter to him over the year.

Amber looked at Surge and smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Sensei, for everything. I would never be here if it wasn't for all you've done for me, you too Raichu" she knelt down to pat the pokémon's head.

"One last thing before ya go kid" Surge enveloped the young girl in his giant signature bone crushing hug, like the one on her first arrival. After squeezing the life out of her, Surge handed over a few pokéballs. "Here take these, they should help ya get started." Amber took them gratefully. "Next time I see you, you'll be challenging me for da Thunder Badge. Remember, not before 7 badges." He said locking eye contact.

Amber smiled and gave an affirming nod, she would miss her mentor and friends at the gym, but she would come back, stronger than ever. Giving Jolteon one last fuss and one last wave goodbye to the troops, Amber headed out the giant gym doors and into the City. She was a little sad to leave her friends at the gym, but this was the start of something very special.

With so much going on she failed to noticed two ominous shadowy figures watching her from the side bushes of the Vermillion Gym Building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_In a nondescript building in Celadon City, two figures stand on separate podiums, one each side of a large cold metal room containing many members of the seedy villainous organisation known as Team Rocket. _

_A voice belonging to one of them boomed out across the crowd. "Creditable intel has come in that the Vermillion Gym has a new cadet trainer, a girl in the age range of 14-16. It is believed she could be the daughter of Master Ash Ketchum." _

_A mug shot type picture flashed up on the giant monitor of the world's greatest Pokémon Master. _

_"And Misty Ketchum, former Waterflower of Cerulean City Gym." Her image flashing up next to Ash's. _

_"As you know this man brought down our benevolent leader Giovanni." The image of the two trainers was replaced with the last known mug shot of the former Rocket Boss, then to an image of him fleeing the Viridian Gym. _

_"Causing him to disband Team Rocket and go into hiding. Fortunately, we took it upon ourselves to re-establish this fine organisation and restore us back to our former glory!" _

_All the members began to clap. _

_A new voice, the other figure standing high opposite the original speaker continued. "One of our biggest priorities, revenge on Master Ash Ketchum for all he has done to us. So far, our plans of gaining leverage have been unsuccessful and despite some breakthroughs we are no further forward in our efforts to bring him down than we were when we started. For this mission we are sending out our two best infiltrators in the field." _

_A spotlight appears on two individuals, lighting them up amongst the gathering of Rocket members. A Man and a Woman no older than 19years of age. The male has dark brown hair in the style of curtains, he's of average height and build and an overall unremarkable appearance aside from his bold green piercing eyes. _

_The woman shows off a slender yet mature curvy build with a straight, sharp bobbed cut hair-do dyed blonde in colour with dark roots and brown eyes donned with thick black eyeliner. Lips lush and painted ruby red. Both wearing black tops with a big red "R" on the front, the males uniform is teamed with white trousers, white calf high boots and white elbow length gloves lined with red. The female a mid thigh length figure hugging skirt, thigh length white boots trimmed with red and over the elbow gloves again white with the matching red trim. _

_" Shane, Thea. Your mission is to stake out the Vermillion Gym and the girl for as long as it takes until you can conclusively prove or deny the validity of our information." _

_"__It goes without saying this mission is of the utmost importance. This could turn the tide in our waging battle back to the top. Have no doubt we will right the wrong-doings against us, we will avenge our fallen leader. This will be our time! Team Rocket will rule once more! We will be united! Rocket United!" _

_More applause and cheering followed._

_*** end flashback ***_

* * *

Shane and Thea had been staking the gym out for weeks. Infiltrating the gym during its restoration disguised as builders, they had planted a few microphones and had the building bugged. They lived in the shadows, (well shrubbery) outside the building. Observing and recording the girl going about her daily life in Vermillion completely undetected and unseen.

They had heard a few conversations which seemed to point in the direction that this teen was the daughter of arguably the most famous family in Kanto, but nothing concrete enough for HQ to act on. It had to be positive, they couldn't afford to mess this up.

Then the day came. It happened, the video call they were waiting for, the loud voice of Misty Ketchum was unmistakable. _"ASH! ….. Our daughter is on the phone._" That was it. They had the visual and they had the audio recorded.

Amber Ketchum is the daughter of Ash and Misty Ketchum. Even better she was about to go off travelling around Kanto. ALONE. It was more than either could of hoped for.

"Oh wow, do you know what this means Shane?!" The woman clearly more enthusiastic than her male counterpart.

"Yes, no more camping out in these bushes." Some slight disgust apparent in his voice, as he peels a leaf from his black uniform and discards it to the ground.

"No, idiot. It means a promotion for sure! And a phat bonus! Oh, I will look so good in silver." Thea started to slowly twirl on the spot checking herself out, imagining herself donning a cute cropped silver jacket showing off her toned midriff and matching skirt. Piles of money and designer gear gathering in the background of her fantasy.

"How do you figure that exactly?" Shane replied, clear scepticism in his voice.

"Easy. The target is going off on her own. All we have to do is follow her till she's in an isolated area, grab her and bring her in to HQ. The bosses will be so impressed we'll be made A+ agents on the spot."

"We best call this in then." The man went to grab his communication device.

"No." She put her hand over the equipment. Shane looked up at her puzzled. Thea met his stare. "We're not calling this in. They might view it as we've done our jobs, take us off the mission and bring in other agents to swoop in on our hard work and steal our glory."

"Ok ... so what's the play?"

The two started to discuss, a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

After saying their goodbyes Amber and Pichu were making their way down route 11. The small mouse riding atop his trainers' shoulder.

A thought struck her. _I have no idea where I am going. I have no one telling me where I have to go, where I have to be, when I have be there. I can go where I want. I can do what I want. **I am free**_. It was a surreal feeling. Her whole life had previously been mapped out for her and now she was out on her own calling the shots. _Ok first judgement call_ "I know a great spot for finding magnemite, Pichu. Surge showed me a nest, it's a little further up this road, not far, just past Diglett's Cave. Lets go!"

Lying flat down on top of the outcropping of the diglett cave - binoculars to their eyes - the two Rocket Agents were waiting for the approaching teen. Shane adjusted his setting to make the image clearer and the sight made him hitch his breath. He'd seen this girl many, many times over the past few weeks, but she was only ever in baggy cammo gear with pinned up messy hair, yelling out battle commands or mucking out Pokémon. Always sweaty and grubby.

But now it was like he was seeing her for the first time. Tight black daisy duke shorts showing off long lean legs and flattering her pert cute bum. A baseball style T-Shirt clinging to a slim waist and slight but defined developed curves. Boobs were maybe on the small side but definitely a handful and perky. Bright orange hair flowing around her shoulders and natural make-up free features with soft chocolate brown eyes and smooth pale skin.

She was cute!

Shane felt himself blushing, lost in his own world till he felt a sting around the top of his head, he looked to his glaring counterpart a slight growl under his breath.

"Get with it! Did you hear what I said? Come on she's going in this direction," Thea pulled up a map on her election device. "We'll jump her here on the way to the ocean. There's an area of dense forest where the path goes through. It's isolated, with limited visibility. The perfect spot." The blonde confirmed starting to make her way to the intended location.

As Thea started to move away, Shane took one last glance at Amber and then followed his teammate.

Amber and Pichu made their way to the magnemite nest. Encountering a few pidgey's and a rattata along the way, Amber finally spotted her prize. There by a rock, a small magnemite was levitating just above ground level, bobbing around the stone as if playing with the inanimate object.

"Ok Pichu" she whispered, "just like we practiced!"

The two jumped out "Pichu tail whip now!" Pichu swiped under the little flying magnet pokémon with his tail intending to disarm it a little, instead the magnemite flopped straight to the ground and didn't move. _Was that really all it took? Oh well ..._ Amber slightly perplexed by its strong reaction to the attack, still wasted no time.

"Pokéball go!" She threw the ball straight at the pokémon, a red light pulling it into the device. It wobbled no more than two times and click.

"No … way … … We caught a Magemite! We caught a Magnemite! We caught our first Pokémon! Ahhh I can't wait to show Dad!" The girl was thrilled jumping up and down, singing the words and hugging the pokéball to her cheek. Pichu tilted his head to side.

"Wow Pichu that tail of yours must have some whack to it, you were great" she said beaming down at her still confused Pokémon. Not the type to dwell, Pichu soon picked up on his trainer's vibe and joined in on the celebrating "Pi Pichu!"

"Alright! Let's go on, the Silence Bridge is just past that forest area up ahead" The happy teenager started in the direction, oblivious to the impending danger, where two individuals lay in wait.

"Right here she comes, you know what to do right?" Thea whispered.

"Yes, and you've only had to tell me 100 times" Shane snapped back in a hushed tone.

"Well then no excuse for fucking this up then!"

"Oh, because it's always me? Never you? Remember the time at Mount Moon?"

"Shut up and keep your mind on the mission!"

Amber stopped in her tracks, a pensive look on her face. The two hidden Rocket members held their breath. _Why has she stopped? Did she hear us? Has she seen us? Does she suspect the trap?_

"Magemite come out." A red light appeared and formed into the pokémon. "Mag ne mite."

"Hey Magnemite, I'm sorry if we hurt you, Pichu's tail attack must have been stronger than I thought. Are you feeling ok?"

"Mag"

Amber looked it over. No obvious signs of injury, it looked fine. "Ok great, you want to travel with us a little bit?"

"Mag"

Two breaths nearby were let out simultaneously. _Ok almost time to attack_.

The trio carried on walking towards the unknown danger. The duo bending their knees slightly in anticipation. Amber and her Pokémon had reached the middle of the small forest path, and out the bushes leapt …

A wild Raticate!

"A Raticate! Ok Magnemite this is your chance."

The Raticate used sand attack disturbing the field of vision.

"uggh I can't see anything… Magnemite use sonic boom!" As the trainer and her pichu shielded their eyes from the offending sandstorm, the little magnet pokémon shivered in fright, emitting a small weak wobbly little wave from its body.

Oh, this opportunity was_ too_ perfect. The Rocket duo leapt out at their intended victim, coincidentally the same time the wild Raticate decided to leap up and use a strong tackle attack on the floating magnemite. Both of the offending parties collided into each other, the impact sending the Rocket agents flying back into the dense forest area and the raticate a hard fall to the ground.

The sand subsided and Amber opened her eyes again revealing a knocked out raticate.

"Oh Arceus! Magnemite! You're amazing! You knocked out an evolved Pokémon with just one attack! Wow two amazingly strong Pokémon from the get-go, I'm so lucky!" Amber gushed. _Or maybe I really am just that good trainer _a little ego creeped in to the rookies head.

"Mag...ne...mite?" the little Pokémon was at a loss over what had just happened.

"Up ahead, I can see the sea! I know how we can get some great training in on the way to Lavender Town."

The travelling three carried along the path, totally unaware just how close they had been to danger. The two Team Rocket members lay just meters away still too dazed and winded to move. "Ugggghhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Amber, Pichu and Magnemite came out the forest and gazed upon the ocean. Ah the sight never failed to take her breath away. The sun was high in the sky and reflecting off the water like a second sky. A shoaling of magikarp jumping out of the water.

Beautiful.

Along the boardwalk hoards of fishermen sat, waiting for their lines to tug. She made her way to waters edge removed her backpack and sat down in the sun, her Pokémon followed.

_Ah I don't have a fishing rod_ Amber thought sadly. It was a hobby her Mother had taught her. Usually she found it boring and a waste of time, but sitting down here and seeing all the other trainers out there fishing, made her want to join them. It also could bring up some great pokémon to battle.

"It's such a beautiful day for it too, type of day the Pokémon will be biting for sure." Amber mused out loud. She took in more of their surroundings, just out of the way of their intended route stood a lone house.

Over a short period of people watching, she observed a few trainers go in and out. _Hmm wonder what the deal is with that place?_ "Hey guys have a little rest in your pokéballs" she recalled the two into their balls, readjusted her backpack on and made her way towards the small building.

Amber made her way inside, it was a nice inviting little house with antique furniture and lots of fishing gear. "Have you brought me a magikarp to view?" Amber turned to face the owner of the voice, it was an elderly gentleman with kind eyes.

"Uh no, sorry I don't have one. Oh wait! Is that why the trainers come in here? To show off the magikarp they've caught?"

"That's correct Miss."

"Oh cool ... but ummm why?"

"Haha they may not be everyone's cup of tea, but magikarp are my favourite pokémon, I just love how everyone writes them off as a useless pokémon that can't do anything but splash around, but if you raise them right they grow to be one of the most powerful pokémon you can get. Yep love me a good underdog story and my dream is to see the world biggest Magikarp. I give a small token of my gratitude to anyone who brings in a decent size to show me, but sure enough no one so far has beaten this monster. Not even close"

The man points to a grainy old photograph of himself in his younger days with another trainer, a girl who looked oddly familiar with long brown hair sporting a white felt hat, both smiling with pride holding a gigantic magikarp.

"10kg that baby weighed, caught along these banks she was, by Kanto Champion, Leaf. But I've seen bigger out there yes sir. Back in my youngers days I was out there on Silence Bridge fishing alone, minding my own business, when suddenly out jumped the biggest magikarp I will ever see! Twice the size of this here one Leaf caught I reckon." The man held out his arms and hands out at a distance apart to help visualise the size of the pokémon. "Sadly my rod just wasn't powerful enough, the line snapped and Pokémon got away."

Leaf! Everyone in Kanto had heard of Leaf, she was crowned Pokémon League Champion of this region a few years before her father, but then she just sort of vanished from the scene and wasn't heard from again. Rumour has it she had stepped down from competing and had dedicated her life to finding and catching the worlds most powerful Pokémon. Juicer gossip, it was also said she'd had a bit of a fling with Gary Oak, but it was never confirmed.

"Here I keep pictures of all the ones over 8kg." He pointed Amber to the wall of fame and straight away she saw it. Sure enough there amongst all the pictures was her mother in her younger days. Side pigtail, beaming smile holding a decent sized magikarp with the fisherman.

"Hey that's my mom!" Amber pointed. The old man squinted at the picture and then back at the girl, and repeated the process.

"Oh! So your the youngest Ketchum kid? Yeah I see the resemblance. My my, we see your Father, Mother and Brother blasted all over the news and the internet. They really are everywhere, like the royal family of Kanto. Not so much of you though. We were all wondering if you actually existed." with that the man laughed.

Amber couldn't help but pout, the old man didn't notice.

"So now you know, I'm sure you'll be having a go at making my dream come true."

"Well I would sir, but I don't have any fishing gear on me."

"No fishing gear?! My what would your Mother think? Here take this" He handed over a rod and a special lure. "This isn't just any rod it's a super rod, nothing but the best to catch the best Pokémon. Can't have history repeating itself."

"Ah wow cool! Thank you sir! I'll do my best and bring you that Magikarp."

"I'm sure, you have fishing in your blood my girl. I sense it."

Optimistic, the girl made her way out with her new fishing gear. However one problem became apparent very quickly, the banks were filled with fishermen and trainers trying their luck to catch the biggest magikarp.

_There overfishing and scaring off the pokémon _she thought sadly. Making her way down the path trying to find the perfect spot was becoming a task in itself. After a time of trying different locations the girl slumped down in the middle of the path.

Fed up she released her Pokémon for a bit of support.

"Oh guys this is pointless." She sat on the floor, chin resting on her hand. Pichu climbed on to her shoulder and patted her head. Magnemite floated around her. Floating? That's it!

Attaching the rod to a very confused Magnemite she commanded her Pokémon "Magnemite float over across the sea."

The pokémon did as it was commanded and sailed over the fisherman's heads.

"Ok Magnemite a little further out … … more … ok, bit farther out ... yeah that looks good. Ok stop there. Now drop the line down." The Pokémon nudged it's body and the lure plopped into the water.

"Now Magnemite use Sonic Boom! Bring the Pokémon to the surface!"

"Mag ne miteee" the Pokémon let out it's small attack causing ripples in the water.

"Good idea Magnemite, no need to use too much power! Again Magnemite, keep going, just like that!"

The Pokémon let out wave after wave. Water pokémon, mainly magikarp started to appear at the top gasping for air. After many many failed attempts at looking for a magikarp that looked a little beefier, it happened! An absolute mammoth came up! _Oh yes! This is it!_ "Magnemite Thunder Shock!" The magikarp used a splash attack, Magnemite froze and the attack sent the magnet pokémon and it's fishing rod, flying back towards it's trainer on the shore.

Amber ran through the fishermen and trainers who had gathered at the sight, gasping in awe at the size of the fish pokémon.

She leaped into the air, catching her pokémon and the rod and landing into the water with a big splash. Coming upto the surface, Magnemite in her arms, she coughed and spluttered, then turned her attention to Magnemite.

"Oh no, Magnemite are you ok?" She looked at her dazed Pokémon.

"PI PI PICHUUUUU! PI PI CHUUUUU" Amber heard the sound of her pokémon on land, crying out, so she looked up and saw the giant magikarp hurtling towards them. _Oh no!_ Automatically she closed her eyes and turned her face waiting for the impact.

Unknown to Amber, under the water also making a speedy headway towards her happened to be two inconspicuous divers, donning all black scuba gear with a big red R on the chest. It was Thea and Shane back for round two, they had been circling the waters waiting to make their move.

* * *

*** flash back ***

_"Easy! We've seen which lure the old man gave her, all we do is wait for it to plop in the water, tug on it, she'll think she's got a bite and then we pull really hard, pulling her into the water and in the confusion, we taze her with these and swim away!" Thea handed a Rocket designed hand-sized taser-like weapon to her a partner as they donned their scuba gear and slid into the water unseen. _

_"This is the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Shane retorted treading water. _

_"No! Your Magikarp Submarine idea gets that award! Now shut up and follow my lead. It's going to work! She's sat just over there I'm sure she'll cast a line soon" Thea dived under._

_*** end flash back *** _

* * *

As if she was actually in the water! Even better! Devices in hand ready to zap Amber into a temporary paralysis or maybe unconscious with the help of the water boost, they reached the girl and lifted their armed arms up to strike but just as luck would have it.

"Magikarpppppppppppppppppp!" Encased in flashes of yellow, the giant fish got fried! With it's last frantic flailing it smacked the two team rocket agents hard and sent them hurtling across the sea, skimming like stones and out of slight.

_Huh? _Amber opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. "What … what happened?!" She looked across the water to see the feinted fried giant magikarp bobbing on top of the water.

"Magnemite! You did it!" She exclaimed and hugged her Pokémon close. "Ok let's catch it! Pokéball go!" The Magikarp was sucked into the ball and clicked. No wobble as the ball floated on the waves.

"Mag...ne...mite?" The little Pokémon just looked up as its trainer utterly confused.

"Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pichu relived was jumping up and down on the bank, Trainers and fishermen gathered behind him cheering.

Walking past the applauding trainers, Amber made her way to the house, a pokéball containing her prize in the palm of her hand. She made her way inside the small house and was greeted by the old fisherman.

"So you've caught a magikarp for me to see? Ok lets get it weighed."

Amber nodded and released the monster fish. The fisher man was at a loss for words. "Why this magikarp it's … it's nearly 2meters long! I can't ... I can't believe it, it's my dream." The man had tears of happiness in his eyes. "18kg! It's a monster! Wow what a great Pokémon for you."

Amber shook her head "No." Amber placed the ball into the old fisherman hand. "This was your dream, you can keep it. I know you'll do right by Magikarp and raise it well. Oh and here is your rod back too."

"No, no you keep the rod, you've earned it and my gift to you here please take these." He handed over some nestballs and a small compact disc with the number "18" written on it. It was the TM for Raindance.

"Thank you sir, but it really was all down to Magnemite here. It's actually the one who fished it out the water."

"Is that so, well then it's only proper..."

So gaining a fishing rod and a new handy move, Amber waved the elderly fisherman goodbye. Sun setting behind her as she made her way north towards Lavender Town, leaving behind a legend and photograph of an aging fisherman, a giant magikarp and teeny tiny floating magnemite holding a fishing rod.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It was the dead of night when Amber made it into Lavender Town, a light fog had settled in the intimate gothic looking town giving off an incredibly ominous feeling. The adrenalin of the days adventure had started to wear off and the teenager was shattered.

Making her way to the Pokémon centre, Amber couldn't spot that red roof soon enough. She tried the doors – locked! She banged on the doors a couple of times; each knock with increased urgency but no one was coming.

_Oh no, now what am I gonna do? _Despair and a little fear creeping into her mind. _Where can I go? Where can I sleep? I don't know anyone in this town. What if there's murderers walking around? I've heard Lavender Town is home to ghost pokémon … this place could be haunted by other things too … maybe a headless horseman looking to decapitate some unsuspecting traveller, a warewolf out of its mind with crazed bloodlust, a vampire that will turn me into demon of the night …_

"Everything ok miss?"

Amber squealed and jumped out of her skin from the sudden voice behind her. She turned to see a very puzzled looking little old man behind her. Feeling very foolish of her outburst, Amber put her hand behind her head and sheepishly acknowledged the man. "Oh hi, yes sorry everything is fine … well actually no, it kind of isn't…"

"Do you have injured pokémon that require urgent attention?"

"Oh! uh no, they might need a little rest and some food but really I'm just a little lost. It's night and I was counting on staying at the Pokémon Centre. Now I don't know what to do …"

"Oh well I know a place you and your pokémon can stay tonight. The Volunteer Pokémon House it's just over the road, I'm sure we can find room there for you and get your Pokémon fed and rested. Follow me."

Amber nodded and followed behind the little old man to the house. His movement so silent and fluid as he moved through the fog, he almost seemed to float. _Well he seems nice enough and I don't really see any other options … maybe I'll keep a cross or a stake and hammer nearby, just in case._

They walked in. It was a warm and homely building, a few different Pokémon residing, making use of make shifts beds. "Make yourself at home, I'm afraid I cannot offer you a proper bed, as you can see, we are a little short on space." The old man said, passing over some pillows. Amber accepted them and bowed slightly "Oh that's fine, I have my sleeping bag. Thank you."

"Well I'll make us some tea, please rest up your pokémon."

Amber had released her Pokémon, Pichu was happily chowing down on some pokéfood, whilst magnemite was bobbing around a generator. Amber smiled at them and was presented with a hot tea which she gratefully accepted.

"So" she said making conversation between slurps "is this your house?"

"Used to be. Now it belongs to all the pokémon who need it."

"Pokémon that need it?"

The man motioned to the pokémon around them. "Pokémon that have been injured, or sick or abandoned. They stay here until they feel ready to leave, making space for the next pokémon who needs our help, and of course the odd person too" He winked at the girl.

Amber grinned and had another big gulp of tea finishing off the cup. "So, what made you give your home to pokémon?"

The old man sighed and looked down before bringing his gaze back up "It wasn't always like this; I was once a renowned scientist believe it or not. In my youth I made questionable decisions, worked for the wrong people. I ended up being responsible for a monstrosity that effected pokémon and people alike. That will always be a burden I bare. I'm not proud of all my choices back then. But I got out when I could, turned my life around. I moved out here and dedicated my life to helping pokémon. If I could go back and do my time again would I do anything different? There's an ethical question that can never be answered. We cannot change the past, only the present." The old man looked Amber in the eyes. "I try to do all that I can for the pokémon, but I feel it is never enough to undo the evil that has been caused by Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?" _Where have I heard that name before_ "I think … I think I've heard that name before…" Amber placed her hand under her chin and tried to remember. It definitely struck a chord.

"They were a cruel, cold and impassionate organisation that used pokémon and people alike for no more than financial gain and world power. They were led by a ruthless man Giovanni, who used his social status and underground connections to rule the dark underbelly of Kanto. No one could touch him, no one that is until a highly skilled pokémon trainer stepped in. He stormed their hidden base and shut them down, going head to head with Giovanni and coming out on top. I do not know what Team Rocket were planning on doing, or who the trainer was for sure and why he got involved. I expect I may never know. But whatever it was Team Rocket were doing, there would have been no good coming from it. Of that I am certain. That young man saved us all, he is a true hero."

"Wow, and you never knew who he was … What happened to Giovanni?" Amber enquired, her mind swirling.

"No one knows. After he had been defeated in battle and Team Rocket thwarted, Giovanni had pretty much lost everything. The Rocket organisation was disbanded, the Viridian Gym abandoned, and he simply disappeared. There have been whispers and rumours over the years about Team Rocket still operating in the shadows, but maybe they are simply **_ghosts_**."

Amber felt a chill "when … when was all this?"

"Oh, it was many moons ago, I suspect you was not even born child. Anyway, enough of this old man's ramblings, you must be tired. Please set yourself up where you can, the Pokémon centre will be open in the morning. Goodnight Miss."

"Goodnight Sir."

The old man smiled and nodded. He turned away. Amber rolled out her mattress, "and thank you for letting me … stay?" Too late he had already gone.

Amber lay down, Pichu and Magnemite came over and snuggled up beside her. She was glad of the company. She felt a little unease. Her mind was still hounded by thoughts. _Team Rocket … I know I've heard that name before. But where? Not from Dad I don't think. Not from Mom either … is that why Uncle Gary looks after the Viridian Gym? And who could that trainer be? _The questions raced around until she finally drifted off to sleep.

Amber woke to sunbeams hitting her face. It was morning, time to go.

A morning fog still surrounded the floor of the town, scattering the light of the morning sun rays. Amber was walking down the road towards the pokémart, deep in thought.

The old man was nowhere to be seen this morning, so she hadn't been able to thank him for his hospitality. She had fed the pokémon in the house to return some of the kindness, but it would have been nice to say bye properly. Rounding the corner, she was suddenly hit in a deep thick fog. A feeling of fire hit the back of her throat and she started to cough, her eyes stinging, tears forming. _This isn't fog, this is smog!_

Two silhouettes appeared.

"Prepare for Trouble."

"Make it Double."

_What the hell is this? _Amber tried to cover for nose and mouth.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

The smog cleared revealing two people dressed the same in black and white. A young man with dark hair and striking green eyes and a young woman with bold blonde hair. Big red R's on their uniforms.

"Thea." The woman smiled and struck a pose.

"Shane." The man followed suit.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

_Team Rocket? _Amber was stunned.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" They both pointed to the dumbstruck girl.

_That uniform with the big red R, I know! It's the same uniform of those two who attacked the gym for the Zap Plate!_ "Team Rocket! I've heard of you! You guys do horrible things to pokémon! Well I don't know what you need the Zap Plate for, but I don't have it and even if I did, I'd never let you have it!" Amber stood her ground.

Thea laughed, "Silly girl, we are not here for the Zap Plate."

"You're not?"

"No." Shane pointed at Amber; his brilliant green eyes bore into hers. "We're here for you. Amber Ketchum."

Amber froze "… What?! You know me? Wha…what could you possibly want with me?"

"You'll find out when we bring you in. Now come quietly and we will have no reason to hurt you; but be warned resist us and we will be forced to use force." Thea advanced on the girl.

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know, whatever it is that involves Team Rocket, I'll have no co-operation in!" Amber narrowed her eyes and readied her pokéball.

Shane sighed. "Don't say we didn't give you a fair warning. Koffing I choose you"

"Zubat go" Thea followed.

"Go Pichu!" Amber released her Pokémon.

"Koffing Smog attack!"

"Zubat use Screech."

"Pichu Thunder Shock! Aim for Zubat."

Before the little mouse could attack, he was impacted by the screech and hit hard by the smog.

Pichu let off his Thunder Shock, the light ricocheting off the smog clouds as the Zubat was hit, it was hurt but not by enough. Pichu definitely came off worse. _Oh no Pichu can't take another hit like that. _

"Koffing now tackle attack!"

An idea came to Amber. "Pichu flash!"

Pichu made as much bright light as he could. The light bounced off the residual smog and fog surrounding them making the light more potent. Shane and Thea shielded their eyes, Koffing was halted in it's tracks. Amber recalled Pichu and ran towards the first building she saw. A stroke of luck the door wasn't locked! Shoving it open she made her way inside to escape the villains.

As the light faded and her vision restored, Thea noticed the door to the large gothic mansion closing. "She went in there! Hurry!" The two Rocket Agents ran to catch up with their target.

Amber was catching her breath inside; the smog had filled her lungs and made it hard to breathe. She heard the duo approaching.

"Thea are you sure you saw her come in here?" Shane said a hint of whining to his voice.

"As sure as I can be, I saw the door closing. It had to be her."

"Ok, but if you're wrong about this…"

Panicking Amber ran towards the first hiding place she could see – behind the staircase. Just as she slammed against the wall, she heard the door open.

"Ugh this place is grim!" Shane exclaimed.

"I know right? This décor, it's like something from the 1800's and not in a cool retro chic way." Turning her eyes away from the dank room, Thea turned to her partner. "Ok let's split up she must be close."

One Rocket went one way and the other another.

Shane started to take in his surroundings. The mansion looked like it had been abandoned years ago. Dust cloths lay over furniture, cobwebs and dusty antiques littered the area. It was dimly lit due to the blackened windows, blocking out the sunlight and very creaky. _Creepy _he thought.

Amber was sat down, her back flush against the staircase trying to control her breathing so she wouldn't be found. Concentrating so much on being quiet she didn't quite notice something moving in close next to her.

Shane carried on his thoughts, a certain red head infiltrating them. He thought of Amber in this creepy house, freaking out over the random creaky noises and ill placed shadows. Lavender Town was supposed to be the home of ghosts and this house fit the bill for spirits to reside in.

_I wonder if she's creeping out in here? _

He then pictured her running into his embrace, her warm brown eyes teary with fear. _"Oh! I'm so scared in here, please I can't be in here anymore! I'll go with you, just please, oh please, just hold me." He holds her tight, hugging her into his chest, their eyes meeting, faces inching closer… _A dumb grin, glazed eyes and soft blush appear on his face as the daydream goes on.

Thea meanwhile had her focus solely on the mission, keeping her eyes peeled for any kind of movement; and then she heard a noise. _Ha! There! _"Ready or not brat here I come!" she ran towards the staircase. Amber's eyes went wide and tried to not gasp. That woman was coming straight towards her! She held her breath and closed her eyes tight shut as she tried to think of a way out of this.

Thea ran straight past Amber's hiding place, towards the source of the noise, not noticing her at all. Amber hearing the fading steps, opened one eye and saw Thea running past. She let out her long-held breath and noticed something in her peripheral vision.

Turning her head slowly she was greeted by a large tongue and bouncing eyeballs.

"Waaaaa!" Amber shrieked and jumped right up out of her hiding place and into a pair of unsuspecting arms.

She looked up into green eyes. Shane and Amber stared at each other for a few seconds before it registered. Her arms were around his neck, and he was holding her bridal style.

Shanes face went beetroot red.

"WAAARRRGGHHHH!" Amber screamed and jumped back out of his grip. Without thinking she ran up the stairs. Shane so stunned he didn't react to his target getting away.

Thea running over to the commotion, belted her partner around the head. "You had her! What happened?"

"Uh … I … she got away?"

"Ugh! Come on, she ran upstairs. We can corner her, there no escape!" Thea headed in the direction of Amber. Shane swore under his breath and followed.

Amber ran into a bedroom and shut the door _what am I going to do now? I'm trapped in here. _A purple Pokémon manifested itself in front of her. "Gengar!"

Amber gasped. A Gengar! Soon two more Pokémon appeared, a Haunter and a Gastly. At first, she felt a pang of fear but soon relaxed in the presence of the Pokémon. "Please there are some bad people after me and I'm trapped in here. Can you help me?"

The Pokémon thought about it, then all laughed. Gengar and Gastly disappeared and Haunter remained "Hau Hau Haunter!"

Thea and Shane were checking the rooms. "She's got to be in one of these. Can you believe she ran up here? It's like a dumb cliché horror movie..." Thea opened a door and was greeted to a pair of sinister white eyes and a toothy grin.

Slamming the door immediately, her face paled. She reopened again slowly to be greeted with the same white eyes and a big pink tongue licked right up her face. Thea fell over ridged. She was paralysed. Amber seeing the girl on the floor through the crack, slammed the door open and made a run for it, only to have her wrist caught by the other Rocket Member.

"Oh no! You're not getting past me again!" Shane gripped her tight, and pulled her into him. He held her fast by her forearms, there faces inches apart. Shane gulped as there eyes met again. As he stared into the pools of chocolate brown, he couldn't help flashing back to his earlier daydream. _Faces inching closer._

But soon his mind went blank and he let go of the red head as he face planted to floor. A result of Gengar bouncing off the back of his head. Amber watched him fall on his face, knocked out from the impact. She took the chance, running up the second flight of stairs.

"Gengar Gengar!" Gengar giggled to himself and disappeared.

Amber lost count how many flights of stairs she ran up, she kept going and going until she reached a dead end. _Oh no! Why the hell did I keep running up?! I am like a cliché in a horror movie! Ok no choice now. I can't run, so I must fight! _Amber turned to face the staircase and released Pichu and Magnemite, ready.

"Pichu!" Pichu stood at his trainers' side, paws up ready to battle.

"Magggg" Magnemite bobbed around its trainer, feeling fear.

Shane and Thea having gotten over their injuries were in hot pursuit of Amber, now climbing that last staircase, ready to complete their mission.

_Ok this is it! Get ready ..._

The two villains made it to the top. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide!" Thea smirked at Amber and readied her pokéball.

"You may as well just come quietly, there's no escape" Shane followed suit and also took out his pokéball.

"You have no business in here!" a voice came from the shadows and a figure emerged; it was the old man from the Pokémon House! He made his way over, standing between the duo and Amber. "Team Rocket! You are not welcome here! Leave now or you will regret ever setting foot in Pokémon Tower!"

"Ha! You and what army old man?" Thea jeered releasing her Zubat.

"It's you who'll regret getting in our way!" Shanes eyes narrowed "This has nothing to do with you so get lost or we'll make you!" He released Koffing.

Amber gasped "No, please this isn't your fight. Let me handle them!" She pleaded with the old man; he had been so kind to her she didn't want him to get hurt because of her. The kind old man turned to the girl and smiled "against Team Rocket? It is always my fight."

At these comments three apparitions appeared and solidified, Gastly, Haunter and Gengar respectively.

Just as Team Rocket were about to command their Pokémon, Gastly unleashed a powerful hypnosis attack. Both Zubat and Koffing fell to the ground in a deep sleep. "What? No! Zubat **wake up**!" Thea screeched at her Pokémon, but it was no use they were both out for the count. The ghost Pokémon turned their attention to the two trainers, glaring menacingly at them. The Rockets felt a chill of fear.

The old man smiled. "Team Rocket, I think it's time you blasted off."

The ghost pokémon each released a shadow ball, the attacks combined into one and flung towards Team Rocket, they turned and clung to each other in fear, knowing full well what was coming. With no where to escape the attack hit them head on and sent them all flying down the stairs.

"WAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Offfmph!"

"Yeah! Alright! That was great!" Amber cheered and celebrated with each ghost pokémon.

"Pi Pi Pichu!" Pichu also cheered whilst Magnemite sighed in relief.

"And thank you Mister ..." Amber turned to thank the old man for yet again coming to her rescue only to find an empty room. _Where did he go? _

As she glanced around the room, her eyes happened across a small shrine in the corner. Making her way over to it; it was a picture of the old man. _Hey thats him!_ Underneath was some writing; Amber traced her finger over the engraving and read aloud. "Mr Fuji" _Mr Fuji …_ "a kindly man who looked after abandoned and orphaned Pokémon. Was adored and respected in Lavender Town." _Was?_

Amber made her way down the stairs, Pichu and Magnemite in tow. Tiptoeing over a knocked-out Team Rocket, they carried on down the flights of stairs and left the giant mansion.

Recalling her pokémon, she looked around. No sign of the old man. _I really need to thank Mr Fuji before I leave, I'll go back to the Pokémon House I'm sure he'll be there." _Amber made her way through the quiet streets; the morning fog had lifted; it really was quite a pretty town in the daylight. Seeing the homely little house Amber ran towards it, to be greeted at the door by a lady with long auburn hair.

"Oh hello there, can I help you?" she smiled at the energetic teenager.

"Hi! I came to thank Mr Fuji, is he here?" Amber beamed

The lady's face was a mixture of confusion and sadness "Mr Fuji? Why dear he passed away over 10 years ago"

Amber just stood motionless. She started to think back to all their encounters.

"You can go to pay your respects; he has a memorial at the top of the Pokémon Tower just down the way." The lady pointed to the tall gothic mansion in the distance.

Amber just nodded, she thanked her and walked away. Giving the building one last look, she smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Mr Fuji. For everything. May you rest in peace someday. And I promise I won't let Team Rocket succeed."

* * *

**Author Notes: Sooo looks like our protagonist has some questions that are going to need answers, mainly who are Team Rocket and what do they want with her?**

**I wanted to write a bigger part and actually make a character out of Reina, Mr Fuji's assistant but I just couldn't make it flow how I wanted. **

**Thank you to the reviewer who mentioned Amber should get a Chinchou as her starter - I did originally flirt with the idea (a very cool idea, Chinchou is one of my favourite Pokémon) but it had to be a Pichu. Don't worry I do have a plan for it ;-) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, casting shows across route 10. We join our heroine sat on a rock just outside the mouth of a large cave. Holding her pokégear, she looks down at it with a pensive look.

_I got to check in. But what do I say? … Team Rocket. I must have really pissed them off when I stopped them at Vermillion Gym, they must be after revenge for the zap plate. _Amber looked at her pokéballs. _If Mom and Dad find out I'm mixed up in trouble, they'll make me go home for sure … it was a miracle Surge talked them around last time. I can't let my adventure end here. I just can't. _She looked up at the sky. _If I run from Team Rocket now, then I don't have what it takes to become a champion. _

_What they don't know … can't hurt them. _She proceeded to dial out and put on her cheeriest voice.

"Hey! … … … yep, yep all good here! Sun is shining, loving life, travelling is the best! … … nope no troubles so far … … I've been through Lavender Town and now I'm outside the rock tunnel … yes I promise I'll call when I'm nearer Cerulean City … ok … ok … no I have not seen Cole's latest exposé … ... BECAUSE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WILDERNESS! … Ok … ok … I will … love you too … byeeeeee."

Amber put her gear away and looked at the cave. "Right rest times over! Out you come guys"

With flashes of red light Pichu and Magnemite emerged. "Ready to help me through the rock tunnel?"

"Piiiiiiiiiiiii!" Pichu jumped up and down excitedly, Magnemite simply bobbed, not expressing the same confidence as it's small furry counterpart.

"We'll get in some great training. Ok, lets do this!" The trio made their way inside the cave.

A few meters away two heads emerged out of thick bushes, twigs and leaves adorned their heads.

"Perfect! She'll be a sitting duck in that deep dark tunnel!" Shane smiled, rubbing his hands together menacingly.

Thea looked to her partner in crime. "Ok steady there Dick Dastardly. Think about this a moment. She has a head start. Her Pokémon know flash. We do not have that, we only have Zubat. She's got the advantage in there."

"You can't seriously think we'd lose to her in their?!"

"I'm not leaving anything to chance, this is what we do." Thea pointed up to the cliff side. "We climb up and go over the tunnel, straight as the crow flies and head her off at route 10. She'll be tired and disorientated coming out from the winding darkness. We will be fresh and ready and that is when we strike! We can't lose this time."

"You know we could use."

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHANE, A HOT AIR BALLOON IS A STUPID METHOD OF TRANSPORTATION! Now let's move."

* * *

The sun was starting to set as a very tired and grubby redheaded teenager emerged from what had been a long and taxing trek through a very dark cave. On her shoulder was an equally tired and grubby Pichu and bobbing along behind just about levitating was Magnemite. "I don't know about you guys, but I do not want to see another Zubat or Geodude for a long, long time."

"Piiiiiiiiiiiii" Pichu nodded in agreement.

Amber looked across the terrain. "There's a river up ahead we'll get cleaned up and rest there."

Behind a nearby rockery, Shane and Thea were watching Amber with bated breath.

* * *

_*** Flash Back ***_

_"A pit." Shane couldn't hide the disdain in his voice._

_"It's genius!" Thea retorted handing him a shovel._

_"A pit?"_

_"Yes! Don't you see? She'll be exiting out here" Thea pointed to the tunnel entrance "Her vision will be getting used to the new light level, she walks out a few steps, totally off guard and boom! She falls into the pit and we got her!"_

_"I still don't see why we can't just jump her."_

_"Because that has worked so well for us so far hasn't it?! No, this time we go all in. Now get digging! We have to get this done before she makes her way through that maze."_

_The pair started to dig down into the earth._

_*** End Flash Back ***_

* * *

_Alright here they come …_

Magnemite bobbed over the recently disturbed earth.

_Just a few more steps …_

Amber & Pichu walked across, not noticing the difference in stability.

_This is it!_

and they carried on.

"Huh?!" Thea and Shane were dumbfounded. They looked at each other and back at the 16yearold and her Pokémon, making their way further away from the pit, completely oblivious to the impending danger they were in.

"What the … wha happened?!" Thea exclaimed. "Did she walk around it?"

The made their way over to their unsuccessful trap, feet gingerly testing the terrain.

"No, she definitely walked over it … huh guess she's a lot lighter than you" Shane grinned at his partner.

Thea's eyes lit up like hells' fire and she bared her teeth. Belting her unsuspecting, blissfully unaware partner round the back of the head, the impact caused Shane to lose his balance. Stepping backwards he felt the ground giving way below his feet.

"OH SHHHIIIIII!" On instinct he reached out and grabbed at something to save his fall, unfortunately the only thing close by happened to be Thea. Unable to support his falling weight, both Rockets went tumbling into the pit.

Amber paused, hearing a noise looked behind her, but saw nothing. _Huh weird must of imagined it. _She then carried on.

"Ooof!" Shane landed flat on his back hard, soon followed by Thea who had the poor young man to break her fall. "AARGH! You really are heavy!" Shane blurted out, earning him another growl and death glare.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE JUST JUMPED HER!" Shane wailed.

"OH, DO NOT EVEN!" The blonde retorted back.

The pair argued and began wrestling, as their intended target continued to the nearby river. Unaware of the commotion going on just a few meters behind her Amber sat down at the rivers edge.

Amber splashed the cool water onto her face, it felt good. Pichu was paddling on the riverbank, playfully splashing at Magnemite who wasn't enjoying the game quite as much. Amber looked down the river and saw the roof of a large building, her eyes lit up. It's the power plant!

"Guys look! It's the power plant! You know that that means? Electric pokèmon!" She then stared at the wide river. "Oh … but how do we get down the river … there's no boats round here. We're in the wilds."

Looking at the distance between her current position and where she wanted to be, the teen put her hand into the water and turned it. _Hmm this current is too dangerous to swim in by_ _myself_._ I need a Pokémon._ Watching her Pokémon happily splashing, she gave a small ponder to Magnemite acting as a buoyancy aid, but quickly decided against it. If something happened it could be too much for the little Pokémon to pull her out the river. Giving one last sad look to where she wanted to be, Amber recalled her friends and made her way down the path. _If we make good time we can reach Cerulean City by nightfall._

* * *

The journey down to her Mother's hometown went relatively smoothly. Amber encountered a few trainers and wild Pokémon but nothing Pichu couldn't handle. The sun had set and night had set in but wasn't long before the familiar city skyline all lit up against the night sky came into view. _Cerulean City. I best get down to the Pokémon centre quick._

Running along the paths she was well acquainted with, Amber jumped a ledge and was face to face with the Cerulean Pokémon Centre. Entering the doors, she was greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Hi there how can I help you?" The nurse smiled pleasantly.

"Hi Nurse Joy, if it's not too late would you be able to rest up my Pokémon?"

Nurse Joy looked at the clock on the wall and smiled "Of course no problem, I'll take a look. Please give me your Pokémon and wait here." Amber handed over two pokéballs, as Nurse Joy took them she paused and took in the girl before her.

"You look awfully familiar, have we met before?"

"Umm maybe? My family own the gym next door."

"Oh that's it! Oh my you must be Master Ketchum's and Mistress Misty's daughter? Ah look at you, you are the picture of your father."

Amber winced_ even in Cerulean City they think I look like my Dad?_

"That light up there will signal when your Pokémon are at full health." The nurse bowed and took the Pokémon into the back room.

Amber got herself a drink and some snacks. She looked at the clock. _I hope my aunties don't mind me showing up too late, nah of course they wont I'm family._ It wasn't long before the ding sound rang out and Nurse Joy appeared with two pokéballs on a tray. "Here are your Pokémon, back to fighting fit."

"Thank You Nurse Joy"

"My pleasure, please pass on my regards to your family."

"I will, so long then." Amber collected her Pokémon and made her way to the doors.

"Take care now" Nurse Joy waved the girl off as she exited the building.

Walking round to the giant building next door, Amber buzzed the intercom, waiting for a reply.

_"WHO THE HELL IS CALLING AT THIS TIME?! DON'T YOU KNOW BEAUTIES NEED THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP?!"_

Cringing at her Aunt Lily's screeching Amber pressed the intercom and replied. "Um sorry to get here so late Aunt Lily, I had to get through the rock tunnel and then down route 9 and then there were trainers to battle, so then I had to go to the Pokémon Centre.."

_"OMIGOSH AMBER! Oh like don't be so silly, why didn't ya like just come in? You don't have to announce yourself silly baby"_

"I would but the door is sort of locked."

_"Oh right duh! Silly me ok just push the door when it buzzes and come on in!" _

The door buzzed and Amber entered, to be immediately set upon by 3 now middle aged women. Daisy, Lily and Violet the Three Sensational Sisters, world famous beauties and owners of the Cerulean Gym.

Amber's mother Misty was the youngest of the sisters and unofficial fourth Sensational Sister. Misty had lead the gym herself for many years and was easily the most skilful and talented with Pokémon of the siblings, she could of made Elite Four and probably even Water Master but gave up her titles when she settled down in Pallet Town to have a family with the love of her life Ash Ketchum.

Despite their advancing ages the Waterflowers had not changed a bit over the years, still very much in love with their appearances and yet to settle down with a Mr Right of their own. The Sisters would still often tease their youngest sibling about her differing path to theirs, but it was only the type of teasing siblings could do, deep down they were incredibly proud of how beautiful and strong their baby sister had become and were nothing but overjoyed for Misty marrying her "Prince Charming and living happily ever after."

Not having families of their own Daisy, Lily and Violet doted on their Nephew and Niece. From getting the best agents for Cole and offering their most valued and treasured advice to Amber (mainly about conditioning her unruly locks and using skin toner, even if Amber didn't particularly ask). In short there was nothing the three wouldn't do for their family.

"Amber like it's so good to see you" Daisy cooed enveloping her in a big hug.

"Oh my days look how much your hair has grown, it's so long now, beautiful … hmm little dry though, bangs still a little wild …" Violet ran her fingers through her nieces locks.

"Oooh little bit dirty, but like you know how they say a little mud is good for the skin." Lily held the teens arm at length inspecting the mud stains splattering the teenagers skin.

"Like lets run you a bath!" "Ya totally!"

"Oh you don't have to go through all that trouble for me …" Amber started to feel a little overwhelmed by the attention..

"Nonsense babe! You're like our guest. Lily you run a hot bubble bath, Violet you get the hair treatment, I'll make you some hot tea." Daisy grinned.

"You really don't have to, it's already late and … and … you're already gone … and I'm talking to myself." Amber sighed and followed the sound of running water.

* * *

Amber had to admit it, it felt good, soaking in a massive tub, bubbles piled up as high as her head, a hot tea perched in the side. She had almost forgotten about these kinds of luxuries. Just as she sank down and started to relax, the door banged open and her aunties came sauntering in, hands full of products. Amber squeaked and splashed down under the suds, her head poking above the water.

"Ok we got argan oil shampoo, pomegranate extract to make that gorgeous natural hair colour pop, some warm olive oil for your scalp, some coconut oil blended deep conditioner and last but not least dechlorinated water to keep the build up at bay..."

Ambers head spun as her Aunties got to work scrubbing, pulling and threading her hair and scalp. After much pampering and preening, Amber was out the tub and in a fluffy dressing gown and slippers having her hair brushed, dried and styled.

"Now for just a touch of sea salt spray to add some texture and hold in the look andddd we are done! Amber looked in the mirror, her eyes widened. _Wow! It looks amazing, my hair is so long and smooth and in place! I look_ like_ a real lady!_

Amber beamed.

"Ohmyarceus ladies I think we've finally cracked it!" Violet clasped her hands together in triumph, but her beaming smile of joy soon turned to one of confusion and then dread as Ambers hair started to shake and her bangs popped out in every unruly direction as they naturally did.

The sisters all fell to the floor.

"Ugh we'll crack it next time kid." Lily sighed.

Calling it a night on their "work in progress" the Waterflowers set their niece up in the spare room - which was big enough to fit a Queen sized bed and hundreds of fluffy pillows - they all said goodnight and Amber settled down to sleep in the giant soft bed. Ok she really had missed this.

* * *

Amber woke up early the next morning to be greeted by her three aunties sitting around a wonderful buffet style breakfast downstairs. There was juices, fruit, yoghurt, a selection of natural muesli and granola, pastries, honey and jams.

"Morning baby girl, did you sleep well?" Daisy pulled a chair out inviting the teen to sit with them.

"Yes thank you Aunty Daisy"

"Ugh don't call me Aunty, makes me feel like an old lady" Daisy rolled her eyes at thought.

Amber giggled.

"Coffee babe?" Violet brought over the freshly brewed pot and a mug.

Amber nodded and gratefully accepted the hot beverage.

The four ladies conversed and caught up on their latest news. Amber mainly just trying to speak as she could barely finish anything she started to tell them, with the barrage of questions from her aunties which then lead them to speak off topic about this and that and so and so. But it was lovely to catch up with them all the same, Amber was enjoying the morning with them.

"So where are you heading next?" Daisy asked her niece whilst sipping her coffee, able to finally get a word in, Amber responded. "I was aiming to go to the old Power Plant off route 10, but the water is too dangerous to swim in, I need a Pokémon to surf there."

"Oh what? Like you don't you have one?" Daisy asked in surprise.

"No, I"

"Like OhMyArceus have you seen your brothers exposé?! like you totally have to see this!" Violet butted in, shoving the latest copy of popular magazine KantoShipping into Ambers face, her brother's face beaming on the cover. Amber deadpanned.

"It's totally rumoured he's dating a famous model" Lily clasped her hands with excitement.

"... that's great …" Amber droned. She really didn't care. _We were talking about me ... _She thought to herself bitterly.

The conversation carried on about who Cole might or might not be secretly dating, and why he hadn't told them if he was dating and so on until breakfast was nearly over.

"So as this is like obviously a very special occasion, we have decided to shut the gym for the day especially for you. So you can battle for your first gym badge when ever you feel ready." Daisy said looking to Amber

"Oh Aun" Daisy shot her a death glare, Amber gulped and changed her wording "Daisy, you really don't have to give any special treatment. I'm just like every other starter trainer."

"Nonsense. Now finish your breakfast at your own pace and get ready, We'll be waiting at the pool whenever you're ready babe." With that the three Sensational Sisters, tidied up their plates and left the breakfast table to get prepared. Amber gulped down the rest of her food. This was going to be great!

After filling up on as much food as possible, Amber rushed to the guest room to get ready. Tying her hair back and putting on her fingerless gloves, Amber grabbed her utility belt and rushed down to the pool. Excitement running through her veins, she burst through the doors and saw her aunties all sat pool side, in there swim dresses lounging around with a seel. Fire in her eyes Amber couldn't contain herself "Ok so which of you am I battling? Or do I battle all three of you?"

"Oh Amber, you're like ready already?" Lily commented, fanning herself casually and looking over her large sunglasses.

Amber made her way over to them, they didn't really look like they were ready for a Pokémon battle…

"Yeah, so yeah, no, you're like not battling us today." Daisy said casually.

Ambers stomach dropped to the floor. "... But Daisy you said today was the day I was battling for my badge …"

"Oh for sure, yeah your battling today babe, just not against us ... READY?!" Violet cupped a hand to her mouth and shouted out. Amber stood in utter confusion, a spotlight highlighted one of the diving boards on the far side of the pool.

"You will be battling me" a beautiful red headed woman in a one piece swimming costume and sports jacket appeared from the show door.

"MOM?!"

"You really didn't think I'd miss this did you?" Misty winked at her daughter. "Now my sweet daughter, time to prove to me you're ready to take on the League Gym Challenge. My adorable Pokémon are ready to take you on! The ultimate offense of Water-type Pokémon! We will have a two on two battle, no time limit. We begin now."

Amber took her place at the other diving board and pulled out a pokéball. "I'm more than ready. I choose you Magnemite"

Magnemite came out and looked around the unfamiliar place, bobbing with unease a top a float placed into the pool as a platform.

"You're Magnemite looks a little nervous." Misty commented, looking at the little Pokémon thoughtfully as she studied it's movements.

"Just you wait, this magnemite is full of surprises!"

"Ok, I choose you Staryu." Misty released the Pokémon onto the platform float, cautious not to allow her Pokémon to be sitting ducks in the pool of water against her daughter's electric types. "Bubble attack Staryu"

"Magnemite, use sonic boom! Show Staryu how strong you're attack is!"

Magnemite shivered at the incoming attack and clammed up, allowing the bubble to hit. It wasn't particularly effective or powerful but it was enough to shake up Magnemite and slow it down.

"Magnemite?" _What's up? I know it can handle Staryu …_ "Magnemite use your sonic boom!" Amber called out again.

Magnemite released it's attack.

"Staryu counter it with swift."

The attack from the star Pokémon cut through the sound waves like butter, taking little damage from the oncoming attack itself and hit it's intended target square on. Magnemite passed out.

"Magnemite is unable to battle." Daisy ruled from the side-lines. Amber returned her pokémon and looked at the ball speechless. _How could Magnemite, the pokémon that KO'd a wild raticate in one hit and took out that giant magikarp be KO'd so easily by Staryu? Is Mom using over levelled Pokémon for this match? Does she want me to fail? To give up on my dream and go back to Pallet Town? No, no way! I can't let that happen! I won't let that happen! We have to win this._

"Wow like doesn't Amber remind you of Ash? Like remember when he first battled Misty here?" Lily whispered to Violet who nodded in agreement.

"You're Magnemite has no confidence in itself, it needs more battle experience." Misty called out.

Amber growled softly and released her final Pokémon "Pichu you're up"

"Owww he's so cute!" All the Waterflowers swooned over the baby mouse Pokémon, who lapped up the praise and struck an adorable pose.

Amber wasted no time, frustrated being on the back foot. "Pichu, use Thunder Wave."

Misty quickly came out of her cuteness coma and commanded her Pokémon. "Staryu counter with Psywave."

The two attacks collided, with Pichu taking a small hit, but not much damage and Staryu suffering from paralysis.

"Pichu use this time, put up a Light Screen""

A small flash appeared in front of Pichu.

"Staryu use Swift Attack!" The Pokémon shivered and didn't respond. It was paralysed.

"Ok whilst it's paralysed, Pichu hit it with a Thunder Shock!"

The attack hit head on knocking out the little star Pokémon.

"Staryu is unable to battle" Daisy called out.

Misty recalled her Pokémon "you were awesome Staryu, thank you. Ok now for my next Pokémon. I choose you Poliwag"

_Poliwag? "_OK Pichu lets lead off with another Thunder Wave."

"Poliwag use Mud Shot."

_Oh no, Poliwag knows ground moves! That why she saved him till last. _

Both attacks hit, Poliwag had little sparks across his body but was still able to move, Pichu took the shot hard but was saved by Light Screen and still able to battle. _I can't afford to get hit with that move again … or … I could use … it's risky in water battle, but it's a risk I'm going to_ take "Pichu use Raindance!"

_Raindance? In a water battle? Doesn't she realise that's completely to my advantage?_ Misty mused as a rain cloud formed above the pool and splashed down rain on the field and Pokémon. The ex Gym Leader carried on her with her offense "You know this match is mine right? Water Pokémon always have the edge in a water field! Poliwag one more hit with mud shot and we've got this - Mud Shot at Pichu now!"

The little tadpole launched another mud ball at Pichu but with the intense rain pelting down on the projectile of mud, it only hit with half the force as before, doing little damage, Pichu was still in this.

Misty was shocked _ I thought it was only fire moves that couldn't stand up to the rain ... _Ambers voice rang out breaking Misty out of her trail of thought "Pichu! Poliwag and the platform he's on is soaked through with the rain! Thunder Shock!"

Pichu launched it's attack, Misty cried out "Poliwag dodge it!" The little tadpole dived into the pool. The entire platform sizzled with electricity.

Misty gasped_ oh no! _But responded quickly "Poliwag quick jump up out the water and launch a water gun, use the Raindance to our advantage now, we just need one more hit!"

"Pichu light up the attack! Thunder shock!"

"Pi Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu" The lightning attack connected with the water blast and travelled down it frying the tadpole. "Pichu dodge!" Pichu dived into the pool narrowly missing the lightning infused water projectile. Poliwag bobbed up to the surface of the water, eyes swirling.

"Poliwag is unable to battle. This match goes to Amber." Daisy shouted out raising her arm to Ambers side of the pool.

Violet and Lily cheered and Seel clapped along "seel, seel."

"Oh my Arceus, like doesn't she just like remind you of Mist when she was Gym Leader at that age!" Lily squealed, Violet agreed, jumping up and down clapping. Daisy sweat dropped at the fickle pair.

Amber dived into the pool and swam to her Pichu, who jumped into her arms. She span him around whilst in the water, holding him high above her head as he waved his paws gleefully.

Misty watched her daughter celebrating with her Pokémon. She sighed recalling Poliwag and thanking him for the hard battle, but soon smiled lovingly at the sight in the pool. Lt Surge was right, her kid was really something special. Slipping into the pool herself, she swam over to the joyous duo still bouncing around in the water.

Seeing her mother approach, Amber placed Pichu on top of her head and met her half way, both treading water. "That was a brilliant match and a very well deserved win for you sweetie. I've never seen Raindance used to my disadvantage like that before. Well done. You earned this."

Misty clapped as Seel dove into the pool and swam over to them, sticking his tongue out and producing a Cascade badge. Misty took it and handed it to her daughter with pride. Amber accepted it and beamed with delight. She'd earned her first badge. She lifted it up for Pichu to see as well, his eyes sparkled at the sight.

"Well done sweetie, you too Pichu." Misty fussed Pichu's head and brought her daughter into an embrace. The two shared a long hug in the pool.

"I'm really proud of you." The two ended the embrace and swam to the edge to get out of the water.

After hugging all her aunties and accepting their praise, and of course Pichu getting copious amounts of cuddles, Misty came over with a towel for her daughter. "Usually I'd give out a TM, but as I don't think teaching Bubblebeam is particularly high on your priority list I'm going to give you one better."

Misty took her hand hidden behind her back and revealed a red and blue pokéball.

"A lure ball?" Amber took the sphere from her mother and examined it in her hands.

"Release it in the pool" Misty smiled.

Amber stood and let the ball open, a red flashing light coming out into the water and morphing into a blob with antennae.

"Chinchou!" The little water electric type pokémon looked up at her new trainer.

"A Chinchou!" Amber exclaimed with excitement, she then lay down on the pool's edge and put her hand in the pool, gently fussing and playing with her new friend, who lapped up the attention.

"I've wanted you to have Chinchou for a while now, but I had to know you were ready for her, for all of this, and today you proved to me you are. I must admit I was a little crushed to think that you might never train water Pokémon and I'm sorry if you think I've been unsupportive. But now I hope this little Chinchou helps bridge that divide between us. You are a great trainer Amber Ketchum and I want you to follow your dreams, but never forget you're a Waterflower too." Misty winked.

Standing up, Amber gave her mother another big hug "she's perfect Mom. Thank you."

"She knows Surf too, so she'll be able to take you down to the power plant safely." Misty added.

"Huh? How did you know?" Amber looked at her mother in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"What you think my sisters don't talk?" Misty winked.

Amber looked to the trio, who were all tearing up and sniffing at the sentimental family moment unfolding before them, Lily and Violet hugging each other.

"No, I just didn't think they heard me _over_ their talking." Amber grinned cheekily.

"Oh! Cheeky child!" Lily pouted. Misty and Amber both grinned and giggled. _Wow she really is a mini Misty,_ Daisy smiled to herself.

* * *

After healing her Pokémon, changing into some dry clothes and having lunch with her family; Amber was geared up and ready to go back on the road with her latest addition and first gym badge. After tearful hugs and well wishes from her aunties, Amber hugged her mother one last time.

"You're hair is longer" Misty commented stoking her daughters growing locks, and you've definitely grown taller, your up to my chin now. You're growing into a fine young trainer Amber Ketchum. I love you."

Amber smiled "love you too Mom." She nodded and started to walk away from the gym, waving goodbye to her family.

"Take care out there sweetie." Misty called out waving. "And don't forget to call us every day." Then Misty said quietly to herself, "I miss you..."

Daisy put an arm around her younger sister. "You know she's like totally awesome right?"

"I do." Misty smiled. But as she watched her daughter getting further and further away she couldn't help but feel the knot in her stomach she was desperately trying to ignore getting tighter.

* * *

**Authors note: Ok I know I took some artistic liberties with how Raindance works. I want to stay truer to the games but when all is said and done this is more based in the anime world. I hope you're happy with my introduction of Chinchou. I was very close to just having Pichu learn surf and bringing in Chinchou later in the story but I think it's a nice Mother Daughter bonding gesture don't you? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

After a begrudgingly long walk back to where she had come from, Amber was back at the river on route 10. Placing her hand in the water to test the current, she released her newest addition into the water. "Hey Chinchou!" The little blue and yellow pokémon looked up at her new trainer "Chin!"

"Ready to go for a swim with me?"

"Chinchou chin!"

Amber looked around, not a soul in sight. She proceeded to take off her backpack, gloves, socks, trainers and stripped off her denim shorts, leaving her utility belt on. Folding and placing the clothing articles neatly on the riverbank Amber dove into the river and came up clutching onto Chinchou for support against the strong current. Hugging onto her pokémon as they started to swim, Amber couldn't help the grin appearing on her face. This really was a dream come true, free swimming in the wilds with her very own pokémon down to an electric pokémon haven. This was living!

The duo made their way downstream, Chinchou acting as a buoyancy agent against the swirling current, it wasn't long before they reached their destination.

Pulling herself up onto the riverbank, Amber recalled her pokémon and thanked her for the swim. She looked at the large abandoned power plant set against a beautiful evening sky surrounded by tall unkempt grass. Taking in the sight for a few minutes, she waded through the wilds, the blades tickling her wet bare legs, her t-shirt - wet through - clung to her body like a second skin. _Glad there's no one around to see me like this_, she thought with a slight blush.

Encountering a few venonats and spearows, Amber trudged towards to her destination _I can't wait to see what pokémon are inside_. The thought made her giddy. Nearing the entrance to the large building, the teenager heard a rustling noise behind her. Turning around quickly, she saw a yellow and black striped tail slowly disappear into the wild green. Amber's eyes went wide and starry, her entire face lighting up. Electabuzz!

Pulling a pokèball from her belt in anticipation, Amber ducked down and slowly and silently made her way back into the jungle of weeds following the tail trail.

After a few minutes of aimless searching Amber stood straight up and surveyed the area looking for any signs of her yellow and black prize. Doing a couple of 360 turns she spots the furry appendage again poking up out the long grass. Ducking back down she makes her way to the area.

Hearing a little rustle just behind the wall of weeds, the teen pulled out her pokéball ready to go in. _Ok Electabuzz_ … "you're mine!" Amber pounced out of hiding place ready to catch the unsuspecting pokémon.

"Venonat!" the bug pokémon screeched as a red headed girl face planted on the floor right in front of it. It then proceeded to scamper off into the greenery surrounding them. _Ugggggggh reallllly glad there no one's around to see me like this_ … Amber rose to her feet and dusted herself down. Again, she heard rustling behind her, turning quickly she saw that tail again! Wiggling around as if teasing her before disappearing into the long grass.

Amber dove straight into the area, to be greeted with … nothing!

This charade went on for a few more minutes. A tail sighting here, a frustrated diving girl there, but no matter how quick Amber though she was, Electabuzz was certainly quicker. Tiring of the game Amber looked up the sky, the sun was starting to get low and she wouldn't have daylight for much longer. Sighing, she knew she had to carry on into the power plant and give up on her little hunt. _Till next time Electabuzz_ … Standing fully up she made her way to the front door of the old power plant and pulled with all her might at the stiff door. It jarred open with a creak and our heroine went inside.

Electabuzz popped his head up out the grass. "Buzz?" His playmate had given up and gone already? No fun. He saw the figure disappear into the building. "Buzz!" He smiled gleefully and promptly followed her inside.

Amber looked around in awe, it was dimly lit from the feint overhead lighting and glow from the evening sun coming in through dirty windows. Looking around at all the unused machinery and low whirring of faulty computer towers she felt a little sad that this place had been decommissioned from running the magnet train all those years ago. _I bet the pokémon were sad losing their jobs too … I wonder why they've just left this place to rot out here?_ Letting out Pichu and Magnemite, the trio made their way down the corridor.

"Magnemite" "Magnemite" "Magnemite" suddenly a few little magnemites appeared and started to circle them. "Oh! How cute!" Amber clasped her hands together and they bobbed around surrounding them. The magnemite then zoned in on her own magnemite and floated around it. Magnemite seemed a little uncomfortable with the attention at first but then started to bounce up and down with them. Amber smiled it was so great to see her pokémon happy. She pondered what her mother had said about Magnemite during their battle.

_"You're magnemite has no confidence in itself, it needs more battle experience." _

_Is it true what Mom said about it? No, no way ... I know it's super strong … _

Amber watched the magnemite and her own, deep in thought. Pichu was on her shoulder also enjoying the little performance. **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM** a loud explosion noise ripped down the corridor and shook the machinery around them, Amber put her hands to her ears and Pichu did the same.

Disrupted, the wild magnemite scattered and fled in fear.

"What the hell was that?! Come on let's go check it out!" Amber ran towards the offending area, her Pokémon in tow. Running down the corridor a familiar looking red and white ball rolled into her path "voltorb!"

"A Voltorb! Ok Pichu you're up buddy! Quick attack!" The little mouse jumped off his trainers' shoulder and darted, smashing into the voltorb and rapid speed sending it flying back against the smooth floor.

"Vol torb!" It started to glow.

"Oh no! Now I know what that noise was! Self Destruct attack! Pichu run!"

Pichu ran back towards his trainer, as Amber dived on top of her pokémon, sending them all to the ground shielding them from the upcoming attack.

"VOLTORB!" **BOOOM **

Coughing, Amber lifted her head and watched the dust clear, the voltorb had somehow gotten away.

"Damn it, we were so close! Are you guys ok? You didn't get hurt right?" Getting up and checking her Pokémon over, they continued further into the abandoned power plant. A yellow and black figure following them from a distance.

Carrying on down the long corridor it wasn't long before Amber spotted a very familiar looking yellow pokémon. Straight ahead sat chewing on some wires a Pikachu!

Hearts filled her eyes at the sight. "Pikachu!" Amber quietly squealed, hands balled up to her face in excitement.

Pichu equally excited jumped down from Ambers shoulder and called over to its evolved form, waving his paw "Pi pi chu!". The Pikachu stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Pi? Pika!" she dropped the wire and ran off.

Pichu dropped his paw to his side and tilted his head sadly "pi pichu?"

Amber was also disappointed. _But … Pikachu… _**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM** an even louder explosion ricocheted through the plant, shaking the corridor and sending light fixtures above crashing to the ground. Amber and her Pokémon dived behind a large tank to remove themselves from the immediate danger.

Crawling through the mass of dead parts and wires they came face to face with a raichu surrounded by a few pikachu and magemite. "Pi kachu!" The pikachu from earlier alerted the pokémon to the new presence and raichu although startled as well, bravely put herself in between the offending party crashers and her friends. Glaring and growling the raichu prepared for battle, sparking her cheeks.

Magnemite immediately cowered behind its trainer's shoulder. Amber put her hands up in surrender. _No good comes from upsetting a raich__u! I need to play this very carefully_.

"Pichu" Pichu bravely ran in front of his trainer and started to communicate with Raichu. Picking up on a little bit of the conversation Amber got the gist. She looked the big electric rodent in the eye and pleaded.

"I'm not here to cause you any trouble, I won't take you, or your friends from this place. I promise. I want to help. What is causing all the explosions?"

The raichu continued to stare down the red headed human, Pichu still chirping away at her, convincing her of his trainers' good intentions.

Finally letting her guard down, Raichu signals the group to follow her, and leads the group through a network of narrow backways and points out to the main walkway, from their hiding place they see several voltorb rolling up and down, patrolling the area.

"Those voltorb? They are the problem?" Amber looked down to Raichu who nodded.

"rai rai raichu raichu chu chuuuu rai."

Amber looked to Pichu who translated in his own way. "Oh, Ok lets see if I've got this, you're previous guardian went away, so now those voltorb have taken over and are are blowing up around any pokémon that crosses their path, making it really hard to live here and making you guys feel really anxious? Almost like they are trying to drive you out your home?" "Raichu."

Raichu then carried on a little further, the group following her till she stopped and pointed in the direction of a darkened area behind a massive electromagnet contraption.

"Through there?" Amber looked to the Pokémon. Raichu nodded "rai rai." Amber went to get up and walk out of their hiding place, but her t-shirt was pulled back.

"Raichu! Rai rai raichu!"

"Pi pi pi pichu pi pichu pi!"

"We can't let the voltorb see us? Or they'll attack and self destruct? Ok then follow my lead."

Back to climbing through the semi-secret narrow passageways, taking care not to draw any attention to themselves, Amber and her team made their way closer to the darkened area. Upon nearing Raichu and the pokémon hung back. Amber looked back at them and nodded. Waiting for the right moment, Amber slipped past the patrolling voltorb undetected and entered the area. The rest of the pokémon followed shortly after, emulating her timing of the voltorbs turned backs.

Amber looked around. It was a small square darkened area, no natural light and littered with what looked like former important machinery, damaged with dents and scorch marks. Wires, pipes and tubing all connecting the different, long dead apparatus and barrels lining the wall ways. There was something oddly familiar about this place ... _That's it! This room, the electric pokémon enclosure back home!_ _Dad must have designed it off this place back when it was used_.

She walked over to the platform in the middle and touched a very large and tall - what looked to be - main server. Her handspan widened as she moved her hand across it. She couldn't describe it. She felt a connection somehow, like power was still coursing through this obviously dead machine. Looking up, she carried her stare to the top of the structure … wait … were those twigs up there? Focusing on the strange foreign object, a vision started to invade her mind, she was high up looking down on a room.

_Hey it's this room, but not this room? Everything looks brighter, newer, clean. Machinery is on and it's working. There's sounds. They are unclear, raised muffled voices and thudding footsteps. A big group of people have just rushed in! Those black uniforms they're wearing … they are so familiar. _

_"We got it on lockdown Boss, the place is secured and awaiting your instruction." _

_They're releasing their Pokémon. More inaudible voices, "There it is!" Oh heard that alright. Hey that man is pointing at me! The Pokémon they've turned to me, they are … attacking me? They are smashing through the room everything is getting damaged! _

A large bright flash of lightning then flames consumed the vision. In the pure white a new loud noise echoed through Ambers mind._ Roaring? No, squawking … no, squealing? No squeaking! Pichu!_ Ripped her from her thoughts Amber looked down to her panicked compadre. "Huh?"

"Electrode!"

Behind her rolled up a giant and very mean looking Electrode surrounded by Voltorb.

"Oh … ohhhhhhhhhhhh." Amber turned slowly around to face the onslaught. Raichu and Pichu jumped her side, the pikachu and magemite gathered behind them, hanging back.

"So, you are the ones causing all the trouble for the pokémon here? Ok we're going to settle this. Are you ready Pichu? Magemite? Raichu?"

The pokémon nodded, magnemite bobbed up and down nervously.

The voltorb all came to the front of the massive electrode, battle ready to defend their turf.

"Raichu light screen. Pichu agility, Magnemite supersonic!"

The supersonic attack hit but did very little to the mob of offending voltorb, they all launched sonic boom attacks, luckily the light screen came into effect in time so the damage to the party was minimal. _Hmm there's too many_ …

Amber turned to the other pokémon "magnemite, please help my magnemite and use your super sonic attacks against the voltorb to confuse them. Pikachu run with my Pichu. Disorientate them. Let's get your home back!"

Pichu and the pikachu used their speed to run around the voltorb, whilst the magnemite penetrated them with their supersonic blast. In all the confusion the voltob started to hit each other with their sonic boom blasts, knocking each other out.

"Alright!" Amber exclaimed, the good fortune was not to last however as a massive yellow beam cut right through all the commotion knocking out all the pokémon in its path.

The wild magnemite, Amber's magnemite and the wild pikachu all fell to the ground, feinted. Amber gasped, this Electrode was something. Recalling her own magnemite, Amber looked down at its pokéball.

"Thank You Magnemite, you were great, have a good rest." Attaching the ball to her belt only Raichu and Pichu were standing, the latter barely.

"Ok Pichu quick attack, Raichu mega kick!"

The Electrode then started to roll out, connecting with both Pichu and Raichu's attacks head on.

Taking on little damage the ball pokémon continued to roll at its opponents picking up speed and momentum. **_Bash!_** The next roll connected and took out Pichu, leaving Raichu alone to fight but barely standing. Amber recalled Pichu "Thank you Pichu, you gave it your all." she put his pokéball back on her belt.

"Ok Raichu let's avoid this rollout, use dig!"

Raichu just looked at the girl confused.

"Oh no! You don't know that move!" Amber looked at the oncoming giant pokémon "Raichu look out! Dodge it!"

The speeding ball came hurtling back towards the electric rodent who was not able to dodge in time. "RAIIIIIIIIIIII" Raichu thudded to the floor.

"No Raichu!" She ran over to Raichu and knelt at her side "Raichu I'm so sorry..." Amber looked over the hurt pokémon and back up at the electrode who had now stopped rolling and was glared back at her at her with smug menacing eyes.

_What am I going to do? Guess I can still call out Chinchou … but she's part water._ Amber despaired, putting her arms over Raichu to offer what little defence she could. Just when all seemed lost a blur of yellow and black fur landed in between her and the offending ball pokémon. "E .. Electabuzz?!" Amber was shocked, was she really seeing this?

"Electabuzz!" He growled at the electrode, who in turn glared back. Both Pokémon ready to go at it.

The electabuzz launched at the electrode smashing into it with his foot, Electrode reeled back but came right back at him with a rollout. Amber called out, "Electabuzz quick! Before it gains momentum, hit it with low kick again!"

Electabuzz hit the rolling pokémon, stopping it in its tracks. "Now Electabuzz grab it and use a seismic toss!" "buzzzz!" Electabuzz grabbed the big hulking ball and launched it into the air, smashing it down to the ground with an earth-shattering thud.

"Electrode!" The pokémon was not happy and started to glow. "Electabuzz put it down before it can use Self Destruct!"

Electabuzz screeched as loudly as he could at the glowing electrode, putting it completely off guard and rocking wildly to the offending noise.

Amber seizing the opportunity, took a pokéball from her belt and threw it at the disorientated wild electrode.

"You won't be bullying these pokémon ever again! Pokéball go!" It hit and encased the giant ball pokémon into a soft red light before sucking it into the tiny contraption. The pokéball hit the ground and wobbled. 1 … 2 … 3 … Ping!

"Alright! Electrode!" Amber walked over and picked the pokéball up "you won't cause the pokémon here trouble anymore. You're sticking with me now."

She attached the ball to her belt and looked to Electabuzz who came bounding over to her, she smiled at him and petted his head.

"you're really something aren't you, thank you, you saved us."

"Electabuzz" the electric pokémon proceeded to pound on his chest with pride.

Amber smiled back at him, then looked to the mass of passed out voltorb. Smirking she reached to her utility belt "I know just where you guys can go to learn some manners." She took out a bunch of pokéballs and proceeded to catch the wild unruly pokémon, smiling as the pokéballs teleported away. "Have fun at your new home." She beamed as the last one vanished.

Amber proceeded over to Raichu. She knelt down at the pokémon's side and gently stroked her soft fur. "Raichu are you OK? Here this will help." Amber reached into her utility belt and pulled out a small spray bottle. Covering her in an even spray, Amber stepped back as Raichu came to and opened her eyes. "Raiiii chuuuuuu?"

"Raichu!"

"Rai!"

The two hugged, Amber taking care not to squeeze too hard, as she knew the spray wasn't enough for the pokémon to be fully healed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Chu chu."

The pair looked across to the flat out pikachu and magnemite. Amber deflated "All my other healing potions are in my backpack … it's going to take a while to get them and come back …"

"Rai Chu" Raichu pulled at the teen girl's hand "Rai, Rai."

"Follow you this way?" Amber stood up and followed Raichu, Electabuzz also tagging along.

They stopped by a large generator "rai rai raichu." Amber walked slowly around it.

"We can use it to help heal the pokémon?"

"Raichu chu chu chu rai raichu"

"So this thing works? Just needs a jump start?"

"Raichu."

"Electabuzz, will you help me and Raichu kick start the generator?"

"Electabuzz!" The pokémon puffed out his chest and beat it with his fists.

"Alright" Amber extended her arm out and pointed to generator "Raichu, Electabuzz Thunderbolt!"

The two pokémon charged up and blasted out at the generator, the buttons almost instantly lighting up and a whirring noise followed. Lights came on all around them and noises of beeps and loud whirring began. The trio looked up and around and high fived in victory.

Patching the passed-out pokémon up to the power supplies around them, electricity flowed into their bodies, bringing each electric pokémon around to consciousness. Amber released Pichu and Magnemite for a little electric juice too.

"Feeling better guys?"

"Pichu." "Magnemite."

"Great" Amber turned to Raichu and the other electric pokémon. "Well with a little rest and some food you guys should be fully healed in no time, the electrode and voltorb shouldn't be a problem for you anymore."

"Rai rai" "Pi pikachu" "Magneton"

Looking out of a window, it was pitch black outside.

"Wow it's really dark out there. I guess we should camp out here tonight" Then it dawned on her. "Oh no! All our camping gear is upstream!" Amber sank to her knees and groaned she really didn't fancy a midnight swim in the pitch black.

"Raichu raichu raichu"

"Stay in here the night? With you? Are you sure?"

"Rai rai!"

"Sure we will! Thank you!" Amber smiled and allowed the pokémon to show them to their "sleeping quarters," bundles of wires curled up to make nests. Amber sweat dropped _maybe it's not too late to reconsider that swim … _Raichu proceeded to dig out some berries and portion out to all the pokémon and Amber, who gratefully accepted.

The atmosphere between the parties was joyous, the wild Pokémon more happy and carefree than they had been in a long time. Electabuzz kept them all entertained with his antics, fully showing off to the small crowd around him and enjoying being the centre of attention.

But with all the adventure it wasn't long before they all proceeded to fall asleep. Amber widened up her makeshift bed for the night and settled, it wasn't as uncomfortable as she'd imaged, but damn she was cold! All her clothes were again left with the rest of her belongings leaving the teenager shivering in a t-shirt and her underwear in an old abandoned building.

Sensing his trainer's discomfort, Pichu came over and snuggled into her torso for body warmth, shortly joined by magnemite. Electabuzz was soon to join as well, huddling up against the teenagers back. Within minutes the pikachu came over and found cosy places in the crevices of Ambers curled-up legs and lap, Raichu curled up round Ambers head almost acting like a pillow. Electabuzz started to snore behind her. Amber smiled and snuggled up with the pokémon. More content that she ever could be in her own bed.

High above in the dark rafters of the ceiling two piercing white eyes watched the red head and the pokémon intently.

* * *

It was morning. Amber and the pokémon awoke from their sleep, all well rested. Amber stretched and looked around noticing something or rather someone was missing. "Hey where's Electabuzz gone? … Electabuzz? ELECTABUZZ?" Amber called out for him and then sighed. "Guess he's gone" she said sadly. After munching on a few more berries and bidding their farewells to the wild pokémon, Amber, Pichu and Magnemite exited the building. It was another gorgeous sunny day.

"Ok guys, we'll get our stuff back and then get back to the pokémon centre at Cerulean City where you guys can all have a proper rest. How does that sound?"

"Pichu!"

"Great, return."

Putting the pokémon back in their balls, Amber made her way back to the river. She tested the current with her hand and was about to release Chinchou when she heard a rustling from the long grass behind her. Turning around a familiar looking black and yellow stripy tail stuck up from the grass and waved around, Amber giggled and was soon greeted by the big grinning face of Electabuzz peaking through the weeds at her.

"Hey Electabuzz, I didn't get a chance to thank you for everything, we have to go now but I hope we meet again soon." Amber waved at her new friend, who's face in return dropped in disappointment. She was leaving? No! He didn't want his new playmate to go. Amber turned back to the river again, ready to release her part water friend, but felt her t-shirt being pulled from behind.

"Hey!" She turned around, it was Electabuzz. "Oh I'm sorry Electabuzz, I can't stay and play any longer. I have to continue on my journey. Electabuzz's mouth turned downwards, a sad expression came on his face.

Amber smiled and playfully put her finger to her chin and looked at yellow stripy Pokémon in front of her. "You know I could sure use your help along the way, I mean you're so brave and strong. I've never seen a Pokémon like you."

The pokémon struck a pose and started beating on his chest. Amber again giggled at him and took out her last pokéball.

"Would you like to come with us? I really could use your help, I'm not sure I can make it through the Pokémon league with out you."

Electabuzz closed his eyes and nodded enthusiastically at his new friend. Amber smiled and threw the pokéball up in the air, Electabuzz jumped into it letting the ball encase him. The ball wobbled and soon pinged. "Welcome to the group." Amber couldn't help the wide grin spreading across her face. _I got an Electabuzz!_

Amber released Chinchou and jumped into the water. "Let's go back Chinchou, I have so many new friends to introduce you to when we get to shore! You won't believe it" The two made their way upstream.

Meanwhile back on route 10, two villains were finally making headway on getting out of their self-made temporary prison.

"Ok Thea, grab hold of my waist I'll pull us both up."

They had had numerous failed attempts at getting out of this trap and had resorted to digging into the sides using only their bare hands, pilling the soft earth up making a sort of higher floor/ramp. It had not been an easy task.

Shane after a few attempts had finally grabbed the edge of the pit and was pulling them up to freedom. Grabbing chunks of thick steady grass for support he started to pull up. His chin touched the soft grass, he was head above ground level and just needed one final push of strength. _Finally freedom!_ He looked up and saw the most beautiful sight emerging from the river a few meters in front of him.

Long wet fire red hair being flicked off a pretty and fresh face, water droplets spraying off in every direction, with some cascading down onto a soaking wet white - now-see-through t-shirt, clinging to a soft yet slender toned body like a second skin. Her pale yellow bra showing through cupping modest breasts. A pair of thin wet pale yellow panties covering up her modesty and long smooth wet legs.

Shane was dumbstruck. It was as if time itself had slowed and she was moving in slow motion just to torture him. Oblivious to the audience, Amber turned around and bent over to recall her pokémon, showing off her pert, backside. Shane felt his face heat up and go an ungodly beetroot red, blood spurted from his nose and he fell back into the pit, crashing into his ally in the process and sending them both back to square one.

"WHAT THE HELL SHANE?! WE WERE OUT!" It didn't matter how much Thea ranted Shane couldn't hear, he was completely tuned out by the wonderful sight he had just witnessed.

Unaware of the commotion just meters away, Amber gathered her things and checked on her pokégear. _Man, Mom and Dad would be livid if they knew I'd left this here, not mention Uncle Gary._ She shivered at the through of the imaginary scolding's. "Better check in, but first" she said gleefully dialling a number.

Miles away in Vermillion City, a certain giant gym leader was currently being trampled over by a sea of unruly voltorb. Reaching blindly for his ringing phone, he was met with the sweet innocent voice that was responsible for this plague upon his gym.

"AMBER! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL DA VOLTORB?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Amber had made her way back to her mothers' hometown Cerulean City. A lot had happened since she'd left Vermillion City with Pichu and set off on her pokémon journey; so the teen decided to take a little downtime with her pokémon and show them around the sights of the beautiful blue lagoon city and visit the famous Cerulean Cape.

Going over the Nugget bridge, Amber proceeded to challenge trainers around the Cerulean Cape. It became clear to Amber very quickly why this was her mother's favourite training spot. There was an abundance of varied wild pokémon, loads of trainers to battle, picturesque views of the ocean, the lighthouse, all against a lovely beach countryside backdrop. What wasn't there to love?

Fresh off winning challenges back to back, Amber walked with her head held high along the winding path leading up the cliff edge where the lighthouse stood. Along for the ride, Pichu was perched proudly on her shoulder, also absorbed in his own confidence. The duo approached the lighthouse to meet with a famous pokémon researcher and inventor, Bill, at her parent's request.

Bill was no stranger to the girl; she had met the inventor several times before with her family when she was younger. Memories of the encounters were fuzzy at best given her young age at the time, so she couldn't really place that she knew him well or even remembered what he looked like.

Bill had had a fair bit to do with her family over the years, mainly with her father Ash, due to his many rare and legendary pokémon encounters across the globe. Bill was the inventor of the pokémon transport system and a highly regarded researcher of rare and undiscovered pokémon.

Feeling rather brazen, the teenager bounded up the small dirt path and rapped on the front door loudly almost with a musical pattern.

…..

Nothing.

"Eh? No answer …" The teenager faltered and her mouse pokémon drooped slightly "piiiiii."

"I'll knock harder!"

Amber knocked again with more force, no answer.

Amber banged. "HELLOOOOOOO." Again, no answer.

_Hm guess he isn't home_ she thought a little glumly. She had been looking forward to meeting with the revered man, especially after the stories her father and mother had told of their past visits.

Looking up Amber could see a window just a little high for her too see into.

"I'm gonna need a boost. Electabuzz I choose you"

"Electa Buzzzzzzzzzzz!" the pokémon formed and did a pose for his new trainer, bending his one knee slightly and raising his arm up at an angle.

Amber could not help but giggle at her playful pokémon's antics and smiled brightly at him. "Electabuzz can ya give us a boost? We need to see through that window"

"Buzz buzz buzz" The pokémon happy to oblige his trainer, nodded with enthusiasm and knelt for her to climb atop his shoulders.

"You're the best!"

Climbing up, they wobbled a little at first as Electabuzz rose to his feet, but they soon levelled and Electabuzz stood his ground firmly with the extra weight. Pichu climbed a top his trainers head.

Pichu rose up and looked through the window shortly followed by Amber's face. Pichu climbed down her shoulder and the pair looked through.

"Wow!"

"Pi Chu!"

The room was a warzone! Papers littered the floor, a small table upturned, chairs knocked around, ornaments fallen from their prospective destinations, like an almighty struggle had taken place here. They continued to view at the devastation that was Bill's front room when their gaze happened upon a big purple pokémon thrashing around. A wild Nidorino!

"Oh no! Bill's being attacked by that wild Nidorino! We got to help him! Right now!" Suddenly Amber started to wobble and mov away from the window … "Wa? Whaaaaaaaaaa"

The duo on top swayed back and forth vigorously, still on the shoulders of their companion pokémon. Electabuzz who had heard everything and was ready for action.

"Wow wait! Electabuzzzzzzzzzz!"

Electabuzz raced round to the entrance doors, carrying his trainer and pokémon companion.

"Arghhh don't charge the door with us still up here! ELECTABUZZ!" Amber wailed.

"Pi Pi Pi Piiiiiiiiii"

"STOP!"

Electabuzz not heeding their warnings at all ran straight at the door using his mega punch. The door shook but stood firm. Electabuzz tried again with his mega kick. Amber and Pichu gripped to stay on.

Electabuzz grunted, frustration clear on his face as he glared at the obstacle in front of him. Not giving up despite the protests above and the doors insistence of not budging, he proceeded with a barrage of attacks, his trainer squealing and clinging on for dear life. The large set doors had taken some damage but were overall still standing strong. Electabuzz ceased his onslaught and move back from the doors. Amber and Pichu sighed with relief as they stopped moving. But just as they thought he had given up, Electabuzz launched forwards running at the doors with tremendous speed.

Amber screamed, Pichu closed his eyes and clung to his trainer tight, Electabuzz made contact with the doors and they relented, giving way and slamming open allowing the trio entrance into the lighthouse. The three barrelled in and immediately headed to find the offending Nidorino.

They soon spotted the intruder and now able to jump down off her bipedal friend, Amber composed herself and jumped into action mode herself. Pointing firmly at Nidorino, she commanded her pokémon with authority. "Ok Electabuzz use Thunderpunch!"

Electabuzz raced forwards, his hand sparking with pent up electricity. The Nidorino thrashed in resistance and ran around the room avoiding in the incoming fist. The already trashed room bearing the brunt of further onslaught.

"DON'T WORRY BILL WE ARE HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Amber shouted out above all commotion.

"BUT I AM BILL!"

"Huh?!"

Amber looked around in every direction. _Where did that voice come from?_

"Pichu, Pichu Pichu!" Pichu tugged on his trainer's T-shirt and pointed to the Nidorino still dodging the ever impetuous Electabuzz. Looking closely fear was clearly written all over his face.

"Please it is me, it's Bill! Please, call off your pokémon!" The Nidorino's mouth moved.

Did that just come from the Nidorino?!

_That Nidorino … is … not attacking … Bill … that Nidorino … IS Bill!_ Amber's eyes went wide at the realisation.

"Electabuzz stop!" The pokémon halted mid swing and looked at his trainer with confusion. "Electabuzz, it's ok we don't need to battle any more. Return." Amber recalled Electabuzz into his pokéball and walked over to the talking Nidorino. The whole situation was beyond crazy. She knelt to the pokémon and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Bill? Is it really you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"What in the world happened? How are you a pokémon?!"

"You see that machine through there" The Nidorino nudged his head in the direction of another open room. Two large chambers dominated the space connected by a large tube and multiple wires. "That is a teleportation device. I was doing an experiment and it went terribly wrong. What I need you to do is go over to that computer there, wait for me to enter the chamber and then run the cell separation programme. Will you do that?"

Amber nodded and made her way into the next room and over to the computer. Pichu stood amid it all, dumbfounded from the absolute absurdity of the whole situation they had found themselves in today.

Bill the Nidorino waddled into the near side chamber and called out, the programme was already loaded so Amber ran it. A whirring noise started up and bright flashes filled the room. Amber and Pichu shielded their eyes till all the flashing had stopped, then looked to the reveal chamber.

The door opened, a Nidorino came bounding out. Ambers heart sank. She ran over to him and knelt at his side. "Oh Bill, what happened you're still a pokémon? Did I mess it up? What did I do wrong? Speak to me!"

The nidorino grunted in response.

A cold sinking feeling washed over her. He could not speak anymore; she'd made it worse! _Has he gone full pokémon? Can I bring him back? I don't know how_. Holding back tears Amber held his head and looked him in the eye "Oh Bill, I'm so sorry, I'll fix this, I'll bring you back I promise." She hugged the pokémon tight who merely grunted in response.

"Ah good to be back to my old self. Thank you so much Amber."

_Huh? _Ambers eyes widened and she released the pokémon from her hug. _That did not come from Nidorino_. She turned around. An elderly man of medium build with thick wavy silver hair and a thick moustache appeared. Bill had emerged from the other chamber, back to his former human self.

"Bill! Is that you? You're back!" She looked at the nidorino next to her "But then this is?"

"My Nidorino. 100% pokémon." And with that he recalled his partner. Amber looked on dumbfounded. Her facial expression perfectly matching her Pichu's.

"Bill. What happened here?!"

"I'll explain everything. But first tea?"

Unbeknown to the party inside, outside someone was looking in through the window and had watched the entire scene play out. A familiar unnatural blonde stood on the back of her brunette male counterpart who was positioned on all fours on the floor.

"Shane. You will seriously not believe the shit I've just witnessed."

"Well maybe if we could swap positions occasionally and I could stand on your back whilst you play stepping stool, I would. Miss Equality." Shane replied, his comment dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, do not even!" Thea growled back, glaring down at her partner. She resumed looking back through the window. "Seriously though, this is some messed up stuff going down in here."

"What's messed up is you standing in heeled boots on my back!" Shane retorted a little red in the face.

"Shut up! I need to find out what's going on … I got an idea."

Inside Amber and Bill straightened up the small living room, still far from perfect but presentable. Bill made tea and they sat at the small table. Bill poured the tea and began the conversation.

Bill sipped his tea and moved onto pleasantries. "It is awfully good of you to come visit me up here Amber. It was a pleasure speaking with your Mother and Father again a few days ago. They informed me of your coming here and of course I am more than happy to oblige your company. It's been such a long time since I've seen you all in person, why you were but a small girl and now look all grown up and out on your own."

Amber smiled warmly. Bill was a genuine gentleman.

He continued "Nice to see you travelling with a Pichu, quite the family lineage to your father. I see you're taking after him a great deal." He nodded to Pichu perched on the table munching on a poképuff.

Amber kept the smile on her face, but internally her mood dropped, and fake smile cracked. There it was again _just like your father_.

"You have his eyes, even now burning like fire with ambition and determination and that same groundless air of confidence. You are your father's daughter alright."

Bill continued oblivious the change of mood in the room ...

"Now your brother, maybe from a distance he looks like your father with that black bed head hair but he's a Waterflower through and through. Your mother's family traits flow through that boy. Living in Cerulean all these years, I can spot that world-famous star quality anywhere. Amazing isn't it what gets passed down to who and what doesn't? How two spawn from the same DNA can turn out so differently, almost opposites. Oh genetic make-up fascinates me greatly, I could just go on and on!" Bill put his hand to the back of his head and laughed.

Amber placed her teacup onto its saucer. Her eyes were burning like fire alright, but definitely for other reasons …

Keen to change the subject and fast, Amber brought up the elephant in the room. "Bill, when I arrived … you were a pokémon … what happened?"

"Ah well it all has to do with my work in pokémon transportation. You see to transport a pokémon they must be dematerialized at a cellular molecular level in order to travel at speed as a mass of energy over distance and rematerialize at their intended destination. This machine here is my original teleportation device, which I have since been able to make portable and digitalise for convenient mainstream use for all pokémon trainers, the system you know and use. Now my current research is looking at the effects of molecular travel on a pokémon's battling abilities. I'm looking into a link between increased fighting experience leading to boosted increased on a pokémon's attacking and defensive prowess through the usage of the teleportation system."

Amber nodded trying her best to follow the conversation. Bill continued.

"My thesis is that it must have something to do with the deconstruction and reconstruction of protein strands in the pokémons unique individual DNA structure. When the strands re-line up they cause an abnormality, changing the pokémon. As a pokémons' make up is individual, the effects themselves vary dependant on the individual. I have been transporting pokémon in my original machine to gather data, this occasion I am embarrassed to admit I was a little careless with the safety protocol and a clumsy accident meant I ended up in the chamber with Nidorino as it teleported. We must have spliced together. Quite the mess! It's a really good job you turned up when you did, I don't think I'd of taken to life well as a Nidorino."

Amber not really grasping the full extent of Bill's words merely offered a toothy grin in response.

"I know! How about I show you my research in action?" Bill suggested placing his empty cup on the saucer.

Amber and Pichu followed Bill into the transporter room. He took out a pokéball and released it.

A little brown fox pokémon emerged "Eeeeeee"

"Eevee!" Amber squealed with delight.

Bill smiled at her reaction. "An eevee fan too? Eevee and their evolutions are my favourite pokémon. Their genetic structure fascinates me no end, and of course they're absolutely delightful. They are always part of my life. This little one was a gift from my family in Johto, recently hatched from an egg."

Bill gave the little pokémon a fuss. "Amber I have the most difficult job for you to partake. Please continue to pet Eevee. She's only baby so I require all our actions to be positively reinforced."

Ambers face lit up and she took over petting the little pokémon. "Veeeeeee." Eevee was loving the attention, Pichu sat by the baby pokémon and conversed with her, adding to the pleasant experience.

"Ah very good, I see you have the natural touch" Bill smiled and carefully placed sensors on the pokémon, whilst Amber continued to fuss her. He ran a computer program and, on the screen, came up all the facts on the pokémon.

Bill turned the monitor so his companions could see and began to explain.

"Here we can see all the details on Eevee. Her gender, nature, even where she hatched and all these stats here. Now we are going to save these stats" Bill pressed a button on the keyboard and removed the sensors off Eevee. "Now please recall Eevee into her pokéball and place it into the transporter, the chamber on the left."

Amber giving Eevee one last little fuss, recalled her into the pokéball and placed it into the machine.

"That chamber on the left acts as the cathode, when I run the programme a tremendous amount of energy will enter the chamber causing a reduction reaction."

Amber couldn't keep up with the jargon, as Bill continued his lesson. _I am so lost…_

_La la la la _energy_ la la la la lala la _reaction_ la la lalalalala _flows out of_ la la la lalalala la la lalal la _this means_ lalalalalalal lala la la la la _the right side chamber becomes an anode _la la la laa_ electron doner _la la la la la la laaa lalala_ oxidation reaction _lal la la la la la la lalalala la _a byproduct of the process _la lalal la la la_ of course all this happens simultaneously, light speed, and there you have teleportation transportation.

Amber and Pichu's eyes were spinning.

"So now you know how the process works let's watch the science in action!" Pichu bounded forward and sat in front of the machine in curiosity. Bill ran the programme and the machine sprung to life. A few flashes of light and a small amount of smoke and sure enough in the right chamber was Eevees pokéball.

"Piiiiichu!" Pichu went over to the newly opened chamber, amazed at what he'd seen.

Amber walked over to Pichu and released Eevee from her ball "Eeeeeeee!" The little pokémon was once again delighted to be in company and rolled over for a belly rub.

Bill put the sensors back on the pokémon and ran the programme bringing up the pokémon stats.

"Just as I suspected" Bill turned the monitor.

Amber looked over the stats "…. But nothing has changed?" surprise in her voice.

"No. See this little Eevee has had no battling experience at all. There is no muscle memory to absorb so nothing has changed. What I need is for Eevee to battle and gain experience to see if and how it will affect her after being transported. Perhaps you and Pichu could help me with that?" Bill looked at his red headed guest and then down to her baby pokémon.

She pondered for a few seconds and her smile beamed through "Alright we accept!" "Pi pi pi chu!"

"KOFFIN!"

The party was interrupted as thick toxic smelling smoke filled the room; the field of vision completely compromised. Amber tried to cover her nose and mouth and followed the sounds of coughing, making her way to stand in front of Bill and Eevee, arms outstretched to protect them. Or at least that's wat she _hoped_ she was doing.

Her eyes were stinging from the smoke, tears pricking the corners. Pichu copied his trainer, fearing no better.

Team Rocket entered the room, fully clad in industrial gas masks and stylish boiler suits to navigate the area easily. Zubat flew next to them partially clearing the smoke from their field of vision, whilst keeping their victims in the smog.

"Prpar fo trufle!"

"Mac ee derbil!"

"Tu pruet ff word frm devsaon"

"Tu unit arr peplos wiff een re nasion"

"Tu denants ther effils ov truff een luff"

"Tu exsend urr retch tu ther stards aboff"

Zubat cleared a small area of smoke revealing two figures

"T" Thea struck a pose, having her back turned to her audience and looking over her shoulder. Gas Mask completely concealing her face.

"Shn" Shane mirrored his partners pose.

"Tim Roqutte blasé uf ah ther seed ov lite"

"Surenduh naw ah prpar tu fite"

...

"Amber what did you just say? I couldn't make it out you're so muffled." Bill covering his eyes and trying not to inhale the smog.

"No, it wasn't me. I'm not sure what it was or where it came from. I can't see anything!" the teen retorted, between coughs.

Team Rocket stood motionless. Realisation dawned in on them, Zubat was still flapping at their side, blowing the smog from their area over to where Amber, Bill and the pokémon stood. Their performance was completely lost on their captive audience … sweat drops ran down their faces.

"EH WUZ USH! TIM ROQUTTE!" Thea shouted through her full-face mask. Undeniably peeved that their seamless delivery of the traditional Team Rocket motto was wasted.

"Who's there?! What do you want?" Bill still covering his eyes, shouted out into the thick smog.

"Werr herr fur thar grill"

"WHAT?"

"See sed WERR HERR FUR THAR GRILL" Shane shouted louder but the mask still muffled him completely.

"My grill? You want my food?! Well you really didn't have to go to all this, if you had just come to my door an asked…"

"Eeeee" Eevee tried to get as close to Bill's leg as possible, her ears dropped in fear.

"Noow nut yu grill, THER GRILL!" Shane shouted back.

_IDIOTS! _Thea was internally face palming.

"Don't worry Bill! I'll protect you and Eevee!" Amber stood her ground and took a few steps back intending to give the researcher more protection.

"I'm really … **_really_** not sure what your goal is here, but to accost me and my guest in my own home and upset my pokémon is unacceptable!" Bill heard footstep approach him "Take this!" Bill started to thrash wildly into the smog. Hoping for some potluck retribution on his unwelcome intruders.

In doing so Bill's wild aimless thrashing caught Amber on the back and sent the teenager stumbling forwards, catching Pichu in her trip, the pair lurched forwards a few paces and righted their balance.

"You cowards! Striking me from behind when I can't even see? That's nothing more than weak!" Amber shouted out into the smog.

_Oh! Finally, somethings gone our way!_ Thea smirked. Her field of vision was clear thanks to her Zubat and their target was now within arm's reach of her - disorientated and directly in front of the open teleportation chamber.

Wasting no time, the Rocket villain shoved Amber as hard as she could, sending the clueless teenager and Pichu flying into the chamber. Thea calmly picked up a nearby broom she had spied and threaded it through the door handle, effectively locking Amber and Pichu in and preventing escape.

_Perfect. Now she's contained in this whacky piece of junk we can get the goons to retrieve this machine and take it all back to HQ. No muss, no fuss, easy!_

"Oh Amber are you OK?! I think I got one of them for you! Take that you swine! That's for striking a defenceless young lady! You Thug!" Bill continued to valiantly thrash blindly at the smog.

Amber now thankfully free from the outside smog, could see again. As her formally stinging eyes adjusted, she took in her surroundings she quickly realised herself and Pichu were in the teleportation chamber. Alarm bells rang out as visions of Bill as the Nidorino flashed through her mind and it quickly dawned on her the potential danger they were both in.

_If the machine gets booted up I'll get turned into a Pichu! Worse yet what would happen to Pichu?! Would it be my mind in Pichu's body or would little Pichu cease to exist at all?_ Panicked at the thought, Amber banged hard on the door, but the broom held it fast in place. They were trapped.

Pichu sparked his cheeks up "Picchuuuuuuuu."

"No Pichu! Your power could set off the machine!" Amber cried out in alarm.

Pichu's ears dropped and his ceased his attack.

Thea spied the PC and made her way over to communicate with her HQ for backup.

Shane meanwhile made his way over to the blinded Bill, the smog from Koffin's attack was clearing but the researcher had his eyes shut tightly to stop the offending substance getting to them. Dodging the researchers flailing arms with ease, Shane manoeuvred and managed to catch one of Bills fists, twisting his arm round to his back. Shane then proceeded to pin the old man down to the floor with little effort. Physical strength was not one of Bills strong attributes, the ageing man failed to put up much resistance.

"Unhand me!"

"Haw haw showwy eld mun. Noshin pershunel."

Shane bounded Bill's feet and hands together incapacitating him. He looked up from his handiwork and saw Thea typing frantically at the PC.

Not seeing Amber anywhere, the young Rocket agent scanned the room and quickly happened upon the shaking chamber door held fast by a broom handle. There in the plexiglass window, a familiar mop of red hair was visible. He looked back to Thea.

_If Thea sets off that machine …_ his mind flashed back to his partner telling him about what had transpired here earlier today, when she was looking through the window. It was messed up.

_That machine turns people into pokémon and she's trapped inside! _Shane's face visibly paled as thought of the cute girl trapped in that Arceus awful machine. Images of her turning into a big dumb Nidorino flooded is mind. Hideous thoughts of her in pokémon form mindlessly thrashing about and growling.

_Thea's only got to press the wrong thing …_

Shane's stomach churned and his hands physically trembled. He again looked to the chamber window. He could see his crushes face, her brown eyes big and wide with fear. He looked closer; it was a look of pure desperation. He could feel her pleading to be set free from her perilous situation. He could hear her sweet desperate voice in his mind _Please Shane! Please save me! Please don't let me be turned into a pokémon!_

He turned his face away; he couldn't bear to look any longer. In his new line of sight, a bright yellow and black striped unit caught his attention. _Wait is that?_

Thea was continuing her own process; she had downloaded the messaging platform and secured the IP address. About to press the return button, sending out the signal for a pick up crew. _Wait? Wha what happened?!_

Shane tripped the power source, everything went black. All the lights shut off, the pc went down before the message could be sent, and the machine could not be triggered. _Phew._ Thea, open mouthed at the blank PC screen, continued to hit the return button, each time with more vigour hoping the screen would somehow comeback to life. Failing she lifted the monitor and began to shake it. "Nou nog nough noww NOUGH! DU NUFF DU DISH TU MEA NOUGHW YOUGH £$%* # %$£!"

During his colleague's explicit transfixion on the dead PC, Shane slipped over to the transporter chamber and proceeded to remove the broom handle from the door. His mind turning to a daydream ...

_"Oh Shane! You saved me from being turned into a pokémon! How can I ever thank you?" Amber was looking up at her saviour, her brown eyes wide and glistening. _

_The Rocket Agent grabbed the Pokémon Trainers hands and clapsed them into his own, pulling her towards his chest. "Come with me."_

_"Yes! Of course I will, Oh Shane, I will go with you anywhere." _

_The pair leaned in, eye closed, lips almost touching..._

Unbeknown to Amber inside that she was actually currently being freed, she had backed up to the farthest part and lurched forwards, full pelt at the door using her momentum and full bodyweight to smash against the door in a desperate bid for freedom.

Success! the door gave way and swung open with a tremendous force, **SMACK** it stopped dead in a sickening thud.

Amber tumbled out and fell to the floor, Pichu hopped out and pointed "pichu pichu pichu!" Amber turned her head on the cold floor, the smog had pretty much cleared up now and she saw Bill in the darkened room also face down on the floor tied up. "Bill! I'm coming!"

_No no no no no no NO NO NO NO! How did she get out?!_ Thea was having a full-on melt down now.

Unbeknown to her, her partner who was responsible for this full chain of events leading to the downfall of her perfect plan, was slumped down behind the chamber door of the transporting machine. Behind his gas mask, he was slack jawed and eyes unfocused. Being knocked out was not the reward he was hoping for…

Amber and Pichu dashed over to Bill. Eevee was at his side desperately pulling at the ropes, trying to free her trainer from the bindings. Amber knelt and freed the elderly researcher.

"Bill are you OK?" Amber helped the elderly man to his feet.

Bill rubbed his sore wrists where the ropes had rubbed and burned against his skin. "Yes I think so…" He stumbled slightly, his ankles adjusting to being unbound.

"Take it easy, I'll deal with these clowns."

Amber glared at Thea, who was starting to descend upon them, Zubat flapping at her side. Shane holding his head, still trying to get over his concussion staggered over to his teammate.

"I don't know who you are, or why you've targeted Bill, but you won't get away with this!"

Amber pulled out a pokéball and threw it. Out formed a big round pokémon. "Electrode!"

Shane, still dazed threw out his koffing.

"Electrode! Use Thunderbolt attack!"

"Electrode electrode electrode" Electrode merely rocked back and forth.

Confused Amber gave another command "…. Huh …. Ok erm use your Signal Beam!"

The pokémon merely slowly turned round on the spot.

"… Electrode …" Amber was crestfallen. Her pokémon wasn't following her orders.

Thea and Shane couldn't contain themselves "bwwwhahahahahahahah" there muffled laughs still came through as they pointed and doubled over laughing at pokémon, making a fool of the novice trainer.

"Amber it's not listening to you! Try another pokémon!" Bill called out.

Pichu jumped to her aid. Eevee followed Pichu's lead and stood at his side.

"Pichu, Eevee you guys up for this?"

"Pi!" "Ee!"

"OK! Eevee use helping hand! Pichu target Zubat with a Thunder Shock!"

"Suubut dige eh hand uz srich" Zubat merely flapped, confused at his trainer's directions. The Thunder Shock hitting him square on, sending him toppling to the floor.

"Noow Suubut!" Thea wailed

Shane retaliated "Cuffon uz pushon gush attach" again Koffin bobbed up and down unable to understand his trainers command.

"This is toooo easy, Pichu use nuzzle, Eevee use tackle! Finish this!" Amber pointed, her battle confidence coming back in full flow.

"Itch dese dun maschs! Tuk um uff, tuk um uff!" Thea and Shane pulled at the straps. Bored of the palaver, Electrode rolled into the battlefield, coming head to head with the combined power attacks of Pichu and Eevee. The resulting force caused Electrode to roll over to Team Rocket.

"Electrode!" It was not happy being hit! Electrode started to glow.

Noticing the strange glow around them the Team Rocket agents stopped pulling at their gas masks and looked down at the giant glowing pokémon and clutched each other with fear. They knew what was coming and it was far too late to stop it….

"Elecccccc TRODE! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Team Rocket took the brunt of the explosion and went flying off through the wall and into the air with their pokémon.

"How, how did we lose this one?! We had this!" Thea wailed.

"At least no one got turned into a pokémon…" Shane mumbled.

_"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!"_ they cried out in union as they soared into the distance.

Pichu and Eevee bounced up and down, crying with glee, whilst a blackened Electrode rocked gently, it's eyes spinning. Amber recalled her feinted pokémon and whispered to it's ball "Thank you Electrode, I'm sorry this happened to you. I'll become the trainer you need me to be. I promise."

Amber ran over to her pokémon and Eevee. "Guys you were amazing!" She cuddled the little pokémon duo, who lapped up the attention. Bill smiled and walked over to the victorious party.

"Congratulations, all of you on a victory well deserved." He greeted them all warmly.

"Bill! Are you OK? Who were those guys? What did they want here?"

Bill scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor. "Sadly I'm none the wiser than you… I really have no idea ... or at least one that makes sense ... . But the main thing is you and the pokémon saved us. Thank you." Bill bowed slightly.

Amber looked around the messy and damaged room "eeeerm oh … we kinda made a mess though."

"Oh … oh dear …" Bill surveyed the damage to his lighthouse. "They really did a number on the place, didn't they? Ah well it's nothing that can't be fixed."

"Still … it's not as bad as when I first came here" Amber grinned at the researcher, a cheeky toothy grin adorning her face.

Bill couldn't help but chuckle, "you've got me there!" The party all broke into full laughter.

Amber stood at Bill's front door, Pichu was perched on her head. Outside the sun had begun to set and adorned the sky with beautiful shades of orange and red.

"Well I better get going now." Amber gave a slight bow.

Bill returned the gesture. "The pleasure has been all mine Amber Ketchum."

"Um Bill" Amber looked the floor, a little worried to hear the answer "About the attack, are you going to tell the authorities? Or the Pokémon League? Do you think you could, maybe, leave my name out of it? It's just, well, Mom and Dad they get so protective …"

Bill looked at the girl and placed his hand on his chin. She really did deserve the credit for saving the day, but if she wanted to remain anonymous, well who was he to go against her wishes?

"You have no need to worry. I will inform the league there was an attack on my lighthouse, but they do not need to know the full details, besides what am I supposed to tell them? Robbers came looking for my grill?! They will throw me in the looney bin!" Bill put his hand behind his head and laughed.

Amber giggled. For such a clever, renown researcher Bill could be really goofy.

"I do have a favour to ask of you though." Bill continued.

Ambers eyes widened as Bill placed a pokéball in her hand.

"I'd be incredibly grateful if you could battle using Eevee a few more times on your journey? Please if you could record each time she battles and send me the data, then when the time is right transport her back to me?"

"Sure! That would be great!" Amber gladly accepted. She looked at Eevee's pokéball, with a warm smile and put it away.

"Wonderful! Well then, our time is up. Take care Miss Ketchum and don't be a stranger" Bill clasped the girls' hand and shook it.

Waving goodbye, Amber and Pichu set off on their journey once more, learning more and more about pokémon and with a new ally.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Amber pedalled down route 5 on her brand-new bike. Leaving Cerulean City she had popped into the bike shop on the edge of town, her mother had left her a gift there to pick up. Of course, the bike owner was more than insistent to provide a free bike for the famous Misty Waterflower.

_"Of course, you had to have one of my bikes! Me and your mother couldn't have it any other way! No charge of course I insisted!" The shop salesman placed his hand on the saddle of a beautiful electric blue mountain bike. "When people see you riding this, they will know this is a Cerulean BikeShop Bike! Only the best for the family of Kanto, right? You know your mother had her first bike from here, did you know that? Yep, it was because of one of our bikes your mother and father met! You could even say you might not even be here right now if it was for a Cerulean Bikeshop bike! How about that hahaha! Now take it and cycle away on your pokémon journey!" _

Once again, the perks of her family name came in handy. No kid could afford this bike...

Still she really couldn't complain, it was amazing she felt so free! The sun on her back and the wind in her air. Pichu sat upfront in a small wicker basket. The cool wind blew through his ears. All their problems seemed a million miles away as she approached Saffron City and her next Gym challenge.

Arriving in the city Amber headed straight to the pokécenter to get ready for her upcoming battle with the legendary Gym Leader Sabrina. Whilst waiting for her pokémon to be all rested up and battle ready, Amber called in on home.

After a few rings the video chat popped up with her Mother, Father's and Pikachu's smiling faces in view, subtly fighting for screen dominance.

"Hi sweetie!" Misty beamed through the monitor.

"Pi Kaaa!" Pikachu squeaked excitedly, balancing between both Ash and Misty's shoulders, so he could get into the screen.

Ash was beaming. "Hey Kiddo! How's it going? Hey, lets see that Cascade Badge you got from beating your Mom!"

Amber giggled "But Dad, you've already seen it!" Still she pulled it out and proudly showed it off again for him to see.

"I know, I just like to remind your Mom here…" Ash gave a cheeky grin to his wife who as always was quick to take the bait. Pikachu grimaced, he knew what was coming and he was literally stuck in the middle of it.

"Ahem! Our baby girl happens to be an exceptionally talented beginner trainer!" Misty turned her nose in the air, then slyly looked back at her husband, she now had to go for the jugular. "I happen to remember your first badge battle going very differently!" She smirked at Ash knowingly.

Ash didn't miss a beat with the counter argument "Yeah but that was against Brock, I beat you hands down in our first battle."

Misty's face instantly fell. "What?! No, you didn't it was a draw!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did I walk out with the badge?"

"Because Daisy felt sorry for you!"

"Oh? Really Mist?

"Yes, really Ash Ketchum!"

Pikachu's eyes went wide, as he looked from one to the other.

"So I'm in Saffron City!" Amber interjected, waving her arms changing the topic. She was used to seeing her parent's bicker, but she really did not have time for this one, especially as this little debate had not been resolved in over 20 years. Pikachu let out a sigh of relief.

"Ooooh Saffron City! The big city, so exciting there!" Misty commented, getting excited herself.

"Yeah! I haven't seen much of the city yet, I'm just at the Pokémon Centre about to go challenge Sabrina for a Marsh Badge."

Ash and Misty both looked a little uncomfortable, but really tried to hide it best they could.

Ash took on an unusually serious tone with his only daughter. "Sabrina huh, she's a tough one. Just promise me … that you will not make any deals with her before the match. Like being her friend. Or stay and play." Ash looked his daughter straight in the eye, his stare firm and unwavering. He was not kidding around.

"Wha … What?" The teenager could not help but look at him a little puzzled.

"Oh Ash!" Misty playfully slapped his arm. "Sabrina's not like that anymore, she has really mellowed out, besides, Amber has got the perfect pokémon to take on the Saffron City Gym." Misty gave her daughter a knowing wink. Amber could not help but smile back. Then, just like the sudden change of the ocean tide, Misty's demeanour also changed to a serious look. "But your Dad is right … promise to phone us as soon as you've got the Marsh Badge … maybe a quick message just before you challenge her."

Amber was confused at the request but agreed all the same. Her parents really could be incredibly overprotective at times. After more "Good Luck's," "Go Gett'em's" and "I love you's" the conversation ended, and Amber hung up.

_That was one weird conversation. Even for them. Why were they acting so strange? … _Amber then reminisced of the stories her father would tell about his Kanto adventures. Her thoughts landed on one night in particular, when she was kid and her father was putting her bed with a story…

* * *

*** Flashback ***

_"and so, there appeared this little girl, only it turned out she wasn't a little girl at all … she was a haunted doll possessed by Sabrina's mind!" Ash put a torch up to his face to cast scary shadows on it. _

_"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Amber squealed and pulled up the bed duvet to cover her face. Slowly peeking out from behind it again._

_Ash took that as a queue to continue with his scary and wildly inappropriate bedtime story for his very young daughter. "She wanted us to be her friends, to stay and have us play with her if we lost the match, but that wasn't the scary part … do you know what would of happened if Daddy lost this match? Do you know what the Gym Leader Sabrina would do to me, Mommy, Pikachu and Uncle Brock?" _

_Amber shook her head nervously. _

_... "she would turn us all into living dolls! And keep us in her living doll house FOREVER!" Ash made a big gesture with his arms creating a huge intimidating show on the walls and ceiling over the girl's bed._

_"MOMMMMMMMMY!" Amber screamed at the top of her lungs._

**_"AAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!" _**_Misty's yell could be heard all through the house; her footsteps thudded up the stairs._

_Ash froze on the end of the bed, his face paled. Misty was scarier than any other Gym Leader …_

_*** End ***_

* * *

Amber smiled to herself, she chuckled and shook her head lightly. That story gave her nightmares for days, though she thinks her Dad might have come off a lot worse! Misty really was the only thing her Dad ever seemed truly scared of. But seriously a Gym Leader couldn't _really_ turn you into a doll if you lost a pokémon battle … could they? The ping of the waiting room made Amber jump but brought her out of her thoughts.

"Your pokémon are all rested and ready" A smiley Nurse Joy brought over a tray of 6 pokéballs. Amber thanked her and took her pokémon back.

Pausing for a moment Amber spoke. "Umm Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about Sabrina?"

"Oh of course. She is the mistress of psychic type pokémon. It's said she possesses psychic powers herself and can communicate with pokémon without even speaking."

"Ok, but do you know … what happens to the trainers … that … you know lose a gym challenge to her?"

Nurse Joy raised her eyebrows. She was a little surprised at the question "Erm well I guess they wind up here, try again or move onto the next gym?"

"Oh … so they don't … get … turned … umm" feeling stupid asking the question, Amber stopped herself. _Seriously only a little kid would believe something like that! I'm 16 for crying out loud!_ Amber internally scolded herself.

"You're a novice trainer, aren't you?" Nurse Joy smiled and continued. "Don't worry, sure all gym battles can be tough and a little nerve wracking but so long as you are raising your pokémon properly and you do your best by them and yourself in battle, you'll be just fine." Nurse Joy closed her eyes and gave a big reassuring smile.

Thanking Nurse Joy once more Amber exited the building and made her way over to the gym on the other side of the city.

Amber whizzed through the streets on her bike making her way through the large City. Pichu once again taking pride of place in the front basket. _How did I ever get around without this? _She cycled past the Silph Co Building, the pair marvelled at the famous landmark, and admiring its architecture. _Wow I knew it would be tall, but that building is huge! Well I suppose they are the global leading company in pokémon technology._

Turning a corner Amber could see the gym up ahead. _This is it! The Marsh Badge … Sabrina … _

"Hey there!"

Amber stopped in her tracks by an old dilapidated looking dojo. A middle aged woman with deep blue eyes, red hair, streaked with grey in a pink gi stood outside. "You looking to challenge the Saffron City Gym?"

Amber and Pichu both nodded.

"How about a warmup here at the Fighting Dojo Gym?" The woman pulled out a pokéball.

Amber pointed her finger at the building "um is this really a pokémon gym?"

"YES, IT IS! … well was … Ok so Sabrina's Psychic Gym has been the "official" pokémon gym in Saffron for the past few decades, but we're still a worthy challenge and the masters of fighting type pokémon." The woman winked.

Amber smirked. "Well I guess I can't turn down a challenge. Ok you're on!"

Amber with Pichu followed the woman into the Dojo, it looked better on the inside. A simple square room with natural light pouring in, showing off a simple design battle floor area. Faded scrolls hung from the walls adorned with timeless philosophical quotes and phrases.

The woman stood on the opposite side of the battle area, pokéball ready. "We'll have a 1 on 1 battle, no time limit."

"Sounds good to me." Amber pulled out a pokéball.

The fighting trainer released her pokémon. Hitmontop.

Amber released Electabuzz.

"Oh! An Electabuzz! Cool. Not quite a fighting type but he'll do" the woman commented.

Hearing this, Electabuzz cast a glare at the woman and instantly cycled through a number of his poses. Flexing his biceps and puffing out his chest.

Amber grinned. "Electabuzz will more than "just do." Let's start this off, Thunder Punch!"

"Hitmontop use Dectect!"

Electabuzz winded his arm around creating a power Thunder Punch and launched it at his opponent, the Hitmontop detected the move with ease and evaded it.

"Electabuzz keep it up with that Thunder Punch!" _Detect can't keep Hitmontop safe forever_.

The Hitmontop continued to evade the oncoming onslaught but as Amber predicted he soon made a false move and ended up with a direct hit from a very charged up Electabuzz.

Hitmontop reeled back from the attack but soon rose back up, still willing to fight.

"Hitmontop! Hang in there, counter with Close Combat!"

Amber gritted her teeth; this move was going to hurt Electabuzz and could end the match. _This will all be down to timing … and a pinch of luck_. "Electabuzz, brace yourself! Block as much as you can"

Electabuzz widened his stance and crossed his arms in front of his face and body, bracing for the upcoming attack.

"He can't block it all Hitmontop. Go all out!" His trainer shouted from the side-lines encouraging her pokémon.

Hitmontop was soon upon him and there was no let-up in his onslaught.

Amber, Pichu and Electabuzz all grimaced. Electabuzz's back leg slid even further out, and his arms dropped allowing Hitmontop a few really hard hits.

Amber regained her composure. "Now Electabuzz, whilst Hitmontop is close and defenceless! Thunderbolt!"

Electabuzz growled and released a dazzling Thunderbolt, consuming his opponent.

The onslaught was over. Electabuzz hung back, head low panting hard. He had taken a fair amount of damage. Hitmontop came away sparking, paralysed from Electabuzz's static. His defence also dropping after the onslaught. Both pokémon looked each other in the eye and stood up, refusing to back down. The next hit would be the decider of this battle.

"Pi chu pi pi!" the little mouse pokémon cheered on his compadre.

"Hitmontop let's finish this now with your signature Triple Kick attack!"

"Electabuzz, charge up your Thunder Punch … wait for my command." The pokémon obeyed his trainer and stayed in one spot spinning his arm around, gathering electricity in his fist.

Hitmontop barrelled forwards spinning like a spinning top, ready to impact with his first kick. As he was making his move, little sparks of electricity ran through him, faltering his movement. Amber spied the opening. "Electabuzz connect with your Thunder Punch! End this!"

Hitmontop's attack failed and Electabuzz smashed through with a charged-up punch. Hitmontop skidded across the area.

"Hitmontop!" The woman called out to her pokémon. He slumped over eyes spinning.

"Alright!" Amber pumped her fist into the air, Pichu mimicking her action. Electabuzz grinned back at his trainer and flexed, wincing slightly after doing so. Amber walked over to him and patted him on the head. "You were awesome Electabuzz, here, let me fix you up a little." She pulled out a healing potion and sprayed it liberally over his fur. "There that feel a little better?"

"Electabuzz!" The pokémon bounced into a handstand and started to do push ups.

"Well done. That pokémon of yours really is something. You work well together." The red-haired woman approached the teen.

"Thank You. It was a great battle; you guys make a great team too. It was touch and go there for a while. I can tell you're an experienced fighting type trainer."

"My name is Terri, and I inherited this gym from my mentor Master Hamm."

"Oh that's so cool, my name is Amber. I interned at the Vermillion City Gym. I'm an Electric Type trainer." Amber beamed.

"That explains a lot." Terri smiled. "You know Electabuzz benefit from fighting types moves. Whilst you're here how about learning some new moves? I'm sure it will benefit you on your league challenge." Terri suggested.

Amber nodded. "That sounds great! Thank You! What do you say Electabuzz? Pichu?"

"Pi chu pi" "Electabuzz!" they both agreed.

Amber, Pichu and Electabuzz got changed into gi's. Amber wore a yellow one with a white belt wrapped around, keeping here hair in her signature low pigtails. Pichu adorned a red one with white belt and a little white bandana around his head. Electabuzz was clad in a black gi with a yellow belt. Looking and feeling the part they all joined Terri and her pokémon doing katas on the training floor.

A good hour passed performing various stretches, stances, poses and punches, getting the new moves down. Terri leading the class, putting all the pokémon and her guests through their paces.

"Ok and that's it for today" Terri clapped her hands together. Everyone did a small bow and almost immediately Amber, Pichu and Electabuzz slumped to the floor, exhausted.

Terri giggled. "You all did very well! Here Amber I want you to take these." It was the TM's for Mega Punch and Focus Blast. "You guys earned them."

Amber sat up and smiled and gratefully accepted. "Thank you, Terri. These will definitely come in handy."

"Are you usually here all alone?" Amber asked looking around the room.

Terri sighed "Occasionally Master Hamm's son Kyle drops in to see how everything is going, he owns the famous noodle shop over the far side of the city." The fighting trainer looked around the walls, clearly a little sad. "We were both students here when we were younger… but his heart, it isn't here." Her voice slightly cracked on the last part. She sighed and then carried on. "Everyone in this city is obsessed with training psychic pokémon, I fear the Saffron City's proud fighting type heritage is dying out … I'm doing my best to recruit new members, but who wants to intern at a non-official pokémon gym?"

Amber looked at her sadly. She could tell Terri was broken hearted. Maybe not just about Gym…

"You know you were great at teaching Electabuzz, Pichu and me, maybe you should open this up as a Pokémon Training Dojo rather than a Fighting Dojo Gym?" Amber suggested.

"You think so?" Terri looked up, a little surprised.

"Sure, you said it yourself you're struggling for interns. Why not make something inclusive of all pokémon?" Terri looked at the teenager, her interest piqued. Amber continued "It's more than just fighting types that could benefit from your teachings and I'm sure even some psychic pokémon and their trainers would come. You are a natural instructor Terri and maybe it's a new approach needed to get trainers to stay and train with you."

Terri put her finger and thumb to her chin, clearly thinking hard about the new idea "… it does go a little against the rules … but then things clearly need to evolve … and I could still uphold the traditions of our teachings!" Terri's blue eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Of course! All we need to go is give this place a little face lift and it will back to life in no time!" Amber put her thumb up and gave a lopsided toothy grin.

"You'd help me do that?" Terri was a little surprised. This was no small feat. The gym's condition had deteriorated over time, it was no secret. Terri did feel guilt over this, but did not have the means for the renovations and it had spiralled out of her control over time.

"You helped us out, we'll return the favour. Come on out!" Amber released Chinchou, Eevee and Magnemite. "Hi everyone! Ready for a little DIY work?"

"Alright everyone let's do this!" Terri banged her first against her palm. More motivated than in a long time.

Terri, Amber and their combined pokémon got to work fixing up the dojo. Terri's fighting types and Electabuzz helped with the manual labour and heavy lifting; Terri was on tool duty. Chinchou provided much needed waterpower for cleaning off the dirt and dust, Amber and Pichu scrubbed the floors, windows and walls, Magnemite used its floating ability to reach up to high and hard to reach places and Eevee was on painting duty using her tail as a brush.

Eventually rotted wooden beams were replaced, all the windows, floors and walls cleaned and sparkling, and a fresh coat of paint applied. The building although far from brand new, looked rejuvenated and inviting.

The two women and their pokémon stood outside, admiring their handywork against the setting sun. "Amber the place looks amazing! I can't thank you enough!" Terri gushed. Amber put her hand behind her head and blushed a little.

"Oh wow! What have you done to the place? It looks great! Like back in the day!" They both turned around at the male voice from behind them.

Terri's eyes went a little wide and glistened slightly at the sight of a tall, aged but still handsome middle-aged man with dark grey spikey hair. But her blue eyes soon turned cold, locked into an angry stare.

"Yes of course Kyle, you would show up** after** all the hard work has been done!" Putting emphasis on the word after, Terri snapped at the middle-aged man, who merely held his hands up in defence.

"Woah! Sorry, I had no idea you were fixing the old place up, things have been hectic at the noddle shop. But here I brought over leftovers." Kyle lifted a plastic bag containing multiple food containers and grinned.

Terri maintained her hardened look but then soon warmed and smiled at him. "It's a good job you're such a good cook. Come on everyone let's all go inside and eat. It is getting pretty late."

_Hah they remind me of my Mom and Dad._ Amber thought with a smile, but soon her smile dropped, and Amber's eyes widened in alarm. "OH NO! I forgot all about my gym challenge with Sabrina! Sorry but I gotta go!" Amber went to run off in the direction of the gym.

Kyle and Terri stood dumbstruck at the teenagers' sudden outburst.

"Wait Amber!" Terri called after her. "It's past time. The gym will be closed now."

Amber skidded and stopped in her tracks and looked back.

"Come. Stay, eat with us, we have plenty." Terri invited, Kyle holding up the bags of food.

Inside the dojo all 3 and there pokémon sat down to chow on Kyles delicious food.

"I'm sorry you were stuck here all-day Amber. I feel so guilty hindering your gym challenge." Terri confessed holding her chopsticks.

Amber replied in-between mouthfuls of food. "It'sok, duh gym will still be der tomorrow … *gulp* besides the training was great and so is this food!" She grinned, sauce all around her mouth.

Kyle whispered to Terri "She realllly reminds me of someone ..." Terri nodded in agreement and continued her conversation with the teenager.

"How about you stay here the night? Then you'll be up and fresh to challenge Sabrina tomorrow. I feel it's the least we can do."

"That sounds great! Thanks Terri."

"So Terri, tell me about the changes going on at the dojo, I'd love to hear about them." Kyle interjected. The three then discussed new ideas and plans for the future of the fighting dojo.

Amber observed their interactions, bouncing from support to bickering back to support. It was clear there was more here than just an aged old friendship, there dynamic seeming oh so familiar.

Terri turned to Amber, "You better get some rest now, you have an important battle tomorrow. Better get yourself and your pokémon rested up."

Amber recalled her well-fed pokémon and bid the pair goodnight, heading into the spare room.

Kyle turned to Terri "She really does remind me of someone ... Her eyes seem so familiar to me."

Terri nodded in response. "I know what you mean…."

Amber settled into her makeshift futon …_ Terri and Kyle are definitely in love. I wonder if all the best romances start with a friendship? I've never really had any friends that are boys ... or any friends my own age really, or actually any friends for that matter ... just the pokémon and I guess the guys at the Vermillion Gym. Surge is really more like family than a friend ... I wonder if I'll meet my someone on this journey? I wonder if I'll meet my someone soon?_ ***yawn*** _Someone how Terri is with Kyle. I wonder if we'd bicker ... I wonder if we'd fight ... but _***yawn***_ ... we'd love each other. Like no other_. ***yawn*** Amber closed her eyes_. Just like Mom and Dad._ She smiled to herself. It was a comforting thought for her as a tiny bit of homesickness creped in.

Her eyes bolted open _Shit! I didn't call them!_

* * *

**Authors Note: This wasn't ever intended to be a chapter, hence why it's kinda short(ish) and doesn't really offer anything. I was going to go straight into the Saffron City Gym battle, but I just couldn't ignore the fighting dojo and I kinda like how this chapter turned out :-)**

**Nice set up for the use of some very useful future move sets and some nice family interaction. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"We'll I'm here at the Saffron City Gym! Wish me luck"

Amber Ketchum was on the phone to her parents and Pikachu, preparing to take on Sabrina the Saffron City Gym Leader for her second league badge.

"Hey, where's Pichu?" Ash spoke, a small frown appeared on his face. He always loved seeing the pokémon. Sometimes Amber wondered if he came on the video phone to see Pichu more than to see her ...

Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder, also put his face closer to the monitor looking for his pre-evolved counterpart.

"Pichu? Oh, … he's resting in his pokéball." Amber shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh? That's weird, you usually have him on your shoulder. We like to see him. Are you planning to use him in your match?" Ash enquired.

"I guess … maybe … I'll see what I'm up against with Sabrina's pokémon …"

"You seem a little … unsure?" Ash puzzled. His daughter was acting very cagey. Very unlike her.

Misty pushed her face into the monitor "Are you scared Sabrina is going to turn him into a doll?"

Amber's eyes went wide, a blush appeared across her face. "Nuuu NO! Come on! Of course, I don't think that! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Ok, well good luck sweetie, we're routing for you!" Misty smiled and waved.

"You got this Kiddo!" Ash flashed his signature peace sign. "Pikaa chuuuuuuuuu" Pikachu called out and then the call ended.

Amber sighed. _Why why why did Dad_ _have to put that stupid haunted doll story into my head._

The teenager took a deep breath and walked up to the automatic doors of the Saffron City Gym. She entered and started to walk down the long main corridor, noting the separate rooms for interns and gym trainers practising their psychic skills. Lots of bended silverware and weird talismans littered the areas.

_What a weird gym ..._

A translucent purple being suddenly appeared directly in front of the distracted teenager, immediately pulling her from her thoughts.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Amber tried to protect herself, holding her arms in front of her face, but she was too late to avoid going straight into a very wide mouth.

_No wait I didn't go in it … I went through it?_

Amber put her arms down and turned round to look behind her. It was a Haunter! A Haunter that was now laughing hard and pointing at her.

Amber's face soured. "That really wasn't very funny."

"Haunter, pranking the new challengers again?" A new voice spoke out. It was smooth and calm with a slight monotone eeriness to it.

Amber spun back quickly to meet the voice coming from behind her. There stood a middle-aged well-defined lady, with sleek straight dark grey hair and deep dark blue intense eyes that almost looked like they were glowing against the contrast of her pale skin tone. Wearing a classy dark red cheongsam style top, figure hugging black jeggings and knee-high matching boots, was Sabrina the Saffron City Gym Leader and Master of psychic type pokémon.

Ambers eyes widened and she involuntarily gulped_. It's Sabrina!_

Sabrina tilted her head ever so slightly to the right, for a fleeting moment she looked confused at the trainer in front of her then smirked. But almost like the action never happened, Sabrina straightened up and smiled at her new challenger.

"So, you are Ash and Misty's daughter. Amber Ketchum. I'm glad our meeting is finally happening."

"Oh … oh ok?" Amber stumbled over her words. _She seems … totally normal?_

"Did you know this Haunter is an old friend of your fathers?" Sabrina commented at the ghost pokémon, now bobbing around between the two trainers. Phasing in and out of opacity.

"Oh wow really! This is the Haunter from the first time you battled my dad?" Amber started to feel more at ease as they talked.

"Hau hau hau haunter" Haunter grinned at her.

"Well not our very first battle. But yes. I see your father has told you stories of his journeys."

"Yeah … stories …" Just like that the unease returned. Amber subtly looked the imposing middle-aged lady up and down. _There just stories nothing more …_ the teen repeated in her head.

"Come. Follow me" Sabrina began to walk towards the gym area. Amber followed her, Haunter disappearing and reappearing around them as they walked.

"Given your tenure at the Vermillion City Gym, we shall, on this occasion, skip your inevitable warmup and go straight to our battle. There is no reason for you to battle my underlings."

"Wow! You knew I interned at the Vermillion Gym? Can you see into my mind? Or did you have a psychic vision?" Amber enquired, quite intrigued at Sabrina's keen insight and the extend of her abilities as a psychic leader.

Sabrina, looked the teenager dead in the eye. "Lt Surge told me." She replied flatly.

Amber sweat dropped _Oh yeah … Gym Leaders talk to each other. _

"I have been expecting you for some time now though. You are different from what I envisioned. In you, I definitely see more …" Sabrina paused and looked at the teenager.

_She's going to say it …_ Amber thought her jaw clenching, picturing her father in her head.

"Than what meets the eye." She finished. They entered the gym arena area.

Amber relaxed her face, a mixture of surprise and relief. Sabrina had her full attention.

Sabrina continued "I see you Amber Ketchum. Lost in the seemingly endless shadows of your famous lineage. Through our pokémon battle, I will help you will discover your true self. As he did me." Sabrina looked out across the battle floor.

Haunter floated around the psychic trainer. "Haunterr haunterr". Sabrina smiled at her old friend in return, who then fully disappeared. Sabrina turned back to face the bemused red head. "Let us see who you **_really_** are."

Sabrina glided over to the other side of the arena to Amber. She turned and faced the battle area. "This is your second ever official gym challenge, I am correct?"

Amber's eyes widened "How did you know that?! You must be psych … oh ha … yeah …" Amber chuckled and grinned at her soon to be opponent.

Sabrina merely smirked in response. She found the progeny of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower amusingly charming.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle." Sabrina commanded, taking position.

…. "And?" There was a long uncomfortable pause. The weird conversation she had with her parents was still lodged firmly to the front of Ambers mind.

"And what?" The gym trainer replied, unsure of the question.

"No other … terms?" Amber replied, her guard fully up. Unsure what to say without sounding stupid or juvenile.

The tension in the air became thick, Sabrina's intense stare locked into the uneasy teenager.

….

"No time limit." Sabrina finally said. The psychic gym leaders' eyes glowed and her face and voice became completely devoid of emotional expression. "Ready?"

Amber inwardly lightly berated herself, she really had to stop letting people get inside her head. Now ready to battle, she was in her element, and the unease started to fade. "Ready."

A pokéball floated onto the arena and out popped a Mime Jr.

"Then I choose Magnemite!" Amber threw out a pokéball and out emerged the little magnet pokémon.

"Magggnemite" The little pokémon seemed unnerved in this new environment.

Sabrina stared hard at the Magnemite. The pokémon sweat dropped in response to the intimidating gym leader before it. _It's timid_.

"You've got this Magnemite!" Amber shouted out encouraging her pokémon. "Mime Jr is part Fairy type." The small pokémon turned and looked at it's trainer, then turned back to face it's opponent, still unsure.

Sabrina's eyes glowed. _Confusion._

Mime Jr let out a beam of energy heading towards Magnemite.

"Magnemite counter it with Supersonic!"

Magnemite let out a wave a sound, it clashed with Mime Jr's attack but was not strong enough to counter it completely. Both pokémon came off a little confused, Magnemite taking a small amount of damage.

"Encore"

_Oh no … _Amber's Magnemite continued to let off sound waves.

_Psybeam attack._

Mime Jr tried to fire off the psychic beam attack but was too confused by the sound waves bouncing.

"Good! This is our chance! Magnemite, Thundershock!"

"Magnemiteeee" it launched a wave of electricity at Mime Jr. It was a direct hit but not quite enough to take it out.

_Psybeam attack_. Sabrina's eyes lit up.

"Magnemite counter it with your Thundershock!"

"Mimeeeeeee"

"Maggggggg"

Mime Jr let off the psychic attack and Magnemite instantly flopped to the ground, leaving Mime Jr hovering in victory.

"Magnemite return" Amber recalled her pokémon. "Thank you Magnemite, we've got this now. You rest." She pulled out another pokéball "Eevee it's your turn! Go!"

A red beam soon moulded into the form of the little fox pokémon. "Eeeeee"

_This will not be as easy. _Sabrina communicated to her pokémon telepathically.

"Eevee use Quick Attack!"

Eevee bashed into the little Mime Jr, instantly causing the baby pokémon to feint.

Sabrina sent out a pokéball, using her mind to recall her Mime Jr. A new ball floated onto the arena opening to reveal Abra.

"Eevee let's go again! Quick Attack!"

_Teleport_

Abra teleported around the arena dodging Eevee's attacks.

"Eevee use your Swift Attack! On my mark!" Amber studied the arena and saw a small flash. "There Eevee, your 2 'oclock! Use Swift Attack!"

It was a direct hit, Abra was hurting but still in the fight.

"So, you figured out Abra's teleportation. Impressive." Still Sabrina was un-phased. _Recover_.

The visible damage from Eevee's attack vanished from the psychic pokémon.

Amber gritted her teeth. "Eevee Swift again!"

Abra took the hit but again healed.

_This isn't working, Eevee just doesn't have the strength yet to cause enough damage to take down that Abra. She's just going to tire out at this rate... guess it's all down to my last choice. "_Eevee return! Now Chinchou you've got this!"

The fox pokémon disappeared in a beam of red light, soon replaced by the form of a blue and yellow football fish.

_Calm Mind._

A warm aura engulfed the psychic type.

"Chinchou use Signal Beam! Take Abra out!"

"Chinnnnnnnnnnn chouuuuuuuuuuuuu" Chinchou charged up and let off a powerful beam attack, hitting Abra head on, despite the pokémon bracing for a direct attack it was a one hit KO.

"Last pokémon" Sabrina commented. Her face showing no emotion.

A pokéball floated over and recalled the feinted Abra, soon followed by another releasing a Drowzee.

Sabrina wasted no time and went straight on the offensive. Her eyes blazing. _Psyshock Attack._

"Drowzeee" The pokémon put up his hands and sent out a powerful psychic blast, hitting Chinchou directly.

"You ok Chinchou?" Amber called out to her friend. The fish pokémon bounced back up, this battle was far from over. "Alright! Time to turn the tide and put us in the advantage. Use Raindance!"

"Chin!" A raincloud appeared above the gym floor and a downpour began.

_Disable._

"Drowwwwzeeeeeeee" The pokémon waved his arms around.

A blue glow surrounded Chinchou and she abruptly stopped the raindance, fortunately the arena was wet enough to still be in the duel electric water type's favour.

"Chinchou let's make the most of the water while we can, use Bubblebeam!"

The move hurt Drowzee, slowing the pokémon down in the process as he was hit by the strong wave of bubbles.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed but then started to glow again _Lightscreen_.

The pokémon closed his eyes and waved his hands creating a barrier of energy to protect him. "Drow Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Chinchou finish this with Electroball!"

Sabrina's eyes blazed with warning but Drowzee was too slow to dodge the attack, the electric ball hurtled into the psychic pokémon, dealing a lot of damage. The light screen barrier crackled and faded, not saving him from the brunt of the attack. Drowzee slumped to the floor unable to continue the battle.

"WE DID IT!" Amber bounded over to her Chinchou, lifting her high into the air and dancing around.

"Chin chou, chin chou!" The football fish pokémon cried out with delight, flashing her antennae in response to her trainer's joy.

"You were wonderful Chinchou!" Amber looked down to her belt. "And I couldn't have done it without you guys either Eevee, Magnemite." She placed her pokémon back down on the floor, patting her head with affection.

Sabrina glided over, her previously stoic face now adorned a simple warm smile.

"Well done Amber Ketchum. I knew you would be a strong opponent. You have embraced your own technique and battle style. Now you must develop it and yourself."

"Thank you, Sabrina. It was a tough battle, going down to our last pokémon like that." Amber replied accepting her win with grace.

"No, this was always going to be your win, perhaps not at junction, but inevitable none the less." Sabrina seemed to look through Amber as she said that sentence. A haunting, certain knowing tone in her voice.

Amber titled her head not understanding at all.

Zoning back in, Sabrina smiled at the teenager "Remember, your destiny is your own and here is something to help you along the way."

The psychic gym leader handed over the Marsh Badge and the TM for Light Screen. "This psychic move is a must have for your battling style." She added.

Amber gratefully accepted both items, showing off the badge to Chinchou before recalling her back into her ball for a well deserved rest.

Sabrina walked Amber to the gym exit, making small talk along the way.

"You know, it's crazy to think a few hours ago I was really apprehensive of meeting you Sabrina." Amber smiled at the gym leader feeling comfortable in her prescence.

"Oh?" The gym leader responded, interested in what her former opponent had to say.

"Yeah, it's really stupid." Amber grinned "My Dad used to tell me these silly bedtime stories when I was a little kid. He told me you kept a haunted doll in your arms and that it would turn challenging pokémon trainers into dolls! Can you believe it? Right before I was going to sleep too hahaha. He still tried to scare me with now. What a wind up. I can't believe I almost brought it."

As if on cue, Haunter emerged through a wall, greeting them.

"Hahaha," Sabrina laughed out loud. "Oh Ash, dense as ever. No, I have not had**_ that_** doll for long long time …"

"Uhh" Amber looked at Sabrina, who was still chuckling to herself.

As they reached the final set of doors, Amber went ahead to leave. Sabrina spoke out, "Amber wait." Her voice flat and monotone. The warmth and humanity gone, like it was when they battled.

Amber turned to face the aging psychic trainer, little surprised at the Gym Leaders outburst.

Sabrina's eyes started to glow, her hair flared up slightly. "Would you like to stay and … play?"

Amber paled and her pupils shrank. "Nonononononono! That's ok! Errrrr thank you, but umm I'm in a rush to be somewhere!" The teenager waved her hands wildly in front of her. "Bye Sabrinaaaaaaaaa" Amber's voice fading as she sprinted away from the Saffron City Gym as fast as she could.

Sabrina and Haunter burst out laughing at their little prank. Looks like I've still got it."

* * *

**Authors note: Super short, but we're now upto 2 badges!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Ohnoohnoohcrapohno!" Thea lay stomach down, flat to the ground, a large pair of binoculars were covering her face, the only part of her just about visible off the summit of a large hill on route 7.

"What is it?" Shane lay a little way further down the hill slope, but flat on his back looking up at the sky. His brown hair casually flopping over his green eyes, giving them a small amount of shade from the bright sunshine above.

"She's heading to Celadon City." Thea adjusted the focus on her binoculars getting a better view of their target. The red headed teenager was cycling down the road towards the City gate, carefree as ever. Pichu in her basket enjoying the breeze blowing through his ears.

"That's bad becauseee ?" Shane turned onto his side to look at his stressing teammate.

"Becauseee! She is supposed to be in Vermillion City! Celadon is swarming with our agents. If she gets found out and spotted out here by Head Quarters, the Bosses will know we didn't call it in and on top of that failed to secure the target. We will have blown the whole mission! Ugh forget about promotion, it will be demotion … or worse … expulsion … from the organisation" Thea's voice grew quiet as she finished her sentence. She lowered the binoculars and looked down at the grass.

Shane took in her expression and frowned. Thea was usually so sure and confident. Ok also bitchy and usually raging, but not this. He hated seeing her like this. It bothered him.

Shane wasn't ashamed to admit that Thea meant a lot to him. She was probably the only real friend he had besides his Koffin. They had known each other since childhood and been through a lot together. Both inducted into Team Rocket as juniors, it was the only life either had known. Sure, they fought like Meowth and Lillipup sometimes but they were always there for each other when it counted.

Shane rolled over to his friend, he hooked his hand under her chin and turned her face to look him in the eye.

"Then we will make sure she isn't spotted."

"What? How?" Thea looked at him puzzled.

"We were put on this assignment because we are the best covert operationalists on the field. Time to put those skills to the test. Albeit, a little differently." He gave her a wink and smirked.

Thea's face brightened and she smiled. Sometimes the boy knew just what to say. Elbows on the ground, they slapped hands and locked them in a pact.

* * *

Amber and Pichu had now gone through the gate and stepped out into Celadon City. Walking with her bike, Pichu still in the basket, Amber and her pokémon gazed up at the city's tall buildings. This city was famous for it's great shopping and arcades. Amber for one, couldn't wait to sample the sights of the City, and of course challenge the City Gym Leader Erica for her 3rd badge.

Chaining her bike up to an allocated hanger, Amber then signalled to her pokémon.

"Come on Pichu! I'm just dying to check out the Department Store and Game Corner!"

"Pichu." The small mouse pokémon hopped out the basket and bounded along with his trainer as they raced into the city, towards the famous Celadon Condominiums.

"Ughhhhhh! She's just running around all over the place! No regards what-so-ever to the predicament we're in! Inconsiderate little B!" Thea fumed. The Rocket members had also made there way into the city to keep a close eye on their intended target.

"It's like she's doing this on purpose, just to piss you off." Shane replied sarcastically.

"Yes actually it is!" Thea snapped back.

Shane put his hands up in submission. He knew when it was time for reassurance rather than poking the peroxide bear. "Hey chill! Look I don't think many of the Rocket members actually know what she even looks like, and it's not like they will be actively out looking to spot her either. We have the advantage here."

Thea's face relaxed. "You're right, they don't have a photo of her. _We_ have the photos of her! The only people who know who she is are those _grunts_ who made a pathetic attempt on the Vermillion Gym, and those guys don't know their head from their arse!" Thea thumped her fist onto her open palm. "Ok I have an idea."

Amber and Pichu stood outside the Condominium, looking up at the tall building, admiring the famous landmark. Amber put her hand up to her forehead blocking the beaming sun from her eyes. Suddenly her whole person became shaded, due a massive billboard sign being held by two people in giant overcoats and fedora hats, a little way from her, blocking her from view.

_They must be boiling!_ Not really thinking too much more about it, Amber took one last look at the Condominium and walked in the direction of the Department Store, Pichu following.

"Are you sure we're not drawing attention to her?" Shane asked his counterpart. He was sweating buckets felt a bit of an idiot holding up a massive sign in a trench coat the middle of the city heatwave.

"Have you forgotten everything we learned? Everyone will be so drawn to the distraction they won't notice what's around. Sometimes hiding in plain sight is the best hiding place of all!" Thea reiterated confidently. "Now come on she's on her way to the Department Store."

With that the pair slowly crab walked after the teenage trainer, under the massive weight of the sign.

Amber ran up to the huge department store, her eyes wide and glistening with excitement of being unleashed on shopping central. Pichu bounded up panting, struggling to keep up with the lively teenager.

"First, we'll go to the TM shop, then the hair accessories shop and of course the hat shop. Oh and we gotta check out the evolution stones! I've heard his store has the best selection in the whole world! Then we can""Hi there Trainer!"

Two figures descended onto the red head, standing either side of her, slightly in front, blocking her from view of the oncoming public. They both had exaggerated shades and caps on, a bright colourful ponchos obscuring their features.

"Oh um hi?" Amber was a little startled and confused. She tried to continue to the store, but the duo blocked her path.

"Are you visiting Kanto's world-famous Celadon Department Store today?" One of them asked, a girl, smiling sweetly. She was taller than Amber but looked close to her age, definitely a little older and a lot curvier.

"Well I'm trying to" Amber remarked, again trying to get past them but they continued to not so subtly block her path.

"You know, you really stand out, out here." The other, a male commented, he stood slightly taller than the curvy girl and seemed around the same age.

"I … I do?" Amber blushed slightly and smiled coyly. _Ohmyarceus, is he flirting with me? I've never had a guy flirt with me before!_

"Like a sore thumb." He added. Amber's head immediately drooped._ Guess not._

"I'm guessing you're an out of towner and not really in keeping with the latest Celadon look?" The girl added.

Amber shook her head. "I guess I've never really kept up with the latest fashions …" she looked to the floor and bit her lower lip, rubbing her left arm with her right hand. She was starting to feel a little self-conscious. Fashion and trends had never really been a priority before, but she didn't want to look like a dork.

"Well let's just fix that! Got to look the part you know. It's all part of the experience. Wow, I know! You just _**have**_ to wear a hat. Here take one of mine!" The girl plonked an oversized brown Eevee style beanie hat onto the teens head, almost covering her eyes. The colour of the plush hat concealing Amber's natural bright hair colour, disguising her most prominent feature.

"And you know what would finish this look off perfectly? These!" The guy delicately placed a pair of oversized mirrored round sunglasses onto Ambers face, resting them on her cheek bones. Hesitating for a split second before following through on his action, brushed a stray lock of the younger teens red hair behind her ear and tucked it into the hat out of sight. He smiled. _Perfect_

The stranger simply stood and stared at the female trainer before him, time seemingly stopping as he took in her appearance, the world behind her replaced with a pretty pink hue. Till a shrill voice broke the moment.

"Like wow! Girl, you pull this look off!" The girl clasped her hands together.

"I do?" Amber, still not quite sure but enjoying the compliment and acceptance from the strangers.

"Pichuuu" Pichu looked up at his trainer with a pained expression. He didn't get the look and thought she looked kind of dumb.

"Sure, you're a real Celadon babe." The guy slightly lifted his shades and gave her a wink. His eyes an intense shade of green.

Amber blushed hard at the attention, though her face was fairly hidden behind the giant shades and hat.

"Of course! These like look sooooo good on youuu. You can totally have them, so long as you promise not to take them off! _**At all**_. Deal? Ok! Oh you just look tooooo cute!" The girl continued to swoon at her new friend, the guy joining in. "Totally cute!"

Amber smiled. "Deal!"

"Ok well off you go, enjoy, have fun, adios, bye bye now …" The girl continued to shout phrases and wave as Amber and Pichu walked into the giant shopping centre, complete with their new "outfit".

"Shop till you drop." The girl waited till her target was out of ear shot. "Literally." The façade dropped. Thea turned to her Team Rocket partner. "Well that part was easy."

Shane sighed as he watched his crush walking away from him. "So perfect…" dreamy eyes covered by sunglasses.

"What did you say?" Thea looked to her partner.

"The disguise, the look, it's perfect." He quickly added, explaining himself.

"Well of course. We designed it. Still jobs not over yet." The pair made there way into the shopping mall.

Amber and Pichu made their way through the reception lobby of the building to the short flight of stairs leading to the second floor.

"Hey, you know, who's got to see this hat?" Amber reached for her pokéball and released Eevee.

"Eeeeeeee"

"Hey Eevee! Check it out!" Amber beamed at her pokémon, tilting so the pokémon could see the giant hat covering her head clearly. "It's you!"

"Eee?" Eevee tilted her head slightly.

"Come on! Let's shop!"

Amber rushed over to the TM store, and put her face to the counter, viewing the rows of discs. Pichu jumped onto her shoulder, Eevee copying him and taking up residency on the other side. Both pokémon were so small and slight Amber felt hardly any strain. The three investigated the glass cabinet

"Let's see … ooooh U-Turn I bet that opens up to some interesting strategies … hmm Waterfall, Dragon Tail … Aha! Iron Tail! Yes please! Bulk Up, Shadow Ball, oooooooooooh Hyper Beam. Wow that's a lot of money … but it is Hyper Beam … Ahh there it is Tri Attack!"

Amber opened her purse. "Hmm better not burn through all my money on the first stall.

Picking out Iron Tail and Tri Attack, Amber paid the vendor and carried on to the next floor.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh! Evolution stones!" I should pick up some Thunderstones whilst I get the chance."

Both pokémon glanced at their trainer. Knowing full well each of them needed the stones to evolve to their fullest potential.

"Not for you guys right now." She reassured them. "But maybe some day we'll need them."

The pokémon eased and joined their trainer looking at the pretty arrangement of colourful stones.

"Ahhh, they're so pretty, look at all the colours! They're like a rainbow." Amber beamed at the stone collection. In row gleamed the vibrant yellow Fire Stone, followed by the striking greenie yellow Thunder Stone, next the bold Leaf Stone, the lucid blue Water Stone and finally the pretty, translucent Ice Stone. All 5 reflected light, creating a feint rainbow spectrum across the cabinet glass.

Amber turned to the little fox pokémon on her right shoulder "It's crazy to think any one of these stones has the ability to turn you into a completely different pokémon, Eevee."

"Eeeeeee." Eevee looked at all the stones, slightly overwhelmed.

"Hahaha, it's not a bad thing. I think you're cool. But don't worry, it isn't anything you have to concern yourself with for a long time."

"Eee" Eevee nodded.

The stones sales vendor approached; _I swear these fanatics outfit choices get weirder every time._

Tall and well groomed, the man was wearing shop uniform and sporting a pair of unremarkable glasses. The salesman smiled at the teen. "That's um … quite the get up you have on there, Miss. I'm guessing you're an Eevee fan? Makes sense you'd be enamoured with our stone collection. Dreaming of Flareons, Vaporeons, Jolteons, Glaceons and Leafeons no doubt."

"Huh? Um well sure I like Eevee just fine." Amber did a small turn to show off the pokémon on her shoulder.

"Did you know we here at the Celadon Department Store are the largest stockholders of evolution stones to date? It's one of the reasons this is the most famous shopping district in Kanto and one of the most famous in the world."

Ambers face lit up under her massive sunglasses and giant hat "I did hear that! How much is a Thunder Stone?"

"All our stones are currently priced at ք5000."

"Hmmm not cheap … OK I'll just take two Thunderstones please."

"Just Two Thunderstones? Wouldn't you like a little, um variety?" The sales assistant mused.

"No, I'm actually an Electric tpokémon trainer." Amber tilted so Pichu on her other shoulder came into view.

"Oh? So you're not one of those Eevee Fanatics?"

"I wouldn't say fanatic, no."

"Oh … so the hat?"

"I know, I'm stylin'." With that Amber did a small spin to show off her oversized Eevee hat, finishing off the pose by lowering her large mirrored sunglasses and looking over them at him.

Just as she was doing so, a blast of random hot air hit the vendors face causing his glasses to steam and cloud his vision.

"Agh my glasses!" The man took off his glasses and wiped them clear on his apron. His eyesight blurry without his aid.

Pushing her shades back up her nose and covering her face, Amber, none the wiser of the man in front of her desperately clearing the fog from his glasses, paid the money and took two Thunderstones, not looking back as she made her way to the next floor.

The two Team Rocket members crouched down on the other side of the counter holding an air blower. They gave each other a hi five. _So far so good._

Amber and her pokémon had reached the 5supth/sup floor, the teenagers eyes lit up!

"Oh wow look at all the stalls!"

There was just about every type and style of accessory known to man in here. Hats, bandanas, glasses, sunglasses, hair bows, flowers … for people and for pokémon!

Discreetly walking past, the already disguised rocket duo effortlessly swiped new accessories from an unsuspecting vendor, completely changing their look.

"OhmyArceus is that a crown?!" Amber wasted no time bouncing around from stall to stall in awe and excitement. Eevee matched her expression. Pichu was not really seeing what all the fuss was about.

"Oh guys look! We can have matching sunglasses! Let's try these on." Amber picked up a couple of pairs of shades and put one pair on Eevee.

"Haha, oh wow! We look like twins Eevee!" Amber giggled showing them off in front of a mirror. The little fox pokémon lightly bounced up and down, loving the dress up game.

"Pichuuu." Pichu whined, seemingly unimpressed.

"Here Pichu." Amber went to put some on her little yellow friend.

"Pichu." Pichu moved his head to the side, refusing to participate.

"Huh? Not you're colour?"

"Pi pi chu!" again the pokémon moved his head to the side.

"You don't want to play dress up?" Amber finally understood.

"Pichu" Pichu nodded.

"Fine, the mouse says nay, the girls will play!"

"Piiiii" he sweat dropped at his trainer.

Amber decided to try on the sunglasses she picked out for Pichu, as she removed the giant mirrored pair from her face to swap, an equally oversized giant flower appeared right in front of her face. There was a girl, taller than Amber, probably a little older holding it.

"Oh, sorry don't mind meeee" The girl smiled sweetly.

_She seems familiar …_ Amber mused but simply paid no mind and put her original sunglasses back on.

Moving onto the next stall, Amber picked up a Sweet Hat for Eevee to try on.

"Oh! That looks so cute!" Amber exclaimed seeing the pokémon dressed up.

"Eeeeeeeee!" Eevee bobbed up and down again in approval.

"Let me try it on!" Amber picked up the hat, as she removed her Eevee beanie, two familiar looking sales vendors appeared either side of her, holding up giant printed T-Shirts, acting like cloth barriers surrounding her.

"T-Shirts! Get your custom print T-Shirts! Size XXL!" The young brunette salesman chimed.

Amber and Eevee finished trying on hats. _Hmm those people said I looked really good in this Eevee hat ..._ Amber decided to stick with the Eevee beanie and moved on to the next stall.

"Hey I'll get one of those!" A random shopper approached the T-Shirt salesman.

"Uh these? Sorry sold out now!" the fake sales vendor proceeded to walk away, leaving the shopper confused. "Wha?"

"Eevee look hair bows! Arwww there are so many! And there all so cute! Oh over here, bandanas too! Oh and little clip on flowers!"

Amber and Eevee began experimenting with the different hair accessories, seeing the different colours and styles complimenting their hair colour and fur colour respectively. So engrossed they didn't notice inflated helium balloons floating up and dancing around them, strategically obscuring views of the unknown famous teenager obliviously shopping.

A man and a woman stood to the sides of shopping stalls. Each holding big bunches of said balloons, letting them out and tugging them back in by long strings at different intervals.

"Pichu?" Pichu looked at the ensuing display, thoroughly bemused, still perched on his trainers' shoulder. There was a lot of weird things going on today.

"Hey Mister! Can I get a balloon?" A little boy tugged on Shanes leg.

"Oooooh me too, me too, me too!" A little girl chimed in, coming over and reaching upwards.

"Beat it kids! These aint for sale!" Shane glared down at the kids congregating around them.

The little boy scrunched up his face. "If you don't let me have one, I'll scream!"

"Listen brat, we said scram!" Thea iterated.

The little boy frowned and proceeded to inhale deeply.

"Ugh! Fine take it you twerp!" Thea handed him a balloon.

Witnessing the handover of the balloon, the flood gates opened.

"Hey that kid got a balloon from them over there!" "Can I get a balloon?" "Hey, I want a balloon!" "Gimme gimme gimme!" "He got one!" "No fair, no fair, no fair!" "Balloooon!" "I want one, I want one!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Shane shouted out, but it was too late. Far too late.

Kids ran in from every direction surrounding The Rocket duo, climbing all over them, reaching for the prized balloons. A dust cloud kicking up around them as they tried in vain to hold off the offending mob of children.

Amber and Eevee walked on, paying no attention to the commotion to the side of them. Too engrossed in their brand-new purchases. Pichu watched the rumble as they walked by. Yep it was a weird day alright.

Amber and her pokémon made their way upto the roof. She got them some drinks from the vending machine and the trio stood over by the rooftop ledge looking out at the panoramic views of the City, the high breeze welcoming. Exhaling, the three relaxed. This had been a fun day so far.

"You see that building over there that looks like a Gloom? That's the Celadon City Gym!"

As the three continued to looked out on the City, Amber pointing out the different sights whilst they sipped on there cool drinks, a beat-up Team Rocket limped out of the stairwell and collapsed on the roofs tarmacked floor. Slumping back to back for support, trying to catch their breath.

"I, I, didn't think, we were, gonna make it, back, there." Thea panted.

"Who, knew kids, had such … resolve." Shane replied equally out of breath.

"Ok guys, lets move on the next destination!" They heard Amber say to her pokémon and watched broken, as the trainer and her pokémon walked past and away from them, making their way back down into the store.

"I, I, I think I'm gonna cry" Thea silently wailed.

The duo picked themselves up and ambled after their target.

Amber and her pokémon walked through the busy Celadon streets in the direction of the Game Corner.

"I've heard they have some real exclusive prizes here, let's check it out." The trio walked towards the Game Corner building. It's logo a big Rocket…

"Oh shiiiooooooooot this is bad!" Thea watched them head over to the building. She started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe. Remember they aren't specifically looking for her and she's still wearing the chic disguise we gave her …" Shane tried to keep his cool, but secretly he was anxious too. The Game Corner at Celadon City was no normal arcade, behind the scenes it held a big secret…

Amber walked in with Pichu and Eevee and took in the sight of rows upon rows of colourful brightly lit slot machines. "Oh cool! Let's get some coins!"

As Amber and co made there way over to exchange some money for playing chips, an odd, yet familiar looking elderly couple ambled through the doors.

"Ok there's agents swarming in this place, so let's make sure she doesn't draw any unnecessary attention to herself or us for that matter" Thea spoke quietly in Shanes ear who merely nodded in return.

"I'll take 500 coins please." Amber collected coins and sat down at a machine, Pichu and Eevee on her shoulders watching intently as she pumped in coins and pulled the handle, making the machine glow and spin. The "elderly couple" took positions on slot machines either side of the teenager.

They looked around and noted the few Rocket Members scattered around the place, incognito. Fortunately none of them seemed to be taking any interest in the teenager with the Pichu and Eevee. Or them for that matter.

After a few tries Amber had a row of two sevens and was waiting on bated breath for the third wheel to stop.

Seeing a potential scene coming up, Shane subtly clipped a device to the back of the machine, the third wheel slowed and stopped landing on a Seven! "Ahhhhhh!" Pichu, Eevee and Amber all leaned forwards, mouths open in wide gaping exciting smiles. "Pichu, Eevee, we've hit the Jackpot!" A little pixilated Chansey waddled out and used an egg bomb attack causing the digit to change to a big R. Stopping the jackpot pay out.

"Owwww man! I thought we had it there for a moment." Amber shrugged it off and continued to pump coins in. After many, many, many attempts, and with a little unknown manipulation from her neighbours, Amber finally got a fair few small wins and walked away with 1000 coins.

"I bet we can get something really cool with all this!" Amber excitedly went up to the prize counter. "Oh wow! Look! They've got TM's, they've got pokémon, they've got booster items … oooh Hyper Beam!" She put her coin box on the counter and smiled proudly "I've won 1000 coins."

The woman behind the desk smiled sweetly. "Oh, ok you can claim … let's have a look … a silk scarf!"

Amber almost fell over. "A silk scarf? Is that all? How far off a Hyper Beam TM am I?"

"Hyper Beam, Hyper Beam …" The woman looked down the prize list "Hyper Beam is 7500 coins." The woman behind the counter again smiled sweetly.

"7500? It took me ages just get 1000! It'll take me forever to get 7500!" Amber couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. "Ok I'll take the scarf …"

"Lovely! Here is your scarf. Happy Gaming" her permanently happy face not faulting for a second.

Amber picked Eevee off her shoulder and set her on a nearby counter. "Here Eevee, best you hold onto this." Amber put the scarf loosely around her pokémon's neck. "Perfect."

"Eeeeeeeeee" Eevee approved and Amber let the little pokémon climb back up onto her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." As Amber turned to leave, she walked past two people, stood up against a giant poster of a rocket.

"Hey kid."

_Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno._ Shane and Thea clutched each other. It was the two grunts from the Vermillion Heist.

Amber paused and looked at them through her giant mirrored sunglasses. _They look familiar, do I know them?_

"Pffft nice hat" The female Rocket Grunt commented sarcastically, the pair burst out laughing. Amber's eyes went wide and her jaw fell, shocked, the expression soon turned to a scowl and she stomped off both angry and embarrassed. Oblivious who was walking away from them, the pair continued to mock the girl. "What a dork!" "Who even wears shades indoors?" "Hahahahaha!"

Thea and Shane silently celebrated.

"Wow! Either we're geniuses or they are reallllly dumb!" Thea exclaimed.

"Or both!" Shane replied.

The pair clutched hands and did a small victory dance. Soon pausing and back to horrified when viewing their target reaching the exit door and gently pulling off her hat and removing her sunglasses.

"Did I really look like a dork, not cute or stylish? … Have … people just been laughing at me this whole entire time?" She looked down at the hat sadly.

"Piiiiiii" Pichu felt sad for his trainer and gently patted her head.

"Eeeeeee eeeveeee eeeeeeee" Eevee rubbed her head against her cheek.

"Heh thanks guys…" Her sad smile changed to a look of determination. "You know what? That's it. I'm tired of trying to fit in. Living for the approval of others … from now on if I like something, I like it and if I don't. Then I don't. Screw what anybody else thinks! Right?"

"Pichu!"

"Eevee!"

"Come on let's go, it's time to challenge Erica and get our rainbow badge." Amber walked out the game corner and binned her "new look" with a new resolve.

"Well I thought she looked cute …" Shane quietly commented.

"Seriously who are those bums to comment? They wouldn't know style if it got up and slapped them!" Thea put her hand on her hips, unimpressed at the negative comments from her peers on their "masterpiece" that un-ravelled before their eyes.

"Well, that's just great now what?!" Thea exclaimed as Amber headed out into the City bare faced.

"I don't know but things just got worse" Shane held out a vibrating phone.

Thea's face paled. "It's Head Quarters!"

* * *

**Authors note: I've really tried to blend the silliness of the original season of the anime (which I'm personally a big fan of) with the cannon of the games. It's been hard to write what I visually see in my head. I will try and get the story picking up pace. Right now it's more light hearted and building foundations. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Well I guess we should hit the Pokémon Centre first. You all need to be at your best for when we face off at the Celadon Gym."

"Pi!"

The trio of Amber, Pichu and Eevee, made their way through the busy streets of Celadon City heading to a familiar looking red roofed building.

Walking through the automatic doors, Amber and her pokémon made their way up to the pokémon transfer device. Whilst waiting for her turn on the machine Amber looked around, the Celadon Centre was pretty busy, lots of people were standing around inside and using the facilities, lots of colourful and bold outfits that Amber never really saw in sleepy Pallet Town. Continuing to scan the area Amber locked eyes with a weird looking old lady, with crazy eyes. She was dressed in white robes, Hakamas and holding a Gohei. Amber felt the woman's stare burn into her, so she quickly turned her head away to avoid eye contact.

_Nope definitely do not see people like that in Pallet Town … Or Vermillion City come to think of it. Now I really think about Vermillion is quite a tame, tranquil pretty, little City compared to Saffron and Celadon._

Thankfully, it was now Amber's turn to use the communicator. The teenager patched in and waited as the screen dialled out. It was not long before the entire monitor was taken up by the giant face of her mentor. "Hey Kid! It's great ta see ya!"

Amber giggled out loud "I'd say the same, but I can only see your nose and mouth."

"Only my? Oh haha better move back a bit." Lt Surge wiggled his chair backwards. "There dat better?"

"Um hum" Amber smiled. She could see him properly now.

"Ha never get used to dese tiny cameras" Surge commented.

"I don't think the issue is that the camera is small" Amber gave the Gym Leader a cheeky grin and giggled some more. "How are you all? How's the Guys? And Raichu? And the other pokémon?"

"Yeah, great, we're all doin' good here, kid. So how're you doin'? Where ya calling from? Oh, hey Pichu! How you doin? Hey an you got an Eevee! Nice"

"Pi pi pi pichu pi!" Pichu waved excitedly at his original owner.

"Eeeeee" Eevee chirped in response.

"I'm in Celadon City." Amber replied, "I'm going to take on the Celadon Gym for the Rainbow Badge."

"Ah Erika, Grass type. Could be a tricky one for ya."

"Well that's part of the reason I'm calling, can you send me my Voltorb?"

Surges face soured and his tone deepened "Which one…"

Amber sweat dropped, she put her hand behind her head and chuckled nervously, Surge would never forgive her for swamping with gym with the electric ball pokémon.

"I'll send ya this one" Surge went off camera and returned with a lively Voltorb in his giant hands.

"Voltorb voltorb voltorb" the pokémon rocked and wiggled in his grip. "This one shows some real promise."

"Perfect. I'm sending you Chinchou" Amber took out a pokéball and placed it on the miniaturized transporter.

"Ah Chinchou, the pokémon you got from ya mother! I look forward ta spending some time with her. Neva had one myself." Surge recalled the Voltorb and did the same action.

Both watched the monitor showing the journey of the two pokémon crossing over.

Amber took the ball containing Voltorb and slid it to her belt. Surge showed that Chinchou had come through OK also.

"Take good care of her, I'll be wanting her back real soon" Amber smiled and waved.

"Will do, you got this kid!"

The two saluted and signed off the machine.

"You won't win at the Celadon Gym with those pokémon!" a sharp voice barked at our young pokéheroine.

Startled by the voice and comment, Amber spun round to find herself face to face with the crazy eyed Channeler. _Whaa_? The startle soon turned to anger. _Who does this weird woman think she is?! How dare she! She doesn't even know my pokémon!_

"Hey listen you! My pokémon are great! We'll beat Erika and get that Rainbow Badge no sweat! We don't need negative opinions, especially from old fogies like you who don't know what they're talking about!" Amber growled at the old lady, pushing her face close to hers, noses almost touching.

"Pi pichu!" Pichu added, backing up his trainer. A little insulted too.

The old lady flicked the girls nose.

"Owwwwwwwww!"

""It's is you, dear naive child that doesn't know what they are talking about. If you think your current team of outclassed, inexperienced, nervous, disobedient pokémon will be enough to defeat Erika, think again! Heed my warning! I foresee that you need a flying pokémon to succeed!" With that the crazy old fortune teller started to wave her Gohei and chant unintelligible words.

Amber, Pichu and Eevee backed away from the chanting woman and walked towards the front counter.

Amber rubbed her nose._ Crazy old bat! What does she know? Ok so maybe grass is going be a little tough, but we can do it! I have Magnemite and now Voltorb … and I have Electrode on hand … Who won't listen to me … … disobedient … that was oddly specific … wait how did she know that?!_

A crowd had started to form over the other side of the room. Breaking out of her thoughts and wondering what all the fuss was about, Amber walked over and squeezed through the small gathering to see what the big deal was. A man stood dressed in a bold red ring masters coat, black trousers and big black boots, accessorising with a long whip and lollypop.

"Yes I can teach the impossible, possible! I can teach my bespoke moves to _any _pokémon. That's right _any_ pokémon! You won't find these moves in any TM's around, heck I can even train a mouse to fly! That's right folks you got to see it to believe it!"

_Teach a mouse to fly … _Amber looked at Pichu. _A flying pokémon_.

"Yes, all this can be yours from the bargain price of ք7000, that's right just ք7000!"

The crowd reacted "ք7000? You got to be kidding?" "pfft what a rip off." "forget that." Most trainers started to walk away leaving a few behind still listening to the trainer's pitch. "He's full of it."

As the crowds dispersed Amber stood front and centre, Pichu and Eevee at her side. All three looking around as the people were leaving.

"You!" The showman pointed to her.

"Me?"

"Yes You. I can tell you're no sheep kid. You don't follow these crowds." The Tamer gestured to the people walking away from him and put his arm round the teenage girls' shoulders. "You don't care what they think. You are your own person and I can tell you shape your own destiny! Fortune favours the bold! Am I right?"

"Yeah! You're right! That is me!" Amber was pumped.

"Also, you have the _perfect_ pokémon for my training techniques. Pikachu and Eevee families are _the _best and most versatile to train. Am I right?

"Um hum, Um hum!" Amber eagerly nodded. Her pokémon were great. _This guy knows!_

"Pichu" "Eeeeeee" The two pokémon looked at each other and burst into excited smiles.

"I'd say the cost of ք7000 is a fraction for trainers of our calibre, to have different, mind blowing techniques that no other trainer could even fathom. Am I right?"

"Hmm" Amber looked at her purse, after her major shopping spree, she barely had enough. "It would be all my money gone…"

The Tamer squeezed the girl a little harder into him, and looked into the distance, using his other arm to dramatically point across the horizon of the Pokémon Centre. "But think how much money you will win, for starters the pay out at Celadon Gym for winning that Rainbow Badge will more than cover it. Am I right?"

Amber looked up at the vibrantly dressed man. "How did you know I was going to challenge the Celadon Gym?"

The man stepped back from Amber and put his hand behind his head. "Well … I … of course have a 6th sense for these kinds of things! Yeah! When you train as many pokémon as I have, you get a feel for trainers and where they are … heading!" He smiled. "So, what do you say? Ready to train Champion?" The Tamer held his hand out.

Amber took his hand and shook it.

"Ok. Let's train."

* * *

Earlier that day in the dark underbelly of the Celadon Game Corner, a new story develops as a young male Rocket officer strides into the main office of the Team Rocket Head Quarters.

Two figures of great importance sit adjacent to each other. The backs of their office style chairs turned on their subordinate as he delivers some fateful news.

"Ma'am, Sir. Field Agents have reported back that they have been able to access the abandoned Power Plant on route 10. The Electrode and Voltorb residing there have all gone, no positive ID yet, but our intel is strong and reliable that it has come back to roost. On your command we are ready to send in a team now to locate and retrieve the legendary bird Zapdos."

"How strong and reliable?" The female boss replied, still not turning to face the officer.

"89% Ma'am."

"89, I think we can act on that." The mystery man spoke to the mystery woman, just loud enough for the subordinate officer to catch.

A pregnant pause followed.

"Assemble Alpha team only and dispatch immediately, remember it is imperative that this mission is done under stealth conditions. We will not have a repeat of 12 years ago." The mystery woman spun her chair round to face the officer.

"Yes Ma'am."

The mystery man mirrored his female counterpart and spun his chair to face the officer "And may I remind you that it is imperative that no attention is brought to the organisation at this time. We do not need the Pokémon League getting wind of us. This is a crucial time for us. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now go."

The officer saluted and vacated the office.

The man turned to the woman, "Once we have even one of the Legendary Birds the world will fall into chaos and right into our grasp." He gave her deep sinister smile.

"Things are finally going to go the way they should for Team Rocket." The female replied, also breaking into a smirk.

"Suppose the League does find out about …"

"It will all be too late!" The woman slammed her fist down onto a desk, slightly rattling the sturdy wooden frame. "And when that all grown up pain in our ass decides to stick his upright twerpy nose into our affairs, we will be ready for him with our ace in the hole!"

"Speaking of that, I haven't had an update on that front for a little while, have you heard anything?"

"Ugh no I haven't either, get someone to check in with Shane and Thea immediately. We need that leverage."

"I'll get the call put out now."

"Arceus help us if that boy turns out to be as useless as his father." The woman winked and smirked playfully.

The pair burst out laughing, before stopping and looking at each other seriously.

* * *

"So here's the secret technique kid, you're Pichu is going to go really high in the air, like really high, like flying high and then change his posture to fall, using his velocity as an advantage to hit the opponent. The way the move hits, it damages as hard … as … Like … the fly attack. Yeah that's it just like Fly Attack."

"Now what makes this so special is Pichu, as you know doesn't have wings, am I right? So, to make him go up real high in the air, we're going to use these!" The Tamer pulled out a big bunch of helium balloons. He attached one Pichu noting the little pokémon starting to slowly lift off the floor.

"Balloons?!" Amber was dumbstruck. "I can't use balloon's in a Pokémon battle!"

"Well of course not! This is just to train the … falling part! Yes! Teaching the falling part! The falling part is what causes the damage so that is the most important. See we make the floaty and teach the fall, Floaty Fall! The technique is Floaty Fall. It never fails."

Amber sweat dropped "Floaty Fall?"

"Yes! Floaty Fall! Do you want me to teach it to your Pichu or not?!"

Amber quickly put the palms of her hands together "Yes, yes, sorry, sorry! Please teach my Pichu … Floaty Fall …"

"Alright that's more like it. Now you take these balloons, put enough on so Pichu floats up pretty high, when he's high enough have Pichu pop the balloons with his electricity and dive bomb down onto his opponent." The Tamer instructed.

"Right." Amber attached two more balloons to Pichu, watching as he slowly lifted into air.

"Pichuuuuuuu" The little mouse pokémon squeaked in slight alarm as he rose into the air.

"Don't worry Pichu, if you get too high, burst the balloons with your Thundershock!"

"Piiiiiiiiii" Pichu called down to his trainer. He was unsure but he trusted her.

The Tamer set up a mannequin on the ground. "Here get Pichu to target this."

The pair watched Pichu rise higher and higher.

"So, when is high enough?" Amber asked.

"That's your call, trainer." The Tamer replied, eyes fixed on the airborne yellow pokémon.

"Pichu burst the balloon's and dive bomb the target!" Amber called up.

With little effort the pokémon sparked a little electricity, popping the balloons instantly, he then proceeded to fall down onto the target, smashing into it but not really doing a great deal of damage.

"Ok good for first try. Get Pichu to fall more streamline, using the air currents to his advantage creating more speed in the fall, that will create more power and impact more damage behind the attack. Then work on going higher to increase that power even more. Well there you go, you have all you need right now so I'll leave you to practice."

"Uh? You're not going to stay?" Amber looked to the man as he slowly back away.

"I have some nearby business to attend to, but I'll be back soon to check on your progress. So practice, practice, practice! Am I right?" The Tamer hastily made his exit and sped off down the road.

"But what about teaching the floaty part?" Amber called out after him.

"We'll do that when you got the fall part!" The Tamer called back, now almost out of sight.

Amber and Pichu stood, watching the dust trail the Tamer had left behind, both a little dumstruck.

"Ok Pichu, guess we go again." Amber looked to her pokémon, who looked back up at her. "Pi."

* * *

Back outside the Pokémon Centre, the Tamer approached a mysterious figure lurking against the side of the building, the shade covering the person's features.

"Here is your cut. I must say you really have a good eye for them." The Tamer handed over a wad of money.

"Well of course dear, I am a seer after all." The Channeler stepped forwards and took the cash from the Tamer.

"I must say targeting the Pokécenters in Gym Cities was a genius idea. Trainers that are so blindsided to win Gym Badges they will literally believe _anything_."

"And don't forget _buy_ anything!" The Channeler counted her cut of the day's takings.

"I am telling ya, with your insights and my showmanship, we are making some seriously easy money! Am I right? And best of all there are 0 repercussions on us!"

The Tamer put on his showman voice. "_Oh no the technique works, maybe you're pokémon just isn't at the right level yet, maybe you just need to hone your skills as a trainer … keep practicing you'll get there_… In maybe … let's see ...** Never**"

The pair shared a laugh.

The charlatan Tamer felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around his expression of joy dropping to shock. There stood the gullible red headed trainer with her Pichu. The Channeler jumped back into the shadows out of sight.

"Are you ready to see how far we've come!" Amber asked enthusiastically.

"You?! How?! Errrrrrrr, I mean you're here ... so quickly!" The Tamer stood startled. _How did she catch up to us?_ "Shouldn't you be practising? The technique will only work with 100% commitment!"

"Well I think we've got the falling part down, wanna see?" Amber beamed.

"Uhhhhh sure?" The Tamer responded, unsure.

Amber turned and looked down at Pichu. "Pichu! Use Floaty Fall!"

"Pichu!" The little mouse charged the floor underneath himself and levitated up high into the air.

_What … but how? Her Pichu can … fly? How did she do this? _The Tamer stood in disbelief, putting his hand to his forehead acting as a visor as he watched Pichu soar up into the sunlight.

Pichu somersaulted mid-air to dive down feet first, creating a devastating aerial tackle attack. Pichu made direct contact with the ground, leaving it cracked on impact.

"Nice Pichu! That was your best one yet!" Amber congratulated her pokémon.

Both the Tamer and the Channeler stood, eyes bulging at the sight.

Amber turned to the Tamer. "We ran out of balloons pretty quickly, so we improvised on the "Floaty" part, but we're ready to learn the proper technique now."

_She did it? She actually did it! She made one of my ideas … work … I can't believe it … I can't believe what I've just seen. She actually made a mouse … fly._

"Kid, how, how did you get your Pichu to launch up like that?" The Tamer asked stammering.

"Oh well the ground is made up of metals, so I had Pichu unleash a built-up negative charge to project his bodyweight up. But we're ready for you to show us the way you do it now."

"The way … I … do … oh … you, you got it! As in you've already got it! Yeah! That's actually how I already teach a Pichu to do the Floaty Fall. Yep you figured it out. Impressive, real impressive, you're a real insightful trainer. Am I right?" The Tamer folded his arms closed his eyes knowingly and nodded.

"Alright! Now we're ready to take on the Celadon City Gym! Thank you, sir, this move's gonna be amazing! It will definitely give us the edge!" Amber balled her fists in excitement.

"Uh huh … I mean … Of course! Well done on completing the training."

"I remember you mentioning you have bespoke moves for Eevee too?" Amber enquired.

The Tamers face dropped. "I … said that?"

"Well I don't have enough money right now, So I'll be back just as soon as I've beaten Erika, then we can train together more!"

_Train together more? _Panic took over the boldly dressed man."Ohhhhhhhh, yeahhhh ... Oh wait no! No! Sorry but I have to leave for the next Town already! What a shame."

"Oh." Amber's face fell a little with disappointment.

"Yes, sorry, I have as busy schedule as I am sure you can imagine, touring the world is no mean fete, in fact I should have already left! So, I bid you farewell miss and hope to see you again. Am I right?" The Tamer bowed to the young trainer.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you." Amber smiled and waved goodbye, heading off the in the direction of the Celadon Gym, Pichu following after her.

"Didn't see that coming." The Tamer deadpanned to the Channeler, who just shook her head slowly in agreement, her eyes not leaving the retreating trainer and her Pichu.

_That girl will save us all._

* * *

Amber slammed opened the big glass doors and walked right into the greenhouse desinged Celadon Gym.

"Erm excuse me? You can't just barge in here!" A Lass tapped her on her shoulder blade, causing the teenager to stop in the tracks of her power walk and turn to face her apprehender.

"But I've come to challenge for a Rainbow Badge." Amber interjected, completely unaware of any wrongdoing.

"I'm sure you have, but you have to meet certain criteria to be allowed into this gym!"

"Criteria?" Amber tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Yes, for starters, you have to show me … a cute pokémon!" The Lass folded her arms.

"A cute pokémon? But they're all cute! Is that all I have to do?"

"No! There's other things to, you have to … eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Amber picked up Pichu and held him in front of the Lass's face.

"Pichu!" Pichu greeted the trainer and waved his little paw.

"Oh he's cute! He's SUPER cute! Can … can I pet him? Just a bit? Pleeeeeeease?"

Amber placed Pichu into the trainer's arms and the Lass cuddled him into her chest, burying her face in his fur. "Oh, he smells so good! I just want to bury my face in his belly! Oh I love himmmmm!"

Amber sweat dropped. "So, err what else do I need to do?"

The trainer was busy canoodling over Pichu.

"A-hem"

The Lass looked up "The other? Oh well seeing as you brought this cutie to see me, I'll let you in." The Lass conceded.

"Thanks" Amber half smiled, let's go Pichu." Pichu wriggled out the Lass's arms and bounded after his trainer.

"Oh! Please bring him back to see me real soon!"

Amber walked around the garden maze that was Celadon City Gym. Inside it was swarming with tree's, plants and beautiful flowers, sunlight filtered through the glass dome roof and the whole place smelt like a spring garden.

"It's beautiful in here Pichu." Amber looked all around as she followed the path.

"Piiiiiii" Pichu agreed also taking in the beautiful sight and smells.

"That's far enough." A beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair stepped out onto the pathway, holding a pokéball and blocking the way. "Before you face Gym Leader Erika you have to go through me!"

Amber smiled and readied a pokéball. _Alright a warmup._

* * *

"How the hell did we pull that off?"

On a patch of grass in the concealed shrubbery just outside Celadon Gym, Shane and Thea sat sipping on some well-earned 6 pack of cold beer in the warm sun. They had not long got off the phone from their commanding officer for an update on the Prospect Ketchum Case. The two had managed to convey to him that they were all still in Vermillion City, still working on gathering hard proof on the identity of their target. With the hard and long conversation over the two were now feeling noticeably carefree regarding the earlier predicament, relaxed and with little fear of getting caught out in their increasing web of lies. The mounting pressure for results and chewing out for lack of progress now felt a mere whim after the stresses of their day.

"Either we are that good, or we work for a really dumb organisation." Thea propped herself up on her elbows, sat with legs stretched out.

Shane sat cross legged next to her; he was a little taken back by her comment. _Team Rocket … Dumb?_

Hiding his minor disgruntlement to the comment, he replied with full confidence. "Of course, we're that good my friend, that is why we were chosen for this mission and why we are already at the rank we are, at the age of 19."

"I'll drink to that" Thea rose up slightly and the two chinked their beer cans together and drank.

"Ahhhhh … So how long do you think before Little Miss Red will be walking through here?" Thea commented, finishing her beer, crushing the can and throwing it to the side. Now they were on the outskirts of the City, the pair felt confident to continue their plan with little consequence.

Shane looked down the pathway, leading to the Gym. "Soon. She'll definitely turn up soon."

_Pssshhht_ "Maybe time for just one more then" Thea pulled back the tab on a new beer can.

* * *

Amber had beaten all the Celadon Gym trainers and made her way to the heart of the garden maze. There stood a giant Oak tree overlooking a grassy pitched battlefield and sitting underneath was a middle-aged lady, oozing poise and grace. She sat with her eyes closed, hands placing delicately atop her lap. She was dressed in a traditional Kimono, her hair dark and tied up in a perfect neat bun a top her head. She opened her eyes and regarded the trainer. Hey eyes kind and warm with light crows' feet donning the skin around them.

"You must be Amber. It's a pleasure to see you. I'm Gym Leader Erika. I battled your father when he was just starting out, and now I have the pleasure of battling his daughter. I'm honoured, if not feeling a little old. Hee hee." The Gym Leader put her hand to her mouth a giggled softly.

"When your Father and me met for the first time he really didn't project the best first impression, but he proved himself that day to be every bit of the Champion he is today and what a fine man he has become and such a beautiful family. Come here, let me get a look at you."

Amber feeling awkward, blushed slightly and smiled as she approached the Gym Leader _Arww she's so nice._

"My, my, you're the absolute picture of him. Quite the little Tomboy aren't we."

_… maybe not._

"Your Mother was a tomboy too when we first met. We were good friends, Misty and me, during her tenure as the Cerulean Gym Leader. She really was one of the best I'd say, I was sorry to see her retire so early. But hey that's the choices we make. We don't get to speak much these days, but when we do, you know you're all she talks about? Oh, she is so proud." Erika clasped her hands and smiled.

Ambers face lit up. "She does? She is?"

"Well of course! What parent wouldn't be? You're a talented rookie Pokémon Trainer taking on the League Challenge and a world-renowned Super Model!"

Amber sweat dropped "Actually it's my Brother, Cole that's the famous model."

"Oh, hee hee silly me, you must be the talented rookie Pokémon Trainer taking on the League Challenge and a budding Movie Star!"

Amber drooped a little further. "… again that's my Brother. Cole. He's the one starring in a movie."

"Ah … then talented rookie Pokémon Trainer taking on the Pokémon League Challenge?"

Amber perked up "Yeah that's me!"

"See? She talks about you all the time." Erika closed her eyes and smiled proudly.

"Erika, I already have the Cascade Badge and the Marsh Badge. I formally challenge you to a pokémon battle!"

"Down to business? Then I gladly accept."

The two moved adjacent to each other on the grassy pitch. A gym trainer stood at the edge to referee.

"We will have a 3 on 3 battle, no limit." Erika's soft demeanour now turning serious.

"Suits me. I choose you Pichu!"

"Oddish I choose you."

A beam of red formed into the little round blue pokémon with feet and sprouting leaves. Pichu bounded on the field.

"Pichu start off with Raindance!"

"Raindance? How interesting. Oddish use Growth"

Clouds formed above the battlefield and a downpour began. Oddish sucked in and grew by a small amount, a slight glow surrounding her.

"Pichu, Thundershock now!"

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

The little mouse let off an electric attack boosted by the pouring rain, it was a direct hit and the little Oddish took some damage.

"Oddish absorb attack."

Oddish pulled some life force from Pichu, healing her own injuries.

Amber grimaced. "Ok Pichu let's finish this with our special move! Floaty Fall!"

"Floaty Fall?" Erika looked on bemused.

Pichu charged the earth beneath him and spring boarded high into the air, falling into a direct tackle attack from above on the Oddish. It was an instant KO.

"Oddish is unable to battle."

Erika recalled her pokémon and looked down at the ball softly. "Well done Oddish, I'll mix some revive potion for you when the battle is over."

"Alright Pichu!" Amber called out to her pokémon, who turned and waved his paw in response.

The Grass Gym Leader was taken aback. "Wow, I've never seen an attack like that before … I see now it's going to take a more to take you down. Weepinbell I choose you."

"Ok Pichu, let's go again with Floaty Fall!"

Pichu once again launched himself up, somersaulting in the air to dive bomb down to deliver another devastating tackle attack. But Erika was now wise to it.

"Now Weepinbell use Poison Powder!"

The powerful expel of powder launched directly in Pichu's downward path, causing the little pokémon to cough and splutter, losing his trajectory and fall to the ground poisoned.

"Pichu!"

Erika didn't hesitate. "Weepinbell, finish him with Venoshock."

Ambers eyes went wide as the attack the hit Pichu. "No! Pichu!"

The little yellow pokémon's eyes spiralled and referee called on the battle. "Pichu is unable to battle."

Amber recalled her fallen friend into his ball. "You were great Pichu, take a good rest." _So much for the special training …_

The rain subsided from the battlefield.

"Poor Pichu, I'll give you some antidote for him when the battle is finished." Erika called out.

Amber nodded and pulled out her next pokéball "You're up Magnemite!"

"Magnemite magnemite." Magnemite formed and bobbed around, hesitantly.

"Oh. You're Magnemite is very Timid." Erica commented.

_Timid? …_

"Weepinbell use Razor Leaf"

The sharp leaves pelted Magnemite. The damage wasn't much to the steel type, but the onslaught of little leaves continued to bash the little pokémon, who was getting more and more overwhelmed.

"Respond with Mirror Shot!" Amber called out for Magnemite to attack, but it just wouldn't respond from the pressure of the ongoing attack.

"Magnemite …" Amber's chest felt heavy.

Erika took in situation and her eyes saddened with empathy for the frightened little pokémon, she shook her head slowly and spoke out. "You're pokémon can't continue the match like this. It's too inexperienced against my Weepinbell. It's got no confidence in battle."

Amber hesitated, "But I know it's really strong … I know … it is…"

Amber flashed back to the battle with her mother.

_Misty stood on the floating platform of the Cerulean Gym Pool, her Staryu in the foreground._

_"You're magnemite has no confidence in itself, it needs more battle experience."_

_Was Mom … right?_

The young redhead sighed and nodded sadly in agreement and pulled out it's pokéball. "Magnemite return!"

The referee put her arm out "Magnemite will not continue to battle. Challenger is down to their last pokémon."

"Magnemite …" Amber looked sadly at it's ball. "I'm sorry. All this time I've been pushing you into all these battles with no consideration for how you were feeling … I should of picked up on it, my mother even warned me! But I … I didn't listen, I didn't want to hear it."

"I'm a bad trainer." The teenager's eyes glassed over, with tears threatening to spill.

Erika spoke up "No Amber, a bad trainer wouldn't care how their pokémon felt. A bad trainer would have just willed it to keep battling on regardless. A bad trainer would give up on their pokémon. But not you. You see beyond the base stats and feel out your pokémon's true potential. It is an admirable quality in a pokémon trainer, and the relationship we have with our partners is what makes a Champion. But that's not to say you can simply ignore it's short comings. By working together, training together, I know you can bring out it's real power."

Amber heard the Gym Leaders words, but she was trapped inside her own head. Her mind going over all the previous battles she and her pokémon had fought together.

…

_"It's is you, dear naive child that doesn't know what they are talking about. If you think your current team of **outclassed**, **inexperienced** and_ **_nervous_**_ pokémon will be enough to defeat Erika, think again!" _The old Channelers voice echoed in Amber's head over visions of each time her pokémon partners had feinted.

Amber looked at the floor, willing herself not to cry. _I'm in over my head. Maybe I should walk away now._

_"You won't win at the Celadon Gym with **those** pokémon!" _The Channelers voice rang out again.

At those words, the visions played out and she remembered the victories and happiness she and her pokémon felt. Amber's eyes dried and steeled over with determination. **_No._** _My pokémon **are** great! AND WE WILL WIN. TOGETHER. _The teenager looked back up and took a pokéball off her belt.

"Voltorb it's all down to you." Amber released her last pokémon.

Voltorb formed and rocked around, battle ready.

Erika smiled warmly, her kind eyes showing a soft expression. But soon they too hardened. Back to business they had a gym battle to finish_._

"Weepinbell use your Wrap Attack on Voltorb" The elegant Gym Leader wasted no time, her confidence in her and her pokémons abilities unwavering.

Vines shot out and wrapped up the electric ball pokémon, lifting it up and smashing it to the floor.

"Voltorb!" The pokémon cried out in annoyance.

"No Voltorb!"

The pokémon was trapped in the attack.

"Hm, what a disappointing ending, to think you started off so well … guess Misty was just bragging after all."

"We refuse to lose! Voltorb, use Screech Attack now!" Amber called out.

Voltorb let out an unbearable high-pitched noise on the Weepinbell, causing it to withdraw the vines and literally drop the ball.

"Alright! Now Voltorb use your Rollout attack!" Amber commanded, her confidence in the battle returning.

Voltorb charged up and rolled-out, bashing into the Weepinbell who was still recovering from the piercing screech noise, still the grass type withstood the attack with ease.

_Rollout … _Erika was doubtful of the move choice against her pokémon but all the same interested in what unorthodox strategy this young trainer would implement next.

"Weepinbell, Razor Leaf!"

Voltorb was still rolling, turning around and going again at the Weepinbell with more velocity. Leaves shot out from the grass type but did nothing to slow down the hurtling electric ball, once again smashing into the yellow plant pokémon, this time it hurt.

"Weepinbell use Poison Powder." The pokémon released a cloud of poisonous spores but to no effect on the still rapidly spinning voltorb.

"Keep it up Voltorb!" Amber called out. The pokémon circled round and bashed into Weepinbell once more knocking it clear out.

The referee put her arm up. "Weepinbell is unable to battle. Gym Leader Erika is now down to her last pokémon."

"Oh Weepinbell!" Erika recalled her fallen pokémon. "You we're wonderful out there, now rest in your pokéball, and I'll make you all better soon." The soft-spoken Gym Leader looked back out to her challenger. "That was an impressive comeback Amber but I'm afraid you're Gym Challenge may end here. I choose you Tangela."

Erika pulled out another pokéball and released the mass of jumbled vines. Two eyes blinked out from the abyss of her tangled body.

Voltorb stopped spinning and rocked on the spot, ready battle it's new opponent.

"Voltorb, let's go again! Rollout!"

The pokémon revved up and launched itself at the Gym pokémon. Tangela took the attack in her stride, not taking much damage from the hit.

"Tangela Substitute now."

Tangela created a dummy of herself out of excess vines, creating a decoy which Voltorb ploughed into and instantly destroyed, the electric ball looped round and rolled out at full pelt again, smashing into Tangela before slowing down and coming to a halt.

Tangela rose back up on her feet. That one hurt, and Erika felt it. She had to put this pokémon down and soon.

"Ah Tangela! Use Mega Drain!"

"Voltorb counter with Light Screen."

Tangela threw out her vines and fired the draining attack on Voltorb. It hit, but the electric ball was still fighting fit and ready to go. Tangela glowed as she regained some health from the offensive move.

Amber now felt in complete control of the match. She could practically taste the Rainbow Badge. "Voltorb, let's finish this battle with your secret attack!"

Erika felt dread. _Oh Arceus what's this going to be?_

"Voltorb. Finish this. Signal Beam!"

The electric pokémon charged up and let out a wide yellow beam of energy.

Erika gasped _A Signal Beam attack? From a Voltorb? _"Tangela! You have to dodge it!"

Tangela tried to jump out the way but he was too slow, the beam hit, and Tangela went skidding across the grassy pitch.

"Oh Tangela!" Erika cried out to her pokémon, but it was in vain. The ref held her arm out in Ambers direction. "Tangela is unable to battle. This battle goes to Voltorb and the challenger.

Amber squealed out with joy and bounded over to Voltorb and scooped it up, holding it up with outstretched arms. "You did it Voltorb! you did it!"

"Vol torb" The pokémon looked back at it's trainer, shutting it's eyes with a delighted expression. Amber hugged the pokémon into her.

Erika walked over. "Congratulations to you and your pokémon, Amber. That was a win well deserved. Your Mother was right about you, you really do have a special gift. And as proof of that, I happily present to you this Rainbow Badge." The Gym Leader pulled out a pretty little flower emblem with petals arranged in a spectrum of colour and placed it into the teenager's hand.

Amber accepted the token of the Celadon Gym and showed it to her Voltorb. "Look Voltorb, we got a Rainbow Badge!"

"Voltorb!" The pokémon looked proud.

"Here take this TM too, it's Grass Knot. I believe this could your battle style well and I trust you to come up with a great strategy for it." Erika smiled warmly. "Now after such an intense battle, how about we heal up the pokémon and I show you some pictures I have of me and your mother back in the day? I have some of Misty sporting some wildly embarrassing hairstyles."

Amber grinned in response. "That sounds great."

After healing up the pokémon and taking a little down time to enjoy some embarrassing stories of her parents, Amber was ready to continue her pokémon journey.

"Just remember, in battle always look to your pokémon with compassion and understanding and together you will become strong." Erika embraced the young trainer with her parting advice, as the two said their goodbyes.

"I will Erika, I promise."

"Good girl. I look forward to seeing your progress. Give my love to the family."

Amber nodded and exited the large glass doors with even more resolve and made her way in the direction of her next challenge. The sun had begun to set, creating a beautiful deep-set red sky and casting shadows along down the dirt path walkway steeped in thick shrubbery.

The redhead walked, unknowingly, straight past two heavily concealed individuals, who were passed out under the bushes amongst empty beer cans in a deep alcohol induced sleep. Oblivious of yet another lost opportunity for them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Amber and Pichu were power riding down the long cycle road on their way to Fuchsia City. It was once again a beautiful sunny day and the views of the sunlight reflecting off the vast ocean below were stunning. The wild pokémon were in abundance, goldeen jumping in and out of the water, spearow flying over head and ponyta grazing on the lush side grass. Amber and Pichu looked on at them all in their natural habitat with wonder.

The journey down the cycle road seemed endless, but it wasn't long before they arrived at their destination.

Fuchsia City was nothing like Celadon or Saffron, the buildings were low and wide, not a skyscraper in sight. The architecture was old and traditional, lined with beautiful gardens and greenery. Cherry trees in full bloom adorned the streets, earning the city it's apt name.

Indulging in the city sights, the duo had a leisurely stroll around Kanto's famous pokémon zoo, taking in the rare and exotic species. However, it was sadly underwhelming for the teenager, as she had grown up on one of the best, if not_ the_ best pokémon collections in the world, courtesy of her parents.

"Our Lapras enclosure is way better than this one…" Amber commented to Pichu with a long sigh, she lowered her chin to rest atop her hands on the wooden fencing, watching the domestic Lapras swim the lengths of her enclosure.

Amber envisioned the large lake back home and began to reminisce.

* * *

***Flashback***

_"Mommy, Daddy look at me!" Amber called out. The young child was sitting atop Lapras's back as the pokémon obliged ferrying her around the large open water, as her own little "boat" ride. The little girl waved at her parents as they passed them._

_"Looking good Kiddo!" Ash called out to his daughter. _

_Ash, Misty and Pikachu were perched on the lakes edge, indulging in some quality family time. It was a gorgeous summer day, so the family decided to picnic by the lake with their pokémon. With the children playing in the water with the pokémon residing there, Misty relaxed against her husband's strong frame, keeping a vigil eye on her brood whilst basking in the midday sun. The pair feasted on a selection of fresh fruits. Pikachu sat as his trainers' side, also joining in on the munching. _

_"Oh Ash, what a perfect way to spend the afternoon." Misty leaned further into her man, taking a bite out of a watermelon slice. Ash smiled and rested his cheek on top of his wife's head, also watching his kids in the water. Travelling the world was fun, but this was living. A feeling of content washed over him. This was his family. _

_"Hey! It's my turn on Lapras!" Ambers elder brother had swum over and began to climb up onto the transport pokémon._

_"No! You already had your turn! We haven't even made it over the other side!" Amber pleaded, trying desperately not to let him get up onto the beloved ice type pokémon._

_"There is room enough for both of you!" Misty called out, trying to keep the peace._

_"But it's my time with Lapras!" Amber protested in vain._

_"Yeah, hear that? Room for both of us, so budge over!" Cole barged his baby sister over, pushing her to the rear of the shell as he took prime place near the pokémon's slender neck. _

_"Cole!" Amber wailed at losing her place and two began to squabble._

_Ash and Misty sweat dropped and looked at each other. _

_"Why must they always end up arguing?" Misty sighed._

_"They get that from you." Ash absently commented._

_"What's that supposed to mean?!" Misty snapped back._

_And with that the parents started to bicker, each trying to get their words over each other. The once tranquil moment lost._

_Pikachu looked at his family, from the children to the parents and put his paw to his head._

_"Pi pikachu…" _

*** End ***

* * *

Amber chuckled to herself at the memory. The Ketchum's really were a breed of their own, _I wonder why we never had a reality TV show …_

Continuing to look around the quaint city, their eyes fell upon a big building leading to a mass of land.

"Oh! I know this place!" Amber lit up. "This used to be the Safari Zone! This is what Dad based his pokémon ranch on, because of the Tauros he caught here! It's a Pal Park now. I've heard they import Pokémon from other regions here for trainers to catch and study. I bet they have tons of cool electric type pokémon in there! Let's check it out Pichu!"

The duo ran into the building, thundering up to the reception counter.

"Hi! Admission for the park please!" Amber beamed at the receptionist.

The woman behind the desk smiled. "Hi, may I see your pokédex please?"

"Pokédex? I don't have one…. I have this." Amber pulled out her prototype pokégear from Oak Laboratories.

"Hm. Never seen anything like that before." The receptionist commented looking over the device. "Strange you don't have a pokédex, are you not a pokémon trainer?"

"I am a pokémon trainer!" Amber frowned and replied, proceeding to show her 3 league badges. "See?"

"Oh … little strange than you don't have a pokédex. How many different pokémon have you caught?"

"7." Amber beamed.

The receptionist raised her eyebrows "7 is that all?"

Amber fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry young lady, but this park is reserved for trainers that are serious collectors and have obtained a National Pokédex. You'll have to come back when you're a bit more _*ahem*_ advanced." The woman raised her chin in the air, ending the conversation.

"I am a serious trainer." Amber grumbled under her breath and turned away from the foyer. This day was becoming disappointment after disappointment.

"Come on Pichu, let's head to the Fuchsia City Gym, where **_real_** trainers go!" Amber made her voice loud enough for the receptionist to hear as the fiery red head stomped out the park with her pichu in tow.

"What a jobs worth Pichu! Humph! I should have told her who I was, she'd have soon let me in! And she definitely wouldn't have spoken to me like that!" Amber continued stomping down the road, still stewing.

"And how dare she snub my pokémon collection! I don't need to aimlessly catch every wild pokémon I see to be a strong trainer! I bet I have more Voltorb than they'll ever have!"

Amber continued to grumble and moan to her pichu, who was running at the side of her trying to keep up the pace.

From the roof of the park building, two familiar figures in black uniforms knelt, watching the teenager storming off in the direction of the pokémon gym.

Shane turned to his counterpart. "Follow her?"

Thea nodded. "Follow her."

* * *

Amber and Pichu had continued there tour of the city and now stood outside a beautiful old Kanto style mansion, the Fuchsia City Gym.

"Wow it's so traditional looking! Nothing like the Gyms I've seen so far. I know Koga and Aya used to run the Gym here before he became a member of the Elite Four and she moved to Johto. I wonder who took it over?" Amber pondered out loud as they entered the building, unaware of what lay in wait for them as they entered the Ninja Mansion.

The trainer and her pokémon stood still in astonishment. Judging from the exterior they expected lots of rooms, chambers and corridors, but it was just one big giant room. One big _empty_ giant room…

"But if this is a pokémon gym where are all the trainers? Where's the Gym Leader?" Amber and Pichu looked in confusion and walked a little further forward. **SMACK.**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Amber held her nose, small stinging tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Pi Chu!" Pichu called out in alarm, tapping his paw on his trainers' foot in concern.

The teenager took her hand from her nose and gingerly put it in front of her, contacting something solid. She had walked into an invisible wall.

Amber looked around and really concentrated on her surroundings. "The walls, their reflective! That's why the building looks like one large empty room, this is all an illusion!"

"Very perceptive of you trainer." A figure stepped out into view, he was dressed in sleek dark attire with a flowing cape, lightly juggling three pokéballs. "You are not merely in a Pokémon Gym, you are in a Ninja Temple. Nothing is as it appears to the none initiated."

"A Ninja Temple? I guess that makes sense." Amber put her hand to her chin. "I'm assuming you're a Gym Trainer here?"

"Mph, indeed. Now let's see how you battle." The trainer readied a pokéball.

Amber smirked.

* * *

Shane and Thea had followed closely behind their target and stood outside the historical building.

"So, here's what we'll do,""No." Thea began to speak only to be cut off by her usually placid partner.

"No?"

"I've been going along with all your whacky schemes and none of them have worked, this time we do it my way." Shane replied confidently. He pulled out a large tangled rope item.

"A net?" Thea replied flatly.

"No! Not just a net! It's a large fishing net! It's so simple and perfect and brilliant!"

"And stupid." Thea remarked.

"And we're doing it." Shane said bluntly. Ending the discussion, he walked into the mansion.

Thea shrugged and followed his lead. "To think he scoffed at digging a pit." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Amber had now beaten one of the gym trainers and was gingerly making her way through the gym maze, keeping her focus on the walls ahead she didn't notice an odd-looking floor tile until her foot started to sink.

"Huh?" The teenager moved her foot as the tile went down and something came up.

"Voltorb!" a Voltorb appeared from under the floor and started sparking.

!

Amber dived to floor, clutching and shielding Pichu from the small explosion.

"That was close." Amber commented to Pichu.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Good reflexes Trainer. But you do not compare to the level of a Ninja." A new Gym Trainer revealed herself.

"Maybe not in Ninja, but I'm more than match in a battle! Let's go!" Amber retorted readying a pokéball, Pichu at her side sparking.

* * *

Thea and Shane had now entered the mansion only to view the large empty hall.

"Uh? Where is she?" The duo looked around, there wasn't a soul to be seen.

As they walked some of the room's perimeter for some time, they spotted their target looking lost in the large empty room.

"There she is!" Thea pointed.

"Weird we didn't spot her a few minutes ago…?" Shane pondered.

"Whatever, she's right there now. Let's go!"

The pair leapt into action.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

They released a smoke bomb.

"Thea." Thea revealed herself from the smoke in a form fitting black Ninja outfit, with the signature red "R" on the chest. Only her eyes visible.

"Shane." Shane appeared next from the vanishing vapours, dressed the same with the addition of holding a large net.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

… … …

Amber continued looking around innocently, not reacting the announcement from the villainous Team Rocket.

"That bitch! She's totally ignoring us!" Thea growled and stomped her foot.

"We'll teach her! Let's move in." Shane clenched his fist and nodded at his partner. Both livid at not being taken seriously or taken in at all for that matter.

The pair furiously stormed forwards towards the clueless teenager, net ready to tangle up and snare their target. **SMACK **they ran full pelt into a reflection wall.

"So … that's … why … we didn't … see … her before." Shane started to sink down to the floor.

"It was just an … illusion." Thea finished his sentence, as they both sunk to the floor, eyes glazed over concussed from the impact, the net in their hands landing on top of them.

* * *

Amber felt the wall behind her wobble.

"Pichu! These booby traps could go off at any minute, better be on your guard!"

They continued cautiously.

Amber took a sidestep, rounding an invisible corner and came into a darkened area.

A voice called out from the shadows. "So, you have made it through my traps and beaten my disciples. That's no mean feat trainer."

"I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader for a Soul Badge. This is my fourth Gym Challenge." Amber called out into the darkness.

"I accept your challenge, daughter of Kanto's Champion."

"You know who I am?" Amber found herself immediately guard.

"Of course."

A light came on illuminating the Gym battle area.

A pretty, young woman in her mid-twenties appeared from the shadows. Purple hair tied up into a trendy scruffy bun. Tendrils of hair framing her face and bold purple eyes. She was dressed in a traditional shinobi shozoku, consisting of a charcoal grey kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath it, charcoal grey hakama, pink sash and cape, a pair of white tabi socks, and a pair of straw waraji sandals, with purple wrist and ankle bands to complete the look.

The female ninja smirked. "You're not the only one with a famous Father, Amber Ketchum. For I am the daughter of the former Gym Leader, Master Koga of the Elite Four. My name is Janine, the Poison Ninja."

Amber opened her mouth in surprise. "Oh! Your Koga's Daughter. Ah yeah, I see it." Amber looked the woman up and down "You two are a lot alike, you take after him."

Janine's face faltered slightly.

"Thank you, as do you." Janine nodded to Pichu perched on Ambers shoulder. The trademark of Ash Ketchum.

Janine walked over the to the battle area. Amber followed, wincing slightly. The irony of what had just transpired dawning on her.

"Father is an extremely talented and successful pokémon trainer, he's built quite the legacy for Fuchsia City and our family name. Sure, I have been brought up in the ways of Ninjutsu. Yes, I study and train poison pokémon, as is the tradition of the Fuchsia Gym, but Fathers style is unique, I simply cannot battle the way he does. If I am honest, I do not live simply to follow in the path he has carved for me. My goal is to train_ all_ pokémon types, surpass my Father and break out of this pidovehole I find myself in."

"I understand." Amber spoke out."I, I hate it. Always being compared to my father. I sometimes get compared to Mom too, but it's all the same. I know I should be flattered; I should be honoured, they are both such strong and highly respected trainers, but all it feels like is pressure. Like this giant shadow over me that I'm never supposed fill, yet the whole world will be disappointed when I don't. You know?"

"I understand exactly" The young Gym Leader nodded and offered a smile.

"When are they going to stop seeing them." Amber commented quietly.

"And finally start seeing me."

…

There was a moment of silence, the two progeny looked each other in the eye. Both offering each other a small expression of understanding. The moment passed and the two trainers walked over to opposite sides of the battle area.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle." Janine called out.

Amber nodded and readjusted her belt ready for battle.

"I choose Koffing" Janine threw out a pokéball and out formed the purple poison gas pokémon.

Amber smirked "We've had experience battling this pokémon!"

Pichu clenched his paws, cheeks sparking ready to go.

"Eevee I chose you."

"Pi?" Pichu froze and fell flat on his face.

Amber released her pokéball and a familiar brown furry pokémon emerged.

"Veee" Eevee bowed to floor, hind legs and tail sticking up, ready to battle.

Amber wasted no time. "Eevee use Sand Attack!"

"Eeeeee" The little fox kicked up and blasted sand at the Koffing.

"Koffing counter the sand with smoke screen! Make yourself unseen."

The battlefield became a haze of sand and smoke. It became hard to see anything.

"Eevee, Swift attack!" Amber commanded. The fox let out a flurry of stars into the abyss of smoke, still managing to hit their target head on.

"Hm. Koffing use Toxic! Spray it!" Janine commanded. The Koffing let out of array of poisonous sludge in all directions.

"Eevee! Dodge it! Use Dig Attack!"

"Ve!" Eevee burrowed into the battlefield but wasn't quick enough to avoid the Toxic attack, as some sludge sapped into her soft fur.

"Ah! The Eevee has gone underground!" Janine called out in alarm. The Gym Leader's mind went blank, unsure of her next move. Koffing looked around the arena unsure, waiting for direction from her trainer.

"Now Eevee!" Amber called out and on her trainer's command Eevee burst up from the ground delivering a devastating blow to the Koffing.

Koffing fell to the floor, unable to continue the battle.

"Pi Pi!" Pichu cheered for his friend.

Eevee stood her ground but had started panting. The effect of the poisoning from the earlier attack now evident.

"Koffing return!" Janine called her pokémon back and pulled out another ball.

"I choose you Golbat!"

A Golbat appeared, flapping his wings wildly.

_Heh, Golbat this should be easy._ Amber thought to herself, smirking with confidence.

"Eevee, you were amazing, take a rest now." Amber recalled the little fox and looked at her ball. "The poison won't affect you in there."

Amber pulled out her next pokémon. "Electrode I choose you."

The flash of red light from the pokéball formed into a giant ball. "Electrode!" It started to rock on the spot.

"Electrode use Light Screen."

The pokémon put immediately up a light barrier.

_Eeeeee! I'm so happy! Electrode is finally listening to me!_ Amber clenched her fists with joy, her eyes glistening at her beautiful Bomber Ball pokémon.

"Golbat Screech attack!" Janine commanded.

The big mouthed bat let off a piercing screech attack. Electrode rocked back and forth in response.

"Ok Electrode, use Thunderbolt!" Amber commanded.

"Electrode!" The pokémon was getting annoyed with the offending screeching.

The big round ball started to glow.

"NO DON'T DO THAT!" Amber cried out, but it was too late. Pichu widened his mouth in horror.

"Troooooooooooooooooooooode!"** BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The pokémon used self-destruct, smoke and debris filled the area. As the effects of the explosion died down, the smoke cleared to reveal two feinted pokémon.

"Oww. Guess it's still not listening to me." Amber sighed and recalled her pokémon.

"I think maybe you're Electrode could do with a little more training ..." Janine commented dryly as she recalled her feinted Golbat.

Amber put her hand behind her head and sweat dropped, embarrassed. She then looked down at her belt. _One pokémon left. I could use Electabuzz but his fighting attacks won't really do much against these poison types. _Amber pulled out a pokéball. _Magnemite wouldn't be affected by the poison attacks at all, but it's so timid in battle...but I know it can win … I know it can. _

"I know it's risky, but I know we can do this! Go Magnemite!"

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Pichu looked on, hoping his trainer had made the right call.

Amber released her pokémon who once again bobbed around nervously.

"I choose you!" Janine let out her last pokémon.

A red light formed into a large flapping Venomoth.

Janine started the last round off. "Venomoth use Stun Spore!"

Venomoth opened her wings and paralysing powder snowed down from them.

"Maggggg" The magnet pokémon trembled amongst the spores, even though they did nothing to alter it's physical state.

"Magnemite! The spores aren't effecting you!" Amber called out.

"Mag?" His trainer was right there was no hurting_ … yet. _

"Magnemite, remember all the pokémon you've beaten in the past! This is just one more." Amber called out.

Magnemite paused and thought back, it remembered battling Staryu, Electrode, Mime Junior, Weepinbell … it remembered getting hurt… every single time.

"Magnemitemagnemitemagnemitemagnemite!" The little pokémon freaked out and bobbed frantically around the battle arena.

"Magnemite …" Amber was at a loss. _How can I get through to it?_

"Ha silly me, I forgot Electric types aren't prone to paralysis. Switch it up to Poison Powder!" Janine called out to her Venomoth who once again unleashed a tirade of powder from her wings.

Magnemite squeezed it's eye shut and hovered on the spot, frozen in fear surrounded by the poisonous spores.

Amber once again called out to her pokémon. "Magnemite, you're OK! Look! The Poison Powder doesn't affect you either! This pokémon can't hurt you!"

"Mag?" Magnemite slowly opened its eye.

"We can win this! Believe in me Magnemite! Believe in your trainer that believes in YOU!"

"Pichu pichu pichu" Pichu cried out supporting his team.

Magnemite slowly bobbed around in the spores. It's trainer was right! Nothing was hurting it. There was no ouch.

A newfound confidence swelled up inside the electric steel pokémon. It's eye narrowed at the offending Venomoth. It was going to win this battle for it's trainer.

Both Janine and Venomoth momentarily froze in panic, the same pained look in their eyes. _How could I forget Magnemite is also a steel type …_

"Now Magnemite use Thunderwave." Amber now felt back in full control of the battle.

A jolt of static hit Venomoth and she struggled to move her wings to stay airbourne, slowing her down.

_"_Magnemite. Thunderbolt!" Amber commanded, taking full advantage of the opportunity.

Magnemite charged up and unleashed a solid electric attack, striking up the Venomoth and leaving her sparking on the floor.

"Venomoth!" Janine cried out in vain, her pokémon had feinted.

The match was over.

Janine recalled her pokémon sadly and spoke to the pokéball. "I'm sorry Venomoth. I still have a lot to learn. But I'll keep improving. You have my word."

Amber meanwhile had run over to her beloved Magnemite with joy and was hugging it lovingly, nuzzling it against her cheek. "You did it! You did it!"

"Mag … ne …. Mite" The little pokémon was a feeling a little smothered but enjoying the moment with its trainer all the same.

Pichu jumped onto Ambers shoulder patted magnemite, proud of his friend. "Pi Chu Pichu."

"Oh Magnemite. I knew it, I knew you were strong! No matter what they all said, I always believed in you! Even when you don't believe in yourself, know I believe in you. I always will."

"Magggggg!" The magnet closed it's eye shut with joy and nuzzled into it's trainer happily.

Janine walked over. "You're a really strong pokémon trainer Amber. Real strong. After our battle today I know I still have a long way to go to catch up to my father's level. But now I'm even more determined than ever to prove myself. To him, to the League and to myself. Here as proof of your victory take the Soul Badge."

Amber graciously accepted. "Look Magnemite. You won a Soul Badge!"

"Magnemite magnemite!"

"I'd also like you to have this. It's the TM for Toxic, the signature move of the Fuchsia City Gym."

"Oh thank you, this will be great! … If I can get Electrode to go more than 10 seconds without blowing itself up …" Amber deadpanned.

Janine laughed "Well if anyone can train it, I have complete faith it will be you. Take care Amber, I'm really glad to of met you. I hope to battle you again in the future."

"You too Janine. Let's make a promise, to create our own legacies." With that both trainers smiled and clasped hands firmly, sealing the deal.

"Agreed."

The victorious pokémon trainer turned and proceeded to leave the gym with her pokémon. Pausing, Amber started to feel around in front on her and gingerly made her way the exit, as if walking on literal eggshells. _I am not falling for any traps again._

Janine looked on embarrassed. _And I thought I had a lot more to learn!_

* * *

Meanwhile Team Rocket had come around from their concussions and started to once again navigate the maze of the Ninja Gym in search of their prize.

"She can't be too far away, just walk with your arms out in front like this and we'll be OK." Shane called over his shoulder to Thea, he walked with his arms out at full length almost looking like a zombie. Thea was following directly behind him, allowing him to go first to avoid any more unnecessary injury for herself and to spare herself from looking ridiculous in the process.

Shane placed his foot on an unsuspecting floor tile, he immediately felt the surface drop and up came a pokéball?

"That's a large looking pokéball." Shane commented.

Thea peered over his shoulder and paled. "That's no pokéball!"

"OHH SHHHHHHHHHH" They clutched each other, knowing all too well what was coming up.

"VOLTORB!" The pokémon began to glow and exploded itself right underneath Team Rocket, sending them hurtling through the roof and into the air.

"EEEEEP! Look's like Team Rockets Blasting off again!" They cried out in union as they flew across the sky.

Amber, Pichu and Magnemite had exited the gym and looked up at the beautiful twilight sky, the sun was starting to set across the horizon, showing off the city's picturesque beauty. A hurtling object zoomed overhead.

"Oh look guys! A shooting star!" Amber pointed up at the whooshing entity. "Let's make a wish!"

"Pichu." "Magnemite." The pokémon closed their eyes.

"I wish to be the greatest ever Electric Pokémon Master." Amber spoke out loud to the sky.

The teenager paused and thought deeply for a moment, then turned to her pokémon.

"Actually … you know what guys? I don't need a wish for that. I don't need my families name, their influence, hordes of pokémon or illusions and wishes. You know why? Because I have you." Amber smiled warmly at her friends.

"Pi?"

"Mag?"

Pichu and Magnemite looked at their trainer, then at each other and back to Amber, they both beamed up at her with joyous expressions.

"Pichu pichu pi!" "Magnemite magnemite magnemite!"

"That's right! I have you and and Electabuzz, Eevee, Chinchou and Voltorb and yes even you Electrode." Amber spoke to her pokéballs. "So long as I have you guys, we'll be the greatest team this world has ever known!"

"Pichu" "Magnemite" The pokémon agreed with her.

Amber smiled joyfully at them. _My own friends. _

"Maybe I should have wished for the perfect boyfriend instead." Amber giggled to herself, then sighed a little, as she pictured Volker from the Sunyshore Gym falling from the sky and landing in front of her, pulling off a flawless superhero landing. Pulling a pristine rose from inside his jacket and offering it to her with an irresistible smile and wink. His eyes different to that of his in real life. In the daydream they were striking and blazing green.

"Ah who am I kidding, perfect boyfriends sure don't fall out of the sky." Amber sighed breaking out of her thoughts.

The trio continued to walk towards route 19, looking to set up camp for the night.

Behind them Team Rocket came thudding back to earth, Thea hitting a cherry tree and getting tangled in the branches to soften her unceremonious fall, Cherry blossoms scattered from the branches. Shane landed smack on the dirt path, not far from where Amber had just stood.

He lifted his head slowly and as his eyes focused, seeing the object of his personal and professional desire walking away, the falling cherry blossoms dancing all around her. He reached out his arm and hand, he knew she was out of his grasp, but he just had to feel closer to her, fruitlessly stretching his fingers as far as he could towards her as the distance between them grew wider and wider.

**_THUD_**

The large fishing net fell from the heavens and landed a top him.

"Ugh!" He dropped his head and hand into the dirt. "Next time..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Amber was running full pelt down the boardwalk of the harbour on Route 19. The only ferry running that day for Cinnabar Island was ready to deploy and that was exactly where the teenager was headed for her next gym challenge.

"Noooooooooo"

The ferry began to move away. Amber stopped, panting breathlessly she bent over, putting her hands on her knees. She watched helplessly as the boat moved further and further away from her.

The young red head sunk to her knees. "I've missed it."

It was an exceedingly small port, a fraction of the size of Vermillion City, with little manpower and space to house and run multiple boat trips. The small ferry was due to return to Route 19 harbour in the evening and then go back out to Cinnabar Island the next morning.

Amber glumly sat down on the edge of the wooden platform watching the boat get smaller as it progressed further and further away.

_Ughhhh! How can the closest transport to Cinnabar Island, have only one boat trip?!_ She thought bitterly.

* * *

"Oh dear, poor little Red has missed her boat and now she's stranded here. How unfortunate." Shane commented out loud.

The Rocket agent was looking through his binoculars at his teenage target from the duos hidden viewpoint, an overhanging ledge above the beach. He zoomed in more, focusing the lenses so the vision of Ambers face became clear to his eyes.

"Fortunate for us." Thea smiled back at her partner; her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I say we turn the tide on the poor girl's luck and offer her a ride." Shane continued the conversation, his eyes not leaving the binoculars still trained to a close-up of the girl in question.

Thea nodded in agreement. "A ride straight to the bosses and our promotion." She grinned, liking the idea. The blonde tapped her partners shoulder and stood up to leave. "Let's go find a boat to steal."

Shane took one longing last look at the glum girl through the binoculars and sighed. She looked so beaten down. Her usual upbeat confident radiant face and beaming smile that lit up the room, replaced with a sombre frown and downcast eyes.

It bothered him.

But it bothered him more at _how much_ it bothered him. He wanted to be the one to make her smile again … if only for a short-lived time before he played his own role in her ultimate undoing …

_Ughhhhh. What am I doing? Why do I feel this way?!_

With that he put the binoculars down, stood up and caught up to his teammate, keeping his conflictions bottled up inside himself.

* * *

"That's an unhappy face when it's such a beautiful day." A voice spoke out softly.

Amber paused her brooding and looked up at the stranger standing behind her. It was an old man. He wore a Hawaiian print shirt, board shorts and flip flop sandals. His hair had receded completely save a thin long silver ponytail, a souvenir no doubt from his youth. Skin tanned and weathered clearly from being exposed to the glorious sunny weather for long periods of time.

"I missed the boat to Cinnabar, Sir." Amber replied politely. "Now I have to wait a full **_whole_** day for the next one, I wanted to challenge the Cinnabar Gym for Volcano badge, but there's nothing I can do; I'm stuck here and all I can do is wait …"

"Ah that's too bad, haven't you got a pokémon that knows Surf?" The old man commented.

"Surf?" Amber's eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, the distance from here to Cinnabar isn't too far, with plenty of small islands to make a pit stop. Most trainers make the journey there from here using a pokémon."

"They do?!"

"Sure. See, there is a surf shack just over there where people can buy or rent surf boards and beach huts to cater for all their beach needs." The man pointed to a wooden shack down on the beach, a row of little huts next to it.

Amber looked out at the ocean bay, sure enough there were quite a few people and pokémon, either splashing around in the water or sunbathing on the white sandy beach. All enjoying the sun and waves.

_Surf! Oh no! My Chinchou is with Surge, and the nearest pokémon centre is back in Fuchsia City! I'd lose at least another whole day going back there. _Amber frowned at her misfortune. Then an idea struck. _I may not have Chinchou but maybe I can teach another pokémon to Surf … _

"Can I rent more than one board?" Amber enquired.

"I can't see why not, let's check it out." The old man motioned for her to follow him.

Amber smiled at the man "Thank you Sir!" She stood up and the pair made their way down to the beach.

"You can cut the Sir stuff out, makes me feel like an old man! My name is Victor, I've been surfing these waves here my whole life. All the greatest surfers come to this part of Kanto to train and compete and with the nearby islands, it's a real tourist hot spot."

"A surfing hot spot huh?" _Wow I'm surprised Mom never brought us here … _Amber thought to herself as she looked around.

The pair continued their small talk till they reached the shack, Victor stepped aside letting Amber enter the small wooden building first to have a good look at the boards on offer.

A younger man in his 20's stood behind the counter of the rental shack. He donned sandy coloured hair and sun kissed tanned skin. He was wearing bright swimming trunks and in great shape, clearly an avid surfer himself. He greeted Victor, whom he was obviously well acquainted with and then then turned his attention to the new young customer.

"Hey I'm Axle. Do you need any help?"

Amber focused entirely on the surfboards, replied in earnest. "Nope I got this. Hmm let's see … one for me, and … … …"

Victor and Axle sweat dropped as the teenaged girl began stacking surf boards against the counter.

"That's … a lot of boards … you need that many?" The sales assistant asked questioning his latest customer.

Amber smiled and nodded. "Yep. For my pokémon."

"You're pokémon?"

"Um."

"You know you need an HM for that right? Not a Surfboard?"

Amber slightly shook her head "There's more than one way to train pokémon."

Victor who had stood to the side silently observing the exchange, raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Well it's your money…" The salesman replied shrugging, clearly unconvinced. They tallied up the cost and Amber handed over some of her hard-earned prize money.

Amber picked up the board she intended to use and then glanced at the remaining stack.

"So ehh now what you planning on doing?" Axle enquired, leaning on his elbows over the counter. A slightly smug expression across his face, looking at the stack of boards.

Amber released Electabuzz, who immediately posed.

Amber giggled at her pokémon. He never failed to lighten her heart. "Electabuzz will you help me carry these down to the sea?"

"Electabuzz!" The striped electric type tensed his bicep showing how strong he was before stacking the surfboards above his head. Amber smiled picking up the board she picked out for herself and following him out the door.

Axle watched the girl and her pokémon leave, looking awkward making their way down to the sea. He folded his arms and quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think she has a clue _what_ she's doing…" He scoffed.

Victor stayed silent but smiled knowingly. This girl was not to be underestimated.

* * *

"WE HAVE WALKED UP AND DOWN THIS STUPID HARBOUR AND NOT FOUND A SINGLE BOAT TO STEAL!" Thea wailed out in frustration.

Team Rocket had walked the lengths of the seafront with 0 luck on finding a suitable transport to carry out their latest plan. The sun was sitting high in the cloudless sky giving off an almost unbearable summer heat and their tensions started to run high.

"Could you say that any louder? I don't think the deaf people heard you!" Shane snapped; he was just as frustrated if not more at the time they were wasting, the last thing they needed was some unwanted attention drawn their way.

Thea merely growled in response and huffed.

Thoughts kept racing through his mind of the girl of his affections, stranded on the water's edge, looking lost and alone… _I've just got to get to her before someone else does… _

_A sailboat pulls up alongside where the red headed girl is. She lifts her head up, her big beautiful chocolate brown eyes look up with curiosity. _

_Shane reveals himself on the deck. _

_"Do you need a ride ma' lady?" He asks. His voice smooth and calm. _

_Amber's whole face lights up, her mouth upturning into a big beaming smile._

_Shane holds out his hand and she gratefully accepts; he gently pulls her up on board the vessel and she falls into his embrace. _

_"Oh, Thank You! I was stranded here all alone, I didn't know what to do." The pretty red head rests her hands on his chest and looks up into his eyes, her brown eyes large and doe eyed._

_"Where are you heading? I'll take you anywhere you wish to go." Shane asks, his eyes looking directly into hers, placing his hands on top of hers, clasping them._

_"I wish to go, wherever you go." Amber coos back._

_He smiles and cups her cheek with his hand and leans his face into hers. Her eyes closing in anticipation, her lips pucker ... Shane closes his eyes _

"Forget this! Let's come up with a new plan." Thea wailed out, immediately popping Shane's daydream and bringing him back to harsh reality.

"NO!" Shane bellowed; his face flushed and clearly irritated. "We stick with my plan for once!"

Thea was a little taken back, Shane was usually pretty laid back when it came to Thea taking the lead. Determined to get something her own way if only to keep up the status quo Thea began whining. "Well let's at least get out of these damn uniforms then! It's hot as anything out here and wearing a full uniform is not going to help me get a tan!"

"We don't have time for this!"

"Heck we don't! How's it going to look us ambling around on a scorching hot beach in full jet-black clothing? And besides, you were the one worrying about us drawing attention to ourselves, we gotta blend in with the other beach bums right? Why not look good doing it?" Thea smirked and winked.

"Fineeeeee" Shane seethed, submitting through gritted teeth as he reluctantly followed his team mate to the changing huts, burning a hole in the back of her death with a vicious death stare.

* * *

Shane stood outside a changing hut, tapping his foot against the soft sand of the beach impatiently. He had traded in his black Rocket uniform for some dark boardshorts, a long white vest top and flip flops. A straw hat and sunglasses hid his features as he tried to look inconspicuous waiting for his female counterpart to finish getting beach ready.

_For Arceus sake how long does it take … to … get …aaaaaaaaaaah_

Shanes frustrated thoughts were soon derailed as a familiar red head emerged from the neighbouring hut.

Amber stepped out on sandy beach. She donned a bold teal bikini halter top and skin-tight bikini shorts, adorned with a little yellow lightning bolt repeating pattern. The bright colour contrasting and complimenting her natural bright hair colour and smooth pale skin tone. The bikini style flattering the teenager's slender athletic figure, long toned slender legs and subtle yet developed curves. Holding a dark blue surfboard from the rental shack, and backpack slung over the left shoulder, she began making her way towards the ocean where her pokémon lay in wait for her. Oblivious to the potential danger standing literally a few feet away from her.

Shane blushed hard at the sight of his infatuation sauntering off away from him wearing very little, but still modest, skin-tight clothing.

"Prepare for trouble." A familiar female voice called out.

"And make it ….. double?" Shane turned to see his counterpart emerge finally from her own changing hut in a very revealing bright red bikini.

Her full curvaceous figure filling it out nicely in all the right places. Thea struck a pose, putting a hand delicately on her hip and bending her right knee slightly to show off her figure. Shane blushed even harder. There was no denying Thea was a looker.

"**WE ARE GETTING A BOAT!**" Shane shouted, still red in the face, he turned away embarrassed, stomping down the beach in search of his desired transport.

Thea cocked her eyebrow and tilted her head _What is with him today? _She shrugged off the thoughts and followed.

Amber meanwhile had made her way down to the water and was knelt on her board in the shallow waves of the ocean shore. The salty water splashing gently against the wooden frame. In front of her Pichu, Electabuzz and Eevee each stood on their own surfboard awaiting the impending surf lesson from their trainer.

Amber smiled as she thought back to her first surfing lesson.

* * *

****Flashback****

_"That's it Amber, now that you're ahead of the wave, pull up on Starmie using your hands and bring your right knee forwards!"_

_Little Amber was clinging onto her Mothers trusted Starmie, trying to master the art of surfing. Misty was teaching her how to surf, and although wiping out many times over, Amber remained undeterred to master the art. _

_"Now push up on your left leg, put the pressure in your heel and slowly stand up, keeping your knees bent and always looking forwards." Misty called out from the lakes bank, a Slowking perched next her created controlled waves in the usually still water using his psychic abilities._

_The little girl wobbled as she attempted to surf, she tilted dangerously to the side. Misty held her breath, but the young girl balance herself, legs steadying on Starmie and soon held fast in good posture._

_"I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Look! Look! I'm surfing Mamma!" Little Amber squealed out excitedly, as her and Starmie rode atop a modest wave._

_"All right sweetie! Surf that wave!" Misty cheered excitedly for her progeny. Her daughter was a natural. Well she is a Waterflower after all. Misty looked on swelling with pride seeing her daughter and pokémon enjoying the makeshift wave pool. _

_**** End ****_

* * *

Coming out of her memory Amber surveyed the scene in front of her. Electabuzz was cycling through poses confidently, intimidating the other pokémon. Pichu not one to be outdone was trying but failing miserably to get his surfboard under control and Eevee merely stood ridged in place, not moving at all as the gentle waves rocked the board.

_This might be harder than I thought…_ Amber put her hand to her chin.

"Ok guys now look the direction you want to travel, and let your body follow in that direction to start navigating through the waves, without relying on your bodyweight or moving your feet." Amber instructed demonstrating on her own board.

Electabuzz stopped showing off and tried to ride the board on the waves. His eyes bulged as he realised, he wasn't moving anywhere and instantly fell off the board, hitting the salty water. He emerged to the surface and splashed frantically unable to swim.

Eevee continued to not move at all. Her feet were firmly planted on the surfboard, legs and tail ridged, teeth gritted, eyes wide and fixed forward unmoving as the board rocked on the waves. Terrified of falling off.

"Ow this isn't working." Amber recalled her two pokémon.

Pichu followed his trainer's actions perfectly but his presence on the board just wasn't enough and he started to move rapidly in the opposite direction.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" he cried out as the wave took him far wide, despite his efforts to go straight forwards.

Amber sighed, internally questioning her idea, but then heard a hearty laugh behind her.

"I knew it! You just haven't got a clue!" It was the guy from the Surf Shack, Axle, he paddled over to them on his board.

Amber glared back, growling under the breath.

Axle continued to mock the red headed pokémon trainer.

"Your electric pokémon can't lean Surf! You need a water type or at least a Pikachu. You can't expect a pipsqueak like that to get you across the sea." He pointed to Pichu, currently panicking as the surfboard drifted further off his intended course, showcasing further his lack of ability. "Pichu cannot Surf. It's a fact. Really it's embarrassing watching you try."

Ambers face flushed red. "I'll have you know I'm related to famous Waterflowers of Cerulean City, and I'll show you **_my_** Pichu **_can_** Surf!" Amber snapped back.

"Whatever. Seems to me the Applin has fallen pretttty far from the Sudowoodo. Make sure you return those boards on time, otherwise you'll get a **_charge _**haha get it! Later ElectaGirl." He continued to laugh as he paddled away towards the surf.

Amber and Pichu narrowed their eyes. Pichu sparked his cheeks, his determination ignited.

"Pichu."

Pichu continued in his endeavours to surf. The little pokémon wiped out repeatedly on the waves but each time got right back up and tried again with no hesitation. Despite his willingness they were still getting nowhere fast.

Amber sighed _Maybe a pichu really can't learn Surf …_

"How's it going?" A familiar face rowed over in the gentle waves. It was Victor in a small paddle boat. He had gently waded out to see how the duo were getting on.

Amber gave him a sad smile. "Not so great Victor … I think maybe everyone is right … pichu can't surf."

Victor looked the teenager in the eye.

"Can't? Or can't **_yet_**?_"_

Amber looked back at old man, there was a knowing and wisdom behind his eyes.

"You see that rock and all the flags on there?" Victor pointed to a large pointy rock towering out from the ocean waves. "That's what draws most of the surfers come here, to conquer the _top of the rock _challenge_. _See we get some of the world's biggest waves hit here, but the most famous of all is the Humungadunga."

"Humungadunga?"

"Yes, Humungadunga. It's a mammoth wave that hits these parts every 20 years or so. See the two flags on the top? Well one of those was planted by my friend and mentor, a surfer legend named Jan. The other one, well that was me and Puka. Puka was my Pikachu. My surfing pokémon"

"You and your Pikachu?" Ambers eyes widened.

Victor nodded. "I mean it's pretty common knowledge now that Pikachu can surf, especially with the Psychic Surfing Raichu discovered in Alola, but back then it was simply unheard of for a pikachu to surf. No one would have dreamed to partner with a pikachu, but Puka was made for the Surf. He had a special connection with the water and together we conquered the surfs the world and accomplished our dreams. I could never had done any of it without him. He was my rock."

Victor's eyes had a faraway look to them with a hint of sadness as he fondly remembered his former partner.

Amber and Pichu looked to each other and back at the old man.

"Maybe you guys just need a different approach on your technique?" Victor smiled. "I'm a little too old to be getting on a surfboard these days but I'd be happy to show you a few pointers from the side-lines. If of course you'd accept the help of a foolish old man clinging to his youth?"

Amber beamed and nodded eagerly with Pichu.

"Ok then, let's see you Surf."

* * *

Amber confidently strode to the surf shack, Electabuzz jogging behind her stacked with Surf Boards. She slammed her ticket down on the counter, purposely gaining the attention of the familiar surf shack attendant.

"I'm returning these, but I'd like an extension on this one." Amber barked out, sharp and loudly.

Axle raised his eyes and then broke out into a smug smile.

"Oh hey it's ElectaGirl. What's the matter dudette? Finally realised your wasting your time? You know you still have another …" He emphasised pausing to look at his watch "2 hours of lease time. Maybe you can teach a Geodude to rip curl?" He then burst out laughing.

Amber frowned. "For your information, my Pichu can surf just fine! In fact, that's why I need this board longer, we're going to cross the sea to Cinnabar Island. Right now!"

"Woah chill out, kid, look there is no way you're getting across the sea with a Pichu. I know I tease but I genuinely cannot have your stupidity on my conscious. So listen, how we go out onto the beach and catch you nice Starmie or something? There are plenty of them around here and I'll even get it surfing for you before dinner time, no extra charge. Whadda you say?"

"I don't need your pokémon and to prove it, I challenge you to a surf off – whoever plants the highest flag on the rock wins. If you win, I'll concede that you were right and I was wrong, Pichu aren't made for Surfing and I won't attempt the journey to Cinnabar. And If I win you take back everything mean you said about my pokémon and admit that Pichu is just as good a surfer as any water type! And refund my board charge."

Axle sat back and looked the girl in front of him up and down. Her resolve unwavering. "Hmm, well I do love being told I'm right. Ok ElectaGirl you're on." Axle grinned.

The two shook hands, sealing the bet.

"Grrrrrrrrr who is that guy?!" Shane growled with jealousy as he stared at the exchange between Amber and the random buff surfer guy through his binoculars. Zooming in on the firm handshake and then going between the smiles.

"Who cares so long as they don't start dating, that could make our job 10x harder with some buff beach bum loitering about." Thea replied casually filing her finger nails, enjoying the sun.

Shane paled at the thought. He felt himself melt into a puddle.

"Or if he kidnaps her instead, wouldn't that be a kick in the teeth." Thea continued, holding her hand out giving her nails a once over.

Shane tugged at his hair. "WE GET A BOAT **NOW!**"

Thea watched wide eyed as Shane stomped down the harbour in his flip flops. _What is with him?_

* * *

Amber and Axle stood at the oceans edge, the waves splashing at their feet playfully and inviting. Surf boards in hand and their respective pokémon partners by their sides. Amber stood with Pichu. Axle his Poliwhirl.

A small crowd had gathered to watch the bet, whispers circulating of the red headed girls impending loss and what was she thinking using a mere Pichu to fend against such waves? Pichu can't surf, can they?

Victor watched with invested interest from atop a ledge overlooking the beach, his eyesight still keen as ever despite his advancing years.

A woman stepped forwards to referee. "Ok. The one who plants their flag highest into the rock wins. You get one try each and one time only. Surfers, are you ready?"

Amber and Axle got into running stances, both focused, neither wanting to lose face.

"On your marks. Get set. … GO!"

The duo and their pokémon sprinted into the water, both diving onto their boards with ease and paddling with their hands furiously. Pichu pounced onto the board, but just missed his intended landing spot, hanging on the side, he struggled to take position the nose, but Amber plucked him up and placed him on point.

Axle caught the performance out the corner of his eye. _Ha, what was this girl thinking? This will be too easy …_

Poliwhirl had no trouble at all taking his place on his master's surfboard. Showing his vast experience on the water he began using his core strength to guide them. The experienced surfers pulled ahead with ease.

The competing teams paddled out, each catching small waves, but waiting for that all important "Big One."

Then it came.

The wave rose up from the horizon, coming closer and closer, looking bigger and bigger, almost blotting out the sunlight. The bystanders on the beach shielded their eyes. This was definitely it.

"Alright this is it! Let's go Poliwhirl!" Axle called out.

"Poliwhirl!"

Axle and Poliwhirl navigated through the curl with expert ease. Glancing around using his peripheral vision, the experienced surfer didn't see his competition anywhere.

_So much for all her big girl talk, looks like she backed out after all. It's for the best really._

"Pichu go!" "Pichuuuuuuu"

"Huh?"

Amber and Pichu appeared adjacent to them.

"Hey not bad ElectaGirl. Seems I underestimated you pair. But it won't matter, you're still about to lose to me and Poliwhirl! Poliwhirl gooooo!"

The duo pulled up and out of the curl, getting on top of the wave and expertly planting their flag into the side of the giant rock. It was of course not the top, but a decent effort all the same.

"Ha, good look reaching that ElectaGirl!" Axle shouted back, as he and his pokémon rode the lowering waves back to shore. Cheers from the spectators filling his ears.

Amber not losing sight of her goal, called out to her pokémon. "Pichu, use splishy splash!"

"Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Pichu pulled back on the board, sparks flying from his cheeks.

"Splishy Splash?!" Axle looked on bemused.

Amber and Pichu flew from the top of the large billowing wave, there board silhouetting against the bright afternoon sun. Amber got her flag ready and smashed it into the rock a few inches above Axle and Poliwhirls.

The small crowd on the beach couldn't believe their eyes! They all cheered louder and celebrated. Jumping up and down at the spectacle they had just witnessed.

"Whaaaat?!"

Axle freaked out, losing his balance completely, bailed into the water. The force of which causing his Poliwhirl to follow suit and join his trainer in the ocean water. Axle emerged from the water grabbing his boat to keep him afloat, hair flattened down over his eyes by the water. Poliwhirl following suit.

Amber and Pichu rode the waves down and pulled up alongside their waterlogged competitors.

Amber laughed. "So we're ready for our apology now." She smiled smugly.

The crowds behind them still cheering loudly.

Axle merely coughed up salt water in response.

Amber laughed more and looked up at the cliff edge where a certain old man was watching. She smiled. _Thank You Victor._

Victor from his look out point simply smiled to himself. _Well done kid, you may not have hit the top of the rock, but you reached your own top._

* * *

Amber and Axle waded in the shallow waters, the water coming up to Ambers midriff. The afternoon sun now sitting low in the sky, casting a beautiful shimmer on the crystal blue sea.

"Well. You guys win. I concede … I … I was wrong." Axle looked Amber in the eye, she smiled in response.

"Amber, I take it all back you are a great electric pokémon trainer and more than worthy of the Waterflower name. You taught me an important lesson, one I'm not likely to forget in a hurry." Axle looked down at the little yellow mouse sat atop the floating surfboard. "And Pichu, you're a great little surfer dude. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Poliwhirl clapped in response.

"Pi pi pichu" The little pokémon beamed.

"Well I better head back to the shack. The board, it suits you, keep it."

Amber beamed "Really?"

Axle laughed. "I guess ... you deserve it. Later surfer dudes!"

And with that the man and his Poliwhirl waded off towards the beach.

Amber looked up at the cliff edge where Victors house resided, she knew the old man had been watching and she smiled with gratitude.

_Thank you Victor. We pulled it off._

"Pi pi chuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Pichu flopped on the surfboard.

"Arrr! Pichu are you OK?"

"Pi pi piii"

"Oh, you're tired out from all the surfing."

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Amber scooped up the little pokémon and cuddled him.

"Pichu you've done so much today, I'm really proud of you. Just rest now."

"Pi chuu."

"Guess we'll end up waiting for the morning ferry after all Pichu" Amber sweat dropped holding her pokémon in her arms, she chuckled at the irony of the situation.

"Pi pi pipichu" Pichu smiled weakly appreciating the humour in the situation.

"We can take you."

Amber turned around as a small sailboat approached her and Pichu.

An oddly familiar looking teenage couple poked their heads out and smiled.

"Take me?" Amber tilted her head.

Thea and Shane sweat dropped.

"No not _take you_." Shane stuttered, shaking his hands.

"He means yes! We can take you. To Cinnabar. We, we, we overheard you earlier! Yes! We overheard you wanted to go the Cinnabar Island. We are heading there now." Thea interjected.

"And we'd be happy to give you a lift miss." Shane gave her the widest cheesy grin he could muster.

"You're going to Cinnabar Island?" Amber enquired. "Isn't it a little late now? The sun will be setting."

The duo looked to each other. "Ehhhhhhhhh"

"Ah haha no we'll be fine, we do this all time." Thea lied through her teeth, smiling and waving her hand.

"Hmm. I think I'll pass. Thanks anyways." Amber began to turn away from the pair.

"Guess the **_morning_** ferry that won't be **_leaving_** till **_tomorrow morning_** is a good shout." Shane commented. He noted Amber turning her face slightly towards him. He had her attention again. "With all the cool tourist **_stops_** and visit to Seafoam Island, you'll _easily_ be there by this time **_tomorrow_**." His green eyes flickered.

Amber paused _If I don't reach the Island till this time tomorrow, I still won't have a chance to challenge the Gym Leader, I'll have lost another full day …_

Amber turned around. "You're going straight to Cinnabar Island? Right now?"

"Um hum um hum." Thea and Shane nodded in unison.

Amber looked down at her tired pokémon, and back up at the mysterious couple. There was something about them she just couldn't quite put her finger on … but she had to get to Cinnabar Island.

"Well ok then. Thank you very much for the ride." Amber recalled her tired Pichu for a rest and climbed aboard the sailboat, bringing the surfboard along. The older teenaged guy offered her a hand, helping her on board. Amber looked into his brilliant green eyes as he offered a warm smile. _There's something so familiar about those eyes … _

"Um is there anywhere I could get changed out my beachwear?" Amber pointed to her backpack.

Beetroot red travelled up Shane's face, but Thea stepped in coolly. "Sure babe, the boat has an inside cabin. Right this way." Thea lead the red headed trainer down into the boat, closing the door behind her for some privacy.

She turned to her still rather spaced out partner in crime. Her eyes glinted and her smirk grew.

"We've got her."

A low feint rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry for the long long delay in updating. I've had a lot going on and I really personally really struggled to write this chapter. I think now the story will pick up pace, to where I really want to write - less padding and filler ;-) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Pikachu bolted in fear, darting into the maze of piping and wires that amassed behind the scenes of the long-forgotten Kanto Power Plant. The Magnemite who usually bobbed carefree around the machinery, trembled as they hovered in the shadows. Pidgey cooed nervously in the rafters of the ceiling looking down at the unfolding scene.

Strange people had been coming and going for some weeks now at the Plant since Electrode and the Voltorb had gone at the hands of a plucky young trainer. The wild pokémon who resided in the Route 10 dwelling had felt uneasy with their antics but never overly threatened. However today was quite different. Today a small army of the people came, all dressed in black. Uniformed in their attire and actions. The troop moved with purpose, their auras exuding malice.

The pokémon were afraid.

Raichu growled, baring her teeth and sparking her cheeks at the intruders but retreated with the pikachu into the background as an intimidating number of legs marched by them. The shadows of the offenders creating an almost strobe light like effect as they passed.

A radio device crackled interrupting the monotonous sound of footsteps against the low hums and whirrs of the background equipment.

The people in black fanned themselves out around the wide corridor and placed strange round electronic devices around.

_Crrrrrrzzzzzkkkkk_ "_Team B are you in position?"_

_Crrrrrrzzzzzzkkkkk_ "Copy that Team Leader. Entrance secured, positions in place. With the Mean Look Seals the boffins created at HQ, nothing is going to get past us. Over."

On queue one the of the devices beamed up a hologram of piercing purple eyes.

Raichu and the pikachu looked on, rooted to the spot in fear.

_Crrrrrzzzzzzkkkk _"_Roger that, making our way to the control room now. Over"_

_…._

….

The tense radio silence broke, voices rang out from the speaker.

_Crrrrzzzzzkkkkk "It's here, it's here!" … "Target spotted and is in the vicinity. Moving in! Over."_

_"Throw out the Mean Look traps on the exits!"_

_"Execellent, the traps work, it's trapped here."_

_"Go left, repeat go left"_

_"We've got it corned!"_

_"Pokéball go!" ... "I choose you!" … "You're up, go!"_

_"Squuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa" _

Loud squawking and crashes of lightning dominated the soundwaves.

_Crrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzkkkkkkk crrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzkkkkkk crrrrrrrrrrzzzzzkkkkkk_

_"Tauros is ….! Repeat Tauros is down!" _

_"We've lost Kangaskhan."_

_"Nidoking … … return."_

_"Squaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

_"Rhyperior use Rock Slide!"_

_"Squaarrrrrrr squarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"_

_"It flinched, it flinched! Attack, attack!" _

_"Rhyperior Rock Wrecker!"_

_"Graveler use Stone Edge!" _

_"Direct hits!"_

_"Alpha Team, now's our chance! Throw every Ultraball you have! Go, Go, Go, Go!"_

_Crrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzkkkkkkk crrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzkkkkkkkkk_

The radio broadcast crackled and distorted.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" The pikachu squealed, nuzzling into Raichu for protection and comfort.

Raichu embraced them, her ears folded down. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Then the noise went dead.

There was complete silence. The usual feint whirring noises of struggling machinery ceased completely. The pidgeys lining the roof rafters stopped cooing.

_Beeeep beeeeep ccrrrzzzkkk_

The radio sprung back to life and a clear voice came through its speaker.

_"Alpha Team B, this is Alpha Team A. Target is secured. … We have Zapdos. I repeat we have Zapdos."_

Cheers rang out in the corridors, with sounds of slapping high fives and pats on the back.

"Raiiiiiiii chu." The pokémon cried out sadly as she comforted her pikachu, trembling in her embrace.

"The Legendary pokémon, Zapdos, now belongs to Team Rocket."

* * *

Amber stretched, swinging her right arm round to relax the shoulder muscles in her throwing arm, whilst leisurely making her way over to the cabin door. It was nice to be in dry clothes again and even better it wouldn't be long until she reached Cinnabar Island and her next Gym Challenge.

The cabins floor barely rocked underneath her feet, she smiled.

_Seems the sea is in a good mood; I'll head out onto the deck, bet I'll see some cool water pokémon out here. Ooooh maybe those people will even let me sail the boat a little!_

Her thoughts went to a vision of the guy and girl who's boat she was on.

_Those guys I can't put my finger on it, they seem a little ... off, bit weird, also like really familiar ... but hey a free lift is a free lift, guess it's just my good fortune they happened to show up when they did._

The teenager twisted the handle and moved forwards only to faceplant into the unmoving door. Frowning she fiddled with the door handle, twisting and pushing.

"Heyyyyy the door is stuck!" She called out banging against the wooden frame, trying to alert the attention of the two boat owners' _kind_ enough to offer her a ride.

"Oh, it's not stuck girl, it's locked." The female voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Locked?! What do you mean locked? What's going on? Who are you?" Amber called out, continuing to bang and push against the door with more urgency.

"Who … are … we?"

"We'll tell you who we are." The male voice chimed in.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

Amber paused at the speech coming from the other side of the door. This seemed familiar.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Thea."

"Shane."

The Rocket Duo pulled back on their black Rocket uniforms, discarding their beachwear into the air.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Flashbacks of Lavender Town raced through Ambers mind. _Team Rocket! I forgot all about them!_

"You jerks! Still harbouring what happened in Vermillion _still? _Get over it and let me out now!" Amber screamed as she started to shoulder barge the door, attempting in vain to knock it open.

"Vermillion?" Thea and Shane looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"We have no interest in that, Amber Ketchum." Shane shouted down.

"We have an interest in your Daddy, little girl." Thea followed.

"My ... Dad?" Amber paled. She had no idea what was going on, but this wasn't good. Really wasn't good.

"Yes, and now if you don't mind, we'll be taking a little detour on our way to Cinnabar Island to Team Rocket Head Quarters!" Thea mocked. "Guess you might not make that Gym Match after all. Sorrrrrrrrrry" The bottle blonde added sarcastically.

"NO!" Amber shoved her shoulder against the door harder.

"Don't worry babe, our Bosses will be_ very_ happy to meet you. You'll be the guest of honour. More than worth it." Shane joined in the teasing.

"For us!" Thea laughed. "Speaking of the bosses, it's time to call this in." Thea held up her phone.

Shane nodded in agreement.

The Rocket Agents dialled in, two shaded faces appeared in the monitor, glare obscuring their features.

"Thea, Shane it's about time. We need a status report. Stat. Your mission has now been bumped up to Magenta priority." A voice barked through the speakers.

"You will be pleased to hear we can confirm without doubt our target is the daughter of Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum and Water Leader Misty Ketchum."

"Fantastic news. Send over your findings at once await Bravo Team's arrival." The other voice chimed in.

"Actually, Ma'am, Sir, there will be no need for Team Bravo." Thea replied confidently.

"What?"

"Due to a chain of fortunate events we happen to have the target secured in a vessel and are en route to Head Quarters."

"Wha …bu … why? Ugh, no matter. What is your current location?"

"Our current location … we are … ehhhh …" Thea panicked, if she gave up their location it would immediately be questioned why they were not near Vermillion and found out they had purposely delayed the mission. Could she keep up the rouse?

* * *

Amber sat down on the bed of the cabin, head in her hands as her thoughts swirled.

_What's going on? How do they know me? What do they want with Dad? Does Dad even know about Team Rocket? Was this what Mom and Dad were so worried about? … Why I was never allowed out on my own? … Ugh why did I accept that stupid lift from stupid strangers! Stupid stupid stupid! I should have known better, I should have listened ... _

Tears pricked her eyes.

_I'm in over my head ... _

Amber picked up her communication device and flipped it open. She paused before dialling.

_If I do this ... my journey is over ... but if I don't do this ... ..._

A pokéball on her belt flashed open and Pichu emerged.

"Huh? Pichu?" Amber looked surprised.

"Pichu pi pi pi pichupiii" The little mouse rested his paw on his trainer's thigh.

Amber looked down a wiped her eyes and side smiled. "You're right Pichu."

She switched the device off and put it away and pulled off another pokéball, enlarging it in her hand.

"This is just another battle to win."

* * *

"We are …." The screened device Thea was holding began distorting.

"Agent Thea! Where …" _zzzzrrrccckkkk_ "Agent Thea, do …" _zzzzrrrcccckk_ "… copy?"

_Huh?_ Thea tilted her head as the sound cut out and monitor fuzzed. She looked up at Shane. "Is this your doing?"

Shane shook his head and pointed up at the darkening sky.

Rain drops began hitting the fuzzing monitor, getting bigger and more frequent.

Thea and Shane looked up; a low rumble of thunder rippled through the clouds.

"_Electabuzz Mega Punch!_"

"Huh?" The two agents cried in union before seeing the boat's cabin door fly full force at them. They manged to duck in time, narrowly missing what was sure to be a nasty concussion, before slowly turning back to face the cabin entrance.

Electabuzz stepped forwards, behind him his red headed trainer, eyes blazing matching the ferocity of her wild bright fire hair. Ever faithful Pichu was perched on her shoulder. They all seemed to glow against the backdrop of the darkening sky.

More rumbles of thunder ruptured, and the waves of the ocean began to rock violently.

"Hey! It took us a long time to steal this boat! Have some respect!" Thea spat.

Amber merely steeled her glare in response, her mouth pressed into a thin line, jaw locked. "This ends here. Now. Whatever _**this**_ is."

"Look we don't have time for this, Koffin go!" Shane released his pokémon. Thea following suit with her Zubat.

"A Koffin and a Zubat?" Amber lamented, but quickly shook it off as she mentally prepared for the pokémon battle before her.

Amber, Electabuzz and Pichu stood ready. The other side of the boat Shane, Thea, Koffin and Zubat mirrored their opponents.

The two sides stood, staring their opposition down against the darkened sky and fierce ocean waves, rocking the boat.

Amber gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "Electabuzz use!"

Giant cracks of lightning bared down from the sky, with an almighty rumble of thunder, interrupting the command of the Electric Trainer.

"Arrrrghghghghghgghhhhhhhhhhh!"

A huge wave smacked into the side of the sailboat. Amber braced her stance and used her arm to shield her eyes, and Pichu on her shoulder but the small boat was unable to weather the blow, sending everyone flying around the deck.

"Oooooof." The individuals and their pokémon smacked into different parts of the boat, barely recovering before another wave hit, capsizing the boat and sending all inhabitants into the choppy ferocious ocean.

Amber hit the salty water, the sound, smell, taste and feel invading all her senses.

_Pichu …. Electabuzz …_

Everything went black.

* * *

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh"

Amber felt a tingle run all through her body, jolting her senses.

She could hear ocean waves splashing against the shore, smell the damp and salt water. Feeling started to return to her body, she was lying against something cold, wet and hard.

Rock?

"Electabuzz!"

Opening her eyes, a familiar fuzzy face filled her entire view.

"Electabuzz?"

"Electabuzz! Oh I'm so glad your OK! Did you shock me back to life?"

"Buzz buzz!"

"Thanks buddy." Amber tickled her pokémon's cheek.

"Pi pi pi chuuuu" Pichu, lying next to his trainer, also picked himself up after the small jolt from his teammate.

"Pichu! You're ok too!"

The trainer and pokémon hugged. Relived they were all ok.

The trio were on a small beach littered with rocky outcroppings. Amber pulled herself up to a sitting position, wincing at her sore and aching body. Bruises already starting to form. She looked around. The sky was dark, the ocean waves, whilst still choppy, had calmed down dramatically, frothing and foaming up against the shore.

The sky was still dark but she could no longer sense the vicious thunderstorm from earlier.

"This must be Sea Foam Island." Amber exclaimed out loud.

Scanning the area, Amber saw the capsized boat, wedged in a rocky outcropping. She continued to scan her surroundings; her eyes fell on two unconscious black clothed individuals, their poison type pokémon bobbing around them unsure what to do.

"Are they…?"

Getting to her feet the teenager wandered over, her pokémon following.

* * *

_Shane could hear the most beautiful voice. His eyes opened to a sight matching. Lying flat on his back on a sandy beach, a beautiful – albeit remarkably familiar looking girl with fire red hair – was stroking his forehead and singing gently._

_The bright sun was beating down on them, soft waves crashing against the shore and the feint sound of wingull's calling in the background. Could this be paradise?_

_"Oh you're awake, I'm so glad." The girl called out. Her voice breathy and melodic. "I was so worried you were no longer, but I found you breathing, so I brought you back to me."_

_Shane sat up slightly and saw the girl whilst very human in the top half, adorned with a cute lilac brasserie, evolved into a scaly long fish tail on the bottom half. A Mermaid! _

_"You saved me?" Shane enquired, looking back into the mergirl's brown eyes._

_The beautiful mermaid smiled and nodded "Yes I saved you, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." Her fingers running through his floppy wet brown hair. "I've been following you for some time now."_

_Shane lifted his hand up and traced down a lock of her wet fire red hair between his fingers, then moving his hand over, caressed her beautiful face._

_"You know who I am?"_

_The mermaid nodded. "Yes and ... I love you."_

_"I must be dreaming" Shane murmured leaning his face in towards hers._

_The familiar looking mermaid leaned in also and breathlessly whispered against his lips. "Wake up."_

_"Wake up!"_

Shane slowly opened his brilliant green eyes to see a pair of deep chocolate eyes staring back at him. A pale complexion against wild, fire red hair hanging damp around her shoulders.

"Hey wake up."

"Mermaid? Am I dreaming?" He mumbled coming around.

Amber tilted her head, a puzzled look across her face. Shanes vision began to focus, and Ambers face became clear.

Clear and only inches away. The pretty redhead was knelt at his side, hand gently rocking his chest, bringing him round. Her pokémon stood ready a meter or so behind.

The young Rocket agent blinked a few times before coming to his senses.

"Um are you ok?" Amber quizzed.

A small blush came over Shanes face, his heart pounding in his chest.

_It's just like my dream_! He internally squealed. His hand began to move on it's own accord, slowly reaching up.

Thea started to come too, hearing the small commotion. Her eyes focused and saw their target within arm's reach.

"Ah! We've got you now! No escape!" Leaping to her feet with lightning like reflexes, Thea instantly got into battle stance. Shane noted his teammates actions and followed suit, jumping away from his crush to stand with his Rocket partner. Koffin and Zubat hovering next to them. They could not afford to screw this up this time.

Amber frowned at their sheer lack of decency. _As if I actually came over to help these clowns. Whatever, I'll defeat them and then they'll answer to me and for all their wrong doings! _She rose up to accept their challenge, Pichu and Electabuzz jumping to their trainer's side, battle ready once more.

A huge rush of cold air swept across them, causing all parties to flinch and shiver.

_Cold?_

"Squuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

A stunning giant glacial looking bird pokémon arose from the background.

All three pokémon trainers and the pokémon looked up in awe at the magnificent sight, jaws gaping.

Articuno the Legendary Ice Bird Pokémon revealed itself.

"SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

The legendary pokémon screeched loudly, causing everyone to cover their ears at the offending noise and scrunch their faces up in pain.

"Ahhh Shane make it stop! Make it sto-o-op!" Thea cried out as the shrill cry pierced her ear drums.

"Squueee Squueee SQUEEEEEEEEE"

The legendary bird flapped it's wings with ferocity, blasts of icy winds emitted from them as the pokémon launched off into the sky, leaving the island and it's resting home.

Amber dived down to the floor, taking Electabuzz and Pichu with her, protecting them from the icy blast. She opened an eye and took her hands away from her ears. The noise had gone and so had Articuno. She looked around and saw the Rocket Duo with their pokémon frozen solid, entombed in a block of ice from Articuno's Blizzard Attack.

"I'd call that Karma." Amber smirked at the villains misfortune as she rose up from the floor and gestured for her pokémon to follow as she took off towards the capsized boat, still stuck against the crashing waves of the shore.

"Ugggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggg" Thea screamed muffled through their thick ice prison as she saw their meal ticket running away from them once again.

Shane internally sighed. _It was supposed to be different this time ... _

Amber inspected the boat and drooped with disappointment; the boat was totalled on the rocks. There was a huge hole in the side and the sail was split in two. It wouldn't sail.

"Oh great we're stuck, and those guys won't stay chilled for long …" The young redhead despaired, desperatly looking around for any means to escape the island when her eyes landed on ... a surfboard! It was the surfboard she'd brought on board from route 19.

Rushing over to the potentially life saving chunk of wood, she checked it over. It was fine. Amber smiled and looked to her pokémon. "Guys we're getting off this island! Pichu help me navigate the waves, I can't do this without you buddy."

"Pi!" Pichu bounded over to his trainer.

Amber recalled Electabuzz and released her Magnemite.

"Magnemite, I need you to be my compass can you pick up magnetic North?"

"Mag mag mag mag magnemite magnemite"

The little floating magnet spun and faced direction.

Amber nodded. "Then this direction is West, West to Cinnabar Island!"

Pichu jumped onto the surfboard as Amber paddled them out into the ocean waves, heading hopefully in the direction of their intended destination and away from the danger on Sea Foam Island.

Or so they think.

* * *

**Author Note: I feel this chapter is short but a lot happened :-0 **

**Not sure if I rushed the pacing but it felt natural and anything more just seemed like needless padding...**

**Next chapter will be quite the rollercoaster! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Amber and Pichu finally made it on dry land. The pair boarded on the shore and literally flopped off the surfboard onto the golden sand completely exhausted. It seemed like forever ago that they left Fuchsia City and a lot had happened in that time.

Lifting her head up slightly off the ground Amber looked to her left and saw a massive sign.

"WELCOME TO CINNABAR ISLAND."

"Made it" Amber smiled weakly before dropping her head back into the sand.

Breathing deeply, Amber rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky. The teenager began processing the events that had transpired over the past 24hours.

She pictured the two older teenagers dressed in black with the red R on the fronts of their shirts. The curvy girl with her bobbed blonde hair and the guy with the floppy brown hair and brilliant green eyes.

Her thoughts zoomed into his face, and those eyes that bore into hers.

"_We're here for you Amber Ketchum"_ His voice echoed.

_Team Rocket … They're a bigger problem than I knew. _

Amber recalled Thea's voice_. "We have an interest in your Daddy."_

_Dad ...When he finds out about this he's going to flip. It'll be the end of my journey. I'll be forced to stay home and I'll never get to travel or battle again. I can forget all about the league challenge that's for sure. But if I don't tell him ..._

"Ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Amber covered her face with her hands. "Why did this have to happen? I just wanted to be … me. I just wanted a starter pokémon like every other trainer, go on a journey and compete in the championship. But no. The world just **_has_** to keep reminding me that I'm a Ketchum. I'm a Ketchum and I can't be normal, that is that."

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Pichu lay on his side and called out sadly. Not really knowing what to say to make his trainer feel better … he felt so helpless.

Amber shivered as a cold wind blew.

_Why is it so cold suddenly? It's been nothing but cloudless blue skies and blazing sunshine for weeks. Crazy weather … _

Amber recalled the sudden storm that capsized the boat.

_And that electrical storm. What was with that? It came out of nowhere and vanished just as quickly. I've never seen anything like it. It was so weird. Speaking of weird … Articuno! It just came out of nowhere._

Images of the impressive legendary ice bird flashed in her mind. She recalled its impressive Blizzard attack, entombing Team Rocket in a prison of ice.

_I wonder where it went? Did it mean to save me? Or was it a happy coincidence?_

She pulled out her communication device still switched off. She stared at the blank screen contemplating what to do next.

"None of this makes any sense Pichu!"

"Piicchuuu" Pichu looked at his trainer, feeling the same as her.

Staring hard at the device, Amber conceded and switched it back on. She was about to check in and seal her fate one way or another when a voice message alert popped up on the screen.

Amber frowned and played the message. Her eyes widened.

* * *

Shane and Thea floated in the cold vast ocean. Kneeling on a large floating plank of wood from their recent boating crash, using broken timber for paddles. They were making their way to Cinnabar Island and crossing all their fingers and toes they'd make it in time to salvage their mission, or even at all.

The pair were beyond freaking out, the bosses knew they had the girl and were expecting them, in a day at least to turn up. They would know they had screwed all this up and the Teenage Rocket Duo's failure would mean expulsion from the organisation … at least.

"How, how, how did she get away from us this time? I mean a Legendary pokémon just popped up out of the blue and saved her? Seriously? What the heck? When the bosses find out about this we're doomed. DOOMED!" Thea dropped her paddles on the raft and held her head as she wailed across the empy ocean.

"Oh, chill the _heck_ out." Shane snapped back; he was freaking out too but keeping his internal dilemma much closer to his chest.

"Don't tell me to chill out! Speaking of which, I am fricking freezing dude! Like who turned off the sun?" The Rocket agent wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the dull sky. Gone was the brilliant hot sun of the days and weeks before, replaced with icy winds and grey clouds.

"Whom."

"What?"

"Whom turned off the sun." Shane replied flatly continuing to paddle.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT GRAMMER RIGHT NOW!" Thea screamed.

Zubat flapped over, returning from his scouting mission.

"Zubat! You've found the way? Nice work." Shane complimented the bat pokémon.

His partner lifted her hands into a prayer pose and her eyes gleamed with happiness. "You're the best Zubat! Ok Shaney Boy, start paddling! That'a way!" Thea pointed to the direction her Zubat was moving, her voice filled with enthusiasm, her emotions doing a complete 180.

"Like what I'm already doing?" Shane responded flatly.

"Well paddle harder then! Jeez it'd be quicker if I got off and pushed." Thea quipped back.

"Sure would make the raft lighter." Shame lamented.

Thea narrowed her eyes at her partner, lifting the paddle and knocking him on the head.

"OW!"

* * *

Amber was running full pelt down the quaint roads of the island resort, following the signposted directions for the pokémon centre. She had recalled Pichu so he could rest, a luxury she wished for herself right now. Her legs ached and her muscles burned but she didn't care, she had to get to a pokémon centre and quick.

Reaching the familiar looking red roofed building, the impetuous red head flung open the door and practically dived into a communicator. She punched in the contact "BILL." and subconsciously held her breath.

After a few rings, the recognizable face of the researcher came into view. He smiled warmly.

Amber remembered she was still holding her breath and released it unceremoniously.

"Ah Amber, how are you?"

The young trainer stood at the screen trying to catch her breath. Appearing flushed, sweaty and hair dishevelled from the running.

Bill sweat dropped. "Oh my! Looks like you are quite busy! So, I shan't keep you long. Have you got Eevee to hand and data to send?"

Ambers face faltered. "That … that was your big emergency? Eevee data?"

"Yes. After what I've received already from you, the latest read-out shows Eevee is almost ready to evolve."

"Evolve?" Ambers eye widened.

"Yes, so I need get her back as soon as possible before all our hard work and my months of research goes for nothing."

The teens voice went quiet "You … you need Eevee back?"

"Yes please Miss Amber."

Ambers chest tightened as she pulled out Eevee's pokéball, placing it to be transported and slotting her pokénav into the available slot for the data read. The movements were almost as if on autopilot, her mind racing.

"Oh wait!" She cried out as the pokéball glowed and vanished. _I, I didn't say goodbye … _

She looked at Bill's smiling face in the monitor who proudly showed her the pokéball reaching him safely, oblivious to the emotional turmoil of the young trainer in the monitor screen.

"Wonderful Amber, I have everything I need. Well I won't keep you any longer, I'm sure you're in the middle of some wonderfully exciting things. Speak soon! Take Care. Tat Ta." Bill beamed and waved.

And with that the monitor went blank.

Amber pulled out her pokénav from the machine as hot tears started to roll down her face.

"Eevee … I didn't even get to say goodbye."

She recalled all the battles they fought together, the attempt at teaching Eevee to surf, the pair trying on silly outfits in Celadon, laughing and having fun …

_It's not right. Eevee belongs here with me!_

Ambers heart broke. She told herself the pokémon wasn't hers to keep, but Eevee felt like hers. She had raised that pokémon and the little fox pokémon felt like a part of her and vice versa. She knew Eevee would have to go back, but she also never thought that day would come.

_Eevee was my pokémon ... my friend ... _

The teenager slumped down on a bench in the pokécentre, drained physically and emotionally from the past day's events. She put her face in her hands. Her whole body ached from head to toe and her head thumped. Feeling completely overwhelmed, a part of her just wanted to go home and cry.

_I feel like just giving up and going home …_

Suddenly multiple red lights burst from her waist, forming Electabuzz, Magneton, Voltorb and Pichu.

Sensing her sadness, the pokémon surrounded their trainer, Pichu jumping onto his trainer's shoulder. Magnemite hopped onto her warm lap. Voltorb rocked, rubbing against her lower leg whilst Electabuzz enveloped her in a big bear hug.

Amber smiled as tears continued to fall down her face slowly. She leaned into Electabuzz's hug, nuzzled her cheek to Pichu, and used her hands to pet Magneton and Voltorb, stooping slightly to reach the metal sphere pokémon.

"Thank you everyone." Amber took a big breath and began to speak, her voice shaky. "I, I have some news. Eevee's … gone." Amber gulped and continued. "Back to her home at the lighthouse with Bill. But I …" She paused slightly. "I know she'll be happy with Bill and I'm sure we'll see her again someday."

The pokémon all cried out gently in their own way.

"I know I still have all of you, I'm lucky and I love you all." Amber giggled and called down to her one still full pokéball. "Even you grumpy Electrode."

The pokémon again all called out to their trainer in unison. Still embracing her.

_No I can't just run home to Mom and Dad just because things look a little tough. Everything going on, everything we face, are just obstacles to overcome. But me and my pokémon will overcome them. Together. We'll defeat anyone or anything that stands in our way and I will protect my family, my friends. _

Amber hugged her pokémon in closer. She dried her tears and looked at her pokémon.

Electabuzz, Magnemite, Voltorb and Pichu.

_These are my pokémon. My friends. My family, and we'll come through together. No matter what. Because that's what makes a Pokémon Master. _

Amber smiled and spoke up. "We've all come too far and been through too much to quit now. Friends may come and go, but they'll always be in our hearts."

All the pokémon nodded and Amber continued.

"We keep going, we battle for them and we battle for us. And if Team Rocket or _anyone_ else for that matter want to get in our way, well, we'll just go through them too! We are a Champion Team and we'll stop at nothing to prove it at the Indigo Plateau, and anywhere else we need to! And our next step, the Volcano Badge." She clenched her fist and hit her open palm with confidence.

...

"But first how about I check you guys in with Nurse Joy and I think I'll rest up too." The teenager sweat dropped.

The pokémon cried out in agreement.

* * *

Amber yawned and stretched. Still feeling a little sore from the previous days events but refreshed and clear minded from her much needed nap, provided by the shelter of the pokécentre. The teenager rocked up to the counter and gratefully accepted her fully recovered pokémon from Nurse Joy. Before leaving she had one more thing to do.

Sitting at a video screen she punched in a number she knew off by heart. After a few seconds of connecting the giant beaming face of her mentor appeared.

"Kid! Loooong time no speak." His voice boomed.

"Hi Surge. How is everything there?"

"See for yaself." The giant gym leader turned the monitor and Amber was greeted with the smiling faces of Bailey, Tucker and Dwayne, all clambering to see their fellow gym trainer and friend, before the giant furry face of Raichu took over the whole screen. The fully evolved electric mouse clearly having climbed over the camera to gain the screen time.

Amber giggled. "It's great to see you all, I hope you're looking after things there Raichu?"

"Rai rai rai!" The pokémon chattered back.

"Ok, ok she's happy ta see you too, but it's my turn now." Lt Surge fought back for the camera space and seated himself in front of it once more.

"So, what's happenin?"

Amber paused. An unusual darker sullen look took over her face which immediately caught the old soldiers' attention. He noted the expression but said nothing, allowing his protégé to lead the conversation.

"I need my Chinchou back, is she ready?"

"Well yeah sure, she's all yours, who ya swappin out her for?"

Amber looked to the floor, willing herself not to cry. "No one. I have space. The Eevee I had … she's gone back to her original trainer, Bill."

"Oh I see." Surge knew she was hurting. "I'll get her pokéball now for you."

Amber looked down and bit her lip. _Do I tell him about Team Rocket too?_

Amber was contemplating when the giant man came back into view.

"Here's ya Chinchou." Surge placed the ball into the transporter, and they watched as she travelled over.

Amber collected the ball and smiled at it. It was a genuine smile but there was still sadness in the girl face.

"Sure that's everything?" The Gym Leader enquired, his eyebrow raised.

" … "

"Kid?"

Amber looked into the monitor. "Sensei … I .."

"Amber. What is it?"

_Should I tell ... _

"It's ..."

Visions of the previous attack on the Vermillion Gym and Surge injured and strapped up in the hospital rang through her mind.

_No. Team Rocket are now my problem, and mine alone. I won't involve Surge or the Gym. No one else is getting hurt. _

"Nothing I can't handle." Amber replied straight faced.

Lt Surge looked long and hard, a silent pause lingered between them. Surge finally spoke up. "Ok. I trust you. But ... know, if ya need ta tell me anything, know I'm always ready ta listen."

Ambers face relaxed and she half smiled. Nodding in acknowledgement, she thanked her Master for Chinchou and they saluted each other goodbye.

Surge looked at the now blank monitor, concern written all over his face. He tilted back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

_For da greater good. ... I hope._

* * *

Amber entered the Cinnabar Island Gym. She made quick work of the intern challengers and soon came to a set of doors guarded by an odd-looking man. He was wearing an oversized cap, swirled glassed and a big thick moustache. The man upon noticing the fire haired girl put his arm across the entrance acting as a barrier. He wore a baggy beige tunic, brown corduroy trousers that tucked into big brown boots at his ankles.

"So you've beaten the Gym Trainers here and now wish to challenge the Leader? Sorry but to progress further you must answer these questions three."

Amber tilted her head at the strange set up but nodded to oblige the weird man.

"How many Badges certified by the Pokémon League are there?"

"Oh that's easy! 8." Amber answered confidently.

"Correct. Next question. "A Steel-type move used on a Fire-type Pokémon will be...?"

Amber put her finger to her chin and thought about her Magnemite. "Not very effective."

"Very good. Last Question. Challenger, tell me... who are you about to battle?!"

Amber paused. _I have no idea … Dad battled Blaine, but Blaine left the pokémon league before I was even born …"_

The weird guard crossed his arms, a smile coming over his face at the stumped girl before him. He had her on the ropes.

_Think Amber think._ "The Cinnabar Island Gym … Leader?" The teenager grinned cheekily.

The man deadpanned at the girl before him. But soon burst into laughter.

"Ok good answer. You will be battling" The man pulled away his disguise of the hat, glasses and facial hair to reveal slicked back brown hair, brilliant fire red eyes and a big toothy smile.

"Dusty, the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader!"

…

"Who?"

The man fell over.

He picked himself up and dusted himself down. "I see I don't quite have the celebrity yet of my predecessor yet." The Gym Leader sighed.

He placed his hand on the door handle and lead Amber inside to the arena. "I interned here at the Gym under the tutorage of Blaine. When the old man felt it time to step down, he had no lineage to pass the baton down to. I was hand chosen by him to carry on the Gym name and its honoured traditions."

"That's cool, I interned at a Gym too. The Electric Gym at Vermillion City, under Gym Leader Lt Surge."

Amber and Dusty took to their opposite sides of the battle area.

"Ahh don't expect me to go easy on you then. How many badges do you possess?" The Gym Leader called out.

"4"

"Then this will be a 3 on 3 battle no time limit."

"Sounds good to me." Amber pulled out a pokéball.

* * *

"Finalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly we're here." Thea was on all fours in the sandy shores of Cinnabar Island, picking up clumps of sand and letting it sift through her gloved fingers in appreciation of the solid ground.

"We need to find her." Shane stood tall, hand to his forehead acting as a visor, surveying the area.

"My guess is she'll be at the Gym, wherever that is." Thea replied getting to her feet.

"Then that's where we're headed." With that Shane started walking. His eyes were focused but his thoughts clearly elsewhere. He thought back to Sea Foam Island, Amber kneeling over him as he came too. Her face hovering above his. Shane blushed.

_I shouldn't feel this way … _

Thea watched him walk off with a raised eyebrow. "Err wait for me?"

A cold wind blew, and the Rocket agent shivered. Hugging her arms, she jogged after partner and kept pace by his side.

* * *

Amber had taken out Dusty's Growlithe and Rapidash with her Chinchou. The victories had not come without cost and Chinchou was now visibly tired.

"Hmm not bad Amber, you're good. I think it's time I turn up the heat!" Dusty's eyes lit up like fire as he threw out his last pokémon.

The red light formed and a flame pokémon with a duck like bill appeared.

"Magmarrrrr."

"A magmar! Hm looks pretty tough … Chinchou return. You were amazing, rest up now." Amber recalled her electric/water dual type and pulled out a new ball. "Go Electabuzz."

Electabuzz burst out and instantly raised his arms and pointed his fingers in "The Lightning Bolt" pose.

"Ooooh Magmar vs Electabuzz! I get a _charge_ out of that!" Dusty called out.

Amber tried her best not to roll her eyes at the awful pun. She wasted no time in attacking. "Electabuzz use Thunder Punch!"

"Magmar counter with Fire Punch"

The two pokémon collided, fists meeting in a contest of pure strength. The flame of the magmar's fist flared up burning Electbuzz on contact. Electabuzz pulled back wincing slightly.

"Magmar is too hot to handle!" Dusty bragged loudly.

"Electabuzz! Hang in there. Use Thunderbolt to avoid contact."

Dusty didn't miss a beat in his counter. "Magmar raise your temperature, heat the area around you."

Magmar blazed his body creating a heat shield against the strong electric attack. He took little damage.

Amber and Electabuzz gritted their teeth._ If we go down, we'll go down swinging ... _

"Electabuzz use Toxic."

The electric pokémon discharged a thick gooey substance, splattering onto the flame pokémon.

Magmar burned it off, but some of the poison had seeped through and took effect.

"Magmar fire blast!"

The spitefire pokémon launched the blast and hurtled it towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz!" Amber cried out.

The cocky electabuzz stood his ground and used his hands to push against the attack. He was successful, but the heat of the flames became too much. Burning his hands, Electabuzz's defence relented and the attack hit full on.

Electabuzz was knocked out.

"Oh no! Electabuzz!" Amber recalled her fallen pokémon "You were great, and you weakened him just enough." Amber pulled out her final pokéball. That magmar had evened the score …

"Pichu it's all down to you." Amber threw the ball and the baby mouse appeared, looking up, the Magmar looked giant in comparison.

"A Pichu? Hahaha talk about clutching at straws. Such a promising start as well, too bad. This match is mine." Dusty teased.

Amber paid no attention, they had been underestimated before, but her opponent would soon regret it. Pichu always come through for her and would again.

"Pichu even the playing field, use Raindance."

"Raindance?" Dusty raised his eyebrow. Clouds formed above the arena and rain started to fall.

"Magmarrrr" The fire pokémon looked up at the offending arena weather, steam rising around him from the water drops impacting on his body.

"Magmar use fire punch."

"Pichu, dodge it! If those flames hit you, it's game over!" Amber called out with concern.

"Mag marrrrrrrrrrrrrr" "magmar "mag marrr" Magmar launched at Pichu, punching at the little yellow pokémon with a fiery fist. Pichu ducked and dived, narrowly avoiding the onslaught of heated punches.

"Rrrrr, Magmar use Fireblast. Take that little pip squeak out with one hit." Dusty flexed his wrist and clenched his fist.

Magmar fumbled slightly, the effects of the poison were really starting to take its toll. He fired off the Fireblast attack but Pichu dashed out the away, dodging the attack although barely.

Amber smiled confidently. "Now Pichu, use your new special move. Splishy Splash!"

"Splishy … Splash?!" Dusty gawked at the absurdity.

Pichu used the momentum from his dash and skidded across the water from the rain, causing a surf like torrent of water. It rose up and splashed directly over Magmar. The water subsided to reveal the fire type steaming from the contact and barely standing.

"Ok Pichu, let's win that trainer badge, Thuderbolt."

"Piiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Pichu charged up and leashed his powerful electric attack, hitting Magmar head on, frying him. The spitfire pokémon fell to the floor with swirling eyes.

"WHAT NO WAY?!" Dusty clutched at his hair in disbelief.

"Allllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Amber punched the air. "Pi pi pichu!" Pichu mirrored his trainers move.

"How could Magmar lose to a little pipsqueak pichu?" The Gym Leader rolled his hands down his face and then recalled his pokémon. Coming to terms with the match outcome he smiled to himself and then looked to the cheering duo. "I'm_ shocked._" He chuckled to himself.

Dusty approached the victorious party. "Congratulations Amber. Pichu. That was a one in a million battle. And that water move? What was that?!"

Amber smiled and scooped up her little friend. "A little something we _surfed_ up." She winked.

"Incredible." Dusty shook his head and smiled to himself. "Well you definitely earned this." The Gym Leader placed the Volcano badge in Ambers hand.

"We got the Volcano Badge Pichu!" Amber grinned ear to ear, showing off the small token to her furry little partner.

"Pichu pi pichu!"

"And a gift for you. The technical machine for Fire Punch. I'm sure it will come in _handy._" The Cinnabar Island Gym Leader snorted. "Handy. Get it?"

"Uh Sure." Amber grimaced at the terrible pun but accepted the gift happily. The two made their way to the exit. Dusty getting the door for the victors.

"Well I'll be sure to look out for your performances in the future young lady, I see a very promising pokémon trainer in my presence."

Amber smiled and with a wave, her and Pichu left the Gym.

_That was no ordinary pokémon battle and that girl is no ordinary pokémon trainer._

* * *

"Alright Pichu! That's our 5th badge! Only 3 more and we can enter the Pokémon League Tournament."

"Pipi pichu!" Pichu smiled up at his trainer as they walked along the quiet streets.

"I've been thinking, despite a hard couple of days we are doing really well. We've covered a lot of ground in a short space of time and the Pokémon League tournament doesn't start for months. I think maybe with all this Team Rocket drama, a few days downtime could be the perfect solution to our troubles."

"Pi?" Pichu tilted his head to side, inquisitively.

"Pallet Town isn't too far from here, just a ferry ride away. So what do you say? We go to my home next?" Amber looked down to her faithful partner walking dutifully at her side.

"Pi chu." Pichu nodded in agreement.

"I mean I doubt Team Rocket would dare venture to the Ranch, and more I'd like to see them try!" Amber chuckled at the thought of her Mother and Father going all out on the duo with their pokémon arsenal, the Rockets fleeing with terror.

"And if they did?"

Amber began to dramatize "_Ooooh well Mom & Dad I had no issues till I came back here. Guess it's just not safe for me to stay home ..._"

"Pi pi pichu pi" Pichu giggled along.

"It's settled then. We'll go see what times the ferries are back to the mainland. I can't wait to show you Pallet Town Pichu. You'll just love home, its packed with so many pokémon you can be friends with. And you'll get to see Pikachu in person!"

"Pi chu chu!" Pichu chirped happily at the idea.

Passing through the main town, Amber paused and stepped back. The teens eyes widened as she caught her reflection in the glass pane of a shop window. Her face paled and she cringed. Her fringe stuck out at the best of times, but due to the exposure to salt water and the extreme humidity of the fire battle almost her entire head frizzed out in a big fiery mop.

"Owwwwww where are my aunties when I need them!" Amber put her hands to her head trying to flatten down the frizz but it was all in vain. "Oh well at least no one's around to see me like this." she sighed.

"Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!"

Two shadows loomed over Amber, as two figures appeared on the roof of the shop.

Amber froze in horror, her eyes widening, pupils shrinking. She cringed. "Oh no not now!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the starts above"

"Thea!"

The blonde bombshell jumped down, landing in a perfect superhero pose.

"Shane"

Shane jumped down landing behind his partner, bending his knees on impact but then standing tall and straight. He turned his head and his icy green-eyed stare locked into Amber's wide brown eyes.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Thea stood up and the pair stood together in an intimidating stance.

_Ohnoohnoohno why now? I look a total mess! _Amber internally wailed, keeping her hands on her head to hide the monstrosity hair do. _Wait why do I care? _She dropped her hands to her belt, ready to defend herself. _Oh great my pokémon are worn out battling the Cinnabar Gym ... _

"So we meet again, Raggedy Ann." Thea scoffed. Shane turned and smirked at his partner. That was funny.

Amber's face grew red with anger and embarrassment before hotly retorting "Not by my choice, wanna-be Barbie!"

Shane and Thea looked at each other. Lame comeback.

Thea put her hand on her hip and leaned, putting all her weight to the side. She arched her eye brow at the younger teen before her. "Leave the sassiness to us, ok Rag Doll?"

Amber turned even redder, frustrated and embarrassed.

"No escape. You're coming with us." Shane barked, advancing towards the red head. His face focused and determined.

Amber stepped back away from the advancing pair, gritting her teeth. Pichu jumped in front of his trainer. Cheeks sparking.

Thea readied her pokéball. "Zubat go!"

"Zubat!" The bat pokémon formed and flapped wildly.

"Koffing you too!" Shane released his poison type pokemon.

"Zubat use confuse ray." Thea called out.

"Pichu use Thunderbolt."

Confused from Zubat's rays Pichu let off the attack, the aim wasn't perfect but still hit Koffing, although not doing full damage.

"Koffing. Use payback." Shane retorted. His voice calm and authoritative. But inside his heart was pounding.

"Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." The attack hit full on and the little mouse was hurtled back from the impact.

"PICHUUUU!" Amber cried out as she dived to the floor to catch her pokémon, saving him from further injury. The trainer held her pokémon in her arms cradling him. "Pichu are you ok?"

Pichu looked up into his trainers deep brown eyes. Her eyes were filled with nothing but worry and concern. Worry that was all for him. But she was the one in serious trouble, not him. Team Rocket we're going to take her away. Take her away from him.

"Don't expect big bird to save you this time!" Thea growled, and stepped towards them.

Pichu looked at the Rocket duo walking towards them and freed himself from his trainers embrace. He stood tall, his fur dirty and scuffed from the attack but his eyes shining with determination. They wouldn't take her whilst there was breath in his lungs and life in his body.

"Pichu please! You're too tired to battle!" Amber still on the floor, pleaded holding out her hand to him.

The baby mouse shook his head and growled, refusing to stand down. His trainer, his partner, _his best friend_ needed him, now more than ever before.

"Pichu! Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Pichu began to glow, his body morphed and changed in a brilliant bright white light.

"PikaChu!" The yellow electric mouse squeaked out.

Amber looked up, her eyes glistening "Pi … Pikachu?"

"Pika Chu" Her newly evolved Pikachu nodded then instantly got into a battle stance ready to face off against Team Rocket.

"A … a Pikachu!" Shane stuttered, his eyes widening.

"Huh?" Thea cast Shane a side glance. _What is that boys deal with Pikachu's?_ Before looking back at Amber and Pikachu. "Whatever! The little mouse became a bigger mouse. Big deal. It still doesn't change that its two against one. Zubat, Koffing go! Attack together! We've got this!"

Amber stood up and smiled with confidence. "Pikachu agility!"

"Chuuuuuu!" Pikachu zipped and weaved, easily evading the oncoming attacks.

_I thought Pichu evolved into Pikachu when they reached a level of happiness._ Amber thought, watching her evolved pokémon coolly dodging tackle attacks and sending the opposing pokémon into a flurry.

_But this isn't a happy situation, we're in deep trouble. Pichu stood upto Team Rocket to protect us. To save us. Pichu evolved for us. For our friendship!_

"Oh enough of this! Zubat use Venoshock!" Thea shouted out losing her cool as Pikachu neatly dodged another tackle attack.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt." Amber cried out.

"Pika Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

The yellow mouse unleashed a devastating Thunderbolt attack, not only knocking out Zubat but hitting Koffing too, sending both pokémon thundering into their trainers.

"Oooooooof" Thea and Shane thudded to the floor at the sheer impact of their pokémon barrelling into them.

"Now Pikachu! Use your Volt Tackle!" Amber called out pointing at the villains.

"Pika pikapiakpikapikapikapika chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Pikachu sped up into a fully charge tackle attack, hitting Team Rocket full force and launching them clean into the air.

"But howwwwwwwwwwww?!" Thea wailed.

"See, see! This is what Pikachu dooooooo!" Shane cried out.

"We're in deep!"

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off againnnnnn!" They cried out in unison as they flew across the sky.

Amber put her hands to her mouth and called out after them. "Leave the battling to me, Ok Barbie Doll!" She lowered her hands and cringed "Ughh, I really do need to work on my comebacks ..."

"Pika Chu." Pikachu looked up and smiled.

Amber scooped up her new friend. "Pikachu you saved us all."

"Pi Ka Chu." Pikachu smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Pikachu. You evolved just for us." Amber snuggled her pokémon into her shoulder and buried her face into his fur, happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

"PiiiiKaa" Pikachu murmured softly. He evolved for her. He would always protect her. His best friend.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Amber stood on the deck of a small ferry shivering and teeth chattering. She was dressed in a hoodie, coat, bobble hat and gloves. Pikachu was bungled up inside her coat, his heat peeking out the zipper also chattering his teeth feeling the chill.

"Why-y-y is it so-so cold?" Amber chattered out loud.

"Pi-pi-pi-ka-chu-u-u."

The duo was on their way to Ambers home in Pallet Town. The young trainer was already 5 badges into her gym challenge and decided a surprise visit to her parent's ranch would be a welcome mini break from her progressing journey and more importantly a chance to shake off the ever-persistent Team Rocket.

"I can't wait for you to meet Mum and Dad, Pikachu; they are going to be so surprised to see us! They're just gonna love you."

"Pi ka chu." The electric pokémon closed his eyes and looked up at his trainer with joy.

"And I'll get to sleep in my very own bed for the first time in nearly a year!" Amber clasped her hands together looking forward to her comfy queen size mattress.

As the ferry drew closer to the mainland the temperature started to warm up, and the teenager began to de-layer.

"Ahh that's more like it." Amber exclaimed pulling her hat off and shimming out of her coat. "I thought the southern islands were supposed to be warmer Pikachu."

"Ka Chu."

The ferry soon pulled up to the small harbour at route 21 and the passengers deported. Amber jumped down the last few steps in her excitement and raced down the road leading towards her sleepy hometown. Pikachu cried out, running full pelt behind her struggling to keep up with his energetic trainer.

"Come on Pikachuuuu! I can practically feel the welcome party!"

"Piiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Soon the familiar buildings that landmarked the otherwise desolate Pallet Town came into view. A domed building on top of a hill with a large wind turbine mounted to the back was home to the Oak Foundation, formerly belonging to local legend Professor Samuel Oak.

Professor Oak, the world renowned pokémon researcher, had passed away peacefully some years ago in his old age. He left his entire estate to his only beneficiary, his grandson, the equally famous Gary Oak. Deciding not to tie himself down in Pallet Town, Gary created The Oak Foundation in his grandfather's memory. A group dedicated to the continued research of pokémon to human relationships. Gary donated the estate, lab and corral to the foundation so they could continue their work with little interruption and all the pokémon living on there would keep their homes.

Gary himself whilst being the founder and on the board of directors, took a step back from this project and continued his own research into fossil and legendary pokémon wherever that took him. Not able to give up battling completely, he also held down a position as Gym Leader of the Viridian City Gym. The Gym had a notorious reputation for being extremely difficult to get into, with Gary not even entertaining any trainer that had below 7 badges to attempt to challenge him. Then it was another matter entirely of actually beating Gary Oak to obtain the Earth Badge. This made the Earth Badge quite the distinguishing mark for Champion League Entrances.

_I wonder if there has been any cool advances in their research ..._ Amber thought to herself as they passed the wind turbined building and continued towards the now most impressive man-made sight in all of Kanto.

"This is home Pikachu."

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuu" Pikachu's eyes lit up.

Lying behind towering walls, expanding hedgerows and massive gates embossed with the letter "K", a long and winding drive way lead to a giant sprawling country home. Boasting an impressive number of rooms, indoor Olympic sized swimming pool and work out gym, the mansion stood proudly in the middle of a vast and stretching ranch like estate. The land encompassed all different environments for all different kinds of pokémon, dwarfing the Oak Corral in its size and complexities. A small stream ran through into a loch sized lake, a small coppice surrounded the back of the main building, leading to a rockery and then barren desert like patch. Numerous buildings dotted around serving as housing for the many, many, pokémon Ash and Misty had collected during their lives.

It was an awe inducing sight for any pokéfan, but for Amber it was merely home.

Walking through the grounds and greeting some of her old pokémon friends, Amber punched in the passcode and pulled open the patio doors leading to the large country styled yet still very modern kitchen, decked out with numerous gadgets and latest appliances.

"I'M HOMEEEEE!" Amber called out sliding the door shut behind her. There sat a man at the kitchen counter, back turned, sporting bed head styled jet black hair.

He spun around on the swivel chair, a bowl of cereal in one hand and spoon in the other. Behind him, men in black suits, sunglasses and earpieces lined the hallway behind the kitchen door. Silently standing and keeping guard.

_Cole_. Amber seethed.

"Oh wow … A pikachu on your shoulder … dishevelled appearance … You really are aiming to be just like Dad." He spoke between mouthfuls of food.

Amber paused; her mouth gaped taken back by the comment. She looked at Pikachu on her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the offender. _Jerk. _

"Where's Mom and Dad?"

"There not here." Cole continued to eat his bowl of cereal. "Dad has been called away on some ultra-important Pokémon League business and Mom's in Cerulean."

"What?! Mom never mentioned that when I checked in this morning!" Amber stomped.

Her brother merely shrugged in response. "You didn't tell her you were coming here either."

"Well, no … but I came back to surprise them … I wanted them to meet Pikachu." The tone and volume in the girl's voice dropped with disappointment, her gaze went to the floor. "What are _you_ doing here anyway?" Amber questioned, looking back up at him. Not really in the mood for her obnoxious elder brother.

"I came to visit Mom and Dad. _Obviously. _But mainly for them to meet my new girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

As if on cue a female voice called out. "Cole I'm finished in the shower now."

"In the kitchen babe."

A tall, slender figure came sauntering past the line of suited bodyguards and into the kitchen. Dressed in a modest bathrobe finishing just above her knees, towelling off long luxurious shiny black hair. Captivating bluey/grey eyes peering from her fringed haircut, lying flat against her forehead from the water.

Ambers mouth gaped open "E-Elesa."

The beautiful Nimbasa City Gym Leader cocked her head slightly.

Amber looked from her brother, to the super model and back to her brother.

"You're dating Elesa! Elesa. Electric pokémon trainer, Gym Leader, Super Model, my idol. Elesa." The teen slumped her shoulders. "Of course you are."

Amber could not hide the distain and jealousy. Elesa was one of the people Amber looked up to most, since she burst onto the scene a few years ago. A hip cool, young, electric type expert, not only was Elesa arguably the best publicised female electric trainer out there and a top gym leader in Unova, but also a flawless beauty and world-renowned super model. This lady had it all.

Amber would give anything to be her, or to be her friend or heck just to meet her and but of course Cole had to one up and actually date her.

"Oh! A Pikachu! Oh let me see him!" Elesa sauntered over, oblivious to the tension in the room. Amber stood mouth agape, as Elesa fussed Pikachu perched on Ambers shoulder, before lifting him off and cuddling him into her chest.

"Piiiiii" Pikachu closed his eyes enjoying the attention. Elesa had a natural way with him and the petting felt good.

"How long have you had Pikachu?" Elesa enquired rubbing his head.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh Uh he recently evolved from a Pichu." Amber stuttered trying to get her words out.

"I can tell, he's in his cutest stage, still quite young." Elesa continued.

"I'm an Electric Pokémon just like you Elesa!" Amber blurted out excitedly.

Elesa cocked her head in confusion. Cole snickered from his seat, watching the car crash before him.

"I mean, uhhh, I am an electric pokémon trainer. Just like. You." The teenager corrected herself blushing.

"Oh? And you'd be?"

Ambers face faltered. "I'm Amber, Coles sister, didn't Cole tell you? I'm on a pokémon journey"

"Oh, I'm sorry Cole's never mentioned you." Elesa replied bluntly.

Amber faltered on the spot.

"Hey babe we better head out soon if we're going to catch my movie." Cole butted in, putting his now finished cereal bowl down.

"Oh sure, let me get ready and we'll head out." Her steely yet inviting gaze, fell on the impressionable teenager. "It was really nice meeting you, and especially you Pikachu." Elesa gave the electric mouse one last head rub and handed Pikachu back. "Maybe when we have more time I can meet the rest of your electric pokémon. I'd like that." With that Elesa turned and began to walk away.

Amber stood mouth open.

Cole rested his hand on the small of the gorgeous gym leaders back, and they both headed out the kitchen. Cole turned back and winked at his sister.

The suited men followed silently after them as if they were never there.

Amber sucked in a deep breath and let out a long exhale. That could have gone a lot better.

The teenagers stomach growled once again. In all the excitement she'd forgotten how hungry she was. Without her parents there to cook, Amber decided to go for something quick and easy. Grabbing a bowl and the cereal box from the cupboard she went to empty a portion out, only to be met with crumbs from the finished packet.

"Coleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

After introducing her own pokémon to some of the pokéfriends living on the estate, and of course spending a lot of time in the electric pokémon compound, Amber found herself sat in her bedroom staring out the window to her all so familiar surroundings, Pikachu sat contented on the end of the bed.

_What a bust. Dad's off on work, Mom's in Cerulean and all there is to eat is instant ramen. _The teen wiped her forehead which was lightly sweating. _Wow it is really warm in Pallet Town. Maybe I just got used to how cold it was at Cinnabar._ Amber got up and opened her window to let some air in. She looked out of it and in the distance spotted the dome building with the wind turbine. Getting an idea, she pulled out her pokégear and went down the contacts "G"

Gary Oak sits alone in a dark room, illuminated only by the light of a computer monitor. The only sounds that can be heard are frantic tapping of his fingers against the keyboard and the whirring of a desk fan, an attempt in vain at keeping the room cool.

_This just can't be right … following the trajectory, these prediction readings are off the chart. I've only seen numbers like this from Grandpa's old files on … _

The phone rings out breaking his trail of thought. The pokémon researcher picks it up and hears a welcomed voice.

"Oh hey squirt, how's the league challenge going?" … … "Wow already?" … … "Actually, I'm in Viridian City now." … "Hmmm I don't usually accept challengers with less than 7 badges, but as it's you squirt I'll make an exception." ... … "I know I know, I'm the best. No need to tell me." ... ... "In 3 days huh? Ok sure I'll make sure the gym is open for you." …

The man smirked "Smell ya later."

Gary put the phone down and looked at his desk. He pulled open the thin top draw and pulled out an old photo.

It was a slightly faded picture of Him and Misty when they were 17. His arm looped around her shoulders pulling her in close for the selfie, he was winking and smirking smugly at the camera. Misty was laughing, her eyes sparking holding up a peace sign with her right hand.

* * *

****Flashback****

_17 year old Gary Oak was walking across the Nugget Bridge. He was on his way back from visiting researcher Bill at his lighthouse home on the Cerulean Cape. The sun was setting creating a pallet of orange, pink and indigo colouring the sky, the moon and stars just barely visible. _

_Descending from the bridge, he spotted Cerulean Gym Leader Misty sitting along the riverbank looking out towards the Cerulean Cave. The sunset reflecting off the water, illuminating her. Her fiery hair had grown out some and now reached just past her shoulders. Gone was the short side ponytail style, replaced with a low loose hanging ponytail accentuating her new longer hair style. Misty had grown from her childish looks and was developing into a natural beauty. _

_As Gary approached to say hi, he noticed a deep pensive look across her face. An unusual change from her usual cheerful or passionate raging self._

_Gary sucked in a breath and walked up behind her. "Hey Red."_

_Misty turned and looked up at him, her usual bright cerulean eyes whilst still alluring had lost their spark. _

_"Oh, hi Gary. What brings you to Cerulean City?"_

_"I was catching up with Bill over at the Lighthouse on some of his new findings. There's some been some big advancements on fossil pokémon revival technology coming from Galar, really exciting stuff actually …" Gary could see the girl wasn't really taking in what he what saying. "But you don't really care about that do you?"_

_"Uh, I'm sorry, it's not that I don't care Gary, honestly, I just have something else on my mind is all."_

_Gary sat down beside the teenager. A silent signal for her that he was ready to listen. _

_"It's just …" Misty sighed. "Ash won the Alola League Championship. Of course, I'm happy for him, he finally achieved his dream. I'm really proud of him. ... But well it's …" Gary gave her a very slight nudge to continue. She looked into his eyes. It was clear he wasn't going to judge or make fun of her. _

_"I thought he'd have come home now, you know, to visit, even just to show off his trophy and brag about it." She gave a small laugh to that thought. "I thought he'd come back to see his mom, to see … me." _

_Misty look down sadly. Gary's eyes softened with sympathy. _

_The girl gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut and continued "At the very least he could have been in touch! A phone call, a message, an e-mail! I've heard nothing from him, and it's been weeks! Me and Brock even flew out to Alola to meet up with him whilst he was competing over there so it's not like we've grown apart or anything!" Misty was wavering between anger, frustration and sadness._

_"I feel so stupid." She continued. "I'm sat here turning down dates left right and centre, waiting and waiting for a boy, who frankly might not even see me how I see him. Every time, without fail, that I convince myself it will never happen, to move on, that whatever there was between us will never be more than that, he comes back into my life. We share these fleeting moments, moments that mean everything to me and I'm back to square one ... For Mew sake I'm 17 and I've not even had my first kiss!" _

_"The boy is an idiot, Misty." Gary replied flippantly. "But I've known that kid practically his whole life. He does care about you. He always makes time for you when he is back in Kanto. You mean a lot to him."_

_"Well he's got a funny way of showing it!" Misty grumbled. _

_Ash, you numpty! Gary scolded the boy in question in his mind. Here is a truly beautiful, caring, devoted girl just waiting for you and you're off playing with pokémon! How dense can a person be?! Seriously if I were in your shoes … _

_Gary smirked as an idea came to him. "Cheer up Red, how about we show Ashy Boy what he's missing."_

_"Huh?"_

_He put his arm around the fiery Gym Leader and pulled her in close for selfie. Turning his phone camera around, to get them both in the frame. The sudden unexpected move from Gary, caught Misty off guard but once she got over her initial surprise, laughed out loud, enjoying the goofiness. Gary captured the image and gave it a once over._

_Perfect. Gary smirked and sent the picture to Ash's messenger, captioning the image "Fun times in Cerulean with this one. Wish you were here?" _

_If that doesn't bring Ashy Boy running, nothing will. Gary thought to himself seeing the message pending._

_After hanging out and chatting a little more, Gary rose up from his sitting position and stretched. "Well I better make tracks; it's getting pretty late." _

_"Sure. Hey Gary, thanks." Misty smiled up at him sincerely. _

_"Anytime Red." Gary winked, saluted the girl and carried on his way. He looked down at his phone and saw Ash had seen the message._

_****_End Flashback ***

* * *

Gary stared at the picture a moment longer before putting it away. _I should have kissed her._

The researcher had a sip of his now lukewarm coffee and pulled up at his keyboard, continuing his work in the darkness of his solitary room.

Amber closed the pokégear. _Alright! In a few days I'm going to challenge Uncle Gary and get my Earth Badge._ Amber lay down on her bed and placed her hands behind her head. Pikachu clambered on her and curled up on her stomach, she lightly petted him as he rested. _Guess we may as well chill as there isn't much more to do around here … _"We'll have a day of rest, then a day of training, then make our way to Viridian. If we make a beeline for it, I'm sure we can make it there in a days walk."

Ambers pokégear rang out, she looked at it with raised eyebrows. _That's weird I just put this thing down. Oh a video call!_

"Hello?"

Misty's face appeared on the screen. "Amber! Sweetie are you in Pallet Town?"

Amber bolted up, causing Pikachu to jump off his trainers lap. "Mom! How did you know?"

"I can see you on the tracker."

"Ah right, yeah I came home to surprise you, but you and Dad aren't here. Where are you?"

"I'm" _ccrzzzzzkkkkk_ "Cerulean" _ccccrrzzzkkkkk_ "Stay." _ccrrzzzkkk. _The screen and audio crackled and fuzzed battling against terrible interference.

_"_Mom? You're breaking up. What did you say?"

"I said" cccrrrzzzzzkkkkk "There. Ok" ccccrrrzzzkkk

The screen cut out and the call went dead.

"Hmm lousy reception. Wonder what she wanted? Sounded like she's staying in Cerulean. Nice." Amber couldn't help but feel a little dejected. She hadn't been home in how long and her mother decided to stick around in Cerulean instead of coming home to see her.

The teenagers stomach growled loudly.

"Oh yeah, food, what to do about dinner …" Her eyes bolted open. "Grandma DeeDee!"

* * *

At the prestigious Indigo Plateau, Pokémon Master Champion Ash Ketchum sat at the head of a long oval table joined by his Elite Four members. A holographic map of the Kanto Region lay before them across the table. This was no meeting of pleasantries, with concern written across all their faces.

From left to right the Masters seated themselves.

Karen the Master of Dark Type pokémon, a tall, slender, middle aged woman with long glossy silver blue hair with piercing eyes to match. She was edgy in her look and exuded confidence in her body language and level voice.

Will, Master of Psychic types. Will was a lean skinny man with chin length lavender hair. He always dressed very formally, with a tailored waist coat ending in tails and kept a portion of his facial features hidden behind a mask as if attending a masquerade ball. There was always an air of mystery with the man, but he'd proven himself to be a strong and loyal teammate.

Koga the Poison Ninja Master. Formally the Fuchsia Gym Leader, he had proven himself worthy of ascending to the Elite Four providing much tactical mastery to the group. He still dressed in formal Ninja attire with his head was now bald and face starting to show the deep wrinkles of age.

Finally, Lance the Dragon Master. Once the Champion of Kanto himself, he'd lost the position to Ash in a fierce and epic 6 on 6 battle. It was close but Ash proved himself victorious. Lance bowed out of his position of Champion gracefully, lending himself to become Ash's top confidant in the Elite Four. Still a fierce and revered Dragon Master, Lance still commanded a tremendous amount of respect and authority.

"Champion Ketchum, the weather is going haywire all over Kanto. The south of the country is now reporting sub-zero temperatures, and the west is in a heat wave." Karen spoke up highlighting the effected areas. Pressures in the atmosphere are rising, usually we'd be seeing some storms but none so far. I can only assume so far looking at these numbers that it's not going to level out any time soon.

"That's not all, we're having numerous reports of pokémon acting strange. Intel is showing of all kinds of species migrating, even ones that don't usually show such a pattern." Lance added.

"It is causing chaos." Will chipped in.

"I have seen this before." Ash conceded. "When a collector trapped the Legendary Kanto Birds. Do we know the current whereabouts of Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres?"

"Articuno was last seen flying over the ocean, north of SeaFoam Island. Moltres and Zapdos have yet to be located but we still believe they are near Cerulean City, based on their last known locations." Koga replied pointing on the hologram map.

Ash nodded "My wife is there now. She'll be in touch if there are any developments. But in the meantime keep working closely with the researchers, they are our best hope at unravelling this mystery." He turned and began to walk out the room.

"Champion Ketchum! Where are you going?" Will called out.

"I'm going to the Orange Archipelago. I have a hunch I'll find answers there. Come on Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped onto his master's shoulder and they left the room. The Elite Four Team looked among themselves, this situation was more serious than they had thought.

"Do we really just leave this up to a hunch?" Karen spoke up, her eyebrow arched.

Lance stood up from his chair and addressed his colleagues. "Champion Ketchum has proved himself time and time over, ever since he was a boy. He has an affinity with pokémon, the likes which I have not seen in my lifetime. In him, we trust."

All three looked at each other and nodded at Lance in agreement.

* * *

Amber ran down one the dusty country roads that connected Pallet Towns residents with Pikachu in hot pursuit. It wasn't long before a homely detached house with a russet tiled roof and white picket fence came into view. It was the house that her father had grown up in, the house belonging to her Grandmother, Delia Ketchum or affectionately known and Grandma DeeDee.

"Grandma DeeDee makes the best tempura you'll ever eat; the fluffiest rice meals and her cookies are to die for!" The young red head almost started to drool at the thought as she pictured all the different dishes. It had been too long since she had tasted the delicious cooking of the Ketchum matriarch, but she could still savour the memories.

"Chuuuuuuuuu" Pikachu licked his lips in anticipation.

Delia had aged into a sweet, loving yet strongly independent lady. She was a doting grandmother to her two grandchildren and still the ever proud and adoring mother to her son and daughter-in-law.

When Ash decided to settle for good in Pallet Town, he naturally invited his aging mother to stay with them in their luxurious ranch style home. But Delia had declined insisting she was happier in the comfort of her own home with Mr Mime. But of course, still visited regularly and provided much appreciated and loved home cooked meals.

"Grandma DeeDee!" Amber called out as she casually strode up to the house where her father had grown up. Pikachu jumped up onto her shoulder, eager to meet the lady he had been hearing about.

"Is that my sweet Amber?" A soft voice called out from an open window. "Wait right there!"

The front door swung open and Amber was immediately greeted with sparkling, kind, brown eyes. Delia had aged well, her once Auburn brown hair had long turned white and her face now wrinkled with a few liver spots, but overall she had stayed fit and active in her mature years and was still holding her own against the youth.

"Oh Amber my sweet, sweet baby girl. How are you? How is your pokémon journey going? Are you looking after yourself? Are you drinking enough water? Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something? I'll fix you something! Oh Mr Mimeeee we have company."

Amber sweat dropped. Her Grandmother was on her usual top form.

"Oh a Pikachu!" Delia clasped her hands together and held them by her cheek closing her eyes. "How darling!"

Amber grinned. Delia plucked the mouse from off her granddaughters' shoulder and cuddled him. "Hi Pikachu! Oh it's just so wonderful having another Pikachu in the family isn't it." Petting his head.

Pikachu merely looked at the old lady, slightly bewildered by the attention, but soon decided it was welcome and lapped up the fuss.

"Oh how sweet, just like your father, you're the applin of his eye." Delia chimed.

Amber slumped her shoulders. "Doesn't feel like it. He can't even be bothered to be home to see me when I've been away for months."

"Nonsense, he wouldn't be so over protective of you if he didn't care as much as he does. Why I remember the day you were born he was so proud, it was one of the happiest days of his life, almost up there with when he got Pikachu."

Amber looked to the floor and blushed a little. To most people that would have been a back handed compliment, but Amber knew what Pikachu mean to her father, like what her Pikachu meant to her.

"Then why isn't he home to see me?"

"Sweetie, your father is in a position of great responsibility, sometimes the things he has to do takes over from the things he wants to do."

"I guess your right ..."

"Of course I am. Now lets fix you a snack." With that the whirlwind that was Delia Ketchum passed back Pikachu and breezed into the kitchen.

Amber stood holding Pikachu, the pair dumbstruck from the old lady's vigour. But soon smiled at each other. "At least someone is here to see us." They entered the house.

Dishes upon dishes arrived out the kitchen and filled the dining room table, with Mr Mime and Delia racing in and out the rooms.

Amber and Pikachu sat at the dining table, faces paling as more and more food arrived.

"Umm Grandma DeeDee … you really didn't have to go to all this … trouble …" The teenager sweat dropped looking at platefuls of foods lining all the way down the extended dining room table.

"Oh it's no trouble for my little pumpkin! Got to have you eating right now haven't we!"

"Mr Mime Mr Mime!"

Pikachu's eyes lit up; he had never seen such a feast. He licked his lips in anticipation, ready to dig in.

Delia and Mr Mime loved hosting, nothing was ever too much for guests and family. The pair sat down, and the four looked upon the feast before them.

"Time to eat!" They all chorused and began piling food onto their plates.

Dinner passed by with the conversation focused entirely on Amber and her adventures. With no off topics of Ash, Misty or Cole and his love life, Delia's full attention was on her granddaughter. The teenager was relishing being in the spotlight for once, and enjoyed talking about her pokémon and encounters with giant Magikarp, ghosts, renegade voltorb and gym battles. She went into great depth on all her travel stories being careful of course to leave out any Team Rocket encounters. Delia lapped it all up with genuine interest.

After dinner Amber introduced her grandmother and Mr Mime to all her pokémon, including Electrode who was quickly recalled when started to rapidly rock back and forth and glow. Electabuzz was naturally on form, showing off his poses and impressive core strength with handstands and bicep curls. Magnemite bobbed around draining any electrical appliance it could find.

Time ticked by and it was getting late, and although welcomed to spend the night at there, Amber decided she had missed her own bed for far too long and it was time to head out back home. They all shared hugs and goodbyes, with Delia fussing over her granddaughter not getting enough vegetables and fibre in her diet.

"My it's really quite muggy out here isn't it." Delia commented stepping out the front door onto the porch to see the young teenager off.

Amber nodded. "Yet it was freezing on the boat ride over here."

"Strange …" The older woman trailed off looking up at the night sky.

"Well, see ya later Grandma." Aber waved and walked off towards her home. "Pi Ka Chuuu" Pikachu waved from atop his trainers' shoulder.

"Bye byeeeeeeee, you take good care of each other." Delia's eyes welled up as she watched her only granddaughter depart. Pikachu riding on her shoulder. The vision before her moulded into a teenage boy wearing a blue jacket and baseball cap.

_Oh, she really is her father's daughter. My Ash._

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were flying on Charizard's back, navigating the air currents to reach the Orange Islands in record time. During the journey's duration, Ash recounted the prophecy in his head that he had heard many times over in his youth.

_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash._

Ash saw Shamouti Island and it's small neighbouring islands and brought Charizard down to land near the Southern Shrine overlooking Fire, Ice and Lightning Islands respectively.

He and Pikachu jumped off the fire pokémon's back and the trio walked up to the steps towards the raised small statue located in the middle of the ancient stone shrine.

"Hmm no sign of a power struggle, or the birds. All seems pretty normal here … what do you think Pikachu?" Ash commented looking around.

"Pi Kaaaaaaaaaaa" Pikachu could sense there was an upset but definitely not around here …

_Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail._

He ran his hand over the stone shrines edge, passing 3 glass balls that lined up with the distant islands. One glowed orange with fire, the next blue with cold ice and lastly the sparking yellow from lightning. "The element orbs are all still lodged here." He mused.

_Thus the earth shall turn to Ash._

Ash pulled out a small flute in the shape of an ocean shell and stared out across the ocean.

_Oh, Chosen One. Into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasure combined, tame the Beast of the Sea._

He put the instrument to his lips and began to play. It was rusty but he still remembered the tune etched in the subconscious of his mind.

The shrine began to illuminate against the night sky and it wasn't long before a familiar large silhouette appeared just below the ocean's surface, making it's way towards the Pokémon Master.

The sea began to turn violently as a giant whirlpool erupted up from the waves. Ash didn't flinch. Two giant white wings burst forth from the water torrent and Lugia, Legendary Guardian of the Sea emerged.

It rested down by Ash and his pokémon, an aura flaring up around as Ash heard it's voice through telepathy.

_You have summoned me, friend._

"Lugia." Ash walked over and placed his hand tenderly on the legendary pokémon's neck. "Some crazy things are going on right now and I fear it's going to get worse. I think the Legendary Birds are connected, but I have no idea how to find them. Can you help me?"

Lugia looked up at the sky and then back at Ash sadly.

_I can not feel the energy of my brother Thunder. _

"Zapdos?!" Ash cried out with alarm.

Lugia nodded.

"If Zapdos is gone then I'm almost certain that's reason for the upset in balance and all these weird happenings … How can I restore the balance?"

Lugia began to glow.

* * *

**Authors note: Elesa is in her early twenties and not much older than Ash's kids in this story, taking the creepy factor out. Gym Leaders in the later game generations will younger in this story than their cannon counterparts in later Anime series and Ash likely hasn't battled them. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

A few days had passed since Amber arrived back at her home town. She had spent her remaining time in Pallet Town helping look after the ranch pokémon and getting some training in with her own pokémon ready for her upcoming battle with Gary at the Viridian City Gym.

After an uneventful days walk, Amber stepped up to the Viridian City Gym. With her pokémon fully rested and ready, she pushed the buzzer to enter the building.

_Why is it so hot out here? _Amber fanned herself as she walked into the gym. The temperature had been steadily increasing since she had arrived in Pallet Town some days earlier. At first it was a welcome relief from the chilly weather she experienced previously, but now it was turning into a serious heat wave.

A camera locked onto her and a side light went green, the doors unlocked automatically allowing her entrance.

The young trainer walked through the door to be immediately greeted by the man himself. Gary Oak.

For a brief moment the researcher was taken aback by the girl before him. He'd known Amber since she was born, but now here she was all grown up, she looked just like Misty did at that age. But then there was those eyes. Those same fiery ambitious chocolate brown eyes, the eyes of his rival, Ash Ketchum.

He saluted the girl and grinned.

Time had been kind to the researcher, he had matured and kept his good looks. His hair was still thick, albeit not as wild, sporting a much shorter hair cut these days, much like his late grandfathers but with no signs of greying yet. His skin was still relatively smooth and he kept himself clean shaven. Crows feet donned the corners of his wise eyes but they still held a glint of mischief.

Gary had never settled down and started a family of his own, his work always took president. Being the sole air to the Oak Family fortune, the media painted him as one the most eligible bachelors in the world and he was never short of a date to a fancy Gala or Premier. Rumours of his love life swirled, which he never confirmed or denied, leaving the public and media always thirsty for more. Despite his outwards playboy lifestyle, Gary often looked at what Ash had with benign jealousy. That clueless boy from next door had accomplished is dreams, married his soul mate and blessed with an amazing family. Ash was surrounded by friends and family who adored him and were loyal to a fault, himself included. This would make Gary address his own life choices and the loneliness he often felt.

"Hey Squirt, wow look how you've grown! I'll have to come up with a new name for you." Gary held up the teenager's left hand and spun her around under his arm playfully.

Amber giggled. Uncle Gary had a reputation of being an aloof smart ass, making little time for most people. But to Amber, Gary always showed his softer side. Sure he would still tease her a little but that was all part of the fun. Although not blood related, Gary had a been a doting figure in the girls life, always getting the best Christmas presents. In short there was almost nothing Gary wouldn't do for his former rivals family. He had continued his love/hate relationship with Ash, the former winding the latter up at almost any given opportunity, much to the amusement of Amber, her brother and even Misty. Despite this they had a solid friendship and viewed each other more like brothers.

"Hi Uncle Gary! Thanks for letting me challenge you for the Earth Badge. Um though don't I need to battle your gym trainers first?" Amber glanced around at the seemingly empty pokémon gym.

"Don't have any." Gary replied flatly.

"Huh?" Amber opened her mouth in surprise.

"Way I see it you can either beat me in battle or you can't. No point testing challengers to see if their good enough, all that achieves is tiring out their pokémon party before they have to face me. Doesn't seem fair. I want to beat trainers when they are at their best. So I just upped the level entry to weed out the wannabes."

Amber pondered the unorthodox method.

"So, first things first, lunch?" Gary smiled.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Charizard we're flying through the skies of Kanto, following up on the information they had from Lugia. After another meeting with his Elite Four members, Ash had now set them on the trail of Articuno. The bird of ice had definitely uprooted and needed to be located urgently, but it was not the cause of the countries current upset just a symptom. It seemed Ash's hunch on the legendary birds had been correct and a sickening feeling tickled the pit of his stomach as he thought of what Lugia had said of Zapdos. The situation seemed all to familiar ...

The trio landed at the abandoned power plant south-east of Cerulean City. Lugia had specified this was the last remanence of Thunder energy it felt from it's unaccounted kin, so it seemed a good place to start. The Pokémon Master recalled his Charizard, thanking him for the ride.

Pikachu looked at the abandoned building and folded his ears back, sensing negative energy radiating from the place.

"Pikachu?" Ash looked down at his oldest companion and back up at the old plant. Ash frowned. He could feel it too. A strange cold dark sensation.

They braced themselves and made their way into the building, both feeling uneasy and on high alert. It was eerily quiet and abnormally dark. All the machinery was busted, as if blown out by an almighty power surge.

Raichu and her Pikachu clocked the strangers in the building and watched from behind the scenery. Wary of their intensions.

"Pika!" Pikachu spotted them, his ears pulled forwards in a friendly greeting.

Raichu merely hissed in response. The wild pokémon didn't return Pikachu's gesture and all of them dispersed into the shadows not wishing to be seen.

"Chuuu" Pikachu folded his ears down.

"This doesn't look right Pikachu." The Champion commented out loud, his ever faithful pokémon by his side.

The pair continued to walk through, the wild magnemite bobbed out of sight behind discarded machines. Ash and Pikachu made their way into the main control area of the plant, they gasped at the sight. The walls were scorched black, broken glass, plastic and metals covered the floor creating crunching noises under foot. Random electric cables stuck out in reckless abandon. It looked as thought a bomb had gone off. A far cry from the room Ash remembered.

"What the hell happened here?" Ash looked around with concern. His foot trod on something that made an unusual clatter sound from the other debris. Pikachu sniffed at it and slightly recoiled in disgust. Ash picked up the object, a broken device, and studied it. It almost looked like some sort of electro-magnet device. As he fiddled around with the object, turning around in his hands a beam of light shot out from it and projected a big mean looking eye.

"That looks like a ... Mean Look Attack? But this is a man-made device?" Ash turned the object over in his hands again and saw a logo that sent his blood cold.

A Big Red "R."

_Team Rocket._

Ash flicked back is cape and made a hasty exit from the building. Pikachu hot on his heels. As Ash burst out of the door he pulled out his pokégear, now showing half strength signal. He dialled out.

After a few seconds, Misty's face appeared on the screen. "Ash!"

"Misty, are you ok? How is everything there?"

"It's all about the same. The weather is pretty crazy and some wild pokémon moved out the cave across the river, some real strong ones. But we've managed to keep it under control, trainers have been warned and we are enforcing that they act respectfully not to disrupt the wild pokémon further."

Ash nodded gravely. "I'm on my way to Cerulean now."

"Ash, what is it?" Misty grew concerned she could tell by her husbands face there was something more to all of this.

"I won't be long. I'll catch you up on everything."

"Ok, I'll see you here soon. I love you."

"I love you too." Ash ended the call.

Ash put the communicator away and gave the abandoned power plant one last look before releasing his Charizard.

"We gotta go to Cerulean, buddy. And fast."

* * *

Gary and Amber sat down to finger sandwiches and mini cakes. He poured them tea with expert finesse and finishing touches. Luckily the gym was fully equipped with air conditioning so neither felt the effects from the heatwave outside.

The conversation flowed with light discussion of Gary's research, catching up on family news, Coles dating life and of course Ambers favourite thing about Uncle Gary, the embarrassing stories of when her father was younger.

"He went running off out the door, didn't even know where the Indigo Plateau even was or that the tournament didn't even start for another 2 months!" Gary laughed out loud at his story.

Amber laughed out loud too, she really loved hearing these old stories from Uncle Gary. All she ever got from her Dad were the stories of his amazing heroism and out of this world experiences. It was nice to hear the other side of things and Gary told the stories so well. He was a natural speaker.

"So how's the journey going? I'm impressed you have 5 badges this quickly. Took your Dad a whole year to get 8 when he first started." Gary sipped his tea.

"It's going pretty well, I ..." Amber thought about Team Rocket and clamed up, thinking of something else. "I caught a massive Magikarp."

"Wow ... Exciting." Gary's eyes drooped with sarcasm.

Amber giggled nervously and sweat dropped. _I can't let Uncle Gary know about Team Rocket, he'd flip out like Dad would._

"So go on give me the goss, who's the toughest Gym Leader you've faced so far?"

Amber pondered for a bit. "Honestly? I haven't found any of them really _really_ tough. I mean Dusty at Cinnabar got me down to my last pokémon, but I had it all under control. Maybe the battle with Mom as it was my first ever battle challenging, but then I still won." Amber shrugged, her voice giving away more than a hint of bragging.

"So you haven't lost a match in awhile then?" Gary raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued.

"I haven't lost a single match since I was the acting Gym Leader at Vermillion City." Amber sat back on her chair folding her arms, looking smug. "And that's when I wasn't even using my _own_ pokémon."

"Not one single match huh? Interesting." Gary replied, taking another sip of his tea. He looked hard at the girl in front of him, who was looking very pleased and confident with herself. His words not speaking what his eyes were saying.

The researcher put down his cup. "If you're ready we can make our way to the gym floor."

Amber nodded and jumped out of her seat eager to battle.

The two acquaintances made there way to the battle arena and stood at opposite ends of the Viridian Gym Floor. Gary had done away with the platforms from the old design and stood with his opponent on a level playing field on his own design.

"We're having an all out 6 on 6 battle." Gary folded his arms, his eyes serious. He was a Gym Leader now and all business. No longer "fun Uncle Gary".

"A 6 on 6?" Amber questioned with surprise.

"You're at the Viridian Gym now, it's all or nothing. Show me what you got _Squirt_."

Amber's eyes steeled with determination and she smirked. "I choose you Voltorb!"

"Hm, then I choose Scisor."

* * *

In Celadon City there was a lot of activity happening the basement of a certain Arcade Game building ...

"Ma'am, Sir!" A Team Rocket Grunt came running to the entrance of the Rocket HQ main office. He stood to attention at the door frame. The Rocket Bosses were sitting in their chairs, backs turned to their visitor. The Grunt continued with his message. "We've just had reliable intel from Agent Jenga that the Pokémon League are out investigating strange occurrences. Champion Ash Ketchum has been spotted at the Power Plant off Cerulean sir!"

"Shit, that's bad news. He could be on to us." The male boss was alarmed. "Are we any closer on securing the target?"

"We are in position, but Bravo Team has not acted yet." The Grunt replied.

"Begin operation Fireball." The female boss responded calmly.

"Ma'am?"

"Just do it! **NOW!**" The female boss commanded, thumping her hand on her desk.

The subordinate panicked. He saluted and ran towards to comms room to relay the message.

"That is a very risky play." The male boss commented to his partner, turning his chair to the side. "That could draw even more attention our way."

"It could, or it could distract the attention_ away_ from us. If we up the anti, it'll buy us more time." The woman replied with confidence.

"This could backfire. Literally."

"Who dares. Wins. And Team Rocket wins."

* * *

The battle between Amber and Gary was intense. Gary was down to three pokémon, Amber her final two.

"I got to hand it to you Squirt. Not seen an electabuzz with a move set like that before. Makes me want to try it out with my electivire."

Amber took the compliment, although it didn't seem to mean much after Electabuzz was feinted by Gary's pinsir.

_That pinsir is something else, so I need to battle with something else as well._ "I choose you Electrode!" Amber threw out her pokéball.

"Electrode!" The pokémon formed.

"Ok Electrode use Reflect."

"Electrode Electrode." The ball pokémon rocked back and forth on the spot. It didn't put up the defensive attack. Gary looked on, his expression unwavering.

"Electrode?! Ok all out attack it is! Use Thunderbolt!" Amber compromised, hoping this was just a blip.

"Trode!" It stopped and sparked slightly, before carrying on rocking back and forth. Ignoring it's trainer.

Gary let out a small sigh of disappointment. "Pinsir, use Brick Break."

"Pin!" The bug type sped forwards smashing herself into Electrode.

"Electrodeeeeeeeeeee" The ball was hit square on and went rolling back. It righted itself and narrowed its eyes at being hit. The pokémon began to glow.

"Ah no, Electrode return!" Amber pulled out it's pokéball and recalled it before it unleashed an explosion attack.

"Hmph" Gary crossed his arms unimpressed. "What a let down, with 5 badges I'd have thought you'd at least have obedient pokémon."

Amber cringed. "Pikachu I choose you!"

"Ah so your Pichu evolved. Good. Pinsir don't your guard down. I bet this Pikachu packs a punch."

Amber smirked. He was right there. They may be down but they were far from out.

"Pikachu Agility."

"Pinsir use Swords Dance."

Both pokémon buffered their stats.

"Now Pinsir attack with Bug Bite."

Pikachu easily evaded the attacks, bouncing around the bug pokémon.

"Pikachu Quick Attack."

Pikachu smashed into Pinsir at full speed. The attack hit but wasn't enough to phase the pokémon. Gary smirked this was the opening he'd hoped for. "Now Pikachu is in close range use Close Combat!"

Pinsir hit Pikachu with the fighting move. Pikachu squealed as the attack made contact. He flew back but soon got back up, still able to battle.

"Pikachu! Floaty Fall!" Amber commanded.

"Floaty Fall?" Gary raised an eyebrow.

Bouncing back from the hit, Pikachu charged it's tail and sprung up high into the air, he launched himself at his opponent, spiralling down at an intense speed and barrelling into the bug type hard, hitting her with full force.

Pinsir fell back, her eyes spinning.

The Viridian Gym Leader was taken aback, he'd never seen a move like it, this girl was pretty special alright. "Pinsir return. Nice come back. You two are not to be underestimated. But neither am I. I choose you Nidoking."

Gary released the giant purple pokémon. It towered over Pikachu in a David vs Goliath like match up.

Amber remained un-phased. "Pikachu Agility once more."

"Nidoking use Rock Tomb, slow that pikachu down."

Nidoking roared and unleashed boulders smashing down around Pikachu. The mouse avoided the attacks but his manoeuvrability was reduced significantly.

"Excellent Nidoking, reduce the running space." Gary spoke out.

Amber growled under her breath, before she called out to her pokémon. "Floaty Fall again Pikachu!"

"Pika pika chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Pikachu unleashed his pent up energy, and again launched himself into the air, ready to aerial dive bomb his opponent.

"Ha, this move again. Well we're ready for it this time. Nidoking wait ..."

Pikachu dived down from his high jump, spinning around as his aerial tackle picked up speed.

"Now dodge it and use Bulldoze." Gary called out. He was in complete control of the match.

Pikachu's eyes widened as his target ducked out the way at the last second. The Nidoking, smashed his foot into the ground.

Amber gasped. Pikachu couldn't avoid falling into the ground attack and he took the full brunt of the move.

"No Pikachu!"

The electric mouse rolled on his back. His eyes spun.

The match was over.

Amber had lost.

_I ... lost_.

* * *

Thea and Shane were walking in the sweltering heat, they were both feeling very unmotivated and demoralised from their last failed attempt at capturing Amber Ketchum and trudged along towards Viridian City at Slowpoke pace.

Thea smacked her communication device. It seemed to have broken in their latest fall, and it began automatically broadcasting feint voices, that were completely unreadable against the crackling and interference. It's annoyance doing nothing to lighten the mood.

"This thing is driving me crazy!" Thea cried out in frustration, smacking it one more time. It fuzzed and then the voices became clear.

_"HQ did you copy? This is Spy Agent Jenga."_

"Agent Jenga?" Shane cocked his head. "Isn't this a closed frequency?"

"Guess this busted thing is picking up rogue frequencies. Shhhh let's listen in!" Thea put her finger to her lips and turned the volume up.

_"With Articuno going rogue, the weather has quickly become unnatural and unpredictable along with it so have the wild pokémon. The Pokémon League are now investigating."_

"Articuno?" Shane and Thea looked at each other.

"_Champion" cczzzzzzkkkkkzzzz "Route 10" cccczzzzkkkkzzzz "likely he's trailing Zapdos' last known location. He could be" ccccczzzzkkkkzzzz_

Thea hit the device again and the signal cleared up.

"_Repeat Champion Ash Ketchum could be on to us._"

"Champion ... Ash ... Ketchum?" The pair both paled, their faces turning blue.

"WEGOTTAGETTHATGIRLRIGHTNOW!" They both squealed in unison and ran full speed towards Viridian City.

* * *

"I ... I lost the Earth Badge." Amber looked down at the floor disappointed in herself.

Gary walked over to the young red head and spoke up.

"No, but you've earned something much more important than that. Now you've experienced losing and with it humility. Without the experience of loss you would never grow and become a great pokémon trainer. Trust me it's a lesson I wish I'd learned sooner. I discovered it the hard way and far too late too." He put his hand on the teens shoulder. "Overconfidence and ego are a weakness, remember that. With that, you're ready for the Pokémon League."

Amber looked back up at him. "Does that mean I've earned the Earth Badge?"

"No."

Amber faltered.

"But you have earned the right to challenge me again."

Amber's face lit back up.

"When you get more experience of course and get that Electrode of yours under control." Gary held up his index finger and winked.

"Oh …" Amber slumped her shoulders.

The front door of the gym buzzed and natural light poured in from it's opening.

"Gary Oak! I've come to challenge for you an Earth Badge!" a voice called out from across the room.

A woman with long thick flowing brown hair tied up in a high ponytail strode into the gym confidently. She had soft chocolate brown eyes brimming with determination. She was dressed casual and had a bag slug across her left shoulder.

Amber took in the woman's appearance and let out a slight gasp_. She looks a lot like Champion Leaf! _

"Oh no not again." Gary rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hand. "Elaine. You've already earned the Earth Badge. Twice in fact. You really don't need to challenge me again anymore. Surly there are other trainers you can bother?"

"But I'm entering the Kanto Championship again this year and you know how good the Earth Badge looks on the entrance form." The woman put her hand on her hip.

Elaine was a respected and known Kanto pokémon trainer. She had begun her pokémon journey with a starter pokèmon from Professor Oak some years after Ash, Gary and Leaf started, with her own rivals Chase and Trace. Whilst not managing to win a Championship title for herself yet, she was a more than capable trainer and continued to enter tournaments and always placed remarkably high in the rankings.

"I'm really regretting my decision giving you an open invitation here." Gary grumbled. "The other pests don't bother me like this."

Elaine grinned. "You know you love battling me the most."

Gary smirked and turned his nose up. "Well I'm afraid you'll have to wait; see I have just finished a very intense, very close, battle with this young talent and my pokémon are all in need of some rest and TLC before they can battle again."

"Oh? And who's this?" Elaine turned her attention to Amber slightly narrowing her eyes.

Gary put his arm around Amber's shoulders and pulled her into his side. "This is Amber Ketchum. Daughter of Champion Ash Ketchum. My _very dear_ friend. She's quite the prodigy, and although wasn't quite able to beat me this time, came very close and on her first try as well! Not even you managed that." Gary grinned slyly.

"Excuse me? I've beaten you how many times now?!" Elaine retorted.

"Yeah but after how many attempts?" Gary jeered.

Elaine raised an eyebrow and was about to continue the banter when the ground shook violently.

"Woah! Guys take cover!"

The three braced themselves and looked around shocked as the lights flicked and walls shook.

As the shockwave finished, Gary ran to the buildings exit to see what was going on outside the gym, followed closely by Elaine and Amber. As he opened the gym door he was hit with a blast of hot air. Not hot enough to burn but unnatural all the same.

"What is going on here?!" Gary called out.

"Soooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr"

A large shadow flew over their heads, the three shielded themselves from another blast of warm air.

Elaine gasped. "Is that?"

"Moltres!" Gary cried out.

They watched the Legendary fire bird launch a flamethrower attack. The flames stayed airborne not hitting the ground but the air turned scorching. The pokémon cried out and continued it's flight, moving further away.

"Something's got Moltres fired up, we can't let it carry on like this, it could hurt someone." Gary looked to the other two trainers, concern written across all their faces. The Gym Leader instantly took charge of the situation. "Elaine can you fly?"

The woman nodded.

Gary released his Aerodactyl and Elaine released her Pidgeot. They climbed onto their pokémon. Amber jogged up to them and Gary called down to the teenager.

"Amber. You stay here and contact your Dad, tell him what's happened."

"But I want to come too!"

"No, it's too dangerous. Elaine and me will handle Moltres." The two seasoned trainers looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go!"

Amber shielded her face with her forearm, as the flying pokémon kicked up dust clouds as they became airborne and flew off.

Amber frowned. Even Gary treated her like kid. She pulled out her pokégear. _Hmm no signal_

The teenager looked down the road and saw the sign posted "Route 22."

_Dad will be at the Indigo Plateau, I can get there in no time if I run!_ The teenager took off, feet pounding against the pavement. She jumped ledges and bounded through the tall grass, ignoring the wild rattata and nidoran scurrying about. It wasn't long before she reached the entrance of Victory Road. A cave route pokèmon trainers venture through as a final test before the pokémon league.

Amber hesitated. "There are a lot of strong wild pokèmon in there, perhaps too strong ... I could find myself in real trouble."

"Did someone say trouble?" A female voice called out.

Amber turned to see who the voice belonged to when a zubat appeared in front of her and used screech at close range.

Amber covered her ears and crouched slightly at the offending high pitched squeal. "Arrggghh cut it out!"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

Amber took her hands from her ears, her eyes widened and pupils shrank._ I know those voices._

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Thea." The young Rocket agent appeared atop a large rock.

"Shane." Her male counterpart appeared on an adjacent rock.

Both of them posed, looking smugly down at the teenager with their height advantage.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Zubat and Koffing were already out there pokèballs and began to float around Amber menacingly.

Amber gritted her teeth and looked from one to another. _Nononono No! Not this again! Not now! Argh it's just like last time, they've cornered me when all my pokémon are exhausted from battling!_

"Listen, I don't know if you've noticed but there's bigger things going on right now! Let me pass and we'll settle the score later, okay?" Amber called up to them, trying to reason with them, her fists clenched and voice tinged with anger.

Thea and Shane looked at each other completely unmoved by the trainers words. They turned their attention back on her.

"Uhhh. No." They both called out, pulling their eye lids down with a finger.

"You leave me with no choice then!" Amber reached to her belt.

_I can't use Pikachu this time he's totally wiped out from the last battle, and so are Chinchou, Electabuzz and Magnemite ... But I could use ..._

Amber flashed back to her recent battle. Electrode rocking back and forth not listening to her. Then time time it did the same thing and blew up in the Fuchsia Gym match.

_I have no other choice. _"You're my only hope, go Electrode!"

"Electrode!" The Ball pokémon appeared.

"I'm counting on you" Amber called out. The evolved pokémon looked in its trainers direction then back out at the battle field, it began to unceremoniously rock on the spot.

"Oh no ..."

Another red light flashed from her belt and formed into a yellow electric mouse.

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Pikachu! But I thought you'd be too tired to battle!" Amber exclaimed.

"Chu." Pikachu stood in front of his trainer and began to spark. The effects of his last battle still clearly showing.

"Ok, we can do this. Pikachu use Thunder Wave, slow them down. Electrode follow it with GyroBall!" Amber commanded her pokémon.

"Koffing Sludge attack." Shane called out. "Zubat use wing attack." Thea followed.

Pikachu released a flurry of electric waves, hitting Koffing and Zubat, paralysing them respectively and stopping Zubat moving, the bat fell to the floor twitching.

Koffing released his sludge attack, splatting Electrode with gunk. The attack merely hit then slid slowly down it's smooth shiny exterior doing little damage, but that didn't stop the giant ball pokémon from getting thoroughly peed off.

"Electrodeelectrodeelectrode!" The pokémon glaring angrily at the Koffing and began to glow, sparks flying from it's sphere body. "Eleccccccc."

"Electrode! That's not Gyroball, that's!" Amber cried out. The world seemed to slow down to a stop. Dread came over Amber and Pikachu. Electrode narrowed it's eyes.

"Trode." The ball blew up in an explosion attack, feinting itself, Pikachu, Koffing and Zubat.

Seconds after another explosion went off nearby. The extend of the impact caused a portion of the nearby mountain wall to collapse into a rock slide, hurtling down towards where Amber and her pokémon were.

Amber instinctively dived over her pokémon to protect them. She covered her head with her hands in vain attempt at blocking the incoming slaughter.

A flurry of rocks and debris fell, causing a huge dust cloud.

"Rockslide was super effective." Thea laughed as she recalled her Zubat.

Shane recalled his Koffing, but his stomach dropped as the dust clouds settled and revealed their red headed target was lying on the floor not moving. Small rocks and debris partially buried her, the rest scattered around her.

Electrode and Pikachu turned to red and automatically withdrew into their pokéballs.

Thea gasped with horror, holding her hand to her mouth, her mood instantly changing. Shane jumped down from the rocky out cropping and ran to the girl. She was never supposed to get hurt. Not like this.

He knelt down by her side and breathed a sigh of relief. She was still breathing. He gently wiped her bangs from her face and pushed some of the larger debris off her, assessing her condition. Thea ran down to join him.

"Is she?" Thea asked with concern.

"She's OK I think, just knocked out." Shane replied as he gently lifted Amber up bridal style, supporting her head and neck and cradling her into his chest.

He looked down at the unconscious girl's dirt covered face, a bruise appearing on her temple, blood trickling down._ Amber I'm sorry. I never meant for this. _His eyes saddened and he very gently placed his forehead against hers.

All of a sudden a swarm of men and women dressed in black appeared. Alpha and Bravo Rocket forces descended on the trio from nowhere. Jumping from behind the mountain terrain and abseiling down the cliff edges. The forces surrounded the area, securing the perimeter.

Thea gasped and Shane gritted his teeth, hugging Amber in tighter to him. Now they were in trouble.

"Well done Agents, we'll take it from here." A very tall, well built Elite Rocket Leader strode up to Shane, pulling the girl from the young Rocket agents' arms. The Elite simply held Amber casually under his arm, her body and head hung limp.

"Hey give her back!" Shane protested angrily and reached out for her. Thea stood to the side, fear strewn across her face at the unfolding scene. The Rocket Elite put his hand up in front of Shanes face, as a blocking gesture.

"Tryin' to take the credit for an Elite's job eh Agents? It's a gutsy move I'll give you that. Stupid. But gutsy."

"That explosion was you guys wasn't it?!" Shane shook and angrily pointed accusingly at the Elite.

* * *

****Flashback****

_The Elite Rocket Leader was sat at the Bravo Team's make shift base a few clicks away from Victory Road. His communication device went off and he answered it without hesitation, it was was of his subordinates on the line._

_"Sir. We have visual on the target, she's headed down route 1 on the way to Viridian. The intel recovered from Pallet confirms she's headed to Viridian City Gym. There's not a soul around. Ready to move in on your command Team Leader."_

_"No." The Elite sharply replied._

_"No? Team Leader with all due respect." _

_The Elite cut him off. __"Listen. That Viridian Gym Leader ain't just any 'ol Gym Leader, it's Gary Oak. Gary Oak happens to be a close and personal friend to Champion Ash Ketchum. Should that kid not make it to the great Anal Oak's, he'll sound the alarm for sure and Champion Ash will be on us like stink on a muk. We'll act once she's left him." The Elite deduced._

_"... we await your command. Team Leader."_

_"Good. Stay on her. Keep me updated. And keep a watch on those clueless field agents! If anyone's going to mess this up, it'll be them."_

_"Understood. Over and out."_

_The large man kicked back on his chair and stretched. "Why the Bosses keep those lil punks around is beyond me."_

_His peace was once again interrupted by the shrill of his communicator again. "Already?"_

_"Elite Leader this is base HQ. Initiate operation Fireball."_

_"Operation Fireball?"_

* * *

_The Rocket Alpha and Bravo Teams stared up at the sky. The bomb detonation they had orchestrated near Moltres nesting place had unsettled the legendary fire bird and it now off took off above their heads, releasing it's flames in warning against any that might oppose it. It was an impressive sight._

_"Why aren't we capturing Moltres Sir?" A team member enquired. _

_"Dunno. The Bosses said are only interested in having one bird. The remaining are merely fodder." The Elite replied, his hand against his forehead blocking the sun as he watched the legendary bird rage it's fire in the bright skies. He didn't particularly understand why himself, but he also didn't care enough to question their master plan. _

_"Sir, some of the detonation didn't go off, should we get the bomb squad in?"_

_"Na waste of time."_

_"But what if it goes off?"_

_"Don't be near it." The large man shrugged and walked off. "I want a minute by minute update on the target. STAT!" He shouted out at no one in particular. _

****End Flashback ****

* * *

The Elite shrugged. "Team Bravo merely apprehended the target like we were excepted to. The how was never a factor."

Shane bared his teeth, his green eyes blazing with anger. "You could have killed her!" Thea held him back, restraining her partner.

"Now, now Agent, you've done _more_ than enough yourself. Unless you'd like to tell the bosses what happened between here and you're little boat ride?"

Shane stopped struggling and looked at Thea. They both paled. They had been tracked for days and didn't even know it.

The look on their faces conveyed their guilt. The Rocket Elite laughed. "You didn't really think The Bosses weren't keeping tabs on you did you? We've been following you since SeaFoam Island. As if Team Rocket would leave it's ace in the hole to a couple of idiot kids who we dumb enough to get blasted by ice."

"You, you were at SeaFoam?" Thea stammered.

"Yeah we saw it all. How you messed it all up."

The penny dropped for Shane as he pieced together events. He stared down his superior. "You're the ones who riled up Articuno aren't you? You're the reason Champion Ash is alerted to us!"

The Elite's narrowed his eyes. "Listen you upstarts, the bosses really 'aint gonna be happy with you two if they hear about the little stunt you guys have pulled. Trying to pull the wool over everyone and take all the glory for yourselves? Tut tut, you couldda lost the target and ruined years worth of hard work and planning." The large man grinned jiggled Ambers limp unconscious body. "But hey I'm a reasonable guy, I'll cut ya some slack. So how about we take the girl, you keep you're mouths _shut_ about the detonations and maybe you'll just about keep your heads. Got it?"

Thea felt helpless, she looked to Shane. He stood ridged, eyes steeled over, jaw clenched. He was pissed off. Regardless the pair stood silently. Their silence an acknowledgement of their compliance.

"Good kids. Now lets get back to HQ." The Elite turned his back on Shane and Thea and began to walk away.

"There goes our promotion." Thea grumbled, her voice barely a whisper so only Shane would hear. Shane narrowed his green eyes, the look he was giving practically burning a hole in the back of the Elite officers head, as the pair quietly walked along with the Rocket forces towards their transport back to HQ.

_This isn't over. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Ash and his pokémon touched down at the Cerulean Gym, Misty who had been eagerly waiting their arrival, ran out to greet them.

"Ash!"

"Pikachu-Pi" Pikachu smiled and cried out at Misty joining them.

Misty ran straight into her husband's chest, Ash immediately wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek onto her head, not saying a word. They pulled apart, Misty reached up and fussed Pikachu before turning to focus on Ash, her bright cerulean eyes filled with concern.

"Ash, what is going on out there?"

"Where are the kids? Do you know where Amber is?" Ash questioned straight away, dispensing with all pleasantries.

"She's actually at home, I spoke with her and told her stay there. Cole is there too." Misty replied. "I feel awful the kids came back and we weren't there to see them." She cast her eyes to the ground.

Ash relaxed slightly, but his face was still serious. "Misty, the legendary bird Zapdos is missing, it's the reason why Articuno has appeared and why the world has gone hay wire. Without Zapdos around the balance has been tipped. It won't be long before Moltres and Articuno meet and begin to battle for dominance and territory. Then we'll all be in some real trouble."

"Zapdos …"

"There's more … I think Team Rocket is behind all this."

"Team Rocket! Are you sure?" Misty's concern doubled at the mention of the organisation.

Ash nodded and pulled out the device he had found at the power plant. He rolled it over in his fingers and showed his wife. The big red "R" prominent and glaring them in the face.

"I found this where Zapdos energy was last traced, in the old power plant off Route 10. It's not good Mist, I can feel it."

"Ash, this seems all too familiar. Do you think it all relates to what happened 12 years ago?"

"I don't know, but I also don't think this is all a coincidence."

* * *

***Flashback 12 years ago***

_Ash, Pikachu and Charizard raced across the inky black midnight sky on the trail of Zapdos. Lightning streaked the skies as the legendary pokémon's wild wing flaps caused deafening thunder in it's wake._

_This isn't right! Zapdos would never come out into civilization like this … unless … is it fighting for territory? _

_Ash thought how Zapdos was outside his house. He didn't think the legendary pokémon was attacking his family, not at all, but he couldn't get the thought of his mind of his toddler daughter hanging out the bedroom window with lightning bolts crashing down around her. The picture in his head and feeling in his gut did not sit well with him at all._

_He had to get to the bottom of why Zapdos has appeared. _

_"Pi pi! Pi pikachu pi!"_

_The faint sound of Pikachu squeaking over the wind currents and rumbles of thunder, brought Ash out of his thoughts and he looked down at his friend._

_"What is it Pikachu?"_

_"Pi pikachu pi pi ka chu."_

_"Get closer?"_

_"Chu" The little mouse nodded._

_Charizard stretched his neck to make himself move streamline and pushed towards the wild bird lighting up the sky._

_"Pika" Pikachu released a stream of electricity, hitting Zapdos. Not juiced enough to really be called an attack but enough to get the birds attention._

_"You're trying to communicate with it!" Ash deduced. _

_Zapdos turned it's eye to look back, it squawked and pushed forwards leading them towards Viridian City. The bird stopped and flapped above a building with a multi layered white roof and ornamental pillars leading up to it._

_Zapdos flapped it's wings and lightning crashed around the building illuminating it. _

_"The Viridian City Gym?"_

_Zapdos cried out._

***End Flashback***

* * *

Ash and Misty stood staring into each other's eyes. Neither of them needing to speak. A chilling wind swept across, making them both shudder in unison.

Ash's pokégear went off interrupting the small silence. He immediately answered it to be greeted by a windswept looking Lance.

"Champion Ketchum. Reports are flooding in that Moltres has uprooted and is causing chaos over Viridian City. The four of us are near Fuchsia with Articuno in our sights on Route 15. No reports of Zapdos. Ready to act on your command."

"Viridian?! Lance, I'm in Cerulean, it won't take me long to get there on Charizard. You guys look after Articuno, keep it at bay. Leave Moltres to me!"

"Ash, this sounds crazy, are you sure you can handle that all by yourself?" Lance asked, concerned for his friend.

"If Moltres has started attacking, then there must be a reason. Let me try to reach it first."

Lance didn't like the idea but he trusted his young superior. "As you wish Champion Ketchum. We'll handle things here. But we're right here if you need us."

"Keep me updated."

Lance nodded and the line went dead.

No more needed to be said. Ash, Misty Pikachu climbed onto Charizard and took off towards Viridian City at top speed.

* * *

"Gary look out!" Elaine called out.

Gary and his aerodactyl swiftly side swept, narrowly avoiding a barrage of flames.

"Woah that was close."

Gary's plan was working. The two seasoned trainers ducked and dived in the skies above Viridian City, keeping Moltres busy in the vicinity. Pidgeot and Aerodactyl manoeuvred like pros, following their trainer's commands and their own instincts like finely tuned instruments. Now the legendary pokémon was fully focused on them, the city and its inhabitants below were safe from its random rampage of flames for the time being.

Gary wiped his brow; he was sweating profusely from the immense heat emitting from the bird. He knew this tactic was merely a temporary solution and neither his nor Elaine's pokémon, strong as they were, could last this onslaught forever.

_The heatwave, the wild pokémon, the numbers, the data, it **is** all connected to the legendary birds just like Grandpa's research showed. But it still doesn't tell me why this is happening. Until I know that, I can't stop this …_

A smile graced the researchers face when he a spotted an awfully familiar and welcomed sight. A Charizard carrying two people and a pikachu.

Gary pulled back and flew over to meet them.

"Well, well it's about time you showed up! Where the **_hell_** have you been?!" Gary scolded as Champion Ash Ketchum and his former Water Gym Leader wife approached the scene.

Ash winced at the "greeting."

"What's going on Gary?"

"What's going on?! I'll tell you what's going on! I decided to have a tea party in the sky! What does it look like is going on?!" Gary snapped.

"Ok, ok I get it … jees." Ash sweat dropped.

"ERM A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!" Elaine shouted over to them.

Ash looked over seeing Moltres firing blasts at Elaine and her pidgeot, his face became serious. "Gary, you and aerodactyl rest now. Can you take Misty?"

"What? But my water pokémon can help!" Misty countered.

Ash shook his head. "No, Moltres is scared and confused. I don't think battling it right now will help it. Besides if things do look tough, I'll have Pikachu and Charizard to back me up. Right?"

"Pika!" Ash's faithful partner was ever ready at his side.

Charizard grunted in reply.

Misty nodded. She knew there was no time for debate on this, it was time once again to put her faith into the Chosen One.

Gary held out his hand and helped Misty climb onto his aerodactyl.

"Ash be careful!" Misty called out as the Pokémon Champion flew towards Moltres.

"Don't worry Misty, Ashy Boy knows what he's doing … I think." Gary reassured her with light teasing trying to lighten the mood.

Misty face dropped at the comment.

"Hey come on, I'm kidding. Besides he's got us for back up, right?"

Misty nodded, feeling reassured she gave a small smile.

Gary with Misty backed off, allowing the Champion to take over the situation and give Aerodactyl a break. They hovered nearby ready to jump in if needed. Misty held a pokéball in her hand ready.

Ash, Pikachu and Charizard flew up to the raging fire bird.

"Champion Ketchum!" Elaine beamed. Even though she had encountered Ash at numerous tournaments from years before she always felt a little star struck in his rare presence.

"Hey. Thanks for your help, let me take it from here." Ash smiled at the trainer.

Elaine nodded, glad of the break and swooped away on Pidgeot over to Gary and Misty.

Ash stood up on Charizard, tall and firm. He held his arms out wide to the side making himself as big as possible, his cape billowed out in the air adding to the effect. He made direct eye contact with the legendary pokémon, showing no fear.

"Moltres stop this!" Ash called out. Charizard and Pikachu were on standby to defend their Master at a moment's notice.

The fire bird stared at the man before it. Flapping it's wings. It let off a fire ball at the group, Charizard countered the attack with ease with his own fire ball and stayed stead fast in the air.

"Moltres! It's me, it's Ash. You know me! We've met many, many times. Please Moltres. You have to calm down."

It launched a couple more fire attacks, but Charizard blocked each one. Ash remained unfazed.

Moltres stopped and looked hard into the man's eyes. The two stared each other down, unwavering in their composure.

"You know me Moltres. You know who I am. And you know I would never do wrong by you." Ash spoke calmly. "So please Moltres. Stop this."

With little warning Moltres unleashed a wave of flames at them.

"ASH!" Misty squealed and buried her face in her hands unable to look. Gary and Elaine gasped with horror.

Charizard held up his wing for protection. "Pika-Pi!" Pikachu closed his eyes tight and hugged behind Ash's legs. Ash braced himself, covering his face with his forearm.

"Huh?" Ash lowered his arm and looked amongst the flames. "It's not hot." He exclaimed.

Pikachu and Charizard relaxed their stances as they also came to the same realisation, looking in awe around the feint fire that surrounded them.

"Moltres." Ash smiled looking back at the bird. It chirped in response. The bird began to calm and the once hot temperature around them began to drop.

"He did it!" Elaine exclaimed; she clapped her hands together in excitement. Misty took her hands from her face and cried out with joy.

_Humph_ "Yeah but only after_ I_**,** tired it out." Gary mumbled.

"_You_? Don't you mean _we_?" Elaine retorted eyebrow raised.

Gary merely shrugged in response, smirking, and flew Aerodactyl over to meet with Ash. Elaine followed.

Moltres flapped its wings in place, no longer emitting flames. "Thank You Moltres." Ash smiled at it and then turned to face to arrival of the others. Gary flew in close allowing Misty to jump back over to Ash.

"You did it!" The beautiful red head practically dived on her husband, hugging him in a mixture of happiness, relief and pride. Ash grinned.

"Ow!"

Misty hit her husband on the shoulder and playfully scolded him. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Hahaha I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Ash." Gary called out. Ash turned his attention to his former rival.

"I'd been looking into the data and numbers of the strange occurrences recently, they match Grandpa's files on the Shamouti Island incident, and now with the appearance of Moltres here, it can't be a mere coincidence. I'm not just speculating, I'm sure, something has disrupted the balance of Fire, Ice and Thunder."

Ash nodded. "Zapdos is missing."

"Zapdos!" Gary and Elaine both exclaimed together. "So that's it." Gary concluded.

"Yeah, I also had the same feeling as you Gary, so I went there. I went to Shamouti Island. I saw Lugia."

"Lugia?"

Ash nodded. "Lugia told me it couldn't feel Zapdos anymore. Its energy was just … gone. So, I traced its last known presence at the old power plant. I found this." Ash reached into his pocket and tossed the broken device he found over to the researcher.

Gary caught it and began examining the beat up device in his hands. "No way. This is a Mean Look Seal." Gary informed the others. "It's a man-made device that artificially synthesises the dark move, not letting wild pokémon either enter or escape an area. It was deemed unethical so Silph Co never approved the prototype into production. How did it end up there?"

"Turn it over." Ash replied flatly.

Gary turned the object and saw the big bold red "R". He looked Ash in the eye, his face serious. "Team Rocket."

"This was found at Zapdos last known location …"

"If Zapdos has gone missing and Team Rocket are involved…"

Gary's sentence was interrupted by the calling of Ash's pokégear. A dishevelled Lance appeared; he spoke with urgency.

"Champion Ketchum! We've lost sight of Articuno. It was with us past Fuchsia City, then all of a sudden it just cried out and blasted away from us, we couldn't keep up. It's headed North West."

"North West?" _North West from Fuchsia City … _Ash looked over at Moltres flapping calmly, hovering at the same spot. "It'll be coming for Moltres. Lance, all four of you need to get over to Viridian City now."

"We are on our way, Champion." The device went dark as Lance hung up.

"We have to get Moltres to a safe place before Articuno comes looking for a fight." Gary spoke up from the open conversation. "Ash, would Lugia be able to calm them down?"

Ash shook his head. "Lugia may be able to quell their fighting for a time but without Zapdos, Lugia might not have the strength to keep them at bay forever."

"Ok, so what do we do?" Elaine asked.

"We need to get Zapdos back." Gary concluded.

"There's still one other thing that doesn't add up." Ash mused.

"What is it Ash?" Misty enquired.

"Just because Zapdos is missing, it doesn't explain why Moltres went berserk earlier and attacked the city. I'd understand if it was fighting for dominance or territory but that wasn't the case back there. Gary, Elaine you were here right? Any ideas?"

Gary shook his head "I don't really know what happened Ash. I'd just finished my battle with Amber when there was this big shock wave, almost like an explosion and"

"Hold on did you say Amber?" Ash spoke up puzzled. Misty's eyes widened at the mention of her daughter. Pikachu's ears pricked up.

"Yeah, didn't she call you?" Gary questioned.

"But why would you be battling with Amber? And why would she be calling us about this?" Ash questioned further, really confused.

"What is this? 20 questions? Because she challenged me for the Earth Badge."

"Wait what? How? Amber is at home in Pallet Town." Misty chimed in.

Gary looked to Misty. "In Pallet Town? No, I don't think she could have gotten that far. I left her down at the Gym when Moltres attacked to contact you for help. Didn't she get through to you?"

Panic flashed on Misty's face, she tugged on Ash's arm and learned towards Charizard's head. "Take us down to the Gym."

Charizard dived down to the gym below, Gary and Elaine followed. Moltres stayed put hovering above them.

"AMMMBBBEEERRRR!" Misty called out. She jumped off Charizard before he'd even touched down on the ground and ran towards the gym. Pikachu was in hot pursuit of her, also eager to find his friend. "Pi-Kaa" the little electric pokémon called out for the girl.

Ash and Gary looked at each other and followed. It didn't take the group long to realise the teenager was nowhere in sight.

"She's probably taken shelter someplace." Elaine spoke up.

Misty immediately pulled out her pokégear. She tapped on it a few times and her face visibly paled. "Ash!" She turned the device around so he could see the map of Kanto with a red bleep heading towards Celadon City.

Ash's mouth went dry. His eye browns creased in fury, angrily he turned to confront Gary. "You left her?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, was I supposed to let her tag along TO FIGHT A BIG FIRE BLASTING BIRD?" Gary retorted.

Ash softly growled. He knew it wasn't Gary's fault, but he did not like this situation one bit.

"Ash." Misty softly called and placed a hand on his forearm. Her eyes glistened with worry. "Ash, how could she be all the way out there ... if she was just here?"

Ash looked at his wife. His face filled with concern too. The bad feeling in the pit of his stomach grew and he could not ignore it's gnawing at his insides.

"Maybe she flew off looking for help?" Elaine shrugged, not really understanding what the big panic was.

Gary shook his head. "I don't think so, she didn't have a flying pokémon in her party."

SOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Ash, Misty, Gary, Elaine and their pokémon looked up as Moltres began to screech and flap wildly again. Flames spat out from it's wings, cascading in the sky like fiery rain, dispersing before hitting the ground.

"Oh no, here we go again …" Elaine's posture sagged.

"It get's worse." Gary pointed to an approaching blue blur in the sky.

"Articuno!" Misty exclaimed.

"Pi Pi Pikachu" Pikachu cried out.

"Ash, you go get Amber, we'll take care of Moltres and Articuno." Gary stepped forwards.

"Gary? ... But!"

Gary stopped Ash from continuing. "You're no good to us if your head is elsewhere. And the Elite Four will be with us any minute. Don't worry about it. We got this." Gary turned to Elaine. "Right?"

"Uhhhh. Ok?" Elaine didn't have much faith, they had struggled against one legendary bird, now there will be two?!

Gary turned back to Ash. "We'll keep Moltres and Articuno under control here, you go get your kid and once she's home safe, it's up to you to find Zapdos and restore the balance. It's the only way to end all of this."

Ash resigned and nodded in agreement.

"Pi Ka Chu." Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder ready to go.

"I'm coming with you." Misty latched onto her husband's arm, her face tilted downwards, looking at the ground.

"Misty?"

"One way or another." She looked up, her eyes blazing like fire. "Or baby is in trouble."


End file.
